Harry Potter y la Antorcha de la Llama Verde
by Barby Malfoy
Summary: Harry comienza su 6 año con grandes revelaciones, una nueva amistad, y un mundo desconocido. La pregunta es... ¿Se volverá hacia la oscuridad? Co-autora: Gala Snape
1. Tía Petunia

**DISCLAIMER: OBVIAMENTE, NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE. JK ROWLING, Y LA WARNER SON LOS DUEÑOS DE ESTE MARAVILLOSO MUNDO Y YO SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADO PARA DIVERTIRME UN POCO.**

HP Y LA ANTORCHA DE LA LLAMA VERDE

****

**CAPITULO 1: TIA PETUNIA. **

****

Todo era silencio en Little Whinning, Surrey. Las noches de verano eran tan calurosas como los días. Los habitantes de Privet Drive dormían con las ventanas abiertas, salvo uno de ellos, al que no le permitían abrir la ventana, ni salir de su cuarto mas que 15 minutos cada 5 o 6 horas, para ir al baño. Un chico próximo a cumplir 16 años, al cual le pasaban comida por un agujero en la puerta y al cual no dejaban hacer los deberes de vacaciones.

Harry Potter era ese chico. No era un chico normal, era un mago. Pero tampoco era un mago normal, era "el niño que vivió". Odiaba que se lo recuerden, pero era así. La comunidad mágica entera lo admiraba, ahora que sabían que era verdad que Lord Voldemort, el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, había regresado.

Harry Potter estaba en su habitación enrejada, como si fuera un preso. Intentaba no dormir, para no tener que soportar las malditas pesadillas que lo atormentaban cada noche. Tenía una gran variedad de ellas: sus padres muriendo, Cedric muriendo, Sirius muriendo y Voldemort, Voldemort que le decía cosas en parsel. Realmente estaba cansado de su vida. Todo era culpa de Dumbledore, por no haberle dicho como eran las cosas, por no haberle dicho la verdad, y Sirius había pagado las consecuencias.

Pero no era sólo eso lo que lo inquietaba. Habían demasiada culpa en su corazón, en su mente. Él llevó a Cedric directo a su muerte, al tomar juntos la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Él llevó a Sirius a su muerte, al creer en Kreacher, al dirigirse al Ministerio de la Magia. Pero por mas vueltas que le daba al asunto, siempre llegaba a una misma conclusión: Él era el culpable, pero el responsable de todo era Dumbledore. Dumbledore no se había percatado de que Moody no era el verdadero, y Dumbledore no le había dicho lo que de verdad sucedía.

Dumbledore lo estaba utilizando para ganar esa estúpida guerra, cuando lo único que Harry quería era estar con sus padres y su padrino, lejos de todo. El viejo lo consideraba sólo un peón en un gran tablero de ajedrez. No era mas que eso. Por lo único que se interesaba en él era por su estúpida cicatriz. Ojalá todo hubiese sido diferente, ojalá Voldemort hubiese elegido a Neville en su lugar....ojalá....el sueño lo venció.

Y ahí estaba él, como siempre, caminando por un campo desierto, en el que no habían mas que arbustos y plantas desconocidas, sin señales de alguna persona. Pero esta vez era diferente, estaba seguro de que lo vigilaban, de que lo seguían, de que lo observaban. Empuñó su varita y giró bruscamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con Lord Voldemort.

La figura alta, esquelética, imponente de su enemigo estaba frente a él. Sus ojos rojos parecían incrustarse en los suyos, y su boca se curvaba en lo que parecía una amigable sonrisa. Pero por alguna extraña razón, se sintió seguro, su cicatriz no le dolía, no tenía miedo, estaba listo para enfrentar su muerte.

-No voy a matarte Harry. –siseó Voldemort acercándose a él. –Sé que es lo que deseas, pero no voy a matarte.

-Por qué? Por favor...termina con este suplicio...mátame...

-No. –dijo Voldemort nuevamente –Antes de morir, creo que deberías considerar vengar a tu padrino, Harry. Vengar a Sirius Black.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Te lo diré bien clarito: Por qué fue Sirius a Azkaban?....Porque Dumbledore no confió en él y ni siquiera tuvo la inteligencia de preguntarle qué había pasado. Por qué Sirius se sentía tan frustrado el año pasado? Porque Dumbledore no lo dejaba salir de la pocilga donde estaba encerrado. Por qué Sirius murió? Porque Dumbledore no te advirtió de la profesía, porque no te dijo que yo te iba a usar para obtenerla, y tu fuiste, y él fue a protegerte.

-No! Eso no es verdad! Está muerto porque Bellatrix lo mató!

-Eso es cierto...podrías matarla a ella también...pero nada hubiese sucedido si Dumbledore te decía la verdad por una vez en tu vida....

-Basta! Es mentira! Vete!

-Me voy Harry...pero recuerda....El viejo te está usando, porque él no puede matarme....

-VETE! NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!! VETE!!!

-Harry....Harry...Harry...

-VETE!

-Harry! –dijo una susurrante voz, muy diferente a la de Voldemort, atrayéndolo a la realidad.

-Tía? –preguntó Harry enfocando lo mejor que podía a la mujer que tenía enfrente suyo, sentada en el borde de la cama.

Petunia lo atrajo hacia ella, lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo contuvo, le susurró palabras de aliento. Harry no entendía bien que era lo que pasaba. Era cierto que su tía Petunia ya no lo trataba como escoria, pero tampoco se había comportado de ese modo desde que él había vuelto de sus vacaciones.

-Pue...puedo hacerte una pegunta tía?

-Claro. Te responderé tus dudas...pero debes prometerme que no dirás nada. –dijo Petunia sonriendo, mientras retiraba el cabello humedecido por el sudor de la frente de Harry.

-Te lo prometo –dijo Harry, que sospechaba que esto seguía siendo un sueño –Cómo sabías de los Dementores? Por qué....por qué me tratas....eh...bien?

-Mira Harry...esto no es fácil. Yo...hay un mago en nuestros antepasados. No se bien quién es...pero eso no es lo importante. La cosa es que nosotros creíamos que ya se había acabado la magia en la familia....pero no era así....

-No entiendo....

-Harry...no somos muggles. Desde ese mago en adelante, somos squibs, salvo Lily.

-Qué? Tu...tu....

-Si Harry. Lo siento, yo no quise mentirte. En realidad, si quise. Es que....me costó demasiado asumir que tu madre era una bruja...y tan buena. Y después se casó con James...y yo me casé con Vernon, y él odiaba todo ese mundo y....

-Tia...por qué nunca me dijiste? Yo creía que tu me odiabas y...

-Harry..ya lo sé. No entiendes aún? –dijo Petunia apesumbrada –Yo envidiaba a Lily con toda mi alma, y a ti por extensión. Yo quería ser una bruja también, y sólo soy una maldita squib.

-QUÉ? –gritó Vernon desde la puerta.

-Ver..Vernon.... –dijo Petunia temblando de pies a cabeza.

-TE VAS MUCHACHO! YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE!! ESAS COSAS ATACARON A MI HIJO Y AHORA....ESTO!!!

-NO SE VA A NINGÚN LADO! –dijo Petunia enfrentándolo.

-QUE??? TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!!!

-No Vernon. Harry se queda y si no te gusta lo lamento –dijo Petunia seriamente.

-AGRRR! Está bien. Se queda...EN LA ALACENA! SE VA DE ESTE CUARTO!

-Pero...

-Está bien tía...me quedo en la alacena. Ya me voy para allí. –dijo Harry aún confundido, se levantó y se dirigió a su viejo y nuevo "dormitorio" debajo de las escaleras.

Harry pasó todo el día en la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Todo el día escuchando como Vernon gritaba a Petunia por cualquier cosa y la trataba aún peor que a él. Otra vez la culpa. Si él no hubiera preguntado a su tíá que era lo que pasaba, entonces Vernon no hubiera escuchado su conversación y todo seguiría normalmente. Pero claro...cómo iba a esperar que sucediera algo normal en su vida?

Cuando cayó la noche, Harry se sentó en el suelo, pues si se sentaba en la pequeña camita, la cabeza le tocaba el techo y se tenía que encorvar. Una vez en el suelo, comenzó a meditar, como siempre, sobre sus con Dumbledore. O era las culpas de Dumbledore, compartidas por él? Poco a poco cayó en un sueño.

Otra vez ese mismo campo, sólo que esta vez, Voldemort lo esperaba frente a él, sonriendo y sin varita visible. Harry intentó sacar la suya, pero no la tenía. Voldemort rió, pero no fue una de sus escalofriantes risas, sino mas bien...amigable?

-Buenas noches Harry.

-Qué demonios quieres? Déjame en paz! Ya no quiero que me sigas molestando...

-Harry...sabes que eso no es posible...vengo a proponerte un trato.

-Ja! Un trato? Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a confiar en el asesino de mis padres!

-Es muy sencillo –continuó Voldemort sin hacer caso a lo que dijo Harry –Quiero que unamos fuerzas. Prometo no matar ni lastimar a ninguna de las personas que tu marques como "intocables".

-Y qué quieres a cambio?

-Tu poder. Te quiero conmigo. No un simple mortífago. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, creo que podrías ser mi mano derecha...mi igual. Juntos podemos hacer que todo sea como debe ser. Podemos reinar...y tu te podrás vengar del viejo loco.

-ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE DESQUICIADO! JAMÁS ME UNIRÉ A TI!!

-Se que quieres vengarte Harry...lo se....somos iguales...tu y yo.....acepta Harry....

-VETE!!! YO NO SOY COMO TU!!!

-Podrás matar a Bellatrix, no me opondré –dijo Voldemort sin escuchar sus gritos.

-NO ME ESCUCHAS? VETE!!!

-El chico te dijo que te fueras Tom. –dijo una voz femenina, dulce, suave, angelical, armoniosa.

Entre Voldemort y Harry apareció una tercer figura. Una mujer alta, esbelta y cubierta completamente por una capa blanca, resplandeciente. A su alrededor, un rasplandor de luz blanca brilló cegando a ambos participantes del sueño. Luego se acercó a Voldemort y lo obligó a irse. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso desapareció, la mujer giró para quedar frente a frente con Harry.

Era realmente hermosa. Facciones delicadas, como si fuera una perfecta estatua, moldeada por el mejor de los escultores. La capucha blanca tapaba su cabello, pero aún así, Harry creyó ver unos mechones rubios, platinados, casi blancos. Sus ojos grices eran mas bien plateados, y no había un rastro de maldad en ellos. Por un momento, Harry creyó estar viendo un ángel.

La mano blanca de esa mujer se acercó al rostro de Harry, que no sentía miedo, sino felicidad. Por primera vez en las tres semanas que llevaba de vacaciones, Harry Potter era feliz. No quería que ese momento terminara, esta vez, quería dormir para siempre.

-Debes despertar ahora Harry. –dijo la mujer, casi cantando, y llenando de dicha el corazón del morocho. –No volverá, eso te lo prometo...

-No....

-Harry...despierta. Tu tía está preocupada. Yo velaré por tus sueños....Despierta...

-No quiero despertar...

-Despierta....

La voz de esa mujer fue poco a poco confundiendose con una voz ya conocida para Harry. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con su tía Petunia, arrodillada frente a él. Lo miraba con pena, pero aún así, con amor.

-Estás bien? Una pesadilla con.....

-No... –dijo Harry sonriendo –Comenzó con Voldemort –Petunia sufrió un escalofrío –Pero luego apareció alguien...

-Alguien?

-Una mujer...hermosa. Parecía un ángel y...

-Probablemente era un ángel Harry. Ya no te preocupes, si apareció una vez, va a volver y te va a cuidar mientras duermes.

-Un ángel?

-Los ángeles existen Harry. Son criaturas hermosas, perfectas e inmortales. No se dejan ver a menudo, lo que significa que eres especial.

-Tu cómo sabes?

-Los squibs sabemos leer Harry....y en casa había muchos libros cuando tu mamá y yo eramos pequeñas...

-Lo siento –dijo Harry recriminándose ser tan bestia con su tía. –Te estoy trayendo problemas. Tío Vernon...

-No importa. Tengo que reparar mis errores pequeño. Te traté muy mal toda tu corta vida y tengo que hacer las cosas bien esta vez..

-Gracias.

-No tienes por que agradecerme. Ahora –dijo Petunia saliendo de la alacena –hoy no comiste nada...ven, te guardé un poco de la cena.

Harry siguó a su tía hasta la cocina, donde ella lo obligó a sentarse y le dio de comer. Un delicioso pastel de carne con verduras, ración doble, fue la comida del día. Petunia lo observaba comer hambriento, y seguía reprochándose los malos tratos que le había dado durante los años anteriores. Al finalizar la comida, Harry agradeció y se fue a dormir. No mas sueños con Voldemort, no mas ángel.

Una semana pasó desde la revelación de tía Petunia y las cosas en la casa de los Dursley iban de mal en peor. Duddley y Vernon gritaban y humillaban a Petunia por cualquier motivo y en cualquier momento. Ella, sólo bajaba la cabeza y se limitaba a no prestarles atención. Las palabras e insultos eran demasiado hirientes, ellos eran su hijo y su marido, y ahora la trataban como si fuera una asesina o peor.

Harry se sentía demasiado culpable por su tía. La culpa era tan grande y por tantos motivos, que no dejaba de pensar en SUS muertos (como él llamaba a sus padres, Cedric y Sirius) y su tía. Si no fuera por él, todos hubieran tenido una mejor vida. Estarían vivos ahora. Esa noche iba a hablar con su tía.

-Estuve pensando... –dijo Harry interrumpiendo su comida –Quiero irme de aquí.

-No! Harry, por favor. No puedes irte. Ya falta casi un mes. Mañana es tu cumpleaños. No te vayas. Es peligroso.

-Pero...es que...

-Yo se que es difícil. –dijo Petunia acariciándole el hombro –Pero tienes que ser fuerte. Tienes que quedarte en casa.

-No quiero. Ven conmigo. –dijo Harry mientras él mismo se sorprendía de estar pidiéndole a su tía que abandone a su familia.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Vernon y Duddley son mi vida. Tengo que quedarme aquí y tu no puedes alejarte tampoco.

-Está bien. –dijo Harry a regañadientes.

Luego de la cena, Harry entró en la alacena, tomó una lapicera y un papel y escribió una nota para su tía Petunia. Acto seguido, cargó todas sus cosas en el baúl (no eran muchas las que podía tener afuera), tomó la jaula de Hedwig y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

Rápidamente caminó unas cuadras bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, impidiendo así que el gato de la Sra Figg que se encontraba en la vereda fuera a avisarle. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo había visto ni seguido, se quitó la capa y la guardó en el baúl. Abrió la jaula de Hedwig dispuesto a decirle que lo espere en La Madriguera, pero pensó en una segunda opción.

Le dio órden a Hedwig de que no se moviera de la casa de sus tíos, que vigile desde el exterior si algo le pasaba a su tía. Si Vernon o Duddley continuaban con sus malos tratos, debía volar hacia él y entonces iba a tomar cartas en el asunto. La última órden fue que por mas que el mismo Merlín le envié una carta, no debía moverse de Privet Drive, no quería ser encontrado por la Orden.

La lechuza ululó en disconformidad con su tarea de espía, pero aún así le dio un suave picotón de despedida, y regresó a Privet Drive, posándose en el techo de la casa de sus tíos. Esa casa en la que nunca antes había recibido cariño, pero que ahora...ahora al menos, había una persona que no le tenía miedo, asco o repulsión.

Qué hacer a partir de ese momento? A dónde ir? De algo estaba seguro...la Orden no debía encontrarlo, o lo harían regresar a lo de los Dursley. Tenía que encontrar un buen refugio. Pero...dónde? En el mundo mágico todos sabían quién era él. En el mundo muggle era sólo un chico desconocido con una graciosa cicatriz en la frente.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.....**

**NO CUESTA NADA UN REVIEW... POR FAVOR?**

**BESOS**

**BARBY**


	2. Al fin libre

DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.

**CAPITULO 2: AL FIN LIBRE. **

****

Las primeras horas lejos de Privet Drive. Harry suspiró resignado. Se sentía libre y eufórico en un comienzo, pero ahora...estaba mas perdido que nunca. Qué iba a hacer? A donde quiera que vaya tenía que arrastrar su baúl. Además, no tenpia dinero muggle, sólo algunos Galleons que le habían quedado del año anterior. Pero no iban a serle de mucha utilidad en el mundo muggle, y sólo había una manera de cambiarlos, y era llendo a Gringotts, el Banco de los Magos.

Pero ir al Callejón Diagon traía demasiado peligro para su libertad. Cualquier persona lo reconocería rápidamente, y a los dos segundos, Dumbledore estaría junto a él, dándole el reto de su vida y enviándolo a Privet Srive nuevamente. No, definitivamente, tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar al mundo mágico sin ser visto, sin que noten que era él. Pero además...tenía que llegar al Caldero Chorreante y no podía utilizar el Autobús Noctámbulo, porque Stan y Ernie ya lo conocían.

Luego de mucho pensar y retorcer se cerebro, ideó un plan casi perfecto. Casi, porque aún le faltaba dinero muggle, pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse, pues no era mucho lo que necesitaba. Además, necesitaba otro "ingrediente" y para conseguirlo, debía esperar a la mañana. Así que, una vez que repasó el plan unas veinte veces en su mente, se acercó a una boca del metro, acomodó su bapul bajo la capa de invisibilidad y se acostó a dormir.

No muy lejos de allí, en Privet Drive, una mujer abría la puerta de la alacena que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras. Como su esposo había salido a trabajar, y su hijo aún dormía, pensó que lo mejor era despertar a su sobrino con una torta, y dejarsela en su "dormitorio" durante el resto del día, así podría comer cuando tuviera hambre. Pero lo que vió, o mejor dicho, lo que no vió, la dejó muda.

Harry no estaba en su cama, y no podía estar en ningún otro lugar e la casa. Sobre la cama había una carta, escrita con la letra de su sobrino. La carta estaba dirigida a ella. La tomó, desplegó el papel y, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, la leyó.

_Tía Petunia, _

_ Espero que no estés demasiado enojada conmigo. De verdad agradezco tu sinceridad y tu trato esta última semana. Pero debes entender que ya no soporto mi encierro. Y no hablo de la alacena. Hablo de todo, siempre es lo mismo. Desde que Voldemort volvió me tienen encerrado por los veranos. _

_ No te preocupes por mí. Yo voy a estar bien. Sé que probablemente tengas que ir a decirle a la Sra Figg que me escapé, no voy a enojarme contigo porque a esas alturas ya voy a estar muy lejos, internado en el mundo muggle. _

De alguna manera me las voy a arreglar para tomar el Expresso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, eso seguro. Pero hasta ese momento, quiero disfrutar de ser un chico normal, de 16 años, que sólo quiere pasar un buen rato. Ya no quiero preocuparme por nada de lo que pueda pasar.

_ De verdad no te preocupes. Espero que no te enojes conmigo. Gracias por todo. Nos veremos. En cuanto pueda te mando una lechuza. _

_Harry. _

Petunia leyó la carta dos veces antes de reaccionar. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que Harry había aceptado sin quejarse a quedarse en la casa. Era una idiota. Ahora el chico podía estar corriendo un grave peligro y era todo por su culpa. Lo que no entendía era que tenía que ver en todo eso la Señora Figg. Lo mejor era averiguarlo cuanto antes.

Sin mas preámbulos, Petunia salió de su casa y se dirigió a lo de su anciana vecina. Cuando llegó, golpeó a la puerta, rogando porque no estuviera durmiendo. Arabella Figg no tardó en abrir e invitarla a pasar a su vivienda, que tenía tanto olor a repollo como siempre.

-Petunia, querida, necesitas que cuide de tu sobrino? –preguntó la Sra Figg.

-No, yo...no sé cómo decirle esto Arabella. Eh..usted es una...bruja?

-No! Por qué piensas eso? -dijo la Sra Figg, observando a su alrededor, chequeando que no hubiera ningún diario mágico o algo que la delatara.

-Es que...Harry escapó anoche. Y me dejó una carta diciendo que seguramente yo iba a decirle a usted, lo que no comprendo es....

-C"MO QUE ESCAP"? Qué le has hecho Petunia? Qué le hicieron esta vez?

-Vernon. Lo mandó a la alacena nuevamente. –dijo Petunia temblando –Yo no...

-Dumbledore! -dijo Arabella, mientras abría la ventana y sacaba la cabeza –Mundungus Fletcher! Ven aquí inmediatamente si no quieres que te mande a matar!!

Petunia no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero algo era seguro. Esa mujer tenía algo que ver con el mundo de la magia, porque había nombrado a Dumbledore. Aunque...para qué gritaba? Llamando a quién? En dos segundos obtuvo la respuesta. Un hombre se materializó frente a ella, en el centro de la sala de estar e la anciana. Mirando con preocupación a las dos mujeres.

-Qué sucede ahora Arabella? No me ausenté en toda la noche.

-QUÉ QUÉ SUCEDE? HARRY ESCAP"!! ESO SUCEDE!! INFORMALE A DUMBLEDORE!! INMEDIATAMENTE!!!

PLOP!

Así como llegó, el hombre desapareció. Arabella Figg daba vueltas por la sala, alrededor de uno de sus sillones, sin dejar de murmurar maneras de matar a Fletcher. Mientras Petunia la miraba aún asombrada. Era evidente que ambos estaban al cuidado de Harry, para que nada le suceda. Y ella había sido tan idiota de dejarlo escapar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, hizo su aparición un hombre. Alto, de cabello y barba blanca, ojos azules y lentes de media luna. Dumbledore. Petunia lo había visto en una ocasión, en el casamiento de su hermana, al que había concurrido obligada por sus padres. Ahora sabía que estaba en problemas. Dumbledore parecía querer asesinarla con la mirada.

-A dónde está? Y cuándo se fue? –fueron las primeras palabras de Dumbledore.

-No lo sé. Se fue anoche. Me dejó esta carta. –dijo Petunia estirando el brazo hacia el anciano.

-Bien. –dijo Dumbledore cuando terminó de leerla. –Se llevó sus cosas?

-Si....todas. Usted cree....que esté en peligro?

-Por supuesto que lo está! Si Voldemort –escalofrío por parte de las dos squibs y el mago –se entera de lo sucedido no tardará en buscarlo. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes que él. Mundungus, reúne a la Orden mientras yo hablo con Petunia.

-Claro Albus. –dijo el mago, y desapareció con un "plop".

-Ahora... -dijo Dumbledore acercándose a la tía de Harry –quieres decirme que fue lo que sucedió?

-Yo...bueno..yo le conté la verdad. Y pasó bien la semana. Bueno, bien dentro de lo que se puede, porque Vernon también escuchó que yo era una squib y lo castigó, enviándolo a la alacena nuevamente. Yo me encargué de que comiera por las noches y...

-Y?

-Él..él tenía esas pesadillas con El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Pero...dejó de tenerlas hace unos días.

-Dejó de tenerlas?

-Si...dice que alguien muy parecido a un ángel entró en su sueño y lo expulsó. A partir de allí durmió bien todas las noches.

-Petunia... –dijo Dumbledore recobrando la tranquilidad –Entiendes que esto es muy peligroso, verdad? Lo mejor será que tu familia siga creyendo que Harry está en la alacena, para que no pueda filtrarse la información de que ha escapado. Voy a encontrarlo, y cuando lo haga..ese chico me va a a escuchar.

Las primeras luces de la mañana lo hicieron despertar de su hermoso sueño, en el que era feliz y caminaba junto a sus padres por un capo de Quidditch, cerca de su imaginario hogar. Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse en medio de una calle muggle, con el cuello y la espalda doloridos. Se tapó la cicatriz, guardó la capa de invisibilidad en el baúl y observó a su alrededor.

Primer problema solucionado. Evidentemente, le había dado lástima a algunas personas, pues en sus pies había varias monedas. Bien. Con eso era suficiente para pagar un boleto del metro. Ahora necesitaba encontrar un lugar de donde sacar lo único que le faltaba. Caminó unas cuadras hasta dar con el lugar perfecto.

Un enorme salón de belleza, que estaba abriendo sus puertas al público. Se acercó, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención. Pasó por la puerta y se dirigió a la recepción, donde una mujer de unos 25 años atendía el teléfono con una sonrisa. Una vez terminada la conversación, la mujer se dirigió a él.

-Puedo ayudarte? –preguntó mirandolo a los ojos, y luego observando el baúl.

-Eh..si..yo....necesito pedirle un favor.

-Lo siento, no damos limosnas. –dijo la mujer sin borrar la sonrisa de si rostro.

-No! Me ha mal interpretado. No quiero dinero. Me preguntaba si usted podría facilitarme el acceso al sector de peluquería.

-Necesitas un corte de cabello? Eso no es un favor!!

-No..es que...verá...estoy haciendo un trabajo para la escuela....de arte. Y necesito algo de cabello para una escultura. –que se lo crea por favor, era lo único que pensaba Harry mientras le mentía.

-Oh...un artista! Claro. Es por ese pasillo, doblando a la derecha. Dile a Mike que yo te autoricé a que tomes cabello.

-Gracias. Le prometo que cuando tenga dinero suficiente para comprar materiales le haré un retrato. –mintió Harry con una sonrisa.

-De nada.

Harry recorrió el pasillo, ya cansado de llevar su baúl a todas partes. Con dificultad subió los tres escalones que marcaban el inicio del sector de peluquería, donde un jóven se acercó a él. Su cabello parecía demasiado anti natural, de color rojizo (obviamente teñido) y un corte a la moda, se notaba que había estado horas peinándolo para que se el de Harry. Despeinado.

-En qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó el joven.

-Estoy buscando a Mike.

-Yo soy Mike. Te conozco?

-No. La señora de la recepción me evió. Estoy haciendo un trabajo para mi escuela. Estudio arte. –aclaró, sintiéndose cada vez mas seguro con su mentira –Y necesito cabello.

-Ah....bueno, si ella te autorizó....en la tercer butaca están por cortarle el cabello a una chica. Es pelirroja, no se si...

-Es perfecto.

-Bueno. En ese caso, espera aquí mientras le cortan, y después puedes tomar la cantidad que necesites.

-Gracias.

Dumbledore no tardó en reunirse con la Orden nuevamente. Hogwarts era el cuartel general durante el verano. Y el Gran Salón el lugar de reunión. Alrededor de una única y larga mesa, se encontraban Remus Lupin, el matrimonio Weasley, acompañados por su hijo Charlie (recién llegado de Rumania), Nymphadora Tonks, Minnerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore (que ya había sido liberado de Azkaban, recibiendo las correspondientes disculpas públicas por parte del Ministerio y una suma considerable de Galleons, en concepto de indemnización), Severus Snape, Viktor Krum y Noel Mikens (un nuevo integrante de la Orden).

-Bien. Los he reunido porque surgió un problema. Harry escapó de lo de sus tíos.

-QUÉ? –fue el grito general.

-Si no me equivoco, no hay demasiado peligro, pues está protegido por...alguien muy especial. Pero de todos modos, no hay que confiarse. Debemos encontrarlo.

-Ese mocoso me tiene cansado Dumbledore. –soltó Snape, cortando el tenso silencio que se había apoderado del Gran Salón. –Me voy. Espero que el Lord no se haya enterado aún. –se puso de pie y atravesó las puertas.

-Alguna idea de dónde puede estar? –preguntó Noel Mikens, que era el único que no lo conocía personalmente.

-Ninguna. –respondió Dumbledore –Supongo que en el mundo muggle, por lo que dice la carta que le dejó a su tía. Pero no tiene dinero para sustentarse, por lo que creo que tratará de cambiar Galleons por Libras y, para eso, debe ir a Gringotts.

-Pondré al tanto de esto a Fleur y Bill. –dijo Arthur Weasley, poniéndose de pie.

-Y yo voy a casa, tal vez intente comunicarse con Ron. –dijo su esposa.

-Bien. Viktor...ve con Noel y Charlie a buscar a Hermione y llévenla a La Madriguera. Lo mejor es que estén juntos. Tonks, intenta averiguar lo que sea, siempre es bueno poder cambiar de aspecto –dijo sonriendo -Los demás, sigan con sus tareas asignadas. Por supuesto, si escuchan algún rumor, por mas insólito que sea, no duden en confirmarlo.

Uno a uno, los miembros presentes en la reunión se fueron dispersando, quedando sólo Dumbledore y un acongojado Remus Lupin en el Gran Salón. El licántropo no dejaba de pensar que Harry era su responsabilidad, ahora que Sirius se había ido. Qué pensaría James si supiera que su único hijo estaba abandonado a su suerte y que él no había hecho nada para evitarlo?

-No te tortures Remus. –dijo Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio –Si lo que Petunia me dijo es cierto, Harry está mas que protegido.

-A qué se refiere, Profesor?

-Creo que no está solo. Idril Silimaurë expulsó a Voldemort de sus sueños, por lo tanto, lo tiene vigilado. Y te aseguro que ella jamás permitirá que le suceda algo.

-Está seguro de eso? Quiero decir...ella....

-No completamente, pero confío en que sea así. Ahora...intenta averiguar algo de su paradero.

-Albus...esto no debería estar sucediendo. Quiero decir...Harry es mi responsabilidad, y ni siquiera le envié una carta durante las vacaciones para evr como está, debe sentirse abandonado.

-Si te hace sentirte mejor –dijo el anciando con el rostro mas cansado que nunca –Esto es mi culpa. Estoy seguro de ello. Harry perdió su confiana en mi y va a costar mucho que la recupere.

Caía la noche, lenta y silenciosamente, el cielo variaba de color de forma casi imperceptible, pasando del mas puro celeste, a un azulino, para luego recibir reflejos rojizos, producto del sol escondiéndose. Ese era el momento ideal, y el encapuchado lo sabía. En ese momento, todos estaban apurados por volver a casa, el toque de queda estaba próximo. Él, en cambio, recién empezaba su travesía.

Negro. Negro era el color que lo cubría, de la cabeza a los pies. La túnica arrastraba en el suelo, ensuciándose y dándole un aspecto lúgubre. La capucha, también negra, caía sobre su cabeza y cubría parte de su rostro, dejando a la vista sólo su boca. Un par de labios rojos, quebrados por la falta de agua, elemento vital para todo ser humano. Pero estaba mas allá de esas "pequeñeces", ya habría tiempo de conseguir agua, ahora...necesitaba c u m p l i r con su objetivo.

Los magos y brujas del Caldero Chorreante se apartaban a su paso, como si desprendiera alguna especie de aura maligna. No eran tiempos de paz y todo aquel que no dejaba ver su rostro era sospechado de ser un mago tenebroso o, al menos, de no ser de fíar. Estúpidos. Eso era lo que eran, porque pudo discernir magos oscuros con la cara descubierta, que lo miraban con curiosidad, fingiendo temor. Y sin embargo, la gente desconfiaba sólo porque tenía el rostro cubierto.

Caminó en silencio hasta la chimenea del lugar, sintiéndo los ojos del tabernero en su nuca. Tenía seguramente dos minutos antes de que La Maldita Orden del Fénix llegara a "observarlo". Debía apresurarse. Tomó un puñado de polvos flu, que eran "cortesía de la casa" para sus clientes. Sin importarle el no haber consumido nada, entró a la chimenea, y con voz clara y potente pronunció dos palabras: Callejón Knocturn.

El Callejón estaba tal como lo recordaba. Magos y brujas desagradables a la vista de cualquier persona reunidos, comentando sus "andanzas" y hablando del retorno del Lord. Claro que ellos no habían dudado como el estúpido Ministro, pero ahora estaba la confirmación oficial. Voldemort había regresado, esta vez para acabar con todo. Aunque, no parecían muy molestos, mas bien, se los veía ansiosos.

Llegó al negocio que buscaba. Entró y esperó a que el imbécil dueño se acercara a él, tratándolo como si lo amara, cuando en realidad, era un ser que despreciaba a todos sus clientes. Los despreciaba por ser todo lo que él no había podido. El hombre salió del cuarto trasero del local y clavó sus ojos en él. Una sonrisa, tan maligna que podía helarle la sangre a cualquiera, fue lo que el encapuchado le ofreció.

-Buenas tardes. –dijo el vendedor con un hilo de voz –Puedo ayudarle?

-Por supesto que puede. –contestó el enacpuchado. –De otro modo no estaría aquí. Necesito Poción Multijugos.

-Lo siento, señor, debe haberse equivocado..aquí no....

-He dicho que necesito la poción. –lo interrumpió el encapuchado –No de la regular, sino de la que permite que el cambio se mantenga por 24 horas, y es acompañado por el cambio de voz también. –tomó aire para seguir hablando con el mismo tono que hacía estremecer al vendedor –No me diga que no tiene, porque sé perfectamente que si necesito alguna poción oscura debo dirigirme aquí. Ahora...cuánto va a costarme el equivalente a un mes?

-Eh...si.... –dijo el hombre con manos temblorosas, retirando un libro de una estantería, dejando a la vista un hueco en la pared, donde podían verse diferentes frascos de pociones prohibidas –Serían estos 15 frascos. Necesita cabellos? o....

-Creo que no le pedí cabello. Cierto? –el vendedor asintió –A cuánto asciende el monto?

-Son....15 Galleons.

-Bien. Vamos a arreglar esto de la siguiente manera. No puedo entrar a Gringotts, así que usted será mi banco personal por el día de hoy. Mi bóbeda es la 659, le firmaré una orden para que retire el dinero. Pero no voy a darle 15 Galleons –antes de que el vendedor replique, el encapuchado continuó –Voy a darle 40.

-Nadie regala dinero si no es por algo a cambio.

-Por supuesto que no. Necesito algunas monedas y no puedo obtenerlas por mí mismo. Por lo tanto, usted va a darme 30 Galleons ahora y mañana por la mañana, podrá retirar 70 de mi cuenta. Lo que significa que 40 quedan para usted. Y...una cosa mas. Si La Orden del Fenix o cualquier persona, pregunta que me llevé, usted responda que sólo le pedí dinero y que le dejé una suma considerable de premio por sus servicios prestados.

-Claro. Será un placer Señor.....?

-Black. Sirius Black. –respondió el encapuchado firmando la orden de retiro de fondos del Banco, utilizando el nombre de Remus Lupin y saliendo del negocio.

Una vez fuera del negocio, el encapuchado esquivó varios sujetos que le impedían el paso, o mas bien, los sujetos lo esquivaron a él. Pues aunque estaban acostumbrados a magos oscuros, no todos los días recibían visitas de alguien completamente cubierto por una túnica. Nadie quería problemas ahora que le guerra se avecinaba. En el baño de un mugroso bar, el encapuchado dejó caer su capucha, revelando su juvenil rostro.

Su reflejo le devolvió un jóven de 16 años, con el cabello negro azabache completamente desalborotado, ojos verdes, anteojos negros y una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Todo había salido a la perfección. Aún racordaba el rostro del estúpido vendedor cuando le dijo que su nombre era Sirius Black. Se había puesto lívido, parecía que iba a caer desmayado en ese momento. Volvió a apreciar su rostro, y con un débil "adiós Harry", bebió la mitad del primer frasco de la poción multijugos, a la que previamente le había agregado el cabello de la muggle pelirroja.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY**


	3. Sophie Richards

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 3: Sophie Richards **

****

El Caldero Chorreante estaba abarrotado de gente. No sólo se encontraban los huéspedes de la posada, sino también todos los magos que estaban de paso para el mundo muggle. Una hermosa pelirroja caminó entre todos ellos, luego de salir dificultosamente de la chimenea, y se acercó a Tom, el cantinero, que hablaba con dos personas.

-No ha venido por aquí, Hagrid –dijo Tom al mas grande de ellos.

-Está usted seguro? –insistió el segundo –Digo, tal vez, en algún momento haya dejado al barra y...

-No Sr. Lupin. He estado aquí todo el día. Y lo único inusual fue un encapuchado, pero ya le di aviso a la guardia y salieron tras él.

-Bueno, eh...vamos a dar una última vuelta por el Callejón y luego nos vamos. –informó Hagrid –Gracias Tom. Avísanos si sabes algo y...

-Ya lo sé. Ni una palabra a nadie. Vayan tranquilos.

Remus Lupin se giró para encaminarse hacia la parte trasera del bar, cuando se enontró, cara a cara con la persona que él estaba buscando. Una pelirroja de unos 20 años, irremediablemente bonita, con muchas pecas, ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora. Llevaba puesta ropa muggle, grande para su cuerpo, seguramente venía de viaje.

-Lo siento señor, no lo había visto –se disculpó Harry.

-No ha problema señorita. –Remus le sonrió y dejó lugar para que se acerque al cantinero, mientras se iba con Harry hacia su próximo destino.

-Señorita...en qué puedo ayudarle? –se ofreció Tom.

-Buenas noches. –respondió Harry sonriendo al saber que nadie lo reconocía –necesito una habitación.

-Para usted sola?

-Si, no se por cuanto tiempo exactamente, pero hasta Septiembre seguro.

-Ah! Claro, claro! Venga por aquí. Es la última que tengo. –dijo Tom entusiasmado de tener un cliente fijo por tanto tiempo -Ya no hay nada libre, con esto del regreso de Usted Sabe Quien....hay personas que prefieren dormir aquí, en compañía de otros 

Llegaron a la habitación 19, la última que existía en la posada. Era mas amplia de lo que Harry había pensado. Una cama doble, con impecables sábanas blancas, sus correspondientes mesas de noche, cada una con un candelabro y una jarra con agua que se mantenía fría y llena las 24 horas. Un amplio armario para guardar todas sus pertenencias, incluído un "posa escoba", un baño individuial, con tina y ducha.

La chimenea estaba encendida, calentando el ambiente , sin ser necesario, pues no hacía frío en Londres por esos días. Harry decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era acostarse a dormir y, por la mañana, comprar algunas túnicas femeninas para poder utilizar en el mundo mágico, sin ser descubierto.

La mañana sorprendió a Remus y Dumbledore en el despacho del último, haciendo arreglos para la búsqueda del chico mas famoso de la comunidad mágica. No podían entender como se había podido esfumar del planeta de ese modo. Llevaban todo un día buscando y nada. Pero no podía estar muy lejos, pues no tenía dinero muggle ni mágico. Una cabeza pelirroja apareció en la chimenea del recinto, llamando la atención de los dos adultos.

-Bill...dime que lo encontraste –rogó Remus. –Dime que está contigo ahí en el Banco.

-Lo siento –dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca. -No lo he visto, pero usó tu nombre anoche, casi a la hora del toque de queda, en el Callejón Knokturn, para comprar algo.

-Explícate. –fue la orden de Albus Dumbledore.

-Bien. Esta mañana, vino el dueño de "Simple Potions", con base en el Callejón Knokturn, con una orden de pago de 70 Galleons, de la cuenta de Harry, pero firmada por Remus.

-Muy inteligente –murmuró Dumbledore –Gracias Bill.

-De nada, hasta luego –dijo al dejar el despacho.

-Y bien? –preguntó Remus –Quién va?

-Ve con....Kingsley y Hagrid, Remus. Averiguen que es lo que compró, cuando y si dijo para qué.

-Bien.

En un lugar alejado a toda población muggle, un muchacho de 15 años se despertaba con los gritos de su madre. Ya estaba harto de todo eso. La mujer estaba enloqueciendo y él no soportaba escucharla gritar de esa forma, llamando a su difunto padre y a su encarcelado marido. Lo mejor era hacer algo al respecto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la chimenea, llamó a un medimago de confianza y le permitió aparecerse en la Mansion Malfoy.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo el medimago al llegar –Qué sucede?

-Mi madre. Está enloqueciendo y las pociones que nos diste ya no funcionan. No pueden..no se...llevarla a San Mungo, o algo así?

-Si, es posible, claro. Pero las internaciones son muy costosas.

-Nadie le preguntó el precio, tan sólo llévesela. En cualquier momento va a intentar terminar con su vida si sigue así.

-Claro Señor Malfoy. –dijo el medimago entrando en la habitación de su paciente –Es increíble el efecto que puede tener un hecho lamentable como el de su padre en una mujer como Narcissa. Bien. La llevo conmigo entonces.

-Haga lo que sea necesario. No escatime en gastos. Es mi madre y si algo sale mal –Draco hizo una pausa, en la que se acercó al hombre y entrecerró los ojos -usted va a sufrir las consecuencias.

-Todo saldrá bien -dijo el tembloroso medimago –Personalmente me encargaré de la salud de su madre.

Luego de que el medimago se fuera con su madre, Draco decidió que era tiempo de salir de su encierro. Su tía Bellatrix le había dado órdenes expresas de no moverse de su casa y de que, en caso de ser necesaria la internación de su madre, él se iba a ir con ella y su marido. Eso nunca. Realmente no soportaba a esa mujer, y el desprecio era mutuo.

Él no tenía la culpa de que su abuelo hubiese elegido a su madre para ser la esposa de su padre, en lugar de a Bellatrix. Los Malfoy eran una familia de sangre pura, aristocrática y, además, eran hermosos. Siempre rubios y de ojos claros, Bellatrix no entraba en el prototipo de mujer para Lucius Malfoy, pero sí su hermana Narcissa.

Tomó su segunda varita, aquella que estaba tan protegida con magia oscura que era indetectable, reunió algunas de sus pertenencias en un baúl, lo encogió y dejó todo listo para su pronta partida. Debía hacerlo antes de que Bellatriz apareciera por la casa.

Realizando unos cuantos hechizos oscuros, ingresó en el ala prohibida de la Mansión. Sólo su padre y él podían hacerlo. Narcissa no tenía idea de cómo entrar. Según Lucius, doblegar a una mujer para que diga información es muy sencillo, pero Draco sabía que se la mantenía alejada de eso porque era una manera de demostrarle que era superior a ella.

El laboratorio de Pociones, donde tantas veces había trabajado junto a su padre y al profesor Snape en vacaciones. Tenía una gran variedad de ingredientes, legales e ilegales, calderos, mecheros, cuchillos, navajas, muestras de pociones, etc. Atravesó el salón sin prestar mucha atención y llegó a la biblioteca. Sabía perfectamente en qué libro buscar y, en menos de cinco minutos, estaba practicando sobre sí mismo un conjuro antiguo, prohibido y muy oscuro, que te cambiada completamente de imagen, contextura física y voz.

Ahora el espejo mostraba a un jóven de unos veinte años, cabello castaño, ojos azules, brillantes y encandiladores, alto, fornido. Bien. Todo lo que necesitaba para pasar unas buenas vacaciones lejos de todo, antes de comenzar su sexto año de Hogwarts.

En su primer día como mujer, cerca del medio día, Harry se levantó y observó su imagen al espejo. La cicatriz comenzaba a aparecer. Tomó medio frasco de poción multijugos y...problema solucionado. Seguía siendo Sophia Richards. Tuvo que golpearse mentalmente para recordar que debía actuar con cautela de todos modos, pues estuvo a punto de largar un "profesor Lupin" cuando casi se choca con el licántropo.

Decidió que lo mejor era comprar las túnicas antes de almorzar, así no llamaría tanto la atención, con ropas muggles o túnicas de hombre. Como pudo, se las arregló para abandonar el Caldero Chorreante, que estaba tan abarrotado de gente como la noche anterior, se dirigió al patio trasero y con un toque de su varita en el ladrillo preciso, apareció frente a él el Callejón Diagon.

No fue hasta entonces que notó los cambios en la comunidad mágica. Además de todos los magos y brujas que iban de negocio en negocio, comprando lo que necesitaran, había magos de guardia. Vestidos con imponentes túnicas azules, con la insignia del Ministerio de la Magia en el costado izquierdo del pecho, y varita en mano, se paseaban por el Callejón, buscando algo sospechoso.

Caminando entre la gente, notó el clima de nerviosismo total, como si esperaran que Voldemort se presentara en cualquier momento para acabar con sus vidas. Ilusos! Si primero quería matarlo a él....todavía podían descansar tranquilos. Decidió que no era tiempo de pensar en su próxima muerte y se dirigió directamente a Madamme Malkin´s, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones.

-Bienvenida, querida.

-Buenos días....o tardes. No importa. Necesito algunas túnicas. Tuve algunos problemas con mi equipaje, vengo de viaje y se perdió..una historia larga que no merece ser contada.

-Algún color en especial? –preguntó la mujer mientras le tomaba las medidas.

-Quiero una negra y una verde.

-Muy bien. Aquí tienes los modelos y las telas..puedes elegir la que mejor te parezca.

-Eh....estas. –dijo sin siquiera mirarlas -De todos modos, cuando llegue a casa tendré las mías.

-Estas serían, entonces. Son....5 Galleons por las dos.

Harry dejó el negocio con la túnica verde ya puesta, y tiró la ropa muggle en un cesto que encontró. Se dirigía a almorzar cuando, frente a Gringott´s, el Banco de los Magos, pudo ver a Bill, Fleur y Remus. Ellos vestían túnicas diferentes al resto, las túnicas de la reconocida Orden del Fénix.

Era casi cómico verlos con túnicas rojas, escarlata, casi "Gryffindor", con un fénix bordado en el costado izquierdo del pecho, y otro fénix un poco mas grande, dorado, en la parte posterior, en la capa. Se veían muy respetables, importantes, valientes y, absolutamente......estúpidos. Quién demonios pensó en hacer túnicas rojas? Por qué les habían puesto ese fénix dorado? Quién los mandó a luchar contra un mago al cual nunca van a poder derrotar?

Con todas esas preguntas en mente, Harry se acercó el grupo, que conversaba en voz bastante mas baja de lo normal, mostrando signos de preocupación en sus rostros. "Demasiado Gryffindor", pensó otra vez. No sólo iba a tener que aprender a leer las expresiones, sino también se propuso crear una máscara. Nadie iba a saber qué era lo que pensaba o sentía Harry Potter a partir de ese momento.

-Averiguaste algo, Remus? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Está en el mundo mágico, de eso estoy seguro. Pero no se por dónde buscar.

-Y el sujeto del Callejón Knoktugn? –fue el turno de Fleur.

-No dijo nada. Sólo que un encapuchado Sirius black le pidió dinero y le pagó unos cuantos Galleons a cambio. Pero ninguno de nosotros le creyó.

-Y...no hay manera de obligarlo a decir algo más? No la poción de la verdad...o algo...

-No Bill. No queremos levantar sospechas. –contestó Remus –Voldemort aún no sabe que Harry escapó de su casa y Dumbledore no quiere que se entere.

Ante la mención de Dumbledore, Harry sintió que el odio le corría por las venas. El muy maldito se hacía el preocupado por él, cuando claramente lo único que quería era utilizarlo para ganar una guerra que a él no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Qué nadie podía dejarlo en paz? Voldemort con sus ofrecimientos de unión, y Dumbledore con su "eres muy especial, Harry". Imbéciles...

Lo mejor era salir de allí inmediatamente, de lo contrario iba a gritarle unas cuantas verdades al profesor Lupin y se iba a delatar. En su apuro por llegar al restaurante mas cercano, chocó inesperadamente con un cuerpo musculoso y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Lo siento, no te ví –dijo el causante de la caída.

-Está bien. Yo venía distraída –respondió Sophia, mientas tomaba la mano que le ofrecía el muchacho de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

-Keith Magnus –dijo Draco, sin soltale la mano –Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Sophia Richards, encantada. Bueno...adiós.

-Eh...espera! Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero...almorzaste?

-No, aún no.

-Te gustaría acompañarme? –ofreció Keith –Si no tienes otros planes.

-Eh... –qué le decía? Aceptaba su invitación o no? El chico era justamente eso..un chico, pero él ahora debía comportarse como una chica y...nadie lo buscaría acompañado por lo que.... –Claro. No me gusta comer sola de todos modos.

-Bien...yo invito. Tómalo como una indemnización por haberte ensuciado esa exquisita capa al tirarte al suelo.

Ambos desconocidos, Sophia y Keith, ignorándo conocerse como Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, emprendieron su camino hacia el restaurante mas cercano. Sumidos en sus pensamientos, sin aportar palabra alguna. Draco no entendía qué era lo que le había hecho actuar de ese modo. Él odiaba a las pelirrojas, le hacían acordar a la familia Weasley, pero....había algo en esa chica que le recordaba a alguien que ya conocía. No sabía que era....pero sentía que conocía de toda la vida a esa chica.

Harry era el mas confundido de los dos. Qué demonios hacía aceptando la invitación de un chico para almorzar. Veamos los pro y los contras: Iba a pagar el almuerzo, tenía alguien con quien hablar, la Orden buscaba a un solitario Harry Potter y no a una acompañana Sophie Richards. Keith parecía agradable, tal vez jugara al Quidditch y podrían platicar al respecto, incluso podía confesarle su secreto, ese que guardaba tan celosamente, sin decirle quien era exactamente, podría decirle que es un chico y ser amigos...no estaría mal tener un hermano mayor.

-Sophie? –dijo Keith tocándole el hombro –Estás bien?

-Si...sólo...malos recuerdos. Lo siento. Me decías?

-Si te gusta esta mesa...está algo alejada, pero es que por allá hay mucho ruido.

-Si. Cualquiera está bien.

El almuerzo fue muy agradable. Harry se enteró que el padre de Keith lo había abandonado y que su madre estaba en San Mungo. Él estaba sólo y había estudiado en Durmstrang. Draco, por su parte, escuchó la historia de Sophie. Sus madre había muerto cuando ella nació, había estudiado en Beauveraux y su padre también había muerto, solo que hacía sólo unos meses. (Un poco mentirosos los chicos).

Todo el día disfrutaron uno de la compañía del otro. Realmente eran muy parecidos. Ambos solos en el mundo, sin objetivos claros para el futuro, sin amigos en Inglaterra, y sin trabajo. Sin darse cuenta realmente, los atrapó el toque de queda. Corriendo, se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante, donde Tom les dio una furiosa reprimenda por andar tan tarde con magos oscuros dando vueltas.

-Si, si.... –dijo Keith intentando guardar para sí su carácter Malfoy –Dígame, puede darme una habitación, o no?

-Lo siento señor....

-Magnus, Keith Magnus.

-Señor Magnus, ya no hay habitaciones disponibles. –informó Tom -La última que tenía fue entregada ayer por la noche, justamente a la señorita Richards.

-Genial. –murmuró Keith –Ahora tendré que buscar algún lugar muggle por aquí cerca, y no tengo de su dinero.

-Keith? Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres. –dijo Harry olvidando su condición de mujer.

-Eres muy amable, pero creo que no es lo correcto.

-Ah...pero la habitación de la señorita es extremadamente grande para ella. –dijo Tom, haciendo ademanes con las manos, feliz de tener un cliente mas –Podemos...agregar una cama extra para usted Señor Magnus.

-De todos modos, no quiero incomodarte Sophie.

-No voy a insistirte demasiado –dijo Sophie sonriendo –o creerás que soy una cualquiera. Sólo te ofrezco que te quedes esta noche. Si alguno de los dos se siente incómodo, mañana buscas otro lugar. O tienes alguna idea mejor? Como...dormir en la calle...?

-Bien. Tu ganas. Me quedaré en la habitación de la señorita Richards entonces.

Tom les dio las llaves y los acompañó, agregando una cama extra, tal como lo había prometido. No era tan grande como las camas a las que Draco estaba acostumbrado, pero quejarse por eso acarrearía que Tom lo echara a patadas, la posible pérdida de su nueva amiga y, lo peor de todo...revelar su carácter Malfoy. Por lo que, sólo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Cuando el cantinero se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, a Harry le entró la incomodidad. Y si Keith husmeaba en sus cosas y veía que no sólo no era una chica sino que además era Harry Potter? Y si el muchacho era peligroso? "NO! BASTA POTTER! Piensa como una persona normal. Si fuera peligroso, ya te habría matado, oportunidades no le faltaron" pensó Harry.

-Eh...bueno..yo...

-Esto es algo incómodo, no? –dijo Keith sin mirar a Sophie. –quieres que me vaya?

-No! Es sólo que...olvidé que no traía camisón y...sólo tengo mis remeras...no importa.

-Por que no conjuras uno?

-Porque.... –cómo iba a explicarle que no podía hacer magia por ser menor de edad cuando le había dicho que tenía 20 años? –es que...es más cómodo dormir con remeras muggles...eran de mi padre..me hcen sentir que está cerca de mío –Vaya que eres un gran mentiroso Harry!

-En ese caso....bueno....yo....esperaré en el baño a que estés vestida, de acuerdo?

-Ok. Yo te aviso.

Arthur Weasley ingresó a La Madriguera esa noche, luego de un arduo día de trabajo. En el Ministerio la situación era de caos total. Con la vuelta de Voldemort, ya nadie confiaba en sus compañeros de trabajo, salvo en los que, hasta hacía tan sólo unas semanas, eran considerados confabuladores por haber estado del lado de Dumbledore.

Entre ellos estaba el señor Weasley y no había mago que no intentara acaparar su atención. Todos los que tenían la mínima sospecha de cualquier cosa, por mas descabellada que fuera, recurrían a él. Lo consideraban, algo así como el "puente a la Orden del Fénix". Le había rogado a Dumbledore que lo quite del aprieto, permitiéndole salir del Ministerio y buscar otro trabajo, pero el anciano necesitaba aliados allí dentro.

Fudge estaba descolocado. Recibía presiones por parte de la comunidad mágica entera, todos le resprochaban haberles ocultado la verdad sobre el regreso de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Mientras que las lechuzas de los Ministros de la Magia de otros países arribaban sin cesar, rechazando la ayuda solicitada, por dudar de su competencia en el cargo.

Los howlers, eran moneda corriente en el Ministerio. Madres gritándole pr haber puesto en peligro a sus hijos, al no aceptar la verdad del Niño Potter y Albus Dumbledore. Padres de familia exigiendo su renuncia inmediata. Incluso habían quienes pedían que se lo envíe a Azkaban.

Como si eso fuera poco, Albus Dumbledore había dado una conferencia, relatando nuevamente los hechos que ya todos conocían por las publicaciones de "The Quibber" y posteriormente del "Profeta". Además de aseverar unas cuantas veces que Sirius Black era inocente y que había muerto en el Ministerio de la Magia, defendiendo con su vida a su ahijado, Harry Potter, el pasado Junio.

Ahora, al fin, regresaba a su casa. Molly Weasley le abrió la puerta con su siempre dispuesta sonrisa, llena de amor y comprensión. Al entrar, vio a sus hijos y Hermione, reunidos alrededor de la mesa, listos para cenar. Percy seguía sin volver. Había admitido su error frente a su padre, pero argumentó que estaba muy avergonzado como para volver a su casa. Con un resoplido, Arthur Weasley se dejó caer sobre su silla.

-Papá, sabes algo de Harry? –preguntó Ron.

-No hijo. Es como si nunca hubiera existido. No está usando la varita, porque sabe que podríamos encontrarla mediante ella. Pero tiene dinero mágico, no lo sé.

-Y Dumbledore? No piensa hacer nada?!?!? –exclamó Ron levantándose de la mesa –Harry está por ahí!!! Puede caer en manos de Quien Tu Sabes y Dumbledore no hace nada!!!

-Ron... –dijo conciliadoramente la señora Weasley –Todos estamos preocupados, pero poniéndonos furiosos no ganamos nada. Te lo puedo asegurar.

-Pero mamá....

-Mañana por la mañana se van a Hogwarts –informó el Señor Weasley, poniendo fin a la discusión –Ginny, Ron y Hermione, los quiero con sus baúles listos a las 8:00. Iremos con escolta al Callejón Diagon a comprar lo necesario para este año, luego King´s Cross, y de ahí a Hogwarts. Ahora, a dormir.

-Puedo preguntar por qué? –dijo Ginny.

-Dumbledore dice que es mas seguro para ustedes estar junto a la Orden. Nos necesitan allí mas tiempo esde que Harry se fue, y no podemos dejarlos solos. –fue la simple respuesta de Arthur Weasley antes de obligarlos a irse a dormir.

Harry dormía plácidamente en su cama, luego de haber tomado su ración de poción. Las pesadillas con Voldemort habían terminado, pero aún lo perseguían otras. Estaba de nuevo en el Departamento de Misterios, viendo como Dumbledore atrapaba a los mortíf4gos, fijando su vista en el último duelo que quedaba. La voz de su padrino, burlándose de Bellatrix y....el rayo que lo envió detrás del velo, rompiendo para siempre su última esperanza de tener algo parecido a una familia. Ya nunca iba a tener a Sirius junto a él.

-NO ESTÁ MUERTO!! AYÚDAME A SCARLO DE AHÍ!!! ÉL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!!!

-Sophie? –dijo Draco, que se había despertado al oír a su compañera de cuarto gritando en sueños. –Sophie...despierta...todo está bien.

Como la chica no parecía tener ganas de reaccionar, Draco hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, abrazarla. Inmediatamente, los sollozos aumentaron, y los brazos de Harry se aferraron a ese cuerpo que se ofrecía para consolarlo. Draco acariciaba los cabellos pelirrojos de su acompañante, pensando en hacer algo mas para aliviar su dolor.

-Estás mejor? –preguntó Draco al cabo de media hora.

-Si...lo siento. Te desperté.

-No. Está bien. Una pesadilla la tiene cualquiera. –dijo Draco dándole un beso en la frente –Duerme....yo me quedo aquí.

Keith se acomodó en la amplia cama de su nueva amiga, sentándose contra la pared de la cabecera. Sophie se apoyó en su pecho, dejando ir un suspiro involuntario y se abrazó nuevamente a él, recibiendo las caricias que el chico le daba a su cabello. Entre palabras de aliento, caricias y suspiros, ambos se durmieron. Uno junto al otro, eternos enemigos, amigos por un tiempo, sin saberlo, estaban cambiando el rumbo de la historia mágica.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY**


	4. El arrepentido

DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.

**CAPITULO 4: EL ARREPENTIDO. **

****

Harry despertó esa mañana sintiendo que no estaba solo en la cama. Su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa, por lo tanto la poción multijugos estaba dejando de hacer esfecto. Con una casi imperceptible maldición, abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz y se tomó medio frasco de poción. Inmediatamente su sentido de la vista se recobró. Ya no era una forma borrosa lo que yacía en el otro extremo de la cama, sino que era Keith.

Como un balde de agua fría, los recuerdos cayeron sobre él. La noche anterior había estado sufriendo otra de sus pesadillas. La mas usual de todas, la que aún lo atormentaba y no lo dejaba vivir en paz. Esa noche en que Sirius lo había dejado para siempre, esa noche en que se había vuelto a quedar sólo, esa noche en que deseó que su corazón dejara de latir. Y Keith lo había calmado, y seguramente se había quedado dormido antes de volver a su cama.

Tenía que aprender a manejar de otra manera esas situaciones. Harry Potter no podía darse el lujo de llorar. Primero tenía que vengarse. Vengarse de Bellatrix, vengarse de Voldemort y, por qué no....vengarse de Dumbledore. El muy desgraciado le había ocultado la verdad, por su culpa Sirius estaba...ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin que se le achicara el corazón. Dumbledore quería un arma para la guerra, esa arma era él. Bien. La iba a tener, pero no iba a contar con que esa arma se iba a encargar de destruirlo a él también.

Un movimiento junto a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Keith se estaba desperezando, negándose a abandonar el mundo de Morfeo. En dos segundos, el chico entendió la situación, estaba durmiendo en la cama de Sophie, su nueva amiga. Deseando no ver en sus ojos reproche, se volvió hacia ella. Se sorprendió al ver que le sonreía, en muestra de su agradecimiento.

-Lo siento –musitó Draco –Creo que me quedé dormido aquí.

-Está bien. –dijo Harry, notando la incomodidad de su amigo –Yo...gracias por lo de anoche.

-Pesadillas?

-Si..me persiguen, desde que sucedió lo de mi papá.

-Lo lamento. –respondió Draco, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no notar que a la chica no le iba a gustar hablar de eso.

-No es tu culpa. Espero que no te hays propasado conmigo mientras dormía –dijo Harry sonriendo, para evitar que la charla se torne demasiado deprimente.

-Claro que no! Soy todo un caballero!

-Mejor así. Desayunamos? –ofreció Harry.

-Creo que sería mas correcto decir.."almorzamos"? Viste la hora?

-Por Merlín! Es tardísimo!!!

-Lo se. Vamos.

****

En ese momento, a kilómetros del Callejón Diagon tres amigos escoltados ingresaban a un imponente castillo, siendo recibidos por un sonriente Albus Dumbledore. A través de los anteojos de media luna, el conocido hechicero, estudió los rostros de sus alumnos. Tanto Hermione, como Ron y Ginny se mostraban alegres por volver a Hogwarts, pero la procupación por la desaparición de su mejor amigo era notoria. Parecían no haber dormido desde que se enteraron de la noticia, probablemente así era.

Tonks, Lupin y Moody eran la escolta de los tres alumnos. Al parecer, habían tenido algunos inconvenientes entre ellos, pues Remus y Tonks miraban a Ojoloco con el ceño fruncido. Dumbledore los miró divertido e interrogó a la mas joven de los escoltas.

-Tuvimos que viajar de pie. –explicó Tonks molesta–todo el camino, desde King´s Cross hasta aquí, de pie, mirando por las ventanas del Expresso.

-Hay que estar en...

-ALERTA PERMANENTE! –dijeron todos junto a Moody, que los miró con mala cara.

-No se preocupen, pueden descansar unos momentos. –Informó Dumbledore –Aún faltan dos horas para la próxima reunión de la Orden. Y...tengo que hablar con alguien antes de dar comienzo. Así que, si me disculpan, me retiro.

-Profesor! –lo llamó Hermione.

-Oh! Disculpe señorita Granger, pueden quedarse en la Torre de Gryffindor. Elijan alguna de las habitaciones vacías e instalen sus pertenencias.

-Gracias Dumbledore –interrumpió la señora Weasley, que venía del Gran Salón –pero me temo que los elfos ya se encargaron de esas tareas. Dejaron todas sus cosas en la habitación de mujeres de sexto año y....–agregó informando a sus hijos y Hermione.

-Pero mamá! –se quejó Ron –Los elfos no saben que yo no puedo entrar ahí?

-Señor Weasley –dijo Dumbledore riendo –Creo suponer que para saber que hay protección contra los jovencitos, es porque intentó adentrarse en los aposentos de las señoritas.

-Eh...yo.... –las orejas de Ron estaban tan escarlata como el uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor –el año pasado...pero sólo porque queríamos hablar con Hermione!!

-Está bien. –continuó el viejo mago –Como varios miembros de la Orden se suelen quedar a dormir en ocasiones, las escaleras fueron desencantadas momentáneamente. No creo que haya problemas. De todos modos, sólo serán un par de días, porque Neville Longbottom se quedará aquí también por el resto de las vacaciones, y Luna Lovegood llegará con él. Igualmente, le aconsejo avisar por la mañana antes de abrir los doseles de su cama, no queremos que asuste a las chicas, verdad?

-Si...señor –dijo Ron, que ahora todo su rostro estaba sonrojado.

-En fin –dijo Molly Weasley –tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Ya saben donde queda la Torre, y la contraseña es "Leones de la Orden".

-Ah! –dijo Tonks encantada –Siguieron mi consejo! Qué bueno! Siempre quise poder poner la contraseña de la entrada!

-Vamos chicos –los insitó Remus. –Creo que yo voy a ir con ustedes así descanso un poco.

El almuerzo esta vez había sido pagado a medias. Keith y Sophie ingirieron algo rápido en el Caldero Chorreante, antes de partir hacia el Callejón Diagon. Desde su anterior estadía en el Callejón, antes de comenzar su tercer año en Hogwarts, se podía decir que Harry era un experto conocedor de todos los rincones de aquel lugar. Sabía donde comprar los mejores helados, las mejores ropas, conocía todos los bares, confiterías y restaurantes, y no había nada que lo sorprendiera. Excepto, tal vez, por un cartel enorme que ahora observaba desde una esquina.

-"Sortilegios Weasley"? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Eso parece –respondió Keith.

-Vamos a ver? –propuso Sophie, después de todo, tebía bastante que ver con que Fred y George abrieran su propio negocio.

-Eh...no lo sé... –dudó Keith. No le gustaba la idea de entrar a territorio enemigo, aunque nadie iba darse suenta que era Draco Malfoy, y considerando la ilusión que aparentemente le hacía a su nueva amiga se decidió. –Sí. Vamos.

-Genial! –exclamó Sophie salió corriendo hacia allí.

-Buenos días –les dio la bienvenida una cordial voz –yo soy Fred Weasley, en qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Podría mostrarme alguno de los mas recientes productos, por favor? –pidió Sophie.

-Claro! Será un placer! Siempre es un honor tener clientas tan hermosas! –dijo, provocándo que Sophie se ría a carcajadas y que Keith gruñera disconforme.

-Te espero afuera –dijo Ketih, mostrándo que no le agradaba el pelirrojo.

-Creo que tu novio se enojó conmigo.

-No. Está bien. No es mi novio. –dijo Sophie con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

Exactamente dos horas después de su llegada a Hogwarts, un elfo apareció en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, solicitando la presencia de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks en el Gran Salón, pues la reunión estaba por comenzar. Ambos adultos se despidieron de Ron, Hermione y Ginny y se dirigieron hacia allí apresuradamente.

Cuando llegaron, notaron algo fuera de lo normal. Además de la gran mesa circular en la que todos se reunían cada vez, había una pequeña tarima, en el lugar de la Mesa de Profesores durante el año escolar. Todos conocían el motivo por el cual la tarima estaba ubicada allí: un nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix iba a prestar juramento de fidelidad.

Poco tiempo después, y habiendo consultado con los presentes, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que nadie tenía idea quien era el o la nueva integrante. A nadie le gustaba la idea. Cuanta mas gente, mas desconocidos, cuantos mas desconocidos, mas posibilidades de traición.

Dumbledore hizo su aparición, ingresando por una puerta lateral. Detrás de él, un muchacho de unos 19 años, alto, flaco, de porte extremadamente formal y antinatural, ojos cafés y cabello pelirrojo. Percy Weasley solicitaba ser parte de La Orden del Fénix. Los murmullos aumentaron, pues todos conocían la historia de "Percy-lame botas del Ministro-Weasley". Molly Weasley comenzó a llorar, emocionada porque su hijo hubiese recobrado la sensatez, Arthur Weasley no podía mas que mirar al hijo que lo había ignorado durante todo un año y abrir y cerrar la boca de la impresión. Pero Bill y Charlie lo observaban con recelo, ellos no lo iban a perdonar tan fácil. Había hecho sufrir demasiado a sus padres.

-Señores, por favor, silencio –dijo Dumbledore levantando una mano –Otro integrante de la familia Weasley va a formar parte de La Orden a partir de este momento. Lo que tengan que decir al respecto, lo hablarán directamente con él. He escuchado sus razones para formar parte de la organización y, demás está decir, son muy convincentes. Señor Weasley, por favor.

-Yo, Percy Weasley –dijo Percy mirando al resto de los integrantes y levantando su mano derecha –prometo y juro aportar todo mi esfuerzo a la causa de La Orden del Fénix, acatar las órdenes del Profesor Albus Dumbledore y no revelar a nadie lo desarrollado en cada reunión. Como así también, trabajar firmemente en cada tarea que se me designe y proteger la vida de Harry Potter con la mía de ser necesario.

-Bien. En ese caso, puedes sentarte donde encuentres una silla vacía Percy –dijo un sonriente Albus Dumbledore.

Percy se sentó junto a su madre, quien le tomó la mano, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y le dedicó su mas sincera sonrisa. Por su parte, él respondió con un beso en la mejilla. Dumbledore tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre y dio por comenzada la reunión.

-Novedades sobre Harry? –preguntó, notando como todos los presentes se removían en sus sillas. –Nadie sabe nada? No es posible que un chico de 16 años sobreviva solo, sin utilizar la varita, durmiendo en la calle, sin comer, sin comprar alimentos, sin utilizar un baño. Algo se nos está escapando.

-Está olvidando que Potter tiene una gran capacidad para romper las reglas y burlarse de la gente, Profesor –dijo ácidamente Snape.

-Cállate Snivellus! –Remus saltó de su asiento –Tu también tienes culpa de esto! Si no hubieras dejado de darle lecciones de Occulmency, no se habría producido el incidente del Ministerio!

-Potter sólo está llamando la atención, Lupin. Es que no lo conoces? Es igual a su padre.

-SEÑORES! –exclamó Dumbledore poniendo fin a la discusión –No quiero otro enfrentamiento como este. Guárdate tus comentarios Severus. Y tu Remus, tus reproches. A todos nos duele la muerte de Sirius, pero no puedes culpar a Severus.

-Lo siento –dijo Remus bajando la cabeza.

Sophie salió del negocio de los gemelos Weasley con varios paquetes media hora después de haber entrado. Keith la esperaba junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y recargado y con una pierna en la pared. No sólo odiaba a los Weasley, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos, sino que encima querían quitarle a su Sophie. Ella era su amiga, sin importarle su direro, la posición de sus padres en la alta sociedad mágica, y ningún pelirrojo imbécil se la iba a quitar.

-Tardaste bastante. Simpáticos los dueños del negocio, no? –preguntó irónicamente.

-Qué sucede? –preguntó Sophie confundida.

-No me gustó la manera en que te miró. Como si fueras un pedazo de carne, como si quisiera devorarte.

-Mmmm...estás celoso?

-No! Yo no soy celoso! Sólo estoy cuidándote! Pero si quieres puedo desaparecer de tu vida en este instante.

-Estás celoso –dijo Sophie entre risas –Vamos Keith, no lo conzco. Eres mi único amigo en Inglaterra y pretendo que lo sigas siendo. No seas ridículo.

-Lo siento. Es que a veces....la gente se me acerca interesadamente y una vez que consigo una amiga de verdad...

-No tienes por qué preocuparte –agregó la chica –Te comprendo. A mí también me sucede –Kaith la miró extrañado, tenía que inventar algo rápido –Era la capitana de Quidditch de mi equipo y...te imaginarás.

-Comprendo. Vamos a tomar un helado? –lo cortó Draco, para evitar que siga hablando de sus celos y se burle de él.

-Por mí está bien. –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

La reunión culminó con nuevas tareas para algunos de los miembros de La Orden. Otros, seguían con la misión mas importante del momento: buscar y encontrar a Harry Potter. Los padres de Ron pidieron permiso para pasar por la Torre de Gryffindor, antes de retirarse hacia La Madriguera. Querían conversar con Percy y contarle la nueva noticia a Ron. El anciano aceptó encantado.

Después de pronunciar la contraseña, Bill y Charlie entraron a la Sala común de los Leones, saludando a sus dos hermanos y Hermione, que se encontraban en unos sillones, deliberando sobre posibles lugares donde encontrar a Harry. Los tres los miraron sonrientes, y también a los señores Weasley, que ingresaron tras ellos. Pero sus rostros se fruncieron cuando vieron al último.

-QUÉ HACE ÉSTE AQUÍ?!?!?!?! –gritó Ron –NO TIENE DERECHO A ESTAR AQUÍ!

-Cálmate Ron. –intervino el Señor Weasley –Percy forma parte de La Orden ahora.

-Y? –preguntó Ginny.

-Cómo "Y?"? –dijo Molly –Percy ha vuelto!

-BIENVENIDO! –le gritó Ron con asco y se encerró en la habitación que estaba ocupando.

-RONALD WEASLEY! VEN AQUÍ! –lo llamó a los gritos su madre.

-TIENE RAZ"N MAMÁ! –gritó Ginny desapareciendo tras la misma puerta que su hermano.

-Eh..yo...voy a.... –dijo Hermione señalando la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia allí.

-Tranquila mamá –dijo Bill, al ver que su madre estaba llorando por la reacción de sus hermanos –Es lógico que se pongan así.

-No! No lo es! –sollozó la mujer –Son sus hermanos! No sus enemigos!

-Pero hasta hace unos días, Percy renegaba de la familia –intervino Charlie fulminando con la mirada a su hermano, el arrepentido –Dijo cosas horribles de todos nosotros, de Dumbledore y de Harry. Es absolutamente normal la reacción que tuvieron.

-Yo creo....-comenzó solemnemente Percy.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión Percy! –exclamó Bill –No tienes idea lo que sufrieron papá y mamá por tu maldita arrogancia, tu ceguera, tu ambición y tu actitud hacia nosotros! Si quieres saber lo que pienso, mejor será que te vayas preparando. No creo que vaya a ser fácil que dejen de verte como el "lame botas del Ministro"!

-Pero....

-No entiendes Percy? –fue el turno de Charlie –lo mejor será que no te acerques a ellos todavía! Están muy dolidos! Y ni se te ocurra intentar hablar con Harry cuando regrese! Porque te va a maldecir! Y yo no pienso impedirlo!

-Basta...por favor –pidió la señora Weasley.

-Está bien mamá. Vamos a hacer una cosa. –dijo Bill –Fleur y yo nos quedamos aquí esta noche, con los chicos. Ustedes vayan. Cuanta mas gente haya en La Madriguera para cuando los gemelos reciban a Percy, mejor. Porque imagino que van a intentar utilizar con él todos sus productos.

-Tienes razón Bill –dijo Charlie –Vamos mamá.

-Hasta mañana. –dijo el señor Weasley.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY**


	5. Prongs

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

000000000000

**CAPITULO 5: PRONGS (Cornamenta)**

Los rayos del sol veraniego brillaban como hilos de oro, irrumpiendo en cada habitación de Hogwarts. En una, en especial, parecían disfrutar su entrada matutina. Reflejándose, como cada día, en los instrumentos plateados, formando extrañas figuras, colándose en los retratos, despertando a sus ocupantes. Las plumas de Fawkes aceptaban la calidez de los intrusos. Estirando las alas, el ave demostraba por que se decía que los fénix eran criaturas asombrosamente bellas.

Los centellantes ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore, parecían haber perdido esa cualidad. Cansado, viejo, derrotado y abatido, el jefe de La Orden del Fénix ya se había resignado a no dormir nuevamente. Desde la desaparición de Harry Potter, el sueño era un lujo para él. Ya no descansaba, pues las apenas tres o cuatro horas que lograba dormir, lo hacía intranquilamente.

El canto de su mas fiel compañero le ayudaba a encontrar armonía entre tantos pensamientos nefastos y preocupantes. Qué hacer cuando la esperanza del mundo mágico está extraviada en algún recóndito lugar, a merced del mas temible de los magos oscuros? Sus ojos se abrieron, desorbitados, al ver el titular de la Edición Matutina de El Profeta. Depositó algunas monedas en la bolsa que colgaba de la pata del animal y comenzó a leer.

**00000**

**_LA DESAPARICIóN DEL NIÑO QUE VIVIó"_**

_Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", se encuentra hoy con paradero desconocido, luego de abandonar a su familia en el mundo muggle, hace aproximadamente una semana. Nuestra fuente confirmó que se ha escapado por su propia voluntad, aunque son desconocidos los hechos que lo llevaron a tan drástica decisión._

_Luego de los acontecimientos del pasado mes de junio en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de la Magia, Harry Potter no ha tenido contacto alguno con el mundo mágico al que pertenece. Algunos amigos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nos han prestado sus testimonios._

_"No me extraña su actitud –nos cuenta Blaise Zabini –Al finalizar el año escolar se lo podía ver mas extraño y silencioso que lo acostumbrado. Ni siquiera concurrió al banquete de despedida"_

_"En mi opinión –Pansy Parkinson es quien nos lo dice –no hay de que preocuparse. Lo único que busca es llamar la atención"_

_Lo único que queda por hacer, es mantener las esperanzas de que nuestro admirado Harry Potter esté a salvo de todo peligro._

_(mas información: páginas 5 y 6)_

**0000**

Lo que nos faltaba –dijo entre resoplidos el anciando al apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla –DOBBY!

Si Señor Director Dumbledore Señor, me llamó? –exclamó feliz el elfo doméstico al aparecer frente a él.

Si Dobby. Necesito que reúnas a todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix en el Gran Salón lo antes posible.

A sus órdenes, Señor director, señor.

**00000000000**

El Caldero Chorreante estaba abarrotado de gente. Magos y Brujas de todas las edades llegaban con el periódico bajo el brazo, o en la mano, y conversaban sobre una noticia, aparentemente, importante. Mientras que Keith y Sophie, desayunaban sumergidos en su despreocupación, haciendo planes para el día que comenzaba.

Tom –lo llamó amablemente Sophie, mientras bebía su te –Qué es lo que sucede con toda esta gente?

Oh! Señorita Richards! Ustedes no han recibido El Profeta esta mañana, verdad?

De hecho –respondió Keith –Las vacaciones son mejores cuando no se leen las noticias.

Voy a prestarle mi edición, Señorita Richards –dijo Tom sin hacerle caso a Keith.

No entiendo que puede ser tan importante como para armar este alboroto.

No lo sé Keith –dijo Sophie seriamente –Y si es algo relacionado con Vo...Quien Tu Sabes?

Lo dudo. Habría aurors por todos lados.

Aquí tiene –dijo Tom entregándole el diario a la pelirroja –Le agradecería que me lo regresara luego.

Harry tomó el periódico de las manos del cantinero. Con despreocupación, dirigió sus ojos hacia la primera plana, mientras se llevaba la taza de té a la boca. Pero en cuanto leyó el gran titular, escupió la infusión de la sorpresa.

Qué es? –preguntó Keith asustado y, al ver que la chica no respondía, le arrebató el periódico, para quedarse con la boca abierta de par en par –Potter? –dijo con asco –Escapó? El muy estúpido no va a llegar al primero de septiembre con vida.

Por qué hablas así de él? –Preguntó Harry asombrado –No lo conoces, cierto? –Draco tuvo que negar –Yo no creo que todo lo que se dijo de él sea cierto. No creo que esté loco.

Tu tampoco lo conoces!

Lo sé. Pero no creo que su vida haya sido fácil –dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de que hablar de él mismo en tercera persona lo hacía todo mas fácil –Es huérfano desde pequeño, casi no conoció a sus padres, tuvo que vivir con muggles y lo persigue Quien Tu Sabes para matarlo. No me parece que sea "un niño con problemas que sólo busca llamar la atención con sus delirios de héroe", como decía Fudge.

Puede ser, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma –concedió Draco –Siempre lo vi, quiero decir, lo imaginé como un estúpido consentido.

Yo creo que si fuera un consentido, no lo habrían dejado con esos odiosos muggles.

Y tu cómo sabes que son odiosos?

Eh...bueno...yo... –el rostro de Harry se estaba sonrojando, al no encontrar una buena excusa para responder.

DEBÍ IMAGINARLO! –exclamó Draco –Una admiradora el "Adorable niño que vivió"! –se levantó y se internó en el Callejón Diagon.

**000000000000000**

Sólo faltaba un miembro de La Orden del Fénix, pero nadie creía posible que se presente en la reunión. Según una carta que reposaba sobre la mesa, Voldemort había requerido la presencia de Severus Snape con suma urgencia. Sólo podía significar una cosa: ya conocía la desaparición de Harry Potter y, seguramente, estaba formulando un plan para encontrarlo antes que ellos.

Debatir, cuestionar, proponer. Actividades que no estaban dando sus frutos. Para ser sinceros, TODOS habían subestimado la inteligencia del chico, pues no tenían ni la más mínima idea de dónde buscarlo. Las lechuzas que le habían enviado regresaban al día siguiente sin haberlo encontrado. Ese comportamiento en las aves se producía sólo cuando el destinatario estaba muerto, pero ellos no se dejaban abatir por esas idea.

Ni siquiera Fawkes había logrado encontrarlo. Aunque Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore consideraban que, si las sospechas del anciano eran correctas, el chico estaba protegido. Ambos habían intentado comunicarse con ella, pero no recibieron respuesta, por lo que supusieron, ella no estaba en "su casa", y encontrarla fuera de allí era casi imposible.

Un cuervo negro hizo su aparición, interrumpiendo las voces de los miembros e La Orden del fénix. Con su vuelo amenazante y agresivo, se posó frente a Albus Dumbledore y estiró la pata, dejando ver un pergamino rojo, tan rojo como la sangre misma. El anciano tomó el mensaje y el ave emprendió vuelo, mientras el howler hacía sonar una voz siseante, temible, tenebrosa y fría, amplificada, para que se escuche en todo el Castillo.

_"Mi querido Albus Dumbledore, el chico se te está escapando de las manos, verdad? No sabes la satisfacción que me ha dado huyendo de los muggles. Lo voy a encontrar Dumbledore, y me voy a divertir a TU costa por un largo período antes de que mueras. Ah! Me olvidaba, dile al licántropo que su amigo Pettigrew le manda su mas sentido pésame por la muerte de Black"_

La risa fría, cruel y cargada de ironía de Voldemort culminó el mensaje, antes de que el pergamino se prenda fuego atomaticamente. Muy pocas personas habían escuchado su voz con anterioridad y todos, salvo Albus Dumbledore, temblaban de pies a cabeza, con el temor impreso en el rostro. A excepción de Lupin, cuya expresión se asemejaba a la ira, producida, seguramente, por la mención de Sirius Black.

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron, haciendo que los miembros de La Orden empuñaran sus varitas inmediatamente. Varitas que fueron bajadas al ver los temblorosos cuerpos de Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y Ron Weasley, cargando en sus brazos a su hermana Ginny, que se había desmayado al reconocer la voz de Tom Riddle.

**00000000000000000**

Por qué había reaccionado de ese modo? Eso estaba mas que claro. Él odiaba a Harry Potter. Lo que no podía entender era por qué. Keith no lo conocía, no tenía motivos para odiarlo. Por qué se había enojado así con él...o ella? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas, para un Harry Potter que se encontraba en un cuerpo prestado, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la Heladería de Florean Fortescue.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo que acababa de adquirir. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba fumando, pero el humo que entraba y salía de sus pulmones le daba una necesaria sensación de calidez. Aunque no era como lo que sentía cuando Keith lo calmaba en sus noches de pesadillas. El chico se había convertido en alguien sumamente importante y necesario para Harry. Era su amigo, su apoyo, su hermano mayor.

Se sentía una basura. Le estaba mintiendo. Keith creía que él era una mujer de 20 años, no un chico de 16. Cuando se enterara de la verdad lo iba a odiar y rechazar, aún mas de lo que lo aborrecía sin saber que Harry Potter y Sophie Richards eran una misma persona.

Draco Malfoy había regresado al Caldero Chorreante después de una hora, en la que aceptó que estaba celoso. Sophie adoraba al maldito Harry Potter, y él no era nada a comparación del "héroe del mundo mágico". Él era sólo un chico de quince años, que aún iba al colegio. No era Keith Magnus, no tenían la misma edad, no podían ser amigos basados en una mentira que pronto iba a terminar. Por primera vez había encontrado alguien que se interesaba en él sin importar su apellido, una amiga de verdad, una especie de hermana mayor, que lo cuide, pero también a quien cuidar.

Y ahora la había cagado. Había dejado que le gane un ataque de celos, le gritó y la abandonó, frente a toda esa gente que lo miraba de mala manera. Tom le había dicho que Sophie había pagado el desayuno y se había internado en el Callejón. Llevaba media hora buscándola, hasta que la vio, abrazándose las piernas flexionadas y la frente apoyada en las rodillas. No podía ver su rostro, pero esa cabellera la reconocería entre mil pelirrojos juntos. Se acercó con cuidado, decidido a guardarse su "orgullo Malfoy" y se arrodilló frente ella.

Sophie –la llamó tiernamente.

Vete. Busca a alguna otra idiota para agredir.

No Sophie. Yo...lo siento. Estaba...celoso.

Celoso? –preguntó Harry levantando el rostro.

No...no llores –Draco se maldijo a sí mismo mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha –perdóname por favor. No quise gritarte.

Si quisiste –dijo Harry mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Keith.

Ven –pidió Draco poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla.

Puedo sola, gracias.

Sophie, de verdad lo siento. No quise hacerte daño. No puedes comprender que fue un ataque de celos?

No tienes por qué ponerte celoso de alguien que no conocemos –respondió Harry intentando sonar duro, pero feliz, si Keith estaba celoso, significaba que su amistad era tan importante como para él, y podía haber una posibilidad de que no lo odie cuando le dijera la verdad –Ya te dije que eres mi único amigo aquí.

Ya lo se –Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello, reflejando sus nervios, nunca había hablado a corazón abierto y ahora iba a hacerlo –Mira...yo...no tengo hermanos ni muchos amigos. Y me gusta mucho nuestra relación, como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida, podemos contarnos todo, nos cuidamos mutuamente...

Los mejores amigos que pueden existir –dijo Harry con una sonrisa. –Mas cercanos a ser hermanos que amigos, verdad?

Me alegra que pensemos igual –dijo Draco abrazando a Sophie.

A mi también Keith.

Por qué hueles a tabaco? –preguntó Draco rompiendo el abrazo.

Me fumé un cigarrillo –fue la obvia respuesta de Harry.

Tu no fumas.

Necesitaba calmarme y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Siento haberte hecho llorar –le dijo Draco al oído –Pero para recompensarte...hoy hacemos lo que tu desees y TODO corre por mi cuenta. Claro, no te propases.

Me ves cara de aprovechadora? Crees que voy a gastar todo tu dinero?

No! –dijo Draco inmediatamente.

Pues te equivocas entonces. Mis lágrimas son caras, Señor Magnus.

Entonces vamos a tener que ir a Gringott´s nuevamente –dijo Draco entre risas.

Era una broma.

Pero yo lo decía en serio. Ven, voy a hacerte un regalo.

Draco arrastró a Sophie hasta una tienda de túnicas que muy poca gente conocía. Sólo los magos acaudalados podían comprar las prendas que allí se encontraban, pues eran de materiales exquisitos, diseños exclusivos y altos precios.

Harry nunca fue una persona amante de las compras de vestimenta, pero a Keith parecía agradarle, por lo que se probó cada una de las túnicas que le alcanzaba la muchacha que atendía. Y se miraba al espejo, intentando encontrar la que más le gustaba, aunque no fuera a usarla después del primero de septiembre.

Después de una hora, aproximadamente, Draco pagó por la túnica y salieron de la tienda. Los dos amigos caminaron juntos hasta un restaurante y se sentaron a almorzar. Ambos habían decidido dejar de pensar en el futuro y dedicarse a sacar el mayor provecho posible a su tiempo juntos. Pero nada es para siempre, sobre todo tratándose de Harry Potter.

Una explosión en las afueras del restaurante llamó su atención. Horrorizados, vislumbraron, a través de los cristales del local, magos y brujas corriendo de un lado al otro, al grito de "mortífagos" y "dementores". Sin dudarlo, Harry empuñó su varita y corrió a su encuentro, con Draco Malfoy detrás suyo gritándole que regrese.

Al salir, Harry notó que el panorama era desastroso. Los dementores se estaban dando un verdadero "banquete" de alegría ajena, mientras los mortífagos que habían concurrido, los observaban divertidos a través de sus máscaras.

Su cuerpo se enfrió, helándose por dentro, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, mientras comenzaba a escuchar los gritos y súplicas de su madre dentro de su mente. Entonces decidió que era hora de ponerle fin a ese martirio y, recordando su reciente experiencia, apuntó a los tres dementores que se le acercaban, junto aire y fuerzas y conjuró su Patrono.

En el momento en que un precioso ciervo se formaba a partir de la luz plateada que emitía su varita, hizo su aparición La Orden del Fénix, a prestar apoyo a los aurors del Ministerio de la Magia. El ciervo plateado ahuyentó a los dementores de su alrededor y Harry le ordenó que aleje a otros dos que se acercaban a una niña de rizos dorados que lloraba encogida cerca de un cesto de basura.

Harry pensó que lo mejor era salir de allí, cuando vio a Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore buscándolo entre la gente, sin dejar de dar órdenes a sus propios Patronos. Demasiado tarde había reparado en que iban a reconocer su ciervo. Pero ellos no fueron los únicos, pues uno de los mortífagos se quitó la máscara, dejando ver un rostro nauseabundo, ojos rojos, dos orificios en lugar de nariz y labios inexistentes, en un cuerpo esquelético, pálido y frío como la muerte.

Dónde estás pequeño Harry? –preguntó Lord Voldemort audiblemente, provocando mas caos en el Callejón.

**0000000000000000000**

**VOLVÍ A SUBIRLO PORQUE SE VEÍA MUY MAL.**

** ESPERO QUE SE HAYAN SOLUCIONADO LOS PROBLEMAS.**

**BESOS**

**BARBY**


	6. Idril Silimaurë

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**00000000000000000**

**CAPITULO 6: IDRIL SILIMAURË.**

¿Dónde estás, pequeño Harry? -repitió Lord Voldemort. -Sé que estás aquí, ya me informaron de la forma de tu Patono. Vamos, no me hagas esperar, sabes que puedo volverme muy malo.

Harry no está aquí, Tom -lo encaró Dumbledore furioso.

Oh...sí lo está. Percibo su ecencia. Veamos...si no apareces cuando cuento hasta cinco, la mato. -lo retó Voldemort tomando del cuello a la niñita de rizos a la cual Harry había salvado de los Dementores.

Ya te dije que no está.

¡Cállate Dumbledore! Uno...dos...tres...cuatro... -Voldemort empuñó su varita, y la colocó justo en el corazón de la niña -y...

¿Me buscabas? -dijo una voz femenina, saliendo de entre la multitud.

Wow! -exclamó Voldemort sonriendo -El héroe del mundo mágico convertido en una estúpida pelirroja. ¿Qué te has hecho? No creo que magia negra... ¿poción multijugos, tal vez?

¡100 puntos para Slytherin! -dijo Harry enfrentándolo.

La calle estaba en completo silencio. Los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, y los aurors del Ministerio de la Magia, observaban a Harry Potter, convertido en una mujer de cabellos color fuego, empuñando su varita ante el mago mas peligroso de todos los tiempos.

Remus entró en la mas profunda de las desesperaciones. Lo único que le quedaba vivo, lo único por lo que valía la pena formar parte de la guerra, estaba exponiéndose a una muerte segura. Mientras que Albus Dumbledore no sabía cual de los dos se iba a enfurecer mas si se entrometía en la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Pero estaba claro que no podía dejar que Voldemort dañe a Harry.

No te atrevas a tocarlo, Tom. -lo amenazó Dumbledore.

¡CÁLLESE! -le gritaron, ante el asombro de todos, tanto Voldemort como Harry Potter.

Deja ir a la niña Tom. -exigió Harry -No tiene nada que ver con esto.

Bien. Como quieras -la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su madre, que sollozaba contenida por algunos aurors. -Ahora...¿te gustaría volver a tu cuerpo?

De hecho, sí. -respondió Harry -Me encantaría. De todos modos, este ya no me sirve para ocultarme.

Siempre me caíste bien, joven Potter -dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa, acompañado de un movimiento de la mano. Segundos después, Harry volvía a ser Harry.

¡Oh¡Por Merlín! -fueron algunas de las expresiones de los presentes.

Draco Malfoy, aún no salía de su asombro. Su nueva mejor amiga, su única amiga, su hermana...era...era...Potter! Sus ojos azules, de su cuerpo prestado, brillaban como nunca. Impresionados, sobresaltados, ofendidos, heridos, incrédulos y...divertidos.

Voldemort observaba desafiante y con una gran sonrisa burlona a Dumbledore. Después de todo, la situación era graciosa. Nadie se había percatado de que esa chica era Harry. Pero, por sobre todo, el chico estaba hablando con él, y había mandado a callar al viejo.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_ -le preguntó Harry en parcel, arrodillado en el suelo, debido al dolor de la cicatriz.

_-¿Parcel, Harry? -_preguntó voldemort divertido.

_-Así nadie molesta. -_fue la respuesta del adolescente.

_-Como quieras. Pero antes de decirte qué es lo que busco... ¿Duele?_

_-¿Y a ti que te parece?_

_-Puedo solucionarlo -_dijo Voldemort acercándose a él y pronunciando un hechizo, en la misma lengua que estaban hablando, aliviando el dolor de la cicatriz del jóven, que inmediatamente se puso de pie -_¿No te gustaría saber con quién has pasado estos últimos días?_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Ese chico, que estaba contigo...no es quien dice ser._

_-¿Quién es, entonces?_

_-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. -_le informó Voldemort. -_Como ves, yo SI te soy sincero._

_-¿_Malfoy? -preguntó Harry girándo y observando a Keith. Asombrosamente, recibió un asentimiento casi imperceptible por parte del castaño.

_¿Podemos continuar con nustra conversación? __¿O piensas reprocharle su mentira justo ahora?_

_-¿Cómo sabías que era él?_

_-Nada se me escapa. Siento la presencia de la gente que me interesa...o la tuya. Pero creo que eso no es lo importante. ¿Vas a unirte a mí o no?_

_-No._

_-¿Prefieres morir¿Prefieres que muera alguien mas¿Quién será esta vez¿Lupin¿la sangre sucia¿Weasley¿quién Harry?_

_-_¡BASTA!

Veo que volvemos al inglés. ¿Y Bien¿Quién será Harry? Si quieres puedo hacerlo ahora.

¡NO TE ATREVAS! -le gritó Harry levantando su varita -¡YA NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A ALGUIEN MAS!

Yo no les hago daño -Dijo inocentemente Voldemort. -Ese eres tu. Ellos mueren porque están junto a ti.

¡CALLATE¡YA NO TE SOPORTO¿QUIERES MATARME¡BIEN! MÁTAME¡NO ME VOY A RESISTIR!

Tu lo pediste.

El resto, sucedió en una milésima de segundo. Cuando Voldemort levantó su varita hacia Harry, sin intenciones de matarlo en realidad, el chico dejó caer la suya. Los miembros de La Orden del Fénix intentaron acercárceles, pero los mortífagos fueron mas rápidos y astutos y se pusieron entre ellos, formando una barrera de magia negra que costaría algunos minutos desbaratar. Minutos con los cuales no contaban.

Las esperanzas de salvarle la vida a Harry se volvieron nulas. Ya nada podía hacerse. Pero entonces, un resplandor blanco y brillante cegó a todos los presentes. El relinche de un caballo y el aleteo de unas alas se hicieron escuchar. Cuando la luz bajó de intensidad, vieron frente a ellos, la criatura mas hermosa que podía existir.

Un caballo enorme y tan blanco como la nieve, se posaba en sus dos patas traseras, mientras movía frenéticamente las delanteras. Su cola blanca inmaculada, rozaba apenas el piso, sin ensuciarse si quiera. Sobre el caballo, una figura cubierta completamente de blanco.

La capucha de la túnica fue retirada con absoluta delicadeza, dejando ver una cabellera rubia, tan rubia que parecía blanca, que se extendía hasta la cadera de la mujer que la portaba. Su piel de porcelana, sus ojos plata, toda ella parecía tan pura y serena. Y Harry volvió a ser feliz, sólo por escuchar las palabras que se desprendían de sus labios rosa pálido.

Creo haberte dicho que dejes a Harry tranquilo, Tom.

Y yo creo haberte contestado que no eres quién para darme órdenes.

No me tientes. -dijo en su cántico, que ahora era amenazante -No me provoques. -Y luego se volvió a Harry, aún desde arriba del caballo -Vamos pequeño, ven conmigo.

Eh...yo... -Harry dudó en tomar la mano que se le ofrecía. ¿Por qué confiar en esa mujer de la que nada sabía?

Confía Harry. El paraíso nos espera.

Con decisión, el pequeño Potter tomó la mano de la única persona que le ofrecía paz y subió al caballo que ella montaba. Sintió los brazos de la mujer, pasándo por sus costados, hasta tomar las riendas que conducirían al animal. Pero, en cambio, le dio las riendas a Harry, para que se sostenga, mientras ella susurraba al caballo algunas palabras en un extraño idioma.

Algunos pasos rápidos por parte del animal. Al galope los llevaba directamente a estrellarse contra Gringott´s, el Banco de los Magos. Pero otra vez, para sorpresa de Harry, sucedió lo inesperado. A los laterales del caballo, justo debajo de sus pies, se estiraron dos alas, tan blancas y relucientes como la luna llena y emprendieron vuelo, mientras esa mujer seguía hablando en ese idioma con el caballo. Y Harry era feliz.

**00000000000000000000**

Durante el regreso al castillo, base de La Orden del Fénix, reinaba el silencio. Muy pocos sabían que era lo que en verdad había sucedido. Muy pocos conocían la historia de esa mujer. Muy pocos iban a creerlo. Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore no ocultaban su preocupación por el chico Potter, pero tampoco su alivio al saber que estaba a salvo de voldemort, por lo menos, por el momento.

El enfrentamiento había pasado a un segundo...No. Mas bien a un décimo plano cuando la mujer se llevó a Potter. El Lord había vociferado insultos y maldiciones que asustarían a cualquier persona en el planeta, y había desaparecido, junto con sus fieles seguidores. Justo después, La Orden reemprendió el camino hacia Hogwarts.

Y ahí estaban ahora. En el Gran Salón del prestigioso colegio, esperando por las palabras de su líder. Palabras que parecían no querer salir de la boca de Albus Dumbledroe. Demasiado agobiado, y sintiéndose completamente vencido. Porque Harry Potter lo había mandado a callar. Porque Harry Potter había confiado en Voldemort y había dejado que le aplique un hechizo, aunque sea para calmar el dolor de la cicatriz. Porque Harry Potter había iniciado una conversación en parsel. Conversación de la que nada sabía, y que se rompió con un grito en inglés de su mas preciado alumno.

Observó con detenimiento los rostros de los presentes. Remus Lupin parecía estar sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que él. No pudo mas que sentir pena por el licántropo. Por su culpa y sus errores, el hombre había perdido lo mas valioso que tenía, y ahora estaba perdiendo lo único que le quedaba. Charlie Weasley también lucía impresionado y dolido. Los demás, tan sólo no comprendían lo que sucedía.

Bien. -dijo, llamando la atención de todos. -Definitivamente esto no era lo que esperábamos. Pero...aún tengo esperanzas de que se solucione.

¿Dónde se supone que está Harry? -lo interrumpió Charlie -¿Y quién era esa mujer?

Harry está a salvo. Las demás explicaciones las dejaremos para la reunión de la noche, quiero a todos los miembros de La Orden presentes. -fue la orden del anciano -Necesito enviar una carta urgentemente y...Remus, sígueme, por favor.

**0000000000000000000**

EL vuelo en ese extraño animal llegó a su fin cuando descendieron en el centro de un bosque. Desde el cielo, sólo podían ver árboles que se desprendían de la fértil tierra de la región, pero al atravesar una barrera, demasiado poderosa para el gusto de Harry, pudo ver la verdad de la locación.

Toda una comunidad se extendía bajo sus pies. Casas, calles y vegetación. Personas vistiendo túnicas de los más diversos colores se vislumbraban a medida que se acercaban. Todo tipo de animales y criaturas circulaban libremente. Y, en el extremo norte del poblado, un hermoso, pintoresco y enorme castillo de mármol, elevado unos metros.

Al fin tocaron la tierra. Harry entonces apreció mas el lugar donde se encontraba. Fuera lo que fuera, o donde fuera...era idílico. Las calles de tierra, mezclado con un esplendoroso verde del césped, estaban rodeadas de viviendas de todos los tamaños. Más grandes y más pequeñas, de madera, de mármol, de materiales muggle, de piedras, blancas, marrones, verdes, rosas, colores para todos los gustos.

Los habitantes de esa aldea inclinaban su cabeza cuando ellos los pasaban, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de la mujer que lo llevaba. Algunos lo señalaban, otros lo miraban curiosos, pero NADIE se interesaba por la cicatriz, y eso le agradó.

Los carruajes les habrían paso entre las, a veces, angostas callecitas. Y parecía que hasta los animales les rendían pleitesías cuando pasaban junto a ellos. Mientras que el caballo que montaban, parecía saber exactamente a dónde se dirigían y mantenía una actitud bastante altanera, para ser un simple animal. Bien. Eso lo iba a cuestionar después.

Un puente de madrea se extendió frente a ellos. Y, al cruzarlo, Harry vio el más cristalino de los arroyos. Los pobladores mas jóvenes se bañaban en él, jugando entre ellos, pero deteniendo sus boberías cuando los veían pasar, inclinando sus cabezas. Mientras que en las orillas, algunos sujetos pescaban con cañas muggles, y otros con lanzas antiguas.

Las ropas de los habitantes también era un enigma para Harry, que descubría un mundo tan fascinante como había sido el mágico cuando conoció su verdad. Algunos vestían túnicas, características de los magos. Otros, lucían ropas muggles. Mientras que, algunos pocos, vestían extraños atuendos que, a Harry le parecieron muy anticuados.

Sin darse cuenta, estuvo frente a su destino final. El caballo se detuvo justo en la puerta del castillo que había visto desde el aire. De cerca, parecía mas imponente todavía. Sus puertas de acero, brillantes y relucientes, contrastaban perfectamente con el blanco del mármol que lo recubría por completo. Las torres eran aún mas altas que las de Hogwarts y Harry se sintió demasiado pequeño e indefenso frente a él.

La mujer descendió, ayudada por un hombre que se le había acercado. Aunque no hacía falta en realidad, pues el caballo había doblado sus patas delanteras para facilitarle la salida. Harry fue invitado a imitarla, por otro hombre que había seguido al primero. En cuando sus dos pies tocaron tierra, el caballo acercó su rostro al de la mujer, que le susurró unas palabras en el extraño idioma, la palmeo el lomo, inclinó la cabeza, y lo vio partir por los aires.

Bienvenido Harry -le "cantó" la mujer -Este es mi hogar y puede ser el tuyo si así lo deseas. Entremos, todas tus dudas serán satisfechas una vez acomodado en tus aposentos.

¿Mis aposentos?

Claro pequeño. ¿Creías que ibas a dormir en el suelo?

Las puertas se abrieron, y Harry no se desilusionó. La belleza del interior castillo opacaba su exterior. En realidad, opacaba todo lo que había visto en su vida. Nada, ningún lugar, ni siquiera en las películas muggles que había visto, se podía comparar con lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Dejó escapar un silbido de admiración, ganándose una sonrisa de la mujer y siguió caminando junto a ella, sintiéndose mas feliz que en toda su vida.

Una elfina doméstica salió a su encuentro, caminando muy apresuradamente, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no correr. Harry la observó detenidamente y sonrió. Evidentemente, la criatura era libre, pues vestía un diminuto vestido color beige, zapatos y un sombrerito muy gracioso. Pero todo de buen gusto, como si supiera de moda. Sonrió mas aún al recordar a Dobby, ese elfo doméstico que se había convertido en su amigo.

Unas palabras melodiosas llenaron los oídos de Harry. Aún proveniéndo de la elfina, el idioma era bellísimo, suave, intoxicante. La mujer le respondió de la misma manera, con una sonrisa, y asintiendo levemente, como afirmando a lo que tal vez había sido una pregunta. Entonces, pudo comprender lo que hablaban, pues el idioma había sido cambiado por su natural inglés.

Es un honor conocerlo, Señor Potter -dijo la elfina haciéndo una reverencia.

Gracias -contestó Harry algo tímido -Pero puedes llamarme Harry.

¡Oh¡No! Los invitados de la señora no pueden ser tratados de tu.

Manki -dijo suavemente la "señora" -Si él desea que lo llames Harry, hazlo, por favor.

Si, señora. Venga conmigo joven Harry. Le mostraré sus aposentos.

Harry miró a esa extraña mujer, que asintió en señal de que la siga. Sus preguntas tendrían que esperar. Siguió a la elfina por lo que pareció un laberinto de giros, pasillos, vueltas y escaleras, hasta que estuvieron frente a una gran puerta de madera oscura. En el marco de la misma, Harry observó algunas palabras completamente sin sentido para él: Elerossë Tinehtelë.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la elfina abrió la puerta y lo invit pasar. Era la habitación mas espléndida que podría haberse imaginado. Las paredes recubiertas de color beige muy clarito, casi blanco. "Color crema", diría su tía Petunia. Amplios ventanales en cada una de las paredes, mostraban los exteriores. La cama adoselada era tan grande que podían dormir tranquilamente cuatro personas sin tocarse en toda la noche. Y las sábanas se veían tan sedosas, que parecían estar llamándolo a que las pruebe.

Pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo allí, pues la elfina lo guió a otra habitación. El cuarto de baño era mas grande que el baño de Prefectos de Hogwarts. Una gran tina se extendía en el centro y, junto a ella, miles de frasquitos con, presumiblemente, esencias aromáticas y sales. Un amplio espejo le devolvió su reflejo, ese rostro y ese cuerpo que hacía tanto que no apreciaba. Pero lo mejor, era que en esa habitación, también había un ventanal, para poder apreciar unos extensos y hermosos prados mientras se bañaba.

La elfina volvió a sacarlo de su investigación cuando le mostró algunas cosas mas que podían ser de su interés. Una gran terraza se extendía desde su dormitorio, equipada con sillones y reposeras de mimbre, con almohadones y una mesita para posar los refrigerios. Desde allí, podían verse los jardines interiores del palacio donde estaba residiendo y eran increíblemente sublimes.

Lo que mas le llamó la atención fue encontrar su baúl en lo que la elfina denominó su "salón de vestido". Un lugar de las dimensiones de su dormitorio en Hogwarts, donde pudo encontrar sus ropas, mas otro montón mas que no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Su Saeta de Fuego también reposaba en el lugar, sostenida por dos ganchos de plata en la pared.

Lo dejo joven Harry -le informó la elfina -Si desea algo, cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora, sólo tiene que llamarme. Mi nombre es Manki. Si yo no me encuentro cerca, o estoy fuera del castillo, otro elfo lo atenderá. Ya todos tienen instrucciones de hablarle en inglés, no se preocupe.

Gracias Manki.

Ah...una cosa mas. La Señora me pidió que le diga que se de un buen baño y se vista con las ropas que desee. Hay varios estilos, usted elija el que le apetezca. Ella vendrá por usted en dos horas.

Las dos horas pasaron demasiado rápido para un Harry que se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en darse el mejor baño de su vida, disfrutando de las sales y esencias de la tina. Era extremadamente relajante bañarse apreciando el verde del césped y las rosas y flores de todos los colores existentes que yacían estratégicamente en los jardines interiores del palacio.

Después de recobrar fuerzas, se secó y se dirigió a inspeccionar su guardarropas. Estuvo husmeando por mas de media hora cuando al fin decidió que se iba a vestir elegantemente. Tomó una túnica azul marino, que le quedaba a la perfección y notó dos cosas absolutamente extrañas en ella.

La primera, que justo sobre su corazón había un grabado. La segunda, fue lo que significaba ese bordado. Con finas hechas de plata, estaba representada la Constelación Sirio, aquella que le había dado el nombre a su padrino. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa y dolor ante el recuerdo. Pero pronto fue cubierta por curiosidad, cuando leyó lo que había escrito debajo de ella, también bordado exquisitamente en plata, las mismas palabras que había leído en el marco de la puerta: Elerossë Tinehtelë.

Parece que tienes buen gusto para el vestuario -le dijo sonriente la mujer desde el umbral del vestidor. -Te queda muy bien esa túnica.

Gracias señora. -respondió avergonzado Harry.

¡Oh¡Lo siento¡Ni siquiera te dije mi nombre! Me llamo Idril Silimaurë. Puedes llamarme Idril. Ven conmigo, tomaremos un refrigerio en tu terraza.

Gracias, eh..Idril. Usted es muy amable conmigo. -dijo Harry al sentarse en un cómodo sillón, mientras observaba las variedades de frutas frente a él.

No hay de que. Verdaderamente, esperé demasiado para traerte aquí. Ahora -dijo sonriendo -dispara cuanta pregunta tengas atragantada y...deja de llamarme de usted. No soy tan vieja, tengo la edad de tu madre.

Bien...Usted...usted entró en mis sueños¿verdad? -ella asintió -¿Cómo lo hizo?

Verás. Esto puede resultar algo tedioso, pero te prometo que tendrás varias respuestas. Hace miles de años, 2341, exactamente. Algunos de nosotros dejaron nuestro "Espacio Celestial". Soy un ángel, o medio ángel para ser mas precisa. Los ángeles tienen el deber de cuidar, proteger y velar por la seguridad de un humano que se le asigna, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, donde se les asigna otro pequeño humano que está naciendo. Poderes como...velar por su sueños, cuidarlos de males demasiado innecesarios y guiarlos por el buen camino son algunas de las tareas que tienen. Pero NUNCA, pueden interrumpir demasiado y forjar las decisiones de su protegido. Otra regla de oro, es no enamorarse de ese humano al que deben proteger, y no dejarse ver jamás. El problema es que, el amor, cuando nace, no hay quien pueda pararlo, y algunos ángeles dejaron el paraíso para asentarse en la Tierra. Aún conservan sus cualidades mas importantes, como la posibilidad de hacer magia puramente blanca, ingresar en las mentes o sueños de las personas y...la inmortalidad. ¿alguna pregunta hasta ahora?

No...

Bien. No fue fácil para mis antepasados encontrar un lugar donde no los discriminen o les teman. Vagaron por el planeta Tierra por un siglo y medio, hasta que se unieron nuevamente y forjaron su propio destino. Después de varias discusiones, siempre pacíficas, decidieron que era justo que el Rey o Señor de los Ángeles, fuera el que primero había optado por abandonar su vida anterior. Ese es mi antepasado. Él fue elegido Rey y, entre todos, fundaron esta humilde población, llamada "El Paraíso". A medida que avanzaron los años, algunos seres también expulsados del mundo mágico se acercaron, ofreciendo lealtad al reino y pidiendo aceptación. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando nosotros nos habíamos retraído aquí por ser odiados o temidos? Así es como se fue formando este reino. Hay muggles que, con hechizos que nosotros les ponemos, pueden ubicar el pueblo, veelas, ángeles, magos, licántropos, vampiros, elfos domésticos y, aunque te parezca demasiado extraño, elfos puros.

Wow...y...¿tu eres hija de...

Un mago y un ángel. Por eso soy mitad y mitad. Pero son necesarias muchísimas generaciones para perder los poderes de los ángeles.

Entonces...eres la reina de este lugar. -Idril asintió -¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Todas las que quieras.

El caballo que nos trajo...no era un caballo muy normal.

Es cierto. Es el Señor de los Miantrels (invento...sorry). Seres extraordinarios, fieles y valientes; muy rápidos y, con algunas propiedades extras, como sus alas. Ellos también viven aquí. Nosotros les damos protección a su especie y ellos nos ayudan en empresas especiales, como recuperarte a ti.

¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó Harry mas confiado, señalando el bordado de su túnica.

Lo siento. Olvidé mencionarlo antes. Es tu nombre, en el idioma de los puros elfos -aclaró al ver el rostro de incomprensión de Harry -Hablamos muchos idiomas aquí. Pero todos hablan inglés. No te preocupes. Poco a poco comprenderás y yo responderé a todas tus dudas.

**0000000000000**

**E****spero que los errores aparezcan corregidos.**

**Besos**

**Barby**


	7. Paz, ese estado tan buscado

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**00000000000000000**

**CAPITULO 7: PAZ, ESE ESTADO TAN BUSCADO.**

¿Cómo hacer para no sentirse perdido¿Cómo dejar de lado que por primera vez en su vida había mantenido una amistad sin estar basada en el dinero que poseía o en el prestigio de su familia¿Cómo no querer morirse por el hecho de saber que nunca mas iba a poder compartir un helado, o pasear por el Callejón Diagon con la chica que ya consideraba su hermana mayor?

Era la realidad, y debía aceptarla. Sophie Richards, no existía. Definitivamente, su progenitor estaba en lo cierto cuando le decía que los únicos amigos que un Malfoy necesita son aquellos que le cuidan la espalda, o los bien posicionados en la sociedad mágica. Se sentía tan idiota, tan estúpido... ¡Él, Draco Malfoy, engañado por el imbécil del Niño Que Vivió!

Ya no soportaba el dolor. Un dolor que no era físico, a pesar de los castigos y las torturas que le infringía su "Tía Bellatrix". Era un dolor mas fuerte y le daba terror. Sentía como su corazón deseaba dejar de latir, sus pulmones deseaban dejar de respirar, y su mente deseaba olvidar lo vivido.

Otra vez, Harry Potter se había encargado de fastidiarle la vida. Porque su maldita tía se lo recriminaba durante quince minutos, cada dos horas, cuando probaba su resistencia a diferentes hechizos, a diferentes abusos físicos y psicológicos. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable.

Lo único que deseaba era morir. Encerrado en esa maldita habitación en un lugar que no conocía y no tenía intenciones de conocer. A menudo, escuchaba las carcajadas de su tía regocijándose por torturar a alguien más y solo podía agradecer que no fuera él.

Y, cuando pensaba que su día no podía empeorar, la maldita puerta se abrió para dar paso a Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las mas temibles mortífagas existentes.

**00000000000000**

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville se encontraban en la Sala común de Gryffindor, su lugar de residencia durante lo que quedaba del verano. Por alguna extraña razón, nadie les respondía a sus preguntas y, con muchísima suerte, podían recibir un "No sucedió nada importante".

Pero sabían que no era verdad. Sabían que algo estaba mal. Y lo sabían porque ninguno de los miembros de La Orden del Fénix los miraba a los ojos al hablarles. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, lo sabían porque Remus Lupin no había vuelto a la Torre, como lo hacía después de cada reunión, o de cada redada.

Hay algo que está mal -decía una y otra vez Hermione caminando de un lado al otro de la Sala Común, aumentando, si eso era posible, los nervios de los otros chicos. -Y estoy segura que tiene que ver con Harry.

¿Quieres decir que algo le sucedió? -preguntó Ron temblando notoriamente ante la posibilidad.

No lo sé. -respondió Hermione -simplemente estoy convencida de que algo está mal.

Estás exagerando Hermione -dijo Luna al fin.

¿CóMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE EXAGERO CUANDO MI MEJOR AMIGO...MI HERMANO ESTÁ EN PELIGRO? -le gritó la castaña perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

A veces eres tan obtusa -murmuró Luna.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DIJISTE?

Calma Hermione -dijo Ginny tomándola de un brazo -Todos estamos muy nerviosos desde que harry desapareció.

Claro, claro -corroboró Neville -Ya lo van a encontrar.

Ya lo encontraron -dijo Luna solemnemente, con una tranquilidad envidiable.

¿Cómo puedes saberlo? -le preguntó Ron -No lo veo por aquí¿verdad? Deja de decir idioteces y mantén la boca cerrada si no es para decir algo coherente.

He dicho la verdad -dijo Luna levantándose de su sillón ofendida -Encontraron a Harry esta tarde. Lo sé.

¡ESTÁS LOCA! -le gritó Ron mientras ella caminaba inmutable hacia la habitación que compartía con Ginny y Hermione.

No lo está -sonó la voz de Lupin -Encontramos a Harry esta tarde, como bien dijo Luna.

**000000000000000000**

La mañana lo sorprendió en una cama amplia y mullida. Tan cómodo y relajado estaba que no notó a la niña sentada a los pies de su cama, mirándolo con curiosidad. Estiró los brazos, desperezándose y tomó los lentes de su mesa de luz. Se sentó en la cama, pensando en los sucesos del verano, cuando se sintió observado.

Hola -dijo la intrusa, regalándole la mas hermosa de las sonrisas.

¿Quién eres? -preguntó Harry sobresaltado.

Larien -respondió la pequeña acercándose a él, gateando como si fuera un bebé. -Estás triste.

Un poco -admitió Harry, sonriendo con tristeza -¿Cómo entraste a la habitación?

Por la ventana. La dejaste abierta anoche.

Pero...¡deben ser como diez metros desde el suelo!

Volé -dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose bajo las sábanas.

Harry se asombró al ver la familiaridad con la que la pequeña lo trataba. Larien se acurrucó a su lado y lo abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos, en un intento de reconfortarlo. Ciertamente lo logró. Harry sentía la misma paz que cuando estaba junto a Idril.

Entonces la observó mejor. Era tan rubia como la dueña del castillo, y tenía los mismos ojos plateados. Su rostro era tan blanco como el de ella y sus labios portaban la misma exquisita palidez. No supo bien por qué, pero correspondió al abrazo de la pequeña niña, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

¿Eres hija de Idril?

No. -dijo Larien soltándo una risita -Es mi tía.

Eres igualita a ella.

Lo sé. Siempre me lo dicen.

¿Cuántos años tienes?

Tres -dijo ella enseñándole los tres deditos del medio de su mano. -Pero pronto cumpliré los cuatro, y eso es muuuy importante.

¿Ah, si¿Puedo saber por qué?

Porque va a empezar mi enseñanza. A los cuatro -dijo mostrando cuatro deditos -me enseñan muchas cosas. Mi tía Idril es muy buena maestra. Ella me enseñó a volar. ¿Por qué estás triste Elerossë?

Son muchas cosas.

Aquí nadie es triste, nosotros te haremos feliz. -dijo Larien saliendo de la cama -Abajo te esperamos para desayunar. Mis hermanos quieren conocerte. Mi tía dice que eres un gran gran mago. -la pequeña llegó hasta la puerta y, antes de salir, volteó -No debes preocuparte por tu padrino, Elerossë -y se fue.

**0000000000000000**

La puerta se cerró nuevamente, dejando dos figuras observarse en la oscuridad de la desnuda habitación. Sin mas muebles que el catre en donde descansaba su frágil cuerpo entumecido. Levantó sus ojos grises hacia quien osó a molestarlo en sus mas íntimos pensamientos.

¿Has aprendido la lección, Draco? -preguntó Bellatrix sonriendo maliciosamente.

Nunca le encontré sentido a esto. -le respondió Draco. El era un Malfoy, y los Malfoys no se dejaban doblegar.

No debiste abandonar a Narcissa en San Mungo. Y no debiste escapar Draco, tu padre hubiera enfurecido.

La voz de Bellatrix era socarrona y gozaba viendo sufrir a ese muchacho, aunque fuera su sobrino. Por ser su sobrino. Por ser hijo de Narcissa y no suyo. Su varita acariciaba la pálida piel del rostro, haciendo presión en las mejillas, y aflojando un poco en la frente.

Pero tenía instrucciones precisas del Dark Lord. No podía herirlo demasiado. Tenía que sacarle toda la información posible sobre los días que pasó con Potter, pero el muy imbécil no quería cooperar. Lo mas importante ahora era que proporcione algún dato para corromperlo, para violar sus más íntimos sentimientos y para destruirlo. Debían encontrar el punto débil de Potter.

Draco...mi "querido" sobrino, ya te dije que tienes que colaborar conmigo¿verdad? Dime nuevamente ¿qué es lo que mas atormenta a Potter?

¡Y CóMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE LO SEPA¡POTTER NO ES MI AMIGO¡TODO LO QUE ME DIJO ESTOS DÍAS ERA MENTIRA!

Estás seguro Draco? preguntó Bellatrix -Porque si no puedes colaborar con mi Señor, entonces no mereces vivir.

Bella -la reprendió una siseante voz desde la puerta de la mazmorra. -Creo haberte dicho que necesito vivo al hijo de Lucius.

Mi Señor -dijo ella arrastrándose a sus pies -Sólo quería asustarlo, no incumpliría jamás una orden suya.

Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, Bella.

Lord Voldemort se acercó a Draco Malfoy que, aún tendido en el camastro, no podía apartar sus ojos de su imponente figura. Era tan terrorífico como lo habían descripto en los periódicos, y mas que lo que su padre había podido contarle. Definitivamente, cualquier persona podía morir con sólo mirarlo a los ojos.

Con una amabilidad desconocida en él, se sentó junto al prisionero y le levantó la barbilla, para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro al ver las típicas facciones aristocráticas de los Malfoy. El chico era una copia mejorada de Lucius.

Draco Malfoy -siseó el Lord -¿Debo dejarte ir?

No...no lo sé, Señor -respondió el rubio intentando ocultar los escalofríos que corrían por su espina al sentir la mano de ese intento de hombre sobre sí.

Lo haré. ¡Bella!

Si, mi Señor. -dijo ella reclinando la cabeza.

Llama a Severus. Debería estar en el segundo piso.

Si, mi Señor.

Durante algunos minutos, que parecieron horas para Draco, ambos se quedaron solos en la "habitación e huéspedes", como solía llamarle Bellatrix al lugar donde lo tenían encerrado desde el ataque a Hogsmeade. Nunca pensó que la miserable mujer lo llevara con ellos al castillo en donde se escondía el Dark Lord.

Mientras Draco pensaba en lo que le deparaba el destino, o mas precisamente, en lo que podía llegar a estar planeando ese sujeto para él, Lord Voldemort lo observaba calculadoramente. Si ese chico era tal como Lucius le había dicho, definitivamente iba a ser uno de sus mas fieles seguidores.

¿Me llamó, mi Señor? -preguntó Severus haciendo una reverencia desde la entrada de la mazmorra.

Severus...tengo un trabajo para ti.

Usted dir�, mi Señor.

Lleva a Draco a Malfoy Manor. Déjalo ahí y asegúrate de que nada le falte.

Si, mi Señor. -dijo acercándose a Draco y alzándolo en sus brazos.

En brazos de su Profesor de Pociones, Draco atravesó el castillo en el que se encontraba, obteniendo vista de las mazmorras. Podía decirse, que la suya era la mas "acogedora", dado que, en las siguientes, los prisioneros estaban encadenados, o yacían inmóviles en el inmundo suelo de piedra, compartiendo los últimos días de sus vidas junto a, por lo menos, tres sujetos mas.

Después de subir por unas extensas escaleras de piedra, llegaron a un inmenso vestíbulo, que atravesaron ante la vista de varios fieles de Lord Voldemort. La mayoría los miraba incrédulos, algunos se preguntaban si debían intervenir. Después de todo, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy era un prisionero.

Un sujeto pequeño y tembloroso se acercó a Snape, sin despegar los ojos del bulto que éste llevaba en sus brazos. El profesor de Pociones detuvo su caminata y fijó la mirada en el lloroso hombrecito. ¡Cómo odiaba al imbécil!

¿Qué quieres Pettigrew?

¿Por...por qué te lo llevas?

órdenes del Lord. -fueron las últimas palabras que se desprendieron de la boca de Severus Snape, antes de abandonar el castillo.

Una vez en el exterior, Snape aferró mas aún el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy y se concentró, visualizando mentalmente la Mansión de los Malfoy. Cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió, se encontraba dentro del Salón principal de Malfoy Manor.

Severus dejó salir un suspiro, al ver que había sobrevivido un día mas junto su ex señor, soportando las tareas que le encomendaba. Subió las escaleras de mármol brillante, aún cargando a Draco, que parecía demasiado cansado para caminar.

Dejó al rubio en su cama, llamó a un elfo doméstico para darle las instrucciones necesarias sobre el cuidado de su alumno. Tomó algunas pociones que siempre llevaba encogidas en el bolsillo de su túnica, las volvió a sus tamaños normales y las esparció en una mesita.

Con cuidado, sentó a Draco contra el respaldo de la cama y le quitó algunos cabellos que le caían sobre la frente. El otro, se dejaba hacer, sabía que su profesor no iba a hacerle daño, al menos, no el daño que ya le había hecho su tía.

¿Qué sientes, Draco? -preguntó amablemente Severus.

Dolor. Me duelen todos los músculos de mi cuerpo profesor. No puedo moverme por mi mismo.

Bellatrix está loca. -murmuró Severus para sí moviendo la cabeza negativamente -No te preocupes. Toma esta poción, te permitirá dormir y te calmará gradualmente el dolor.

¿No tiene algo mas fuerte?

No. Con el hechizo que usó ella, si te doy algo que calme instantáneamente el malestar, se te agarrotarán los músculos y no podrás volver a moverlos en tu vida. Dolerá por un tiempo mas, pero vas a volver a la normalidad.

Gracias profesor.

No hay de que. -Severus se puso de pie para dejar la Mansión -Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes enviarme una lechuza. Trata de no poner nada comprometedor en ella, no me gustaría tener que explicarle a determinadas personas cuál es mi vínculo contigo, tu padre o el Dark Lord.

Descuide, seré discreto.

No esperaba menos de un Malfoy. Por último, le dejé instrucciones a un elfo sobre como alimentarte y como administrarte las pociones. Todo irá en aumento de cantidades al pasar los días.

De acuerdo -dijo Draco en el medio de un bostezo, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

**000000000000000000000000**

Luna abandonó su camino hacia su habitación y volvió a sentarse en el sofá en el que se encontraba antes, con una sonrisa de superioridad y entendimiento. Los demás, fijaron sus ojos en Remus Lupin. Sorprendidos, aliviados, felices y preocupados, porque su ex profesor no se mostraba tranquilo.

¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Ginny.

Bueno...hubo un ataque en el Callejón Diagon. Voldemort -hubo un escalofrío por parte de todos -estaba allí y...

¿DóNDE ESTÁ HARRY? -gritó Ron.

Él está bien. -se apresuró a decir Lupin. -Voldemort ni siquiera lo tocó.

¿Podemos verlo? -preguntó Hermione esperanzada.

Lo siento chicos, pero no está aquí. No me interrumpan -dijo Lupin al ver que Ron y Hermione abrían la boca -Una persona se lo llevó. No teman, porque sé que ella nunca le hará daño.

¿Está en "El Paraíso"? -preguntó Luna mirando con sus ojos saltones a Remus.

Si, efectivamente, allí es donde se encuentra. El profesor Dumbledore y yo le enviamos una carta para ver a Harry lo antes posible.

¿Qué es ese lugar? -preguntó Neville completamente perdido.

Es el reino de los ángeles en la Tierra -explicó Luna.

¡Eso es una ridiculez¡Los ángeles no existen¡Y mucho menos ese lugar! -exclamó Hermione.

Obtusa -murmuró Luna, haciendo sonreír a Remus.

Si existe Hermione. De hecho, yo lo conozco. Es un lugar hermoso, lleno de paz, tranquilidad y felicidad. Justo lo que Harry necesita en este momento.

Pero... -dijo Hermione, sabiendo que no todo era tan bueno como parecía.

"El Paraíso" está fuera de las leyes de nuestro mundo, así como también del mundo muggle. Sólo pueden entrar y salir las personas autorizadas por la Familia Real y...

Si Harry no quiere volver, no habrá manera de sacarlo de allí¿verdad? -preguntó Ginny.

Así es. Por eso le enviamos una carta a Idril Silimaurë, la reina y señora, pidiendo permiso para ver a Harry. Dumbledore fue muy amigo de su abuelo, y mantiene una buena relación con ella.

Pero va a proteger a Harry con su reino completo si cree que hay alguna amenaza contra él. -dijo Luna finalmente.

¿Cómo sabes tanto? -le preguntó Lupin asintiendo a su última afirmación.

Amras Silimaurë me lo dijo -explicó Luna y Lupin lanzó un silbido de admiración -Sé que parece extraño, pero su madre y mi madre eran amigas. Ella se casó con Orodreth Silimaurë, solíamos vernos durante las vacaciones hasta que mi mamá falleció y él me visita en mis sueños cada vez que puede.

¿Disculpen? -dijo Ron -¿Quiénes son esas personas¿Y por qué tienen esos nombres?

Son nombres élficos. -explicó Lupin -Y...él amigo de Luna es el heredero de la corona, si es que su tía no se casa y tiene hijos.

Está bien. -dijo finalmente Hermione -Todo eso está muy bien. Pero...Harry tiene que regresar. Harry debe querer volver. No puede dejarnos así como así. Somos sus amigos, está usted, que fue amigo de sus padres y el profesor Dumbledore...

Olvídalo Hermione -le dijo Luna levantándose y saliendo de la Sala Común -Harry no confía en él.

**00000000000000000000000**

Harry terminó de vestirse y llamó a un elfo, que lo guió hasta el salón donde estaba desayunando la familia de Idril. Al abrirse las puertas de roble, Harry se encontró con un salón hermoso. Las paredes coloreadas con un suave celeste, amplios ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz del sol matinal y una mesa redonda, con cubiertos para seis personas.

Cereales, frutas, leche, bizcochos, té, jugos naturales, y todo tipo de exquisiteces esperaban por los comensales. Tres personas se encontraban ya sentadas. Larien y dos chicos mas, que Harry supuso eran sus hermanos, le sonrieron, mientras la mas pequeña le hacía señas para que se ubique junto a ella.

Buenos días -dijo Harry al sentarse.

Elerossë -dijo Larien llamando su atención -Ellos son mis hermanos: Amras y Merenwen.

Encantado de conocerlos -dijo Harry sonriendo tímidamente.

El gusto es nuestro -dijo un muchacho de, mas o menos, 14 años, con largos cabellos rubios platinados y ojos marrones.

Es un honor tenerte aquí, Harry -dijo una niña de unos 10 años, de cabellos castaños y los mismos ojos marrones de su hermano.

Definitivamente, ellos dos parecían mucho mas humanos que Idril y Larien. Mientras la pequeña hacía salir de sus dedos bolitas de colores que explotaban en el aire, como si de pequeños fuegos artificiales se tratara, Harry estudió detenidamente a los otros dos. Si alguien le decía que eran príncipe y princesa, no le creería. Nada se parecían a las familias reales que conocía del mundo muggle.

En cuestión de unos minutos, la puerta del comedor volvió a abrirse, dejando paso a Idril, acompañada de un hombre tan joven como ella. De cabellos castaños, ojos plateados y piel tan pálida como la de Idril, el sujeto le sonrió amablemente.

Bienvenido Harry -dijo el hombre en cuestión. -Espero que te guste nuestro castillo y nuestro reino, y que... ¡Larien!

Lo siento papá -dijo la pequeña, al recordar que no podía hacer magia en la mesa.

Harry -dijo Idril -Él es mi hermano. Su nombre es Orodreth. Es el padre de los tres diablos. -dijo señalándolos con la mano -Por cierto...¿Son ciertos los rumores de que cierta jovencita estuvo volando hoy por la mañana hasta adentrarse en las habitaciones de cierto muchachito aquí presente?

¡Sólo quería conocerlo! -se defendió Larien.

¡Larien! -exclamó su padre indignado, mientras sus hermanos intentaban, en vano, ocultar la risa.

Además, Elerossë estaba triste, y yo lo hice feliz¿verdad? -terminó mirando a Harry.

Es cierto. Y...no me molestó en absoluto su presencia.

Larien, Harry no está acostumbrado a que lo llamen Elerossë -dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

Pero ese es su nombre¿no? -preguntó la pequeña confundida.

Si, pero...

Está bien. De hecho, lo prefiero -dijo Harry algo incómodo por las miradas que estaban fijadas en el -Es que...

No te gusta ser Harry Potter, "el Niño que Sobrevivió" y toda esa basura¿cierto? -preguntó Amras.

Algo así.

**-**De acuerdo, será Elerossë entonces.-le dijo Idril guiñándole un ojo.

A partir de allí, todos desayunaron conversando amablemente entre ellos. Por lo que Harry pudo comprender, ese mundo estaba más aislado que nada en el mundo, y nadie podía entrar a él sin la autorización de Idril o su hermano. Por otra parte, le explicaron que no hay restricciones de edad para hacer magia, aunque había un plan de "estudios" por llamarlo de alguna manera.

La enseñanza se separaba de acuerdo a razas, porque no todos tenían los mismos poderes. Como agregado, a medida que avanzaban en edad, los niños aprendían nuevos hechizos y formas de liberar su magia. Por lo que pudo enterarse, todos los adultos enseñaban a los pupilos, incluyendo a Idril y Orodreth.

Cuando el desayuno estaba culminando, una bellísima ave entó por uno de los ventanales, dirigiéndose a Idril. Ella carraspeó incómoda, al reconocer al fénix de Dumbledore. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido por la intromisión de Fawkes y el resentimiento lo inundó.

Idril tomó el pergamino y lo leyó sin prisas, estudiando cada una de las palabras. Sabía, en carne propia, que Dumbledore era una buena persona, pero también era uno de los seres mas manipuladores que conocía. Nunca buscaba hacer el mal, pero solía causarlo de todas formas, como efecto secundario a sus acciones. Lo que sucedió con Sirius era un ejemplo demasiado claro y latente aún.

Elerossë -dijo Idril llamando la atención de Harry, que observaba a Fawkes absorto -Debemos hablar. Sígueme, por favor.

Claro. -asintió Harry siguiéndola por una serie de pasillos hasta llegar a un extenso jardín colmado de verde césped y hermosas flores, seguidos de cerca por el fénix, que no parecía querer irse.

Albus me envió esta carta -dijo mostrándosela -¿Qué opinas al respecto?

No quiero volver -dijo Harry en un murmullo. -Por favor, no lo dejes entrar.

No lo haré si no quieres. De todos modos, iré a hablar con él y le transmitiré personalmente tu mensaje.

¿De verdad me puedo quedar aquí? -preguntó Harry esperanzado.

Supongo que sí. Va a tener que darme muy buenas razones para que te envíe con él nuevamente

Tiene una muy buena -susurró Harry.

No me interesa la estúpida profesia pequeño -dijo Idril dándole tranquilidad -Albus cometió demasiados errores en el pasado y debo admitir que lo seguí en demasiadas ocasiones. Nunca debí dejar que te lleve con los Dursley, debería haberte traído aquí. Perdóname por eso, Elerossë. Y también perdóname por permitir que lleven a Sirius a Azkaban siendo inocente.

¿Perdón?

Yo supe en seguida que Sirius era inocente. Pero no pude hacer nada. Mis poderes no son considerados válidos en el Ministerio, por lo tanto, de nada servía mi testimonio.

Pero podrías haberle dicho a Dumbledore...él...

No pequeño -dijo ella sonriendo tristemente -Albus estaba tan furioso y afectado por la muerte de tus padres que no me hubiera escuchado.

¿Y Remus¿Conoces a Remus?

Si, Remus vivió aquí un tiempo. Pero él estaba sufriendo tanto que yo no podía ir y decirle simplemente "Sirius es inocente, está encerrado en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió." Si yo hubiese hecho algo así, Remus hubiese enloquecido, al no poder hacer nada por él. Lo único que estaba en mis manos, lo hice. -Harry la miró interrogante -Cuidé de sus sueños durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, mientras mi hermano cuidaba de sus pensamientos durante el día. Nosotros hicimos lo posible para ayudarle a mantener la cordura, sabiendo que llegaría el día en que saliera de allí.

Por lo que sirvió...

**00000000000000000000**

La Orden del Fénix estaba en plena reunión. Habían muchos puntos por aclarar. Severus dio su informe del día a Dumbledore y seguidores, diciendo todo lo referente a Draco Malfoy, y los demás escucharon atentamente. Tonks era la próxima en hablar, cuando el ruido de una explosión hizo que todos se sobresaltaran y miraran hacia las puertas del Gran Salón.

El roble dejó paso a Idril Silimaurë, vestida con su usual túnica blanca inmaculada. Su presencia era tan imponente como la de Albus Dumbledore o Lord Voldemort. Caminó con paso seguro hasta el Director y, cuando lo tuvo frente suyo, le dio un sonora bofetada.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar después de eso, pues los dos parecían enfrascados en una lucha de miradas, que no pensaban perder. Remus se movió despacio hacia ella y le tocó el hombro tentativamente, intentando llamar su atención.

Está bien Remus -dijo Idril dedicándole una sonrisa -No voy a matarlo.

¿Cómo está Harry? -preguntó el licántropo.

Bien, mucho mejor que cuando lo visité durante las vacaciones. Y -entonces volvió a enfocar su vista en el anciano -NO quiere regresar. Vine a decírselo personalmente, para que no diga que actúo como una irresponsable o esas estupideces que suele utilizar para manipular a la gente.

Sabes que lo necesitamos aquí. -dijo Dumbledore serenamente -Y él necesita de sus amigos. Este es su mundo Idril, no puedes dejarlo encerrado contigo.

¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que lo tengo secuestrado? -preguntó Idril en un tono tan suave y sedoso, que sonó demasiado amenazante -Cuando el único que lo ha encerrado es usted, dejándolo con esos muggles.

No podía hacer otra cosa.

¡Claro que podía¡Yo le pedí que me lo de a mí¡En ningún lugar iba a estar mas seguro que conmigo! Sabe perfectamente que nadie puede ingresar a mi reino sin mi autorización.

Lo sé. -concedió Dumbledore -Pero no puedo asegurar que no haya nadie en "El Paraíso" que...

Si valora su vida, Dumbledore, ni se le ocurra decir algo sobre mi gente. No respondo de mis actos si ataca a los habitantes de mi tierra.

No era mi intención -dijo Dumbledore al ver la tensión que se había creado en la sala. Todos habían sacado sus varitas al ver la actitud hostil de Idril -Sígueme, lo mejor será que hablemos en privado.

No veo que es lo que tenemos que hablar. Ya le dije que Harry no va a volver. Búsquese otro Salvador para el mundo mágico.

No seas así -pidió Albus -Hablemos como gente civilizada.

¿Ahora quiere hablar como "gente civilizada"? -exclamó Idril moviendo las manos -¿Ahora¡MALDITA SEA DUMBLEDORE¿POR QUÉ NO QUISO HABLAR COMO GENTE CIVILIZADA CUANDO VINE A DECIRLE QUE SIRIUS ERA INOCENTE, EL MISMO DÍA QUE ESCAPó DE AZKABAN¿POR QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHó CUANDO LE DIJE QUE YO QUERÍA ENSEÑARLE OCCULMENCIA¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME ESCUCHó CUANDO LE DIJE QUE NO DEJE A SIRIUS EN GRIMMAULD PLACE?

El silencio del Gran Salón, podía ser fácilmente interrumpido por la caída de un alfiler. ¿Cómo sabía esa mujer todo eso? Se suponía que sólo las personas de La Orden tenían esa información, y ella no era parte del grupo.

Remus se precipitó a calmarla. Sabía que Idril había mostrado su corazón herido abierto y también que las lágrimas que abandonaban sus ojos no eran comunes. Estaban repletas de dolor, de culpa y de furia. Esos sentimientos, combinados con la fuerte magia que poseía, se exteriorizaban en lágrimas de sangre, que manchaban la túnica y el suelo a su paso.

Por favor...no. No soporto verte llorar, lo sabes -dijo Remus limpiándole la sangre con un pañuelo.

No lo voy a dejar aquí si no es su deseo Remus. Sabes que se lo debo a Lily y James.

Y a Sirius -susurró Remus.

No. A Sirius le debo otra cosa y la voy a cumplir.

Por favor Idril -pidió Dumbledore nuevamente -Vamos a mi despacho.

No. -dijo ella nuevamente -¿No confía en su gente que no quiere hablar aquí?

Bien -dijo Dumbledore soltando un suspiro -Tu ganas.

Harry no quiere volver, de hecho, ni siquiera quiere que lo llame así. Estamos utilizando su nombre élfico. Está instalado en el palacio, disfrutando de sus estancia allí y me pidió que no lo deje entrar al reino Dumbledore.

Idril, tu sabes lo que pasará si él no vuelve. -dijo severamente Albus Dumbledore -El mundo entero depende de él. Él es quien debe vencer a Voldemort. Nadie mas puede, ni siquiera yo, ni siquiera tu.

Lo sé, pero no me pida que piense en él como si fuera un arma, porque no lo es.

No estoy diciendo eso. Lo que digo es que antes o después, tendrá que enfrentar al Lord, y cuanto mas tarde en hacerlo, mas chances de perder tiene. Sabes que él gana poder y aliados a medida que avanza el tiempo.

Está bien -dijo Idril después de unos minutos de silencio -Yo voy a hablar con él, pero no le prometo nada. No voy a obligarlo, Dumbledore. Si él quiere volver, nosotros dos vamos a tener una muy extensa conversación sobre MIS condiciones y las de Harry.

No esperaba menos de ti. Gracias Idril.

No me lo agradezca a mí. El único motivo por el que confío en esta Orden, es porque Remus y Sirius son parte de ella.

¿Nadie le dijo a esta mujer que Black está muerto? -preguntó Severus en un susurro irónico.

Trágate tus palabras, Snivellus -dijo Idril abandonando el Gran Salón.

**00000000000000000000**

**A ver si ahora sale bien...**

**Besos**

**Barby**


	8. Privet Drive

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**000000000000000000**

**CAPITULO 8: PRIVET DRIVE**

El silencio del Gran Salón continuaba. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer supiera tanto sobre los planes de la Orden¿Y por qué Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore y Minnerva McGonagall no habían reaccionado hostilmente, viendo la actitud desafiante del ángel?

Remus se había quedado pensativo después de las palabras de Idril. _"A Sirius le debo otra cosa, y lo voy a cumplir"_ No encontraba sentido a esa frase. Ella no le debía nada a Sirius. De hecho, Sirius estaba en deuda con ella y su hermano por haberlo cuidado durante doce años y por haberlo protegido y ocultado en su reino cuando escapó con Bukbreak.

Parece que el licántropo estuvo filtrando información secreta de nuestras reuniones -dijo ásperamente Severus Snape. -Creo, profesor Dumbledore, que debería considerar expulsarlo de La Orden.

Severus -le recriminó Dumbledore -Por favor. Tengo pleno conocimiento de las fuentes de las que Idril obtuvo la información.

¿O sea que va a permitir que una loca como esa sepa todo lo que sucede aquí, sin hacer nada al respecto?

Remus tomó partido en la discusión inmediatamente. Y en menos de lo esperado, tenía a Snape diez centímetros por encima del suelo, tomándolo de la túnica, a la altura del cuello y apoyándolo bruscamente contra una pared.

Dejó que todo el odio y el resentimiento del pasado se colara por sus ojos. Nuevamente estaban viviendo la misma historia que vivieron cuando ambos tenían 17 años. Y, por la expresión de Snape, él también lo sabía.

No voy a permitirte que hables así de Idril, Snape -lo amenazó Remus.

Oh.. Ya veo. ¿Pretendes casarte con un ángel¿Crees que así te salvarás de tu licantropía? Déjame decirte algo, Lupin...ella nunca se fijará en alguien como tu.

Te asombrarías al saber cómo se fijó en mi, imbécil.

REMUS! -llamó su atención Dumbledore sabiendo cual era el próximo paso de esa pelea. Definitivamente no tenía ganas de volver a verlo.

Tiene razón profesor -dijo Remus aún mirando en los ojos negros de Snape -"Este" no vale la pena. Y se va a tragar todas y cada una de sus palabras cuando se entere de la verdad. Va a ser muy placentero ver tu rostro...Snivellus.

Luego de eso, Remus lo separó de la pared y lo soltó, enviándolo bruscamente contra ella de nuevo. Salió del Gran Salón enfurecido. Merlín sabía de los intentos que había hecho para acercarse al hombre y mantener una relación cordial, pero no. Definitivamente nunca iba a ser eso posible.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Dos días habían pasado y Draco ya estaba completamente recuperado. Bueno, aún sufría de ciertos dolores en el pecho y en sus piernas, cuando caminaba demasiado. Pero podía valerse por sí mismo y se conformaba.

Su madre había sido devuelta a la Mansión y se encontraba en mucho mejor estado que la última vez que la había visto. Ya no llamaba a los gritos a Lucius. Ahora simplemente se mantenía en silencio y sólo movía los ojos en dirección de su hijo cuando éste le hablaba.

Otro motivo para odiar a Potter. Por su culpa su padre estaba en Azkaban. Él sabía que no iban a tardar mucho en sacarlo de allí, pero estaba dentro en ese momento y suponía que no era nada placentero.

El pensamiento sobre su padre se esfumó rápidamente cuando recordó a Potter. ¿Por qué había escapado de su casa? Seguramente sus parientes muggles lo adoraban por ser el Gran Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Tal vez se habían enterado de alguna forma que él mismo había escapado y Potter era el encargado de vigilarlo.

Pero ese pensamiento no tenía sentido. Porque Potter se veía completamente desconcertado cuando conoció su verdadera identidad. Entonces...¿Ambos habían caído en sus propias trampas? Los dos deseando que ese verano nunca terminara porque sabían que la mentira llegaría a su fin y no se verían mas. ¿Y cómo iba a ser todo entre ellos ahora en el Colegio?

Durante el tiempo que habían compartido esa habitación el Caldero Chorreante, Draco había aprendido a demostrar sus sentimientos. Se había dejado cuidar y había cuidado a esa persona que consideraba como su hermana mayor. Por una vez no se sentía solo, nunca mas iba a estar sólo.

Pero todo eso se evaporó en un instante. En el preciso momento en que Sophie Richards dejó existir para convertirse en quien realmente era...Harry Potter. Y ahora, Draco no sabía que hacer ni que pensar. Porque, por un lado, deseaba destrozar a su némesis y hacerlo pagar. Pero, también quería encontrarlo nuevamente y cuidarlo, acompañarlo y asegurarle que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Que iban a ser amigos, sin importar sus casas antagónicas, o sus apellidos.

Definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

**0000000000000000000**

En estos días, la relación de Harry con los integrantes de la familia real había avanzado notablemente. Ya conocía prácticamente todas las alas del palacio y lo habían llevado a pasear por el poblado.

Aún le sorprendía lo abiertos que eran los habitantes de "El Paraíso". Todo era completamente diferente allí. Nadie se avergonzada de abrazarse o demostrarse cariño. Todos vivían en paz y armonía. No había buenos y malos. No había blanco y negro. No existían Voldemort y Dumledore. Sólo existía la paz, tranquilidad, felicidad y compañerismo.

A menudo pensaba en lo feliz que se habría sentido Remus Lupin cuando vivía allí. Nadie discriminaba a los licántropos, ni a los vampiros, ni a los altos elfos, ni a los elfos domésticos, que eran libres y les pagaban por sus servicios. Los pocos muggles que vivían allí veían la magia como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y no se preocupaban por utilizar a los magos. De hecho, ellos estaban allí porque se habían casado con magos y adoraban la paz de "su" mundo, como lo llamaban.

Algunos niños del poblado realizaban sus estudios en Hogwarts o Beveraux, mientras que otros se quedaban allí. Podían salir y entrar libremente, pero casi nadie lo hacía. El pueblo estaba equipado con todo lo que deseaban. Algunos tenían huertas en las partes traseras de sus hogares, mientras que otros compraban lo que necesitaban en los pocos pero estratégicos negocios que llevaban otros pobladores.

Algunas personas trabajaban fuera de allí, en el mundo muggle o en el mágico, pero todos se mostraban relajados al volver. Era como si por sólo entrar al reino el corazón se les llenara de paz. Y Harry sabía que así era, pues él mismo lo había sentido y no deseaba dejar el lugar. Aún recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Idril cuando ella volvió de Hogwarts hacía unos días.

**-Elerossë, debemos hablar. -dijo Idril ingresando en la habitación de Harry.**

**-Lo sé. ¿Debo volver, verdad? Debo ir con ellos...**

**-No, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Le dejé muy en claro a Albus que es TU decisión y de nadie mas.**

**-¿Y él que dijo?**

**-Bueno, no le gustó mucho la idea de que estés aquí. No me malinterpretes. Albus sabe que yo NUNCA te haría daño y que te protegería incluso ante mi propio pueblo si es necesario. Pero él también juega sus cartas pequeño.**

**-¿Qué fue lo que dijo exactamente?**

**-Bueno...él..dice que a medida que el tiempo pasa, Voldemort se hace mas y mas fuerte. Y que tarde o temprano vas a enfrentarte a él.**

**-Pero es que yo...**

**-Lo sé pequeño. No es justo que tengas que llevar este peso sobre tu espalda. No es justo que el mundo dependa de ti. Pero la vida nunca es justa Elerossë. Nunca lo fue.**

**-¿Y si regreso...?**

**-Y si regresas, yo voy a encargarme de que Albus cumpla con todo lo que desees. Incluso yo tengo algunas condiciones para eso. Pero es tu decisión. No quiero que te sientas presionado.**

**-Eso es fácil de decir. -dijo Harry tímidamente.**

**-Lo se. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, cariño. Pero puedo asegurarte que mi vida no fue ni es tan fácil como parece. He tenido que tomar muchas decisiones desde que tengo uso de razón y nunca tuve a mi madre o padre a mi lado. Nuestras decisiones son lo que forjan nuestro destino y el de quienes nos rodean, nunca olvides eso. Dumbledore o Voldemort pueden disputarse tu alianza eternamente, pero tu eres el que tiene la última palabra. Tu eres el que decide cual es el bando al que perteneces. Nadie puede quitarte eso.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Quiero decirte que SIEMPRE voy a estar contigo apoyándote. Aquí, en Hogwarts o en donde sea. Eres como un hijo para mí Harry. Le prometí a tu mamá y a tu papá que iba a cuidar de ti aunque se me fuera la vida en ello, y lo voy a hacer. No me importa que decisiones tomes, yo no soy quien para juzgarte. Yo sólo voy a caminar junto a ti, esperando que me pidas tu ayuda, o regalándote mi sabiduría cuando lo necesites, pero nunca te diré que es lo que debes hacer.**

**-Eso no es cierto -dijo Harry -si yo me uniera a Voldemort tu no...**

**-No pequeño, no te equivoques. Si tu te unieras a Voldemort yo estaría junto a ti de todos modos. No me uniría a él también porque no confío en él, ni sigo sus ideales, pero tu no eres él. Si quieres volver a Hogwarts, hazlo, si quieres volver a Privet Drive, también, si quieres ir con Voldemort, yo te llevaré hasta él, pero NUNCA vas a estar sólo nuevamente Harry.**

**-Gracias. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**-Claro pequeño.**

**-¿Conociste a mis padres?**

**-Si. De hecho, fui muy amiga de tu madre. No es por alardear, pero parte de de la "culpa" de que se hayan casado es mía. El resto...de Remus.**

**-Wow...Desde el año pasado me pregunto como es posible que se hayan juntado.**

**-Bueno...es una linda historia, pero no puedo contártela ahora. Piensa en lo que quieres hacer, y tómate todo el tiempo que desees.**

**-Gracias Idril.**

Una molestia en su mano derecha lo hizo volver a la realidad. Miró hacia donde sentía picotazos y lo que vio lo paralizó. Hedwig estaba allí, llamando su atención. sólo podía significar una cosa: su tía Petunia estaba en peligro.

Se levantó del césped y corrió hacia el interior del Palacio, buscando a Idril. Cuando la encontró, ella estaba con otro ángel. Alto, de contextura musculosa, cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes, el hombre lo observó con curiosidad, mientras Idril lo miró preocupado por su entrada tan atípica en él.

¿Qué sucede pequeño? -preguntó Idril.

Necesito ir a Privet Drive, mi tía Petunia está en peligro.

¿Estás seguro?

Si. Le pedí a Hedwig, mi lechuza, que se quede allí y me busque si algo me sucedía. Por eso te pedí que le autorices la entrada. Ella llegó recién. algo está mal, lo sé.

Iremos pequeño. Pero sólo si me prometes que me harás caso en todo lo que te diga, sin discutir y que no te enfrentarás a nada que yo considere peligroso.

Si, si, pero vamos.

**0000000000000000000000**

Era otro día normal en Privet Drive. Un domingo como cualquier otro. sin molestias, sin sobresaltos, sin cosas "raras", sin Harry Potter.

Petunia ya había recibido una carta de Albus Dumbledore informándole que su sobrino se encontraba en perfecto estado y protegido. La relación con su esposo habían vuelto a la normalidad en cuanto el pequeño mago partió y ella le juró que NO podía hacer magia.

Los Dursley almorzaban en la cocina, cuando una serie de explosiones se sucedieron el patio trasero de su casa. Vernon fue el primero en salir, seguido por Duddley y, por último Petunia, que comprendió al instante que estaban frente al mayor peligro que podía existir.

Un grupo de, por lo menos, veinte Death Eaters los observaban divertidos tras sus máscaras. Mientras detrás de ellos hacía su aparición el mago mas temible de los últimos tiempos: Lord Voldemort.

Petunia tembló cuando lo vio llegar. Ya nada podía hacer para estar a salvo de ese maniático y sus seguidores. Lo único que le rogó al cielo fue que no los torturaran y que les dieran una muerte rápida.

Bien, bien, bien. -siseó Lord Voldemort, clavando sus serpentinos ojos en Petunia -Parece que al fin nos conocemos, Petunia Dursley.

Oh...¿La pequeña squib está asustada¿Temes por tu vida? -se burló Voldemort. -Haces bien. Pero no he venido a matarte. Sólo quería arreglar algunos puntos con tu familia.

El Lord avanzó hasta estar frente a Duddley, que temblaba frenéticamente, recordando su última experiencia con la magia.

La bola de grasa tiene miedo. -dijo Voldemort divertido -Dime asqueroso muggle...¿Qué te hace creer que eres mejor que los magos¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías maltratar a Harry Potter durante todos estos años y no recibir tu merecido?

¡CONTESTA! -le ordenó apuntándolo con su varita.

Yo...yo...yo...no...

Respuesta incorrecta -se rió Voldemort -¡Cruccio!

Duddley cayó al suelo de rodillas, sufriendo el mayor dolor que sintió en su vida. Los huesos parecían estar quebrándosele, los músculos parecían retorcérsele, y su mente sólo podía pensar en el dolor y la agonía, rogando porque el maldito mago que tenía frente a sí lo matara de una vez.

Por favor -rogó Petunia arrodillándose ante Voldemort -Piedad, por favor, piedad.

Yo no tengo piedad Petunia -dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa levantando la maldición y apuntando ahora a su marido -¡Cruccio!

Cuando se cansó de jugar con el dolor de los dos hombres de la familia, sin siquiera tocar a Petunia, Lord Voldemort volvió a hablar.

Esto es sólo una advertencia. Potter es un mago y, como tal, es superior a ustedes. Vuelvan a hacerle su vida un infierno y morirán de la manera mas dolorosa y lenta que puedan imaginar. Rogarán por que los mate, y su muerte será recordada como un ejemplo de lo que NO se debe hacer. Nosotros nos vamos.

Aléjate inmediatamente de ellos, Tom -dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

Oh bueno...pero si ya llegaron los inútiles de La Orden del Pajarito. -dijo sarcásticamente Voldemort -No te preocupes, Dumbledore, sólo estaba diciéndoles lo que tu deberías haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. No puedo creer que dejaras a Potter con estos inútiles.

No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Tom.

Si, si. Lo es. Verás...Harry Potter va a ser mi aliado. Voy a destruirte Dumbledore.

Harry nunca se uniría a ti, Tom.

Ah...que tierno. ¿Estás seguro de eso, anciano? Tu lo condenaste a vivir con estos "seres" inferiores. Tu mataste a su padrino...y él nunca va a perdonarte eso.

Tu mataste a Sirius, Tom.

Puede ser...pero Harry no lo cree así. -dijo Voldemort sonriendo de costado. -Lo mejor será que tu y tus inútiles seguidores abandonen este lugar, si no quieren que mate a los muggles.

No lo haré Tom.

¡ATAQUEN! -ordenó Voldemort a sus Death Eaters.

Voldemort miraba divertido como sus fieles atacaban sin piedad a los de La Orden del Fénix. Los del bando de Dumbledore, aún en desigualdad de condiciones, estaban dando una buena pelea, pero no había motivo por el cual preocuparse aún.

Entonces sucedió lo inesperado. Una maldición mortal esquivada por Tonks, proveniente de, presumiblemente, Bellatrix Lestrange, fue a parar justo a la espalda de Petunia, que abrazaba a Duddley, cuidando que ninguna maldición lo tocara.

Y ahí fue cuando un estruendo paró la pelea, recibiendo la atención de todos. Harry Potter y Idril Silimaurë llegaron para ver el cuerpo de Petunia caer rígido al suelo, mientras Duddley se arrodillaba junto a ella y la zamarreaba, esperando que reaccione.

Harry estaba envuelto en la capa blanca de Idril cuando lo vio y enfureció mas que nunca. Primero había sido Sirius, y ahora le quitaban a su tía. La misma tía que anteriormente le había brindado su apoyo y lo había cuidado, por primera vez en su vida.

¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS HIZO ESO? -preguntó colérico mirando directamente a Voldemort.

No fuimos nosotros. Pero es una suerte que estés aquí, quería hablar contigo.

Déjalo Tom. -dijo Dumbledore.

Oh...¡cállate Dumbledore! Harry debe decidir si quiere hablar conmigo o no. Él tiene la última palabra.

Idril se puso frente a Harry, dándole la espalda a lo poco que quedaba de Tom Riddle, para hablar con Harry. Pero antes de que pronuncia palabra alguna, vio decisión en sus ojos verdes y un asentimiento por parte del moreno.

Bien, Tom -dijo Idril al fin -Harry va a hablar contigo. Pero bajo mi escudo protector.

No tengo inconveniente, no quiero hacerle daño.

_¿Qué sucedió¿Por qué mataste a mi tía? -preguntó Harry en parsel._

_-Oh.. no. Me temo que hay una equivocación. Sí fue uno de mis seguidores quien produjo su muerte, pero sin intención de hacerlo. El Avada iba dirigido a uno de los aurores._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Idril en esa misma lengua._

_-Vine a comentarle a Vernon y Duddley que no iba a permitir mas maltratos hacia Harry._

_-¿Y por qué harías eso? -preguntó Harry desconfiado._

_-Porque ellos no son quienes para tratarte del modo que lo han hecho. ¿Entiendes que los muggles son seres inferiores? No hice mas que "castigarlos" con algunos Cruciatus. -le comentó Lord Voldemort -Le dije a Dumbledore que se vaya o los muggles iban a salir heridos, pero él no me hizo caso. Yo no tenía intenciones de que nadie muera hoy. Y mucho menos Petunia._

_-¿Debo creerte? -preguntó Harry._

_-Si no lo haces, puedes preguntarle al viejo, no creo que te mienta delante de tanta gente. _Nosotros nos vamos, Harry. Disfruta de tus vacaciones. -dijo al fin el Dark Lord en Inglés

Con un "CRACK" Lord Voldemort y sus Death Eaters dejaron el lugar. Harry se giró hacia lo que quedaba de su familia muggle y le habló a Vernon, ignorando completamente a los miembros de La Orden que querían acercarse a él y eran rechazados por el escudo de Idril.

¿Qué sucedió, Duddley?

¡DIME QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIó! -le gritó apuntándolo con su varita.

Esos...esos hombres encapuchados vinieron -comenzó su primo entre llantos y temblores -Ellos me atacaron. Y a mi papá. Pero no le hicieron nada a mi mamá. Ese hombre...él nos dijo que no volviéramos a tratarte del modo que siempre lo hacíamos, y...y estaba por irse cuando llegaron ellos -dijo señalando a La Orden -Él les dijo que se vayan, que no pensaba hacernos daño y...ese viejo no le hizo caso...y comenzaron a luchar con esas "cosas" y...un rayo verde vino y...

Está bien Duddley. Yo me voy a encargar de que esto no quede así. Yo voy a vengar la muerte de Tía Petunia. -dijo Harry con voz helada, dándole escalofríos a todos los presentes -¡DUMBLEDORE!

¿Si, Harry?

Usted...usted es la peor escoria que conocí en mi vida. Por su culpa perdí a mi padrino. Por su culpa acabo de perder a mi tía.

Harry..no es así...nosotros no...

¡No meta a todos esos ignorantes que le lamen las suelas de los zapatos en la misma bolsa que usted¡USTED ES QUIEN DEBERÍA MORIR¡USTED ES QUIEN DEBERÍA SUFRIR! Usted es peor que Voldemort. Él, por lo menos, actúa de acuerdo a sus principios abiertamente, mientras usted, escudado tras esa "bondad aparente" no hace mas que provocar muertes y manipular a todos los que lo rodean. -Harry se volvió hacia el ángel -Vamos Idril, llévame a casa.

Si, pequeño.

Con una explosión como la anterior, las dos figuras abandonaron Privet Drive, envueltas en una capa blanca, con rumbo a "El Paraíso". Ahora que Harry vivía en el Palacio, podían aparecerse sin problemas y era mucho mas rápido y cómodo que otros medios.

**000000000000000000000**

**Esto es cansador... jajajajajaja.**

**Espero que ya queden pocos capítulos por editar.**

**Besos**

**Barby**


	9. La Antorcha

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**000000000000000000**

**CAPITULO 9: LA ANTORCHA.**

En cuanto Harry e Idril aparecieron en el Palacio Real, el moreno parecía a punto de estallar. Sabiendo lo que podía suceder, Idril lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a un salón absolutamente vacío.

Lo único que podía romperse en el Salón de las Antorchas era, justamente eso, las antorchas. Pero todas ellas eran poderosos instrumentos mágicos que se protegían a sí mismos con encantamientos milenarios.

Cada antorcha tenía su historia procedencia. Y sólo algunas selectas personas eran capaces de encenderlas. Los ángeles del Castillo eran los encargados de su custodia para que no cayeran en manos equivocadas, y para hacer el bien utilizándolas.

Idril enfocó sus plateados ojos en Harry, que tenía los puños apretados, al punto de hacerse sangrar las palmas de las manos por la presión que ejercían sus uñas.

Elerosë...háblame. No lo guardes.

Lo odio –susurró Harry –Lo odio. LO ODIO. �¡LO ODIO!

Con el último grito, la magia que luchaba por salir logró su objetivo y un aura celeste rodeó a Harry, mientras el salón, y probablemente todo el palacio, temblaba. Idril intentaba calmarlo, pero no había manera.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Orodreth. Los dos ángeles se quedaron quietos, inmóviles ante la extensión de poder que mostraba Harry. Sabían perfectamente que clase de mago era, de quién era descendiente y los poderes que podía desarrollar. Pero Dumbledore también le había ocultado eso a Harry y el mundo entero.

El aura celeste que rodeaba a Harry aumentaba su tamaño y se oscurecía a medida que transcurrían los minutos, mientras Idril pensaba en como controlarlo. Fue entonces cuando se lo ocurrió y pidió a su hermano que busque a Larien.

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos, Idril continuó hablándole a Harry, mientras que las antorchas comenzaban a encenderse. Algunas para defenderse del poder que las atacaba, pero una en especial llamó la atención de la Reina.

La antorcha de la Llama Verde. Esa antorcha que sólo podían encender los miembros de la Familia Real, en contadas ocasiones, tenía la llama mas impactante que nunca había visto.

El verde se extendía hasta el techo del Salón, brillando como nunca. Todas las demás antorchas se apagaron de golpe, reconociendo le poder de su "antorcha madre", que poseía el mismo color esmeralda de los ojos de Harry.

**00000000000000000000000**

La Orden del Fénix regresó a Hogwarts con la cabeza gacha. Las cosas no podían estar saliendo de peor manera. Si Harry no quería regresar antes, menos iba a querer hacerlo ahora.

Nadie comprendió lo que había hablado con Voldemort en parsel, pero sí sabían lo que le había gritado a Dumbledore y no había sido nada cordial con él. Molly Weasley los recibió en el Gran Salón, seguida de cerca por sus dos hijos mayores.

¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la mayor de las pelirrojas.

Voldemort se presentó en Privet Drive –informó Lupin –Y accidentalmente murió la tía de Harry.

¡Por Merlín! Menos mal que Harry no estaba allí.

Eh... de hecho, sí estaba. –dijo Tonks –Llegó en ese momento con esa mujer y...

¿Y?

Y le gritó tantas cosas a Dumbledore que no me asombraría no volver a verlo jamás.

Calma, calma –dijo Dumbledore desde su lugar –Lo que debemos hacer es hablar nuevamente con Idril. No creo equivocarme al pensar que en cualquier momento va a volver con muchas ganas de matarme.

Pero profesor hay que cerrarle la entrada al castillo –propuso desesperada Molly Weasley.

No Molly, ella sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Harry, pero no va a hacerme daño. Sólo nos queda esperar a que venga a verme o...

Yo iré –dijo Remus.

No Remus, deben haberte cerrado la entrada al pueblo.

No. Yo vivo ahí. No pueden haberme expulsado sin motivos. Iré a ver a Harry. –dijo el licántropo firmemente.

Remus –dijo Dumbledore al fin –Si no sabemos nada de Harry en dos días, irás. Pero no quiero otro enfrentamiento con Idril.

Bien. –dijo el licántropo abandonando el lugar.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

No comprendía que le estaba sucediendo, pero nunca se había sentido tan extraño en su vida. Su cuerpo temblaba, expulsando una extraña energía que nunca había sentido dentro suyo.

Intentaba abrir los ojos y observar a su alrededor, pero no podía. Sólo escuchaba su propia voz repitiendo una y otra vez "lo odio", "lo odio", "lo odio". Un resplandor frente a él le llamó la atención, pero aún así no podía abrir los ojos y averiguar de que se trataba.

Pronto escuchó una segunda voz ingresando en su mente. Esa voz la conocía, era dulce, armoniosa, casi angelical. Era la voz de una niña, que lo llamaba y le pedía que se concentre en ella...

Elerossë... respira profundamente...descansa.

No...no puedo –alcanzó a decir Harry.

Si puedes. Concéntrate.

¿Larien?

Eso es Elerossë. Piensa en mi, piensa en mi. Deja el odio de lado.

Pero es que él...

Vamos, tu puede hacerlo.

�¡AAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRR!

El aura que rodeaba a Harry desapareció de golpe y Harry cayó al suelo de piedra. Su estado de inconsciencia era tan preocupante como el poder que había utilizado para encender la Antorcha de la Llama Verde.

Orodreth lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación, mientras Idril concentraba su poder en apagar la Antorcha. No era algo fácil de hacer, pero debía lograrlo.

Sus manos entre el fuego verde esmeralda, y un conjuro en élfico antiguo. Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, pero no daba resultado.

Justo cuando iba a abandonar, dos manos mas entraron al fuego y recitaron el conjuro junto a ella.

La llama fue perdiendo cuerpo y fortaleza lentamente, hasta apagarse completamente. Entonces Idril se permitió un suspiro de alivio. Ya tendría tiempo para ocuparse de la antorcha.

Las manos que la ayudaron a apagar el fuego cubrieron las suyas y se cerraron en un abrazo. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y recostó su espalda contra el pecho de su captor.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó en un susurro, intentando no romper la armonía del ambiente.

Vine a ver como estabas, y como se encuentra Harry.

No puedes verlo Remus. –Idril sentía que se le partía el corazón al negarle la posibilidad al licántropo.

Lo sé –respondió con pesar –Sólo quería asegurarme que esté bien.

Y el viejo Albus te pidió que vengas, imagino.

De hecho...no. Me pidió que no lo haga porque no quería otro enfrentamiento contigo. Además, él estaba seguro de que habrías quitado mi firma mágica de las barreras.

¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES? –exclamó Idril soltándose abruptamente del abrazo –¡NUNCA HARÍA ALGO ASÍ!

Idril, lo sé...tranquilízate.

Remsie, esta es tu casa, yo nunca te dejaría fuera.

Lo se. Es lo que le dije, pero...En fin, eso no importa ahora. Si Harry está bien voy a irme. No quiero que sospechen que vine. –dicho eso, Remus caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, sintió una mano en su brazo.

Moony, estás sufriendo demasiado. ¿No quieres quedarte?

Estaré bien –respondió Remus intentando auto-convencerse –Saluda a Harry de mi parte.

Lo haré –dijo Idril para luego depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del licántropo.

No fue mas que un roce de labios, pero fue lo suficientemente reconfortante para que Remus vuelva a sonreír. E Idril sonrió a su vez, reconociendo ese brillo tan especial en los ojos dorados.

**000000000000000000000000**

Draco estaba cansado de la soledad de su Mansión. Su madre mejoraba con los días o, por lo menos, eso parecía pues ahora solía hablarle y decir cosas coherentes.

Pero no era eso lo que preocupaba al rubio de ojos grises, sino los acontecimientos del Callejón Diagon. No dejaba de pensar en Potter. Potter era su enemigo en Hogwarts, Potter había rechazado su amistad, Potter era el chico de Oro, el preferido de Dumbledore, el Gryffindor perfecto.

¿Qué pasaría si 鬠le ofrecía su amistad nuevamente¿Lo rechazaría? Probablemente sí. Potter no iba a dejar que lo vieran con el hijo de un reconocido mortífago.

Ya estaba cansado de tantas conjeturas. Lo que mas le había costado aceptar era había disfrutado la semana con Potter. Había aprendido a mostrar sus sentimientos y afecto, y se había sentido bien al recibirlo.

Durante toda su vida lo había educado siguiendo los ideales de su padre. Odiar a todos aquellos que no fueran sangres-pura, odiar a los muggles, odiar a los Gryffindor, pero sobre todo, odiar a Harry Potter.

Y ahora todo eso se iba a parar a cualquier lado, porque él no quería seguir viviendo en el odio. Ya estaba cansado de sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle que no servían para nada. El quería un amigo de verdad.

Por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en esa extraña mujer que se lo llevó. Bellatrix no quiso decirle nada sobre ella y no podía preguntarle a Snape. su profesor le había dado permiso para escribirle si algo grave sucedía y no debía mostrar interés sobre Harry Potter.

Derrotado, suspiró e intentó dormir.

**00000000000000000**

Harry despertó la mañana siguiente con la extraña sensación de no haber dormido en días. Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse y su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Intentó sentarse en la cama y un quejido salió involuntariamente de su boca.

De la nada, dos manos se colaron bajo sus brazos y sintió como era sentado en su propia cama. Luego algunos almohadones fueron puestos en su espalda y una mano liberó alguna clase de energía justo en su frente. Minutos después, se encontraba listo para lo que viniera.

¿Cómo te sientes pequeño?

Bien. Gracias Idril. ¿Puedo...uhm...preguntarte qué sucedió?

Claro -dijo Idril sentándose en el borde de su cama. -Tu magia se descontroló. Creo que eso ya había ocurrido antes ¿verdad?

Si. En algunas ocasiones. Pero nunca del modo que...

Fueron demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo Harry. De pronto te ves privado de las únicas dos personas que consideras tu familia.

No quiero hablar de eso -dijo Harry volteando el rostro.

¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

Hay algunas cosas que no comprendo Idril. -Harry hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas -Si tu estuviste en el colegio con mis padres, entonces no tienes mas de 40 años.

37 para ser exactos. -dijo Idril sonriendo.

Pero...si tus antepasados eran inmortales. ¿Cómo es que tu eres la Reina de este lugar?

Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta -dijo Idril complacida -Verás, nosotros somos inmortales. De hecho, mi abuelo murió hace diez años y tenía 467 años. Pero podemos dejar de serlo, podemos elegir morir.

¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?

Hay varias maneras de dejar la inmortalidad. Una de ellas es cuando renuncias a ella para salvarle la vida a alguien mas. Es como si le "pasaras" tu vida. Esa persona no se convierte en inmortal, pero se recupera y vuelve de la muerte, siempre y cuando haya muerto menos de un minuto antes.

¿Así la perdió tu abuelo?

No. La última vez que los habitantes de "El Paraíso" formaron parte activa en una guerra contra la oscuridad fue cuando Dumbledore derrotó a Grindewald. Se perdieron muchas vidas, entre ella, la de mi abuela. Verás Harry, por mas inmortalidad que tengamos, hay algunas maneras de matarnos. Y él las sabía. Él mató a mi abuela durante la batalla final. Y mi abuelo vivió lo suficiente para dejar el reino en paz y enseñarnos a Orodreth y a mí todo lo que sabía antes de abandonar la inmortalidad y dejarse llevar por la muerte. Extrañaba mucho a su esposa y deseaba mas que nada reencontrarse con ella.

¿Se dejó morir? -preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Si pequeño. Se dejó morir. No antes de asegurarse que estábamos bien -los ojos plateados se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se cortó un poco -pero aún lo extraño mucho.

Lo siento. No quería...

Está bien. Soportó mucho tiempo en soledad. No se fue hasta asegurarse de que "La Reina" se haría cargo de todo como si fuera él.

¿Y tu madre¿Ella...?

Ella nos traicionó. -dijo Idril mientras sus ojos se endurecían, aunque dejaba ver la tristeza -Ella... ella se equivocó en sus elecciones y eso le costó su vida.

¿Y por qué tu padre no vive con ustedes? Él es mago¿verdad?

Mi padre fue la equivocada elección de mi madre. Él tiene la entrada prohibida a este lugar. Mi abuelo nos educó. Él nos alejó de mis padres cuando éramos muy pequeños. Podría decirse que nos secuestró. -Idril hizo una pausa mientras recordaba los oscuros días con sus padres -Pero cambiemos de tema... vino Remus a verme ayer.

¿Qué quería¿No dejarás que me lleve, verdad? -preguntó Harry alarmado.

Elerossë, tranquilízate. Él sólo vino porque quería saber cómo estabas. Hablé con él y se fue.

Seguramente el viejo...

Dumbledore no sabía que él estaba aquí. De hecho, lo hizo contra su voluntad. Créeme pequeño cuando te digo que Remus te ama. Eres el único hijo de sus amigos, eres lo único que le queda para pelear y no dejarse morir.

Pero él...

Él no vino a llevarte. Ni siquiera me pidió verte porque sabía que yo no lo iba a dejar. Pero tal vez puedas considerar darle una oportunidad. Él está sufriendo mucho por la pérdida de Padfoot.

¿Puedes...puedes traerlo? -preguntó Harry luego de un rato en silencio.

Claro. ¿Cuándo quieres verlo?

Cuando pueda venir.

Iré a buscarlo. -dijo Idril antes de darle un beso en la frente y partir.

**00000000000000000**

El almuerzo en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts transcurría en el mas completo silencio. Cada una de las personas que allí se encontraban repasaban los hechos del día una y otra vez, intentando vislumbrar la luz al final del túnel.

De todos los presentes, los mas silenciosos y preocupados eran los Weasley y Hermione. Necesitaban que Harry vuelva. ellos eran su familia, él los necesitaba, él no podía preferir estar en un lugar lejano y rodeado de extraños antes que con ellos.

Los únicos que comprendían las razones de Harry para quedarse en El Paraíso eran Remus, Luna y Albus Dumbledore. Los tres conocían la magia de la población y sabían que el ambiente cálido era lo mejor para Harry. Pero también deseaban tenerlo de vuelta, sobre todo Remus.

Antes de que cada uno se fuera a su habitación, una ya casi familiar explosión se sintió en el Hall de entrada. Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie, mientras las puertas de roble se abrían dando paso a Idril Silimaurë.

Ante el asombro de la mayoría, Luna Lovegood abandonó su asiento e inmediatamente apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Ella fue la primera que Idril vio cuando ingresó y sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No Luna -le susurró arrodillándose frente a ella y levantándole el mentón. -Tu eres amiga de la familia, no debes arrodillarte.

Yo sé que no soy como tu, pero...

Luna¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no soy tu reina? No es cuestión de ser o no ser un ángel. Es que NUNCA debes arrodillarte ante nadie. Tu eres amiga de la familia. Ponte de pie pequeña.

¿Cómo está Harry? -preguntó Luna ya de pie, a lo que Idril le respondió en un idioma extraño. Un idioma que sólo Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin comprendieron. -Me imagino. Mándale mis saludos.

Con gusto, pequeña. Por cierto, Amras te manda sus mejores deseos para este año.

Gracias -dijo Luna sonrojándose.

Idril -dijo Dumbledore al fin -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Vengo a buscar a Remus.

¿Puedo saber por qué? -preguntó el anciano.

Supongo que si. -dijo Idril encogiéndose de hombros. -Elerossë quiere verlo.

¿Elerossë? -preguntó McGonagall.

Minnerva -saludó Idril inclinándo la cabeza -No entiendo qué es lo que te sorprende. Ya les había dicho que Harry quiere ser llamado por su nombre élfico.

Entonces ¿Quiere verme? -preguntó Remus entre sorprendido y feliz.

Si Remsie -dijo Idril acariciándole la mejilla cuando sintió un resoplido proveniente de Snape. Cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos parecían lanzar dagas. Se acercó al profesor de Pociones, apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó, dejando su rostro a menos de cinco centímetros del del hombre -¿Tienes algún problema Snivellus¿Algo que decir?

No vuelva a llamarme así -siseó el hombre -Si lo hace, se va a arrepentir.

No sabes el miedo que te tengo -dijo Idril en tono burlón -No creo que quieras enfrentarte conmigo, Snivellus. Después de todo, el que le tiene miedo a la gente inocente eres tu. -el rostro de Snape palideció -¿O no le temías a Caroline?

Tu no sabes nada de eso -siseó Snape entornando los ojos y poniéndose de pie.

Se mas de lo que crees. -dijo Idril antes de girar y dirigirse a Remus, que parecía querer asesinar con la mirada a Snape -¿Vamos Remsie?

¡ESPEREN! -gritó Hermione sin poder contenerse, y el Salón se congeló porque NADIE le daba órdenes a Idril.

¿Si? -preguntó sonriendo.

Eh...mmm...yo...

Tranquila pequeña, no muerdo.

Harry...¿él está bien?

Tan bien como puede estarlo alguien que se siente defraudado por el que creyó su mentor.

Pero... ¿Eso que significa¿Va a regresar¿No quiere vernos? -Hermione estaba al límite del llanto.

Ven -dijo Idril ofreciéndole su mano. Hermione la tomó y se acercó a ella, mientras el resto del Salón observaba el intercambio con interés. Idril puso su otra mano en el corazón de Hermione y siguió mirándola a los ojos -¿Tu qué crees?

Gracias -dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos -Mándele un abrazo y dígale que lo extraño.

No te preocupes. Yo le voy a decir que ustedes están aquí y que lo extrañan y lo quieren mucho. Pero él tiene que decidir por sí mismo. Hermione¿verdad?

Si...¿él...él le habló de mi?

Él siempre habla de ustedes y estoy segura de que los extraña. Ahora debo irme, quiero llegar antes de que los chicos jueguen Quidditch. Nos veremos nuevamente Hermione.

Con esas palabras, Idril y Remus dejaron Hogwarts en un remolino de luz blanca.

**000000000000000000000**

¿Harry? -dijo Remus cuando ingresó en los aposentos del Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

¿Remus?

¡Oh Harry! -exclamó el licántropo acercándose a la terraza, donde el jóven descansaba. -Lo siento, no debí dejarte solo. Debí estar contigo.

No Remus, está bien.

Perdóname, por favor -pidió Remus abrazándolo por primera vez.

Y Harry sintió la calidez del licántropo. Comprendió los problemas que había causado escapándose de Privet Drive, comprendió que Remus también se sentía muy sólo desde la muerte de último amigo, y lloró. Lloró por Sirius, lloró por su tía, lloró por su destino y por sus dudas.

Lo extraño mucho -dijo Harry entre sollozos.

Yo también, no sabes cuánto. -lloró Remus también.

¿Por qué siempre me quedo sólo¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal?

Harry, mírame -dijo Remus rompiendo el abrazo -NO estás solo. Yo sé que no es lo mismo, no soy Padfoot y no puedo reemplazarlo, pero estoy aquí, estoy contigo para lo que sea.

Gracias -medio sonrió Harry.

¿Te gusta aquí?

Sí. Es...cálido.

Lo sé -dijo Remus tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la terraza -¿Sabías que yo vivo aquí?

¿Aquí¿En el castillo¿O en el pueblo?

En el castillo. En el ala norte. ¿Idril no te lo dijo?

�¡MOONY¡ES EL TIO MOONY! -exclamó Larien mientras corría hacia él y se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Hola hermosa. ¿Cómo estás?

Bien. ¿Te quedas? No vuelvas a irte, por favor, por favor, por favor. -pidió la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

¿Harry? -preguntó Remus, pidiéndo autorización, y el moreno asintió -Me quedo.

¿Hasta cuando¿Te irás nuevamente? -insistió Larien.

No sé... depende de lo que haga Harry.

Hasta el primero de septiembre -dijo Harry con algo de dificultad.

**000000000000000000000**

**Y un capítulo mas...**

**Espero que no falten tantos.**

**Besos**

**Barby**


	10. Primero de Septiembre

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**000000000000000000000000000**

**CAPÍTULO 10: PRIMERO DE SEPTIEMBRE.**

El final de las vacaciones llegó demasiado rápido para Harry y, aunque él mismo había decidido regresar a Hogwarts, estaba asustado.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en sus amigos, en Dumbledore, en sus estudios y en Voldemort. Pero, sobre todo, había pensado mucho en Draco.

En un primer momento, huyó a esos pensamientos y sentimientos. Pero, después de muchísimas charlas con Idril, revivió una y otra vez en su mente los momentos vividos con Keith...bueno, con Draco Malfoy.

¿Por qué la vida siempre le complicaba la existencia? Se había hecho amigo de alguien que no existía. O que sí existía pero nunca iba a querer acercarse a él nuevamente.

Sin darse cuenta realmente, estaba en las puertas del Palacio, despidiéndose de la Familia Real. O, por lo menos, de parte de ella, porque Idril lo iba a escoltar hasta Hogwarts.

El mismo Miantrel que los había trasladado hacia "El Paraíso" la primera vez, apareció frente a ellos, seguido por otros dos. Idril inclinó la cabeza hacia los animales, mientras Remus y Harry hacían lo mismo.

Ella les habló en élfico. Harry ya comprendía algunas palabras, de tanto escucharlas en las clases de la pequeña Larien, que se había vuelto totalmente inseparable a él. Harry suspiró mientras se despedía de la pequeña con un abrazo.

Amras, Orodreth y Merenwen también estaban allí despidiéndose de ambos. Cuando Harry montó Miantrel, se asombró por las palabras de Larien, que le susurró al oído que iban a volver a verse mas pronto de lo que esperaba.

Y con un último vistazo desde el aire, Harry se despidió de la tranquilidad y paz de su nuevo hogar, para enfrentar su destino.

**0000000000000000**

El viaje en el Expresso de Hogwarts fue el peor de todos los años. Draco estaba mas ansioso que de costumbre, pero ocultaba todo bajo su máscara de indiferencia.

Luego de gruñir a Crabbe y Goyle, y de esquivar a Zabini, se dirigió hacer una ronda por el tren. Caminó por todos los compartimientos, esperando encontrarse con Potter y grande fue su sorpresa cuando no lo encontró.

La preocupación lo invadió. No sólo no estaba él sino que tampoco sus inútiles amigos. No estaba Granger, ni Weasley, ni siquiera el idiota de Longbottom o la loca Lovegood.

Cuando cayó la noche, el tren se detuvo y Malfoy se subió un carruaje, junto a sus amigos de siempre. Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini.

Al entrar al Gran Salón, sus ojos se centraron en la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando encontrarse con dos esmeraldas verdes que nunca le devolvieron al mirada. Solo estaban los amigos de Potter, pero no él. ¿Dónde podría estar?

Resignado, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, mientras seguía buscando con la mirada al niño dorado de Dumbledore. Necesitaba hablar con él. Estaba decidido a ofrecerle nuevamente su amistad.

**00000000000000000000**

Severus Snape tomó asiento en su silla habitual, esperando que los alumnos se ubiquen en sus respectivas mesas, para dar inicio a otro año escolar. Otro año que, seguramente traería mas complicaciones que el anterior.

Miró a su derecha, para encontrarse con una silla vacía. El nuevo profesor de Defensa no había llegado. "Irresponsable", fue su primer pensamiento. Albus no había querido decirle de quien se trataba, pero les había asegurado a todos que iba a ser una "grata" sorpresa.

Podía imaginarse lo grata que iba a ser para él. Las mismas palabras había utilizado cuando incorporó a Lupin al plantel de profesores. Sólo esperaba que el licántropo no regresara. Lo último que necesitaba era tenerlo mas cerca de lo necesario.

Sabía que su ex compañero de clases se iba a quedar en Hogwarts durante las clases, pero tan sólo le agradecía a la vida por no aumentar su tormento obligándolo a sentarse junto a él. O, por lo menos, era su máximo deseo.

Los murmullos no cesaron ni siquiera mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador enviaba a los nuevos alumnos a sus respectivas casas. Todos los estudiantes observaban el lugar vacío entre Weasley y Granger. Algunos se preguntaban dónde estaba el héroe, mientras otros esparcían rumores sobre su muerte, secuestro, y unos larguísimos etcéteras que ni valía la pena mencionar.

El maldito Potter tenía que ser el centro de la atención hasta el mismísimo día de inicio del curso. Haciendo una aparición tardía. Seguramente iba a llegar cuando todos estuvieran disfrutando del banquete, con una entrada triunfal, junto al maldito ángel endemoniado.

Luego de que la Ceremonia de Selección concluya, Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos y viejos alumnos de la Institución. Mientras McGonagall tocaba su copa con el tenedor, pidiendo silencio.

¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! -exclamó Dumbledore abriendo las manos, en señal de su típico abrazo simbólico. -Como todos saben, Voldemort -TODOS se removieron en sus lugares ante la mención del nombre -ha hecho algunas apariciones públicas. Pero no vamos a dejar que la oscuridad reine en el Castillo y, por eso, les pido que se comporten del mismo modo que lo hacen cada año. Las normas de seguridad deberán ser respetadas por todos los alumnos, sin excepciones. Los Prefectos de cada casa informarán a los alumnos ingresantes sobre los horarios y prohibiciones. Como siempre, les recuerdo que el Bosque Prohibido está prohibido. Y que el Señor Filch, nuestro celador, ha incorporado a la lista de objetos prohibidos, los productos de Sortilegios Weasley. Por supuesto, aquél que tenga dudas sobre lo que puede o no puede utilizar, puede consultar la lista de normas en su oficina. Y ahora... ¡QUE COMIENCE EL BANQUETE!

Los alumnos aplaudieron a su Director, mientras la comida aparecía frente a ellos. En ese momento fue que se olvidaron de que Potter aún no había llegado. Todos los alumnos disfrutaban de la comida sin preocupaciones. Todos, salvo uno.

Snape fijó sus ojos en la mesa de Slytherin, para encontrarse con un ¿preocupado? Draco Malfoy, que revolvía la comida y no provaba bocado, mientras dirigía sutiles miradas al lugar vacío de Potter.

Gimió interiormente. Tenía una idea de lo que había sucedido en el Callejón Diagon durante la semana que Potter y Draco habían escapado de sus casas, y sólo esperaba que no se desate una catástrofe cuando esos dos volvieran a verse los rostros.

Cuando el Gran Salón se vació, los profesores se quedaron en sus lugares, esperando la palabra de Albus Dumbledore. Necesitaban saber qué era lo que había hablado con Idril Silimaurë algunos días atrás, cuando ella le aseguró que Harry había decidido volver al Castillo.

Bueno, bueno -dijo el anciano después de una hora de espera -Ya es hora de que llegue.

Pero Albus -dijo Minnerva escandalizada -Tu nos dijiste que iba a estar presente el 1° de Septiembre. ¿Cómo es que Idril pudo romper su promesa?

No lo hice Minnerva -dijo el ángel ingresando al Hall junto a Harry Potter y Remus Lupin. -Todavía es 1° de septiembre, yo NUNCA prometí que iba a estar aquí para el banquete.

Pero...

Sin discusiones Minnerva -interrumpió Dumbledore -Harry, me alegra tenerte de regreso. -dijo con una sonrisa, pero el aludido sólo lo miró con odio y giró su rostro -Remus¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

Placentero Albus, tuvimos el mejor transporte que se puede pedir.

Bien. Ahora que estamos todos, creo que lo mejor será que Harry vaya a la torre de Gryffindor. Sus compañeros estarán ansiosos por verlo.

La contraseña es "Golden Lion", Potter -informó la jefa de su casa.

Gracias. -dijo el moreno con un asentimiento -Nos vemos mañana Remus. Espero verte pronto Idil.

No te preocupes pequeño -dijo la rubia sonriendole, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla -Nos veremos antes de lo que crees. No te dejaré sólo, lo prometo. _En-oment-uva-lvë_

_Tenna rato_ -respondió Harry, y cuando llegó a la puerta giró -_Entula rato_.

¿Alguien le dijo alguna vez que es de mala educación hablar idiomas extraños frente a quienes no lo hablan? -preguntó hostilmente Severus.

No tengo inteciones de discutir contigo, Snivellus. -dijo Idril fingiendo cansancio -Si tanto te interesa, le dije que volveremos a encontrarnos, y él me respondió "hasta pronto" y "vuelve pronto". Ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme.

Claro, claro -dijo Dumbledore sonriendo misteriosamente, mientras sus ojos adoptaban su característico brillo.

Ah. Por cierto Albus, yo que usted, chequearía al último ingreso a la Orden. La maldición Imperius le está afectando el poco cerebro que tiene.

**000000000000000000**

Harry no tenía demasiadas intenciones de llegar a su Sala Común. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Ron y Hermione iban a estar esperándolo. Y estaba casi seguro que estaban acompañados por Neville y Ginny.

No quería reunirse con ellos y enfrentar todas esas preguntas que le harían. Por eso decidió caminar por los pasillos del castillo, sabiendo que los profesores seguramente seguían reunidos con Idril.

Su estómago estaba revuelto y no se debía al vuelo. Todo en ese lugar le hacía recordar su posición la guerra. Un arma. Eso era. Un arma para darle la victoria al bando que él eligiera. Un arma para liberar al mundo de Dumbledore o Voldemort. Solo que ya no estaba tan seguro de cual de los dos era peor.

Sus pies lo llevaban sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Solo caminaba y caminaba, intentando perderse en algún pasadizo oculto y no poder regresar jamás.

A punto de doblar en una esquina, escuchó pasos. ¡Filch! fue su primer pensamiento y se ocultó en un salón vacío, dejando la puerta entornada para verlo pasar y asegurarse de poder salir sin hacer ruido.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó cando vio un cuerpo pequeño como el suyo, vestido con los colores de Slytherin y el cabello platinado. Malfoy. Sin saber por que salió su escondite y le hizo frente.

El tiempo pareció congelarse para los dos. Harry no sabía bien como abordar la conversación sin insultarlo o parecer demasiado ansioso por hablar con él. Mientras que Draco lo miraba sin poder creer su suerte.

El rubio había abandonado sus habitaciones para aclarar sus ideas, y para intentar dejar de preocuparse por la ausencia de Potter. Y ahora, ahí estaba, frente a él.

Potter.

Malfoy.

Mafoy yo... Lo siento -dijo al fin Harry -Siento haberte engañado. Tan solo... no... no creí que fueras tu.

Lo sé. Y yo también lo lamento.

El silencio se adueñó de ellos nuevamente. Ambos querían lo mismo y ninguno se atrevía a pedirlo. El miedo al rechazo era demasiado fuerte. Por fin Draco se armó de valor.

No acostumbro a dar segundas oportunidades Potter, pero creo que voy a hacer una excepción contigo -declaró, tendiendo la mano, que Harry miró dubitativamente.

Lo siento -dijo Harry negando con la cabeza -Pero voy a rechazarla nuevamente, porque esta vez, YO voy a ofrecerte la mía.

Draco se había sentido mas humillado que nunca cuando Harry repitió la escena de su primer año en el tren, y dejó caer su mano. Estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando escuchó el ofrecimiento del moreno, y observó la mano que le ofrecía con una tímida sonrisa.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse, para humillarlo como él había hecho anteriormente. Podía, en ese momento, demostrarle que él era un Malfoy. Pero en vez de hacerlo, tomó la mano que, sentía, iba a cambiarle muchos aspectos de su vida.

Con las manos sujetas, y los ojos fijos en el otro, Harry y Draco sonrieron sinceramente. Ya no estaban tan solos. Había alguien que los comprendía. Porque ellos sabían lo que era la soledad y el cruel destino que cada uno tenía marcado.

¿Amigos? -preguntó Harry.

Claro Potter.

Harry -lo corrigió.

Bien, es justo. Puedes llamarme Draco entonces. Y...¿dónde estuviste desde la última vez que nos vimos? -preguntó Draco

En..."El Paraíso" -dijo Harry -¿Sabes qué es?

Ese lugar no existe Harry.

La leyenda es cierta. No solo existe, sino que es el sitio mas hermoso y pacífico del universo. ¿Y tu¿Regresaste con tu madre?

Si. Regresé con ella después de una semana de tortura de Bellatrix Lestrange.

¿Qué? -exclamó Harry soltándo la mano que no sabía que aún sostenía -¡Esa maldita¿Te hizo daño¿Estás bien ahora?

Si, estoy bien -respondió Draco sonriendo al ver que una persona en el mundo se preocupaba por su salud, además de su padre, claro. -Me hizo daño pero pude regresar a la Mansión.

Lo siento -dijo Harry sintiéndose nuevamente culpable. Él había estado en un bellísimo lugar y su nuevo amigo había sido torturado.

No es tu culpa -El silencio cayó sbre ellos nuevamente. Era fácil decir que serían amigos, pero lo mejor era ir de a poco -Creo...creo que sería mejor ir a dormir.

Si. Es tarde -convino Harry.

Hasta mañana. -se dijeron a la vez, caminando cada uno hacia un lado diferente del pasillo.

**00000000000000000**

Harry llegó a la Sala común de Gryffindor pasada la media noche. Y, al ingresar, confirmó sus sospechas.

Ginny dormitaba con el hombro apoyado en Ron, mientras que Neville ojeaba ausentemente un libro de Herbología, y Hermione se removía inquieta en el sillón. Ella fue la primera en notarlo.

¡HARRY! -exclamó emocionada al ver nuevamente a su amigo, y se tiró en sus brazos.

Hermione, por favor -dijo alejándola. -Estoy cansado. ¿Podemos dejar esto para mañana?

Harry -dijo Ginny, que se había despabilado por el grito de Hermione -Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti. No sabíamos como te encontrabas.

Creí que Idril le había informado a Dumbledore dónde y cómo estaba. Y, si no me equivoco, te transmitió algunos sentimientos Hermione¿verdad?

Si -dijo Ron comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de Harry -Pero, de todas formas, te extrañábamos.

Y yo. Pero necesitaba pensar. AÚN necesito pensar. Fueron muchas cosas y...

Mira Harry, no tienes por qué preocuparte, porque aquí en Hogwarts estás seguro y El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado no se atrevería a...

Hermione -la interrumpió Harry si demasiada cortesía -Cuando necesite tu opinión lógica sobre MI vida, te lo haré saber. Por ahora, necesito acostarme en mi cama.

Pero Harry -dijo Ginny intentando convencerlo.

Hasta mañana. -se despidió el moreno subiendo las escaleras.

**00000000000000000000000**

**Y siguen los capítulos por editar...**

**Besos,**

**Barby.**


	11. La Nueva Profesora

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 11: LA NUEVA PROFESORA **

****

La mañana llegó a Hogwarts. El sol se escondía tras algunas blancas y espumosas nubes, dejando ver tan sólo traslúcidos rayos dorados que se perdían tras los árboles del Bosque Prohibido o se reflejaban en el Lago.

La paz que transmitía esa visión era digna de una obra de arte muggle, pero se contradecía rotundamente con la situación del mundo mágico.

Albus Dumbledore observaba pacíficamente por una de las ventanas de su despacho, esperando ver la llegada de su nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Sentado frente a su escritorio, un inquieto profesor de pociones llegaba al límite de su auto-control. Todos los años vivía la misma situación y, todos los años, lo que mas deseaba era estrangular al anciano frente a él, hasta que le dijera el maldito nombre.

Poco después de media hora de silencio, Dumbledore sonrió y suspiró, aún de espaldas a Snape. A lo lejos, llegaba el sonido de un carruaje desplazándose por el camino proveniente de Hogsmeade.

-Asumo que su nuevo "gran profesor" viene en camino –dijo sin preocuparse por ocultar su reproche.

-Si Severus. Aquí viene –y con eso, tomó asiento en su sillón.

-¿No vas a decirme quién es?

-Paciencia Severus, paciencia.

-¡Maldita sea Albus! Esto ya no es divertido. ¿Puedes decirme quién es el profesor?

-Profesora –lo corrigió Dumbledore.

-¿Profesora? –repitió Snape, rogando mentalmente haber escuchado mal -¿Una mujer?

-Estoy seguro que es ideal –fue todo lo que dijo el anciano.

-¿Ideal? Albus... ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Una mujer? ¿Qué clase de mujer puede saber lo suficiente de Artes Oscuras como para enseñarle a los alumnos a defenderse? Puedo imaginarlo... Apuesto 100 Galleons a que no es mejor que Lockhart.

-Acabas de perder la apuesta Severus. –dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

Severus se volteó y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Frente a él estaba ella. Sus ojos debían estar engañándolo. Sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su vista, pero ella seguía allí. Y tal como la recordaba.

Su cabello castaño, con finísimos reflejos naturales mas claros, caía libremente por los hombros. Algunos mechones lacios y otros ondulados, dándole un toque de frescura y rebeldía.

Sus ojos grises brillaban con luz propia, como si hablaran por sí solos. Esos ojos que tantas veces había mirado con amor y devoción, y que estaban llenos de lágrimas la última vez que los vio.

Su tez seguía siendo la de una adolescente; con, tan sólo, casi invisibles indicios de futuras arrugas junto a sus ojos.

Y sus pecas. Sus pecas que, innumerables veces, había intentado contar, siempre fallando pues, al mínimo contacto con el sol, parecían multiplicarse.

Lo único que había cambiado es que se veía mas alta. Su estatura rondaba el metro con sesenta centímetros y ahora parecía llegar al 1.70. Tal vez vistiera zapatos con tacos, pero no podía asegurarlo porque su túnica (que se adaptaba a su esbelta figura) casi rozaba el suelo.

-¿Car...? ¿Caroline? –alcanzó a preguntar cuando encontró su voz.

-Severus, tanto tiempo. –lo saludó ella sin emoción.

-Caroline... ¿Dónde...? –pero su pregunta quedó inconclusa cuando otra persona ingresó al despacho.

Remus Lupin observó el rostro desencajado de Severus Snape y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Caroline para no dejar ver sus emociones y controlar su temperamento explosivo.

En el fondo del despacho, Dumbledore observaba la escena, sin intenciones de interrumpir, y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces Remus decidió hacerse cargo de la situación.

Se acercó a Caroline y pasó un brazo por su estrecha cintura, siempre con los ojos fijos en Snape. Ella, agradecida silenciosamente por el gesto protector de Remus, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y tomó con su mano derecha, la mano que la sostenía.

-Todo está listo –dijo Remus dulcemente. –Dobby, el elfo doméstico del que te hablé, está con Winky arreglando todo.

-Gracias –dijo Caroline sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegaron a Hogwarts.

-Caroline –Albus Dumbledore eligió ese momento para hacerse notar –Es un placer verte nuevamente. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un te?

Severus miraba a Lupin con odio infinito. Odiaba que el licántropo esté tan cerca de Caroline, porque él no tenía derecho a una mujer tan pura.

Entonces fue cuando la cruda realidad lo golpeó. Él tampoco lo tenía. Él había matado, se había unido al Señor Tenebroso y...

Tenía que hablar con ella. No hubo un minuto en su vida en el que no pensara en Caroline. Si supiera cuanto la había extrañado y todo lo que había hecho para encontrarla. Si supiera que cada día que pasaba se recriminaba una y otra vez el error que había cometido 19 años atrás.

-Gracias Albus –dijo Caroline, sacando a Severus de su mundo paralelo –Pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de mi primer clase. Tal vez mas tarde.

-Cuando gustes querida. Y...puedes encontrar los horarios de tus clases, al igual que las listas de tus alumnos, en tu despacho.

-¿El mismo despacho y salón de siempre? –preguntó con melancolía.

-Por supuesto.

-Hasta luego entonces Albus, Severus. –se despidió Caroline, que salió del despacho del Director de la mano de Lupin.

--------------------------------------

El Gran Salón estaba repleto de alumnos que comenzaban el año. Los de primero no disimulaban su emoción de estar, finalmente, en Hogwarts, sentados en la mesa correspondiente a su casa, esperando por la primera de sus clases.

Los demás, conversaban animadamente con sus compañeros y amigos, mientras hacían conjeturas sobre el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Sólo Harry sabía que se trataba de una mujer, y esperaba con ansiedad conocerla. Idril le había dicho que confíe en ella, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. El mundo mágico se basaba en la desconfianza por esos días, y Harry Potter no era la excepción.

El desayuno terminó y ningún nuevo profesor hizo acto de aparición. Iban a tener que esperar al almuerzo o a sus clases para conocerla.

Ron y Hermione lo seguían a donde fuera que vaya. Durante el desayuno habían intentado hablarle, pero Harry se comportaba distante y frío. Ambos decidieron que era mejor esperar hasta la noche en la Sala Común.

La primer clase del año fue Adivinación. Firenze y Trelawney compartían el salón en la planta baja del castillo. Fue la clase mas extraña que cualquiera pudiera haber imaginado.

Firenze hablaba con su usual y exasperante calma, dando discursos sobre los astros; discursos que, por cierto, nadie entendía. Mientras la profesora Trelawney se desesperaba intentando atraer la atención de sus alumnos, con el fin de que utilicen sus técnicas de Adivinación.

Harry se sentía un ente. Pasó toda la clase mirando a la nada, pensando en los cambios que había sufrido su vida en tan sólo unos meses. Sirius ya no estaba con él, su tía Petunia también había muerto y tenía un "refugio" que amaba, donde todos lo querían y lo trataban como uno mas.

Pero ahora estaba nuevamente en Hogwarts y deseaba, con todo su corazón, no haber vuelto. Todos sus compañeros le enviaban miradas de pena, pues sabían que Voldemort estaba tras él.

Odiaba que lo miren y hablaran sobre él como si no estuviera presente. Varias veces se encontró escuchando palabras de lástima, palabras pesimistas; y siempre notaba las miradas, esas malditas miradas que le querían decir que lo comprendían.

Nadie sabía nada. Nadie lo entendía. Nadie sabía que había visto caer detrás del velo a la única persona que consideraba su verdadera familia. Nadie sabía lo que era tener tras suyo al asesino de sus padres y enfrentarse a él desde los once años.

Durante todo el día se la pasó esquivando las miradas y los susurros. Ni siquiera habló con Ron y Hermione. Y no le prestó atención al anuncio de Dumbledore en el desayuno, cuando presento a la nueva profesora.

Después de la cena, cuando estaba a punto de recluirse en la soledad de su cama adoselada, Hermione y Ron prácticamente le suplicaron que se quedara con ellos en la Sala Común durante un momento.

A regañadientes, pero sabiendo que probablemente era lo que tenía que hacer, Harry aceptó y se sentó en el sillón mas cercano a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué les parece la nueva profesora? –preguntó Ron para romper el hielo.

-No lo sé. –dijo Hermione pensativa –Se me hace extraño que Dumbledore la haya presentado como Miss Caroline.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Harry, y Hermione sonrió por haber atraído su atención.

-Si, la presentó así. No dio su apellido ni dijo nada mas sobre ella.

-Extraño –fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de silenciarse nuevamente.

-Eh.. Harry, no pude darte tu regalo antes, así que... ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –dijo Ron entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel rojo.

-Gracias.

-Yo también tengo el mío.

Harry recibió los dos regalos y, por un momento, todo fue como antes. Eran tan sólo tres amigos sentados frente al fuego, intercambiando regalos de cumpleaños.

Ron le obsequió un surtido de alguno de los nuevos productos de "Sortilegios Weasley". Mientras que Hermione le entregó un libro que hablaba sobre los misterios de mundo mágico.

----------------------------------

Severus caminaba como gato enjaulado dentro de sus aposentos. Había sido uno de los días más difíciles de su vida. Por primera vez en años, no había logrado concentrarse en sus clases y casi no había quitado puntos a sus alumnos.

Todo el día había pensado en Caroline. Desde que la vio en el despacho de Dumbledore su mente regresó a sus dos últimos años de estudiante. Recordaba el primer día de Sexto año, cuando su figura resaltaba entre los alumnos de primer año.

El Director la había presentado como una alumna de intercambio y fue sorteada en Gryffindor. Ella había sido la primer persona en acercársele de manera amigable y sin segundas intenciones.

No le importaba pelearse con Black o Potter, ella siempre se hacía tiempo para estar con él. Recordaba las tardes que habían pasado en la Biblioteca juntos, o paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, sentados junto al lago.

Ni siquiera cuando comenzó a salir con Lupin lo abandonó. El licántropo había sido su novio por cuatro meses durante la mitad del año y habían terminado después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Le había dolido tanto verla de la mano con él por los pasillos, o besándose en cualquier momento.

Estaba seguro que Black también estaba enamorado de ella, porque cuando los miraba moría de celos. Tal vez fue por eso que Lupin y Caroline habían terminado, tal vez ella no había querido interponerse entre los amigos. Lo cierto es que aún separados, Lupin y ella siguieron siendo inseparables.

Y en Febrero de su sexto año Severus había reunido el valor suficiente para pedirle una cita en San Valentín. No podía olvidarse lo nervioso que había estado ese día, antes del paseo a Hogsmeade.

Pero todo se le había pasado a los cinco minutos de estar con ella. Porque Caroline parecía tener un sexto sentido con él y con un simple toque en su mano lo había calmado.

Ese día la había besado por primera vez y se había sentido completo. Con tan solo un roce de labios había reconocido en Caroline la mujer de su vida. Su corazón había parecido salirse cuando ella le dijo que hacía tiempo que esperaba ese beso.

Y luego su vida había cambiado completamente. Durante las comidas la observaba desde la mesa de Slytherin y ella le respondía con una sonrisa, un guiño de ojos, o enviándole un beso.

Hasta había entablado una buena relación con Lily Evans. Las dos eran tan inseparables como Potter y Black, y ella fue la que la que insistió en un acercamiento entre la pelirroja y el insoportable moreno.

Caroline se había entregado completamente a él. Le había dado su amor, su comprensión, su alma y su cuerpo. Y mayo de su último año, cuando ella se sinceró por completo, cuando le confió su mas profundo secreto, él le rompió el corazón.

Sus ojos grises repletos de lágrimas lo perseguían día y noche desde ese maldito día en el que se dejó llevar por el miedo. Le había dicho tantas cosas, la había insultado y le había gritado como a nadie en su vida. Y todo por miedo.

La mañana siguiente fue cuando comprendió lo que había hecho. Al entrar al Gran Salón para desayunar, Lupin salió de algún lugar y él no lo vio hasta el tercer golpe en su rostro.

El licántropo estaba furioso y nadie podía detenerlo. Lo habría matado allí mismo de no ser por Evans. La pelirroja aplicó un eficiente "Demanius" en Lupin, pero sólo para darle vuelta la cara de una bofetada y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que nunca iba a perdonarle el daño que le había hecho a su amiga.

No fue hasta que Dumbledore se acercó a él en la Enfermería que lo entendió todo. Caroline se había marchado para siempre la noche anterior después de hablar con él, mientras todos dormían.

Todo el día había estado recordando y reviviendo estos hechos de su vida. Sus felices días de estudiante, antes de que su vida se le vaya por la borda y se uniera al ser mas despiadado de todos los tiempos.

Tenía que hablar con ella, y cuanto antes mejor. Tenía que encontrar la forma de decirle que la seguía amando, que la había buscado y tenía que contarle de los oscuros días de su vida.

Con un repentino ataque de valor, Severus dejó sus aposentos para dirigirse a los de Caroline.

-----------------------------

Hermione se acercó a Harry con un sobre, mientras le sonreía misteriosamente. Se lo entregó y, ante la mirada confundida de Harry, le explicó de que se trataba.

-Son los resultados de tus MHBs. Como te habías ido, Dumbledore se los dio a la Señora Weasley, y ella se encargó de comprarte los libros de este año.

-Gracias.

Harry abrió el sobre para llevarse una agradable sorpresa. Había pasado todos sus exámenes con excelentes notas. En las cinco materias que necesitaba para estudiar para auror había recibido las calificaciones suficientes para poder continuar en las clases.

Harry sonrió despectivamente al imaginar el rostro de Snape cuando lo viera en la primer clase de Pociones. Este año iba a ser tan diferente. Ya no se iba a dejar pisotear por Snape.

Él era tan basura como Dumbledore, él no evitó la muerte de Sirius, pudiendo haberlo hecho. Y se iba a arrepentir.

-Harry? –lo llamó Hermione preocupada al ver esa sonrisa que nunca antes había estado en el rostro de su amigo. –Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca –respondió el moreno. –Buenas noches.

Harry se dirigió a la habitación de varones de Sexto año, dejando solos a Ron y Hermione. La chicas suspiró audiblemente y ron la miró confundido.

-No está bien Ron. No entiendo que le sucede. Ni siquiera el año pasado actuaba así.

-Lo sé.

-Preferiría que nos grite o que se enfade con nosotros, pero no este silencio.

-Harry acaba de perder a Sirius –Ron intentó justificarlo.

-Eso no quita que está actuando de manera extraña. Creo que hay mas de lo que nos dicen. Y vamos a averiguar qué es.

-A qué te refieres?

-Algo sucedió en el despacho del Profesor Dumbledore al finalizar las clases, y tenemos que averiguarlo Ron.

-Mañana podemos hablar con Lupin. Él se está quedando en el castillo para estar cerca de Harry.

-Bien. Me voy a dormir Ron.

-Hasta mañana.

-----------------------------

Como si se movieran solas, sus piernas lo dejaron en la puerta del salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscruras. Las manos le temblaban y el pulso se le aceleró. Iba a hablar con ella, frente a frente, los dos solos.

Severus caminó a una velocidad exasperantemente lenta entre los pupitres, manteniendo la vista en su objetivo, la puerta del despacho. Cuando estuvo frente a ella respiró hondo y tocó.

Al no obtener respuesta la tercera vez que llamó, se animó a entornar la puerta y asomar la cabeza. El despacho estaba completamente a oscuras y vacío.

Susupiró audiblemente. Caroline ya debería estar en sus habitaciones. ¿Lo consideraría mal si iba hacia allí? Necesitaba hablar con ella lo antes posible y, ahora que tenía un ataque de valor, no quería desperdiciarlo.

Abandonó el aula rápidamente y se dirigió a la Torre Este del castillo. No comprendía por que Caroline había elegido un área completamente inhabitada para sus habitaciones. Probablemente porque Lupin tenía su propia habitación en ese mismo sector.

Recorrió el pasillo como si de una sombra se tratase, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a los cuadros durmientes. Al llegar a donde se suponía que debía hacer un cuadro de Merlín, se llevó una sorpresa.

Una pareja de lobos custodiaba la entrada. Pintados dentro del Bosque Prohibido, el lobo macho tenía pelaje marrón claro y brilloso, porte agresivo y ojos dorados. Sus dientes afilados le gruñían directamente hasta que la loba, de cabello completamente blanco y ojos negros como la noche mas serena se le prendió del cuello juguetonamente.

Severus tardó unos minutos en recomponerse. Ese lobo era un licántropo. Ese lobo era Lupin.

Después de darse cuenta de que no conocía la contraseña y los lobos no iban a dejarlo entrar sin ella, decidió golpear el cuadro. No era como si los lobos lo fueran a morder.

Durante uno o dos minutos tocó y toco, esperando que Caroline lo escuchara dentro. Y, cuando estaba por darse vuelta y regresar a sus aposentos, el cuadro se abrió.

-¡Severus! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lupin. -respondió el otro intentando no sonar sorprendido -Pensé que estas eran las habitaciones de Caroline y necesitaba hablar con ella.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso? -preguntó Remus entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, es algo que ella y yo debe....

-¿Quién es Remus? -la voz de Caroline resonó dentro de la estancia, interrumpiéndolo.

-Nadie, Cary. -respondió el licántropo sin dejar de mirar a Severus -Vuelve a la cama. No es nadie.

-¿Ella...? ¿Tu...?

-Hasta mañana.

Severus se quedó de pie, viendo como Remus le cerraba el cuadro en el rostro. Y se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

La había perdido. Lupin y ella vivían juntos. Tal vez hasta se habían casado y tenían hijos. La última esperanza para ser feliz se había cerrado frente suyo.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Severus Snape se fue a intentar dormir.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	12. Extrañas actitudes

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 12: EXTRAÑAS ACITUDES.**

La primer clase de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras llegó demasiado pronto. Todos los alumnos sentados en sus pupitres, enfrentando el lugar donde debería estar la profesora.

Los comentarios que circulaban por los pasillos del castillo era que las clases eran absolutamente fabulosas y que no había nada que "Miss Caroline" no supiera.

Harry se encontraba contrariado con la nueva profesora. Por un lado, deseaba confiar en ella, tal como Idril le había pedido; pero por otra parte, su confianza había sido aprovechada tantas veces en el pasado. Decidió que lo mejor, era esperar a conocer a la profesora.

El Niño que Vivió tomó asiento en el fondo del salón, evitando a Hermione y a Ron, que ya se habían encaminado hacia el frente, por recomendación de Ginny.

Neville fue el que ocupó el asiento a su lado, y Harry le sonrió con algo de simpatía. El muchacho gordito reflejaba en sus ojos la preocupación por él, pero no hacía preguntas y, gracias a todos los dioses, no le tenía lástima.

-Buen día clase -la voz de la profesora sacó a Harry de sus cavilaciones.

-Buenos días Miss Caroline -respondieron todos los Gryffindors de Sexto año con voz montótona.

-Si todos están aquí es porque han tenido un buen desempeño en sus MHBs, por lo que los felicito. Para conocerlos un poco mas, voy a pedirles que la próxima clase me entreguen un pergamino con sus calificaciones, opciones de carreras, sus materias favoritas, los temas que les gustaría desarrollar este año en esta materia y, por supuesto, sus nombres.

Harry escuchaba a su nueva profesora, pero sin prestarle atención verdaderamente. Lo que sí hacía era examinar sus movimientos corporales, sus ojos, sus manos, buscando algo que le indicara que no debía confiar en ella.

Pero por mas que se esmeraba, no podía ver nada agresivo en la profesora. aunque cierto era que tampoco tenía esa falsa dulzura de Umbridge, por lo cual estaba agradecido. La profesora caminaba entre los bancos, dando algunos detalles ams de las clases, hasta que se detuvo frente al suyo.

Harry suspiró. Ya sabía lo que se venía a continuación. "Harry Potter, es un gran placer conocerte". Podía escuchar, en su mente, los estúpidos cumplidos por algo que no había hecho cuando era tan sólo un bebé. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no fue lo que pasó.

-Tu eres Longbottom, ¿verdad?

-Er... si. Neville.

-Encantada pequeño. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, aunque... mirandote mejor, tienes mucho de tu madre. -todos en la clase miraba el intercambio sorprendidos -Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Cla... claro profesora.

-Bien. -Miss caroline regresó al frente de la clase -Como les iba diciendo, este año veremos no sólo hechizos, maldiciones y conjuros; sino también algunos... "personajes" oscuros, y otros que el común de los magos tiende a calificarlos como tales, pero que no lo son.

La clase se removió inquieta. A nadie le gustaba el tono con el que se había referido al "común de los magos". La profesora no pareció notarlo.

-Hoy hablaremos de las Sirenas. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre ellas. ¿Las consideran criaturas oscuras o no? ¿Han visto alguna vez una? -Caroline hizo una pausa, observándo a sus alumnos, hasta que vió que se levantaba una mano y sonrió. -Señorita Granger.

-No hay duda que las sirenas son criaturas oscuras. Todos los libros nos dicen que arrastran a los hombres a la perdición, incluso suelen comerse a sus propias víctimas, pero su peor acto es que retienen las almas de las víctimas bajo el agua. -Hermione ofreció su discurso completamente apoyada por, seguramente, miles de libros que habría leído en algún momento.

-¿Alguien más? -nadie respondió -¿Nadie vio nunca una sirena? -preguntó Caroline desilusión.

-Yo. -dijo Harry de pronto. -Yo vi Sirenas y Tritones el la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Cierto. Ambas familias habitan el Lago. Y dime Potter ¿alguno de ellos intentó algo contra tí?

-No. Sólo... sólo se negron a ayudar.

-Excelente. Verán, las Sirenas, al igual que los Tritones, son seres muy amigables si se sabe tratarlos. A diferencia de la creencia general, su piel es cetrina y sus ojos son verdes, rojos o amarillos. Su cabellos suele ser de un color verdoso bastante desagradable, pero muy útil para ocultarse en el agua. El problema con estos seres, es que la mayoría de la gente le tiene miedo por los relatos e historias sobre su "maldad natural", que no es mas que un mito. Las Sirenas son guardianas del fondo del mar, lago, río o laguna en la que habiten, y viven en comunidades junto a los Tritones. Ambas especies mantienen la armonía dentro del agua y, debo agregar, están muy organizados en su vida en comunidad. -Caroline hizo una pausa, que fue aprovechada por Lavender.

-La profesora Trelawney me ha dicho que ver una Sirena es un muy mal augurio.

-Brown, ¿verdad? -la alumna asintió -Sin intenciones de faltar el respeto a una de mis colegas, debo decir que esa noción también es falsa. Se basa, principalmente, en que las Sirenas atacaban a quienes se atrevían distorsionar sus sociedades. Muchos magos, e incluso muggles, han dedidado sus vidas a la búsqueda de tesoros en el agua. Pues bien, esos tesoros están bajo la protección de las Sirenas y NADIE puede tomarlos, sin pedirlos, ni dar nada a cambio. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de proseguir?

-Disculpe profesora, pero... ¿Usted pretende decirnos que todo lo que escriben los libros sobre sirenas y tritones es falso? -Hermione parecía a punto a asesinar a Caroline con la mirada por poner en duda sus tan amados libros.

-No todo Granger, pero la mayoría. No sólo sucede con las Sirenas pero, como este es el caso de hoy, les explicaré un poco mas. Yo tengo el gusto de ser amiga de una familia de Sirenas y Tritones. Y puedo asegurarte, que no dudaría en dejar a mis hijos con ellos. -un silencio sepulcral llenó el aula -Bien. continuemos entonces....

La clase de Miss Caroline fue magistral. No dejó nada al azar y los instruyó sobre hasta el más ínfimo detalle. Y todos coincidían en que la profesora sabía de lo que hablaba y, sin malicia de su parte, era divertido ver a Hermione indignada por su opinión contraria a todos los libros de la materia.

-Bien. Espero en mi escritorio un pergamino de 34 centímetros sobre las Sirenas para la próxima clase. Y tómense la libertad de enfocarlo desde el punto que deseen. Pueden volcarse a sus hábitos, a sus estructuras sociales, las maneras de capturarlas. en fin, hagan lo que deseen y siéntanse libres de consultarme por algún libro si no encuentran lo que buscan en la Biblioteca. Hasta la próxima chicos. -todos los alumnos guardaron sus pergaminos en sus bolsas y se disponían a salir -Potter y Longbottom, quédense unos momentos por favor.

-¿Si.... profesora? -preguntó Neville tímidamente.

-Necesito entregarles algunas cosas. Síganme.

Harry y Neville la siguieron a su despacho, que este año estaba completamente decorado de inmaculado blanco. El escritorio y las repisas eran de madera muy clarita y daba una inexplicable sensación de calidez.

-Sólo me tomará un minuto. -dijo Caroline garabateando sobre unos pergaminos -Esto -dijo entregándole el primero a Neville -es la justificación por la tardanza a Pociones, no queremos que el profesor Snape le quite puntos a Gryffindor por mi culpa.

-Gracias, profesora.

-Bien, los hice quedar porque, como sabrán, conocí a sus padres. Neville, esto es para ti. -le entrgó un cofre de madera con una rosa tallada en él -Son... fotografías de mi época de estudiante. La última vez que fui a ver a tus padres decidí entregártelas. No sé si tienes muchas de Alice.

-¿Usted... usted es... quiero decir... era amiga de ellos? -preguntó Neville con los ojos vidriosos.

-No. SOY amiga de ellos. -aseguró Caroline -No pierdas las esperanzas pequeño, nadie dice que no puedan regresar su estado anterior.

-Claro. Discúlpeme, no... no quiero llegar tarde a Pociones. Y... gracias.

Harry sintió ira correr por sus venas. Bellatrix Lestrange, la misma mujer que le había arrebatado a su padrino, era la causante de que los padres de Neville estuvieran en San Mungo probablemente de por vida.

Tenía que matarla, pero primero tenía que hacerla sufrir tanto, tanto que debía rogar por su liberación. No se dio cuenta cuando sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los apoya-brazos del sillón, ni cuando todos los objetos del despacho comenzaron a vibrar.

-¡HARRY! -al escuchar esa voz que lo llamaba, Potter salió de su trance. -¿Estás bien?

-Si, lo... lo siento. ¿Qué me decía profesora?

-Te decía que vas a tener que reanudar las clases de Occulmancia porque no...

-¡Pero ya no sueño con Voldemort! -exclamó Harry defendiéndose al instante.

-Lo sé. Pero necesitas controlar tus emociones también. De lo contrario, todo a tu alrededor puede explotar en cualquier momento.

-¿A qué se refiere? -Harry la miró extrañado.

-Mira a tu alrededor, por favor.

Harry lo hizo y se encontró con que varios libros habían caído de los estantes, que un tintero había explotado y que las ventanas del despacho se habían abierto. ¿Eso lo había hecho él?

-Lo... ¿Lo siento?

-No te preocupes -con un movimiento de su mano, Caroline reacomodó todo en su lugar -Pero si esto sucediera en el Gran Salón, estaríamos en problemas. ¿Comprendes?

-Pero... ¿No puede enseñarme el profes... Remus Lupin?

-Él no está capacitado para ello.

-Es que Snape...

-No Harry, Snape no será el encargado de enseñarte esta vez.

-¿Dumbledore? -preguntó Harry sin saber cual de los dos podría ser peor.

-Yo.

-¿Usted? -preguntó Harry entrecerrando los ojos -¿Por qué?

-Porque alguien tiene que enseñarte y quiero hacerlo. Y si no confías en mi, puedes hablar con Remus. Ya sabes que él se está quedando en el castillo. Después de la cena puedo acompañarte a nuestras habitaciones.

-¿Usted... usted vive con Remus?

-Si. -dijo Caroline sonriendo -¿Quieres verlo después entonces?

-Claro.

-----------------------------

Severus Snape aguardaba observó a sus alumnos de 6° año ingresar a su salón de clases en las mazmorras.

Todos los integrantes de su casa habían llegado puntuales y en perfecto estado. Los Ravenclaws habían sido los primeros en llegar, junto al único alumno de Hufflepuff que había logrado las calificaciones esperadas en sus MHBs.

Pero los Gryffindors habían venido corriendo. Era algo extraño verlos a todos agitados. Era evidente que la clase predecesora a la suya había sido interesante, y se encontró preguntándose si no habría sido con Caroline.

Cuando todos los alumnos ya estaban dentro del aula, Severus no evitó notar la ausencia de dos de ellos. No era difícil sabiendo que eran sólo seis los Gryffindors que eran aceptados ese año y sólo habían cuatro de ellos. Y sonrió internamente, sabiendo que Gryffindor iba a perder muchos puntos durante ese día.

A los diez minutos de dar por comenzada la clase, en la puerta sonaron unos tímidos toques, que sólo lograron hacerle perder su paciencia. Mejor dicho, lograron enfurecerlo, porque nunca fue paciente.

-Adelante. -rugió peligrosamente.

-Disculpe profesor Snape.

-Longbottom. -dijo Severus con desprecio -¿Acaso cree que puede entrar a mi salón de clases a la hora que a usted se le ocurra? Que haya pagado a alguien en el Ministerio para que le otorguen las calificaciones que deseaba en sus MHBs, no significa que pueda usted hacer lo que se le antoje. 10 pun...

-Tengo una justificación. -dijo Neville sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros por la seguridad en su voz.

-Démela -ordenó Severus quitándosela de la mano de una forma no muy amable.

Sus ojos se suavizaron con el simple hecho de conocer la caligrafía del pergamino. El mensaje no era nada personal, pero era de su puño y letra.

-Siéntese Longbottom y empiece con su poción.

La clase observó atónita como el mas temido profesor de Hogwarts no le quitaba puntos a Neville por su tardanza, pero los Gryffindors sabían que no había manera de que suceda lo mismo cuando el segundo ausemnte se presentara.

Cuando ya llevaban media hora de clases apareció Harry, que golpeó a la puerta y cuando Severus lo autorizó, se acercó a él desafiante.

-Potter nos alumbra con su presencia. ¿Es que la clase entera es demasiado para el Niño Dorado?

-Buenos días para usted también -le dijo Harry sin ocultar su sarcasmo y le tendió una segunda nota.

_"Severus,_

_ Siento haber demorado también a Harry, pero Albus quería que conversara con él sobre algunas "clases especiales" que debe tomar. No lo regañes por favor. Fue totalmente mi culpa._

_ Tengo que hablar contigo_.

_ Caroline"_

Severus sabía que no podía negarle nada que le pidiera. Pero Potter estaba ahí... tan dispuesto a un castigo, era casi imposible no sucumbir a la tentación y humillarlo un poco.

-Siéntese junto a.... Malfoy, Potter.

-Bien. -dijo el moreno sin mostrar nada de disgusto y Severus se arrepintió al instante.

Por primera vez desde que pisó Hogwarts, Harry cumplió una orden de Severus Snape sin protestar al respecto. Se dirigió al pupitre vacío junto a draco y se acomodó.

-Hola. -dijo mirando al rubio mientras dispersaba los ingredientes para preparar la poción del día.

-¿Por qué te demoraste? -preguntó Draco ladeando la cabeza -Y... ¿Qué decía ese papel que Snape no te quitó puntos?

-Me quedé hablando con Miss Caroline. Ella me mandó el justificante.

-¿Y qué quería hablar contigo? -susurró Draco.

-¿Es un interrogatorio oficial? -preguntó Harry riendo suavemente.

-¡POTTER! ¿NO PUEDE MANTENER LA BOCA CERRADA? ¡5 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

-Pobre Potty -dijo una voz de mujer tras ellos.

-¡Oh cállate Pansy! -exclamó Draco. -Déjalo tranquilo.

-¿QUÉ? -gritó la Slytherin llamando la atención de todos, incluído el profesor que ya se disponía a quitarle mas puntos a Potter cuando vio que el ojiverde estaba concentrado en su poción y la discusión era con Draco -¿POR QUÉ LO DEFIENDES?

-Porque quiero Pansy. Cállate y no molestes.

-Está bien Draco -dijo Harry tocándole el brazo con intenciones de calmarlo, y señalándole con la mirada a Snape.

La clase transcurrió en total y unusual tranquilidad y, ni siquera Neville hizo explotar su caldero. De hecho, su poción era bastante pasable por primera vez.

-Quiero un pergamino de 50 centímetros sobre los efectos sobre la sobredosis de esta poción y las maneras de evitarlos para la próxima clase. -dijo Snape cuando todos terminaron de entregarle sus pociones.

Al quedarse sólo en el salón, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a sentarse en su escritorio y refunfuñar sobre la cantidad de problemas que iban a aparecer con la "nueva amistad" de Hogwarts.

------------------------------------

Durante todo el trayecto hacia el Gran Salón, Harry caminó junto a Draco, manteniendo una amena conversación sobre la clase de Defensa con Caroline. El rubio aún no había tenido a la profesora y le intrigaba saber si verdaderamente era tan buena como los demás decían.

Tan concentrados estaban en su charla, que no notaron las miradas aturdidas de todos los alumnos del colegios, ni de los profesores, al separarse para dirigirse a sus mesas.

Harry se sentó en su usual sitio, junto a Ron y frente a Hermione, y comenzó a servirse comida, hasta que reparó en que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él y que nadie hablaba en el Gran Salón. Con disgusto, enfrentó la mirada que mas a mano tenía.

-¿Qué miras?

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en clase de Pociones Harry? -preguntó Hermione, que no sabía si estar enojada por su tono hostil o preocupada por su amigo.

-Llegué tarde porque Miss Caroline me retuvo.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

-¿A qué entonces? -preguntó Harry cada vez mas disgustado.

-A Malfoy -dijo Ron entre dientes.

-Ah, eso. -dijo Harry y sólo siguió comiendo.

-¿"AH, ESO"? ¿ESA ES TU RESPUESTA? -Si antes nadie hablaba, ahora las palabras (o gritos) de Ron retumbaban audiblemente en el Gran salón -¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACÍAS HABLANDO CON EL HURÓN?

-No lo llames así Ron. -dijo Harry intentando ignorar el nudo que se estaba formando en su estómago.

-¿QUÉ? ¡¡PERO SI AHORA LO DEFIENDES!! ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

Ese fue el límite que Harry pudo soportar. Miró a Ron con furia, sus ojos verdes mas brillantes que nunca detrás de sus anteojos redondos, lo tomó de la túnica con fuerza y acercó sus rostros hasta que estuvieron a centímetros uno del otro.

-Es MI vida Ronald Weasley -siseó peligrosamente -Y no me gusta que me digan que hacer con ella.

Luego lo soltó de golpe, dejándolo algo aturdido, se puso de pie, y salió del lugar. Lo único que necesitaba era alejarse de esos dos que eran tan molestos como moscas.

-----------------------------

Estaba tan cansado. Todo el maldito día no hizo mas que escuchar conversaciones sobre la nueva actitud de Potter. si no eran sus alumnos, eran los profesores y sino, eran los cuadros. ¿Es que verdaderamente a alguien podía importarle tanto?

Está bien. Debía reconocerlo. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse. El Niño que vivió se estaba acercando demasiado a Draco Malfoy, y eso no era bueno. Hasta los Slytherins lo miraban con cautela, salvo Pansy Parkinson. Esa chica no valoraba su vida.

Pero ahora debía olvidarse del mocoso y concentrarse en lo que iba a decirle a Caroline. Un elfo le había dicho que estaba en su despacho, preparando las clases del día siguiente y SOLA. Tal vez no gozara del mismo ataque de valor que la noche anterior, pero debía hablar con ella.

Una vez mas atravesó el salón de clases de Defensa y, por primera vez, no sintió odio hacia el profesor. Por primera vez no resintió a Dumbledore por no otorgarle el puesto que tanto deseaba.

Al fin llegó a la puerta del despacho. Estaba completamente abierta y otorgaba una visión de lo mas encantadora y que hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción.

Caroline tenía el cabello desordenado, a medio agarrar con una ramita de un árbol, mientras escribía en un pergamino. La expresión de concentración estaba dada por sus dientes superiores, que mordían suavemente el labio inferior.

Severus sonrió al recordar la cantidad de veces que la había visto así, en la biblioteca, debajo de algún árbol, o en los salones de clases cuando hacía sus exámenes. Pero no podía estar todo el tiempo recordando, tenía que hacerse notar y golpeó suavemente a la puerta, aún sonriendo.

-Severus. -dijo Caroline cuando levantó la vista -¿A qué debo tu visita?

-En la nota de Potter pusiste que querías hablar conmigo.

-Ah. Bueno, no era "tan" urgente. Siéntate. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un té?

-Gracias.

-¿Negro con un terrón de azúcar, verdad?

-Lo recuerdas. -dijo Severus sorprendido.

-Claro. -Caroline le sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado a dar clases, mientras agitaba su varita y hacía aparecer su servicio de te -Verás...

-Fui a verte a tus habitaciones anoche -dejó salir Severus casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Eras tu? -preguntó Caroline sorprendida -Remus no quiso decirme.

-¿Están juntos? -Severus no sabía que le sucedía a su boca, que no paraba de soltar preguntas.

-Siempre directo. -murmuró Caroline -Si te refieres a si está viviendo conmigo, sí. Ahora, si lo que quieres preguntar es si somos pareja... no.

-Oh. Yo creí que...

-Supongo que tus suposiciones son entendibles. -dijo Caroline sacudiendo la cabeza, pensando en las cosas que hacía el licántropo para protegerla de Severus.

-Cary... yo....

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Miss Caroline! -exclamó una voz desde la puerta.

-Está bien Harry. Pasa. ¿Quieres algo de cenar? Albus me dijo que no fuiste a la comida.

-No tengo hambre, gracias. Fui a las cocinas.

-Potter -dijo Snape con voz ázpera -¿Se puede saber por qué fue a molestar a los elfos cuando se estaba sirviendo la cena en el Gran Salón?

-¡Oh vamos Severus! ¡Nosotros debemos haberlo hecho unas cien veces! Siéntate Harry, ya comenzamos con tus clases de Occulmencia.

-Hablamos en otro momento Miss Caroline -dijo Severus enfurecido por la interrupción -Hasta mañana.

-¿Interrumpí algo importante? -preguntó Harry divertido.

-No, claro que no. Pero Severus no se veía muy complacido. En fin, déjame avisarle a Remus que ya estás aquí.

-----------------------------------

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	13. El nuevo equipo

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 13: NUEVO EQUIPO. **

Una semana había pasado desde que Harry comenzara las clases de Oculmencia con Miss Caroline. No había manera de cerrar su mente frente a ella. Si Snape conocía a la perfección esa ciencia, Caroline era una verdadera Maestra.

Por otro lado, aún no lograba descifrarla. Se suponía que la nueva profesora era confiable, pero había ciertos puntos que no lograban convencerlo.

Tenía a su favor que había sido amiga de sus padres, pero también lo había sido Colagusano. Idril le había dicho que confíe en ella el día que lo dejó en Hogwarts, pero no veía como hacerlo cuando ni siquiera conocía su apellido.

Por otra parte, durante las clases de Oculmencia, Remus siempre estaba presente. Harry suponía que se debía a que comprendía su falta de confianza, pero... ¿qué si había algo mas?

Y Snape... Snape parecía perseguirla a todas partes. Ella sólo almorzaba en el Gran Salón, tomando las otras comidas en sus aposentos, con Remus. Pero durante cada almuerzo, Snape parecía a punto de querer saltar sobre ella. Lo mas extraño, era que no había una pizca de odio en los ojos negros de su profesor.

-Hola -dijo una voz a su derecha, interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos. -¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?

-Eh... seguro -dijo Harry entre confundido y molesto.

-¿Extrañas "El Paraíso? -preguntó Luna, sentada a su lado, al borde del Bosque Prohibido.

-Supongo. -fue la simple respuesta de Harry, que no se sentía con ánimos de hablar.

-Yo lo extraño. -Luna dejó salir u suspiro -Este verano no pude ir...

-¿Has ido? -ahora sí que tenía toda la atención de Harry.

-Mi madre era muy amiga de Idril. Y bueno yo... -se sonrojó -lo soy de los chicos.

-¿Tal vez de alguno en especial? -preguntó Harry divertido.

-Amras. Es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Sólo amigo?

-Es mi alma gemela, si es lo que deseas saber.

-¿Alma gemela? -preguntó Harry ladeando la cabeza.

-No todo el mundo la encuentra y, se supone que somos muy afortunados, pero no es fácil cuando la encuentras a los seis años.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Ya no. Lo veo todas las noches. -dijo Luna con una sonrisa soñadora que Harry nunca le había visto antes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh.... él... yo... mientras duermo, ¿comprendes?

-Ya veo.

-Todos los ángeles son grandes "Legilimens". -el silencio se apoderó de ellos, hasta que Luna se puso de pie, miró a Harry y volvió a hablar antes de irse -Se que tu vida no es fácil y que desearías ser cualquier otra persona, pero es la que te tocó en suerte. Debes ser fuerte Harry, resistir a la tentación y creer. El amor es lo único que nos salvará.

-¡Espera! -Harry se puso de pie y la tomó de un brazo, obligándola a verlo a los ojos. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no pienses tanto y "sientas" mas.

Luna partió, esta vez sin que Harry la detenga. El moreno se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar por un largo tiempo. Definitivamente había algo extraño en ella. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre supiera lo que le sucedía?

Cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, decidió dejar de pensar, aún sin llegar a conclusión alguna, y se dirigió al castillo. Lo último que le faltaba era que Ron o Hermione comenzaran a interrogarlo sobre sus últimas actividades del día.

-------------------------------------------

Una semana. Una semana había pasado desde que había podido hablar con Caroline. Una semana y todo lo que había descubierto de ella era que no estaba en pareja con Lupin. Bien. Eso era un alivio, pero hasta no saber que no estaba con nadie mas, no iba a quedarse tranquilo.

Ya estaba cansado de intentar mantener una conversación con ella durante los almuerzos, las únicas comidas que Caroline pasaba en el Gran Salón. Y nada. Si no era Flitwick, era Sprout, o McGonagall, pero nadie le dejaba hablar con ella.

Y por eso ahora estaba haciendo su segundo intento y se dirigía a su despacho. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado para él? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía abrir su corazón y decirle todo? ¿Por qué se había comportado como un cobarde 19 años atrás?

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Severus cuando estuvo en el umbral de entrada.

-Claro Severus. ¿Te?

-No gracias -dijo Severus mientras se sentaba -Necesito hablar contigo de algunas cosas.

-Dime.

De pronto, ante la sonrisa de Caroline, el mundo se le vino abajo. No podía articular ninguna palabra. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿cómo podía decirle que aún la amaba?

-¿Cómo le va a Potter con las clases? -se encontró preguntando y se maldijo a si mismo.

-Bien. -dijo Caroline sonriendo. -Bueno, no realmente.

-No me extraña. Potter es tan arrogante que no "pierde tiempo" practicando cada noche ni...

-No te equivoques Severus -dijo Caroline sirviéndose un te -Es mas difícil bloquearme a mi que a ti.

-Claro. De todos modos...

-¿Viniste a hablarme de Harry? -preguntó Caroline sabiendo la respuesta, pero deseaba tener esa conversación con Severus y aclarar absolutamente todo.

-No realmente. -Severus hizo una mueca que sólo Caroline podía reconocer como vergüenza, pues sólo ella podía leer sus emociones a la perfección.

-Te escucho.

-Cary... quiero pedirte perdón. Lo que te dije, lo que hice la última vez que nos vimos fue... yo... estaba asustado. Tienes que comprender que era demasiado.

-Lo se Sev -Caroline sonrió -Y no tienes que pedirme perdón. Yo sé que debí comprender tu reacción en ese momento, pero dolió demasiado. Aún duele en realidad.

-Oh Cary yo....

-¡AMY! -exclamó Caroline mirando sobre el hombro de Severus, quien se giró y casi muere de la impresión.

En la puerta había una niña de unos tres o cuatro años. Y era un réplica a escala de Caroline. Tenía sus mismos ojos, su mismo cabello, su misma sonrisa, su misma boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Caroline, olvidando completamente a Severus.

-Me aburro. -declaró la niña. -Mis hermanos no quieren jugar conmigo.

-Ya te dije que no puedes abandonar nuestras habitaciones. Nadie sabe que están aquí. Y puede ser peligroso andar sola por el castillo. ¿Por qué Remus te dejó salir?

-Tío Moony se durmió leyéndome un cuento.

-Voy a matarlo -murmuró Caroline y tomó a la niña en brazos, justo en ese momento recordó a Snape -Lo siento Severus, continuaremos esta conversación en otro momento.

-Cla... claro -dijo Snape con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, viendo como Caroline se iba con la niña en brazos.

Ahora sí que estaba todo dicho. Caroline tenía una hija. No. No una... la pequeña dijo que sus hermanos no querían jugar con ella. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Había mandado a la mujer de su vida a manos de otro cuando la dejó!

--------------------------

Harry despertó la mañana del sábado gruñiendo y refunfuñando. La profesora McGonagall había puesto un aviso en la Sala Común, informando que se llevarían a cabo las pruebas de Quidditch.

En cuanto lo vió, se había sentido melancólico, pero también aliviado. No le encontraba demasiado sentido al juego con todos los acontecimientos de su vida. Y le dolía si quiera observar de lejos la Saeta de Fuego que le había obsequiado Sirius. No quería ni imaginar lo que suedería si tenía que volar en ella.

Pero su alivio fue repentino, pues la mañana anterior, después de la clase de Transformaciones, McGonagall le había informado que se había levantado su "suspensión de por vida" y que esperaba se presentara en el campo de Quidditch a las pruebas.

Desayunó sin ganas, en silencio y solo. Era demasiado temprano para que hubiera alguien en el Gran Salón, a excepción de Snape y algunos Slytherin, entre los cuales no estaba Draco.

Había estado toda esa semana evitando a Ron y Hermione. Sabía que ellos tenían buenas intenciones, pero no alcanzaba. Dumbledore también decía tener buenas intenciones, y había dejado morir a sus padres, a Cedric y a Sirius.

La conversación con Luna aún le rondaba en la cabeza. No comprendía que era lo que quería decir con que sienta mas y piense menos. O, mejor dicho, lo que no comprendía era qué se suponía que tenía que sentir.

Todo dentro suyo era un remolino. No sabía en quien confiar, mas allá de Remus. ¡Cómo se arrepentía de no haberse quedado en "El Paraíso"! Deseaba tanto la paz que le transmitía Idril y extrañaba tanto a Larien.

Al fin llegó al campo de Quidditch, donde ya esperaba la Profesora McGonagall, junto a Madame Hooch. Se acercó dudoso, no le gustaba las expresiones de sus rostros.

-Buen día Potter -dijo McGonagall.

-Buen día profesoras.

-¡Potter! ¡Qué bueno que has llegado antes que los postulantes! -exclamó la profesora de vuelo - Debo ponerte al tanto de algunas de tus nuevas responsabilidades.

-¿Responsabilidades? -preguntó Harry confundido.

-Potter -McGonagall llamó su atención -He decidido que seas el nuevo capitán del equipo.

-¿Yo?

-Si, Potter, nadie mejor que tu para el puesto. -dijo Madame Hooch entusiasmada.

-Pero yo no...

-¿No que? -preguntó la mas jóven nuevamente -No vas a decirme que no quieres serlo. Cualquier jugador nato como tu lo desearía. Es el puesto que todos buscan y muy pocos obtienen.

-Seguro. -dijo Harry sin ganas. -Y... ¿Cuáles son esas nuevas responsabilidades?

-Oh claro. Verás, tienes que ser el primero y el último en irte de cada entrenamiento, porque eres el encargado de abrir y cerrar los armarios de escobas, donde se encuentran los baúles con las pelotas. Debes cerciorarte de que nadie se lleve "sin intenciones" alguna de ellas también. Y... oh si. Debes decirme cuando alguna sección del campo se deteriore.

-Entendido. -dijo Harry resignado, viendo llegar al resto sus compañeros.

El equipo había quedado completamente desarmado. Harry era el miembro mas antigüo y luego estaban Ginny y Ron, que habían sido incluídos el año anterior. Detrás de ellos dos, pudo ver a Hermione, que se acomodaba en una de las gradas.

-Como todos sabrán -dijo McGonagall y las distendidas conversaciones terminaron en ese instante -hubo que elegir un nuevo capitán este año. Al ser la Jefa de Casa, he decidido que Harry Potter es quien ocupará ese lugar. Él será el encargado de llevar adelante esta prueba. ¿Señor Potter?

-Eh.. sí, claro. Bien... -Harry no sabía bien or donde compenzar, pero decidió ene se instante que si le habían encomendado esa tarea, tal vez podría dejar de pensar en lo demás, como le recomendó Luna -Comenzaremos por los Cazadores. -dijo al fin con voz segura -Todos los que deseen el puesto, síganme. Ron, tu también.

Ron siguió a Harry hasta el centro del campo, donde lo miró interrogante. Harry sólo fijó sus ojos en los postulantes y vio a Ginny entre ellos. Al parecer, era cierto que le gustaba mas ese puesto que el de Buscador.

-Anoten sus nombres en este pergamino -dijo haciendo aparecer uno, junto a una pluma -Irán pasando de a uno, e intentarán marcar un los aros custodiados por Ron.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te habían nombrado Capitán del Equipo? -preguntó Ron mientras los demás anotaban sus nombres.

-Porque acaban de informármelo Ronald. -respondió Harry, que aún estaba enfadado por el griterío que le había armado en el Gran Salón, una semana atrás.

-Aquí tienes Harry -Ginny le entregó el pergamino.

-Bien. Tu irás primera Ginny.

Harry empredió vuelo, seguido por Ron y su hermana. El pelirrojo fue directamente a los aros y se puso en posición, listo para detener las Quaffles enviadas por su hermana.

Ginny escuchó atentamente las órdenes de Harry y así comenzó la prueba. A Ginny le siguierom Colin Creevey, Martin Postmes, Mariah Lawnson, Raphael Nikaley, Mona Coles y Paul Miwe.

Después de unos minutos de espera, Harry tomó la decisión. Los nuevos Cazadores de Gryffindor serían: Ginny Weasley, Mona Coles y Raphael Nikaley.

La siguiente prueba era de los Bateadores. Con la ayuda de los flamantes agregados, Harry pudo apreciar la performance de Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Ricchi Truingard y Rasmen Volte.

Fue, sin dudas, la mas complicadas de todas. Increíblemente, Neville había mejorado muchísimo sobre la escoba y poseía mucha mas fuerza de la que pensaban. Tal vez se ebiera al hecho de que su autoestima había mejorado con el Ejercito de Dumbledore el año anterior. De hecho, Neville y Dean fueron los elegidos para el puesto.

Al terminar las pruebas, Harry acomodó prolijamente el armario de las escobas. Ya casi era la hora de la cena. Sólo le hacía falta un buen baño, comer y dormir.

-----------------------------

La cena fue monótona y silenciosa. Pero a Harry no le molestaba en absoluto. Definitivamente la prefería así, antes de tener que soportar interrogatorios y peleas estúpidas entre Ron y Hermione.

Pero nada es eterno, y mucho menos la poca tranquilidad que había logrado conseguir. Una mano moviéndose frente a él llamó su atención.

-Harry...

-¿Qué quieres Hermione? -bufó molesto.

-Te preguntaba que tal ha ido la práctica.

-Estabas ahí, tu lo viste -fue la respuesta de Harry, antes de seguir comiendo su pastel de carne.

-Pero... me refiero a si este año hay posibilidades de ganar la Copa, con tantos jugadores nuevos.

-No lo sé, Hermione. No es algo que dependa de mi.

-Harry -dijo Hermione suavemente observando el rostro cada vez mas colorado de Ron -¿Qué te sucede?

-No se de que me hablas.

-Desde que llegaste no nos has dirigido la palabra mas que cuando te hacemos alguna pregunta y nos contestas siempre como si fueramos una molestia para ti. ¿Por qué Harry? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicimos?

-Nada Hermione, nada.

-Harry, tu sabes que nosotros siempre....

-¿Puedes dejarme en paz? -la interrumpió Harry furioso -No puedo ni cenar en armonía en este inmundo lugar. ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como un loro parlanchín y dedicarte a comer o a leer alguno de esos "tan fascinantes" libros que hay en la Biblioteca?

Hermione lo observó con ojos llorozos y salió del Gran Salón a toda prisa, antes de largarse a llorar delante de todo el Colegio.

Ron, en cambio, estaba comenzando a sentir ganas de asesinar a su amigo, si es que aún podía llamarlo así.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -dejó salir el pelirrojo. -¿Cómo puedes tener tan poco corazón? ¡La has hecho llorar!

-Como si tu nunca hubieras hecho llorar a Hermione, Ronald, por favor déjame en paz y ve a consolarla si tanto te importa.

-¡Harry! ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! ¡El año pasado se puso en peligro sólo por acompañarte a tí! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

-¿Terminaste Ronald? -preguntó Harry poniendose de pie -Porque estoy cansado de tu estúpida voz.

-No. No terminé -dijo Ron imitando a Harry y plantándose frente a él, sin posibilidades de abandonar el Gran Salón y llamando la atención de todos los alumnos y profesores.

-Entonces dime lo que sea y apártate.

Pero Ron nunca abrió la boca, porque estaba tan furioso que hizo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente. Le dio a Harry tal puñetazo que lo tiró de espaldas.

Dumbledore se puso de pie para evitar que la pelea pase a mayores, pero nunca hubiera esperado lo que sucedió cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca.

----------------------------------

Draco había estado toda la cena observando a Granger intentando hablar con Harry, y luego la vio salir al borde del llanto del Gran Salón. Lo vio cruzar doa palabras con Weasley antes de ponerse de pie y luego como el pelirrojo se cruzaba en su camino.

Sintió su sangre hervir cuando Weasley golpeó a Harry en el rostro. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, se paró sobre su banco, saltó la mesa y le hizo señas a Crabbe y Goyle para que lo siguieran. Como era de esperar, los dos gorilas cumplieron con su órden.

Llegó junto a Harry en el momento en que Weasley se le tiraba encima para seguir golpeándolo. Crabbe detuvo a Ron por un brazo, mientras que Goyle se ponía entre Harry y ellos, mostrando sus puños en forma amenazante.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó a Harry, tendiéndole una mano.

-Si, pero voy a estar mejor cuando "ese" reciba su merecido.

-Después Harry, está todo el mundo mirándo. -dijo Draco señalándole con la mirada a Dumbledore.

Harry hizo a un lado a Goyle y se acercó a Ron, que estaba siendo apresado por los brazos de Crabbe. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y habló, dejando impresionados hasta al mismo Draco.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi Weasley. Ni tu ni tu amiguita sangre sucia. ¿Te quedó claro?

-¡Eres un maldito desagradecido! -le gritó Ron intentando soltarse de los brazos que lo mantenían quieto.

-¿Qué debería agradecerte ? No eres difetente a los demás. Sólo eres un pobre estúpido cuyo mayor problema es cuantos pergaminos debes completar para tener bien la tarea. Madura Weasley.

Harry pasó junto a Ron y escupió a sus pies. Draco lo siguió y la sonrisa despectiva y llena de odio que le envió al pelirrojo fue suficiente para que reaccionara, pues se había quedado de piedra al escuchar lo que su, hasta hacía cinco minutos, amigo decía.

Todos los alumnos cuchicheaban sobre la nueva actitud de Potter. La mayoría enojados por el desplante que le había hecho a ron y el insulto a Hermione. Muchos de ellos preocupados por las connotaciones que podría traer en la guerra un Harry Potter que... que... ¿que se estaba volviendo hacia el lado oscuro?

Los Slytherins, en cambio, comenzaban a apreciar esta nueva faceta del Salvador del Mundo Mágico. No todos ellos apoyaban al Señor Oscuro, pero sí coincidían en que la nueva forma de hablar de Potter (prácticamente siseando) y su actitud para con los Gryffindors era digna de cualquiera de la casa de la serpiente y estaban dispuestos a darle una cordial bienvenida.

La mesa de profesores era, en cambio, inescrutable. Todos continuaban comiendo como si nada hubietra pasado, pero McGonagall tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el tenedor, umbledore parecía estar deseando que la puerta se abriese nuevamente y por ella entrara Harry Potter diciendo que todo era una broma, pues no despegaba la mirada del roble.

Y Snape. Snape no sabía si alegrarse o cortarse la cabeza. Había tenido la esperanza de que Potter arrastrara a Draco a la luz, y no al revés. Pero lo mas probable era que su alumno mas molesto se convirtiera en un Slythein mas.

Gracias a Merlín los alumnos no podían cambiarse de Casas, pues no podía imaginarse a sí mismo otorgándole puntos a Potter, aunque estuviera en Slytherin.

---------------------------------

Remus y Caroline esperaban a Harry en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero el moreno llevaba media hora de retraso y eso no era bueno.

El licántropo estaba completamente nervioso. Conocía los motivos imperiosos por los que debía practicar Occulmencia y necesitaba hacer lo posible para que Harry comprendiera que sus poderes podían incluso llegar a perderse si no lo hacía.

Caroline, en cambio, cerró los ojos y llevó una de sus manos hacie el puente de su pequeña nariz, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera pensando y....

-Voy a matar a ese viejo decrépito, molesto y manipulador. -declaró de pronto.

-¿Cary? -Remus levantó la vista para verla completamente enfurecida. Una visión nada agradable. -Cary, dime que sucede.

-Es su culpa. Es su maldita culpa que Harry no sepa cual es su lugar...

-¿Puedes decirme que pasa con Harry?

-Está sobre la fina línea que nos diferencia de ellos. Está comenzando a utilizar la basura de la pureza de la sangre y el poco dinero para lastimar a los demás.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? -dijo Lupin enojado, mas que preocupado -Harry no haría algo asi.

-Pues déjame decirte que lo ha hecho, y en medio del Gran Salón, en hora de la cena, delante de todos.

-Pero...

-Necesito ver a Dumbledore. -dijo Caroline abandonando el salón.

-Voy contigo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio y a gran velocidad hasta el despacho del Director. Después de decir la contraseña, y subir por la escalera, escucharon las inconfundibles voces de Severus, McGonagall y Dumbledore del otro lado.

Caroline no se dignó a tocar la puerta, y mucho menos a esperar que le abrieran. En ese momento, lo único que deseaba era romperle el cuello a Dumbledore y llevarse a Harry lejos de allí.

-Caroline... ¿A qué debo...? -comenzó Dumbledore pero fue interrumpido por una varita en su nariz.

-No lo mato en este preciso momento porque sería todo demasiado sencillo para Voldemort.

-Cary creo que deberías calmarte -dijo Severus asombrado por su actitud; evidentemente, muchas cosas en ella habían cambiado.

-No me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer Severus. Esta basura -dijo señalando a Dumbledore y permitiendo que Snape le saque la varita de su mano -es el culpable de todo lo que está sucediendo.

-Caroline, yo no puedo dirigir la vida de Harry Potter, y tu bien deberías saberlo -Dumbledore habló con tal grado de entendimiento que Severus hizo una nota mental para preguntarle que demonios había querido deir.

-¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡Pero si AHORA no puede dirigir la vida de los demás!! ¡¡HIPÓCRITA!! ¿Eso fue lo que hizo todos estos años? ¿"No manejar la vida de Harry"? Pues déjeme decirle que le salió bastante mal. De hecho, diría que ha hecho todo lo contrario. ¡¡Viejo manipulador!!

-¡Caroline! -exclamó McGonagall.

-Lo mismo hizo con Sirius. Dígame Dumbledore... ¿Qué cree que le sucederá a Harry si lo sigue manteniendo a la sombra? -Caroline se acercó al escritorio y colocó sus manos sobre él, acercando su rostro al de Dumbledore -Sirius cayó tras el velo.... Dígame que sucederá con Harry. ¿Se unirá a Voldemort? ¿Morirá? ¿Irá tras el velo en búsqueda de Sirius? ¡CONTESTE!

-Creo que estás exagerando querida... -dijo McGonagall, sólo para arrepentirse inmediatamente.

Caroline se giró hacia ella hecha una furia. En sus ojos titilaba el odio, la furia y la impotencia. Levantó su mano derecha y....

Remus fue mas rápido que ella. Había previsto un escenario así y por eso había ido con Caroline. McGonagall simplemente no sabía cuando silenciarse. Era bien sabido que Caroline era una de las pocas Gryffindor que la mujer no había querido demasiado, pero siempre había respetado su magia, hasta ahora... definitivamente no valoraba su vida. Se lanzó sobre McGonagall, lanzándola al suelo, pero desviándola del recorrido de la luz que había salido de la palma de Caroline.

Dumbledore parecía demasiado asombrado para poder hablar, mientras que Remus seguía sobre Minnerva, evitando que Caroline tenga un blanco demasiado fácil. Odiaba lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero alguien debía intevenir.

-¡Severus! ¡Llévatela de aquí, mld!ta sea!

Snape salió de su mundo paralelo. Por un momento Caroline había sido aquello que tanto había temido 19 años atrás. _"No, no, no. _-se dijo mentalemente a sí mismo -_Caroline no es un montruo. Cary sólo_ s_e dejó llevar, defendiendo al hijo de su mejor amiga. A su ahijado."_

Se acercó a Cary lentamente y le acarició el rostro, apenas con la yema de sus dedos. Ella parecía no notarlo al principio, pero luego un escalofrío hizo que Snape sonriera, pues era la reacción que siempre había tenido a sus caricias.

-Caroline... -la llamó, pero ella aún no lo miraba -Cary, mírame. Eso es... vamos. Necesito hablar contigo y debes salir de aquí antes de que asesines a alguien.

-Oh... ¿Qué....? -Caroline parecía a punto de llorar, por lo que Snape sólo rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos e hizo que recostara su cabeza en su pecho

-Shhhh -dijo acariciándole el cabello -Todo está bien. Vamos afuera.

--------------------

-¿Puedes calmarte? -preguntó por décima vez en la noche.

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO! -contestó Harry -¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando nadie me deja vivir tranquilo? Soy sólo un peón en un tablero de Ajedrez. Todo el que se acerca a mi lo hace por esta estúpida cicatriz.

-No es mi caso -dijo Draco tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo seriamente a los ojos -Me importa un bledo si tienes o no una cicatriz en la frente, me daría lo mismo si no la tuvieras. ¿Entendido?

-Lo sé....

-Entonces dejar de decir que todos queremos lo mismo de ti.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes tu? -preguntó Harry sonando demasiado cansado para ser un adolescente de 16 años.

Draco observó la mirada que le estaba dando Harry en silencio. Era casi una súplica. El moreno ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de tener una vida normal, con amigos y familiares que lo quieran. era todo tan injusto con él.

-Sólo quiero un amigo. –dijo con seguridad –algo así como un hermano.

Harry sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera y llena de paz. Draco lo entendía, porque en su familia tenían tantos planes ya formados para él, como Dumbledore para Harry.

Draco también sonrió y se sentó en el suelo, junto a Harry, apoyando la espalda contra la piedra del castillo, sus ojos apreciando el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas en el Lago Encantado.

-¿Qué crees que hará Dumbledore? –preguntó Harry después de un momento de silencio.

-¿Contigo? –preguntó Draco mirándolo de reojo y percibiendo el asentimiento del otro –Nada Harry, él no va a hacerte nada porque no le conviene.

-Lo odio –murmuró Harry, apoyando su rostro en las rodillas flexionadas.

-Lo sé. Pero no es momento de pensar en él. –dijo Draco tocándole el hombro, para sacarlo de los pensamientos oscuros que probablemente estaba teniendo. –No podrás volver a dormir a Gryffindor esta noche, lo mejor será que duermas en mi habitación. Podemos agregar una cama.

-Pero... ¿Y tus compañeros de cuarto?

-No tengo. –respondió Draco con arrogancia -En Slytherin los Prefectos y los Premios Anuales tienen habitación individual.

-Gracias -dijo Harry sonriendo y poniéndose de pie. –Un momento! ¿Snape no se enojará?

-Probablemente –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros y riendo.

-------------------------------

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	14. Perdida en Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 14: PERDIDA EN HOGWARTS. **

Severus acariciaba ausentemente el cabello de Caroline, mientras ella lloraba en su regazo. Odiaba verla en ese estado, odiaba sentirse tan impotente e inútil y odiaba que el motivo de su cercanía fuera un ataque de furia de Caroline.

¡Cómo deseaba tenerla en sus brazos día y noche! Besarla cada vez que sus ojos se posaran en ella y no reparar en lo que el mundo diría. Pero no era posible, ella ya no estaba sola.

Y... ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese hombre que se había casado con ella? ¿Por qué no había ido a Hogwarts con sus esposa y sus hijos? ¿Cómo alguien podía dejar sola a una mujer como ella? Si él fuera su esposo, no la dejaría ni un minuto, por miedo a perderla nuevamente.

-Gracias Severus -dijo la voz de Lupin, sonriendo levemente, al ingresar a la habitación.

-No hay por que Lupin. -Severus giró el rostro de Caroline hacia el suyo -¿estás mejor?

-Si. Lo siento. De verdad no quería asustarlos ni atacar a McGonagall, pero es que me saca de mis casillas. Esa mujer no va a creer en mi jamás.

-Es una idiota, entonces. -murmuró Severus, siendo recompensado por una sonrisa de Caroline.

-Vamos Cary -dijo Remus tendiéndole la mano -Es hora de dormir. Mañana hablaremos con Harry.

-Potter -escupió Severus -Lindo espectáculo dio en el Gran Salón. No saben lo que se perdieron.

-Lo sé. -dijo Caroline bajando la cabeza -Y... deberías darle una oportunidad, ¿sabes? Juzgar a la gente sin conocerla no es nada saludable.

Caroline y Remus se fueron de la mano después de esa última frase y Severus sintió que el corazón se le partía nuevamente. Ella tenía razón, no debía juzgar a la gente. Esa estupidez fue lo que lo alejó de Caroline. Juzgar sin conocer la verdadera historia. Juzgar.

Pero a él todo el mundo lo juzgaba. Los alumnos lo odiaban y le temían. Los profesores lo respetaban, sí, pero también le reprochaban en cada mirada el error de su pasado. Su madre lo odiaría de seguir viva.

La vida definitivamente no iba a ser piadosa con él. Iba a morir sólo y, tal vez, Dumbledore fuera el único ser en extrañarlo o lamentar su partida.

-----------------------------------

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto y ya estaba frente a frente con Snape. Después de haber despertado en la habitación de Draco, haber reído de los rostros de Granger y Weasley el día anterior y haber desayunado en la Mesa de Slytherin, donde todos lo trataron cordialmente, llegaba la hora de Pociones. Tomó asiento junto a Draco, la única persona que lo conocía realmente, y esperó las instrucciones de Snape.

El profesor ingresó en el salón, vestido completamente de negro, como era costumbre en él, con su capa ondeando tras él, dándole un aire misterioso. Harry lo observó detenidamente. Severus snape se esforzaba día a día para imponer miedo en sus alumnos, pero a él ya no le causaba esa impresión.

Lo único que sentía era curiosidad. ¿Por qué ese hombre se había lanzado al Lado Oscuro? Y mas importante aún, ¿Por qué había regresado a La maldita Luz? ¿Con qué lo habría sobornado Dumbledore? Todas preguntas sin respuesta, porque Snape nunca iba a contestárselas, y Draco era obvio que no las conocía, de lo contrario, su profesor ya estaría muerto.

Severus sentía los ojos de Potter clavados en su nuca, en su frente, en su espalda. Parecía que Potter estaba decidido a molestarlo y desafiarlo cada día de su vida. Era tan parecido a su padre. Y era tan diferente también.

Porque ni siquiera él, podía negar el parecido con Lily. Esos ojos parecían ser los de ella, pero ahora estaban tan llenos de odio y dolor que eran casi irreconocibles. Ese chico estaba en serios problemas y lo mejor era encontrar una solución o el mundo se iba a ir por la borda.

Toda la clase estuvo meditando que hacer. Era evidente que el Niño de Oro ya no era tal y que confiaba en Dumbledore tanto como él mismo en Voldemort. Eso no estaba bien. Pero Potter nunca iba a aceptar un consejo si venía de él, y no estaba seguro de querer dárselo de todos modos.

Bien. Se lo debía a Lily. Fuera donde sea que ella estaba, debía sufrir al ver de ese modo a su hijo. El niño había sido su orgullo y su vida, y le había encargado que lo cuide y proteja. Maldición. Iba a tener que hablar con Potter.

-Potter. -dijo Snape cuando la clase estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias -Quédese, que quiero hablar con usted.

-Bien. -dijo Harry, que miró a Draco con expresión resignada y el otro sólo sonrió. -Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-Siéntese Potter. -Severus se acomodó frente a él, ambos separados por el escritorio -¿Qué está haciendo?

-Lo que usted me ordenó -dijo Harry haciéndose el distraído -Me dijo que me quede y me siente. Fue lo que hice, no?

-No se haga el listo conmigo, Potter. -Snape entornó sus ojos peligrosamente, pero a Harry no le causaba ni miedo ni respeto -Me refiero a su nueva actitud de "chico malo". ¿De verdad cree que la solución a sus problemas es convertirse en un Slytherin y agredir a todos los que se preocupan por usted?

-No lo se. Dígamelo usted, si sabe tanto.

-No sea impertinente Potter. ¿Sabe usted la conmoción que causó anoche con su pequeña actuación?

-Oh si -dijo Harry sonriendo de lado -Puedo imaginar los titulares: "El Niño que vivió pronunció las dos palabras malditas: Sangre Sucia".

-Usted no cree en eso Potter. Su madre era hija de mugggles.

-No. No lo era. Mi madre era hija de Squibs. -dijo Harry dejando completamente atónito a Severus Snape. -Tal vez ellos no sean un orgullo, pero no son muggles. Los muggles son sólo idiotas que no ven mas allá de sus narices y que creen que con golpes, maltratos y sin comida pueden quitarle la magia a un niño. -Había hablado de mas y lo sabía.

-¿De qué habla Potter? -preguntó Snape triunfante -¿De los muggles o de su familia?

-Los muggles son basura. Me da igual si mueren o siguen vivos. Y mi familia... está muerta Snape. Mis padres murieron, mi tía murió y S... Sirius también. -Oh por Merlín, era tan patético que ni podía decir el nombre de su padrino sin sentir un nudo en su garganta.

-Es cierto -coincidió Snape -Ellos murieron. ¿Pero usted cree que les habría gustado verlo de este modo? ¿Cree que Black merece que usted se comporte así, luego de haber dado la vida para protegerlo?

-¡NO SE ATREVA A NOMBRARLO SNAPE! -gritó Harry furioso -¡USTED LO ODIABA! ¡SEGURAMENTE AGRADECE AL CIELO CADA DÍA POR LA MUERTE DE MI PADRINO! ¡NO VUELVA A DECIR SU NOMBRE DELANTE MIO SI NO QUIERE SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

-¿Qué va a hacerme Potter? -preguntó Snape burlonamente.

-Oh... seguramente puedo dejar salir cierta información sobre sus "tareas" para el viejo amante de muggles frente a Draco. ¿No le gustaría eso, verdad?

-No me amenace Potter -dijo Snape, pero había palidecido considerablemente ante esas palabras. Si Potter hablaba él era hombre muerto.

-Cuídese Snape. Porque si sigue por este camino, usted verá a mis padres antes que yo.

Harry abandonó el salón de Pociones satisfecho consigo mismo. Había logrado desestabilizar a su profesor. Severus Snape, el sujeto de hierro al que nada le importaba, había (literalmente) temblado ante sus palabras.

Definitivamente le gustaba el nuevo Harry.

-----------------------------------------------

Severus se quedó sentado por largos quince minutos. ¿Cómo era posible que el pequeño mocoso hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Lo había amenazado y no se le había movido un solo pelo al hacerlo. Definitivamente le gustaba cada vez menos el nuevo Potter.

Apoyó los codos en el escritorio y escondió el rostro en sus manos. Si Potter hablaba él iba a morir de la peor manera posible. En manos del mismísimo Dark Lord, sufriendo las mas dolorosas y eternas torturas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de solo pensarlo.

De pronto sintió un par de ojos clavados en él. Alguien lo estaba observando y no podía permitir ser visto de ese modo. Reunió todo su valor y levantó la vista, para encontrarse con dos hermosos ojos grises que lo estudiaban atentamente.

-¿Tas triste? -preguntó la hija de Caroline.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Severus tuvo que sonreír. Hasta su hija lo conocía a la perfección. -¿Creí que Caroline no te dejaba salir de tu habitación?

-Tío Moony me dijo que podía pasear mientras todos comían. -explicó la pequeña caminando hacia él y subiéndose con algo de esfuerzo a su regazo. -¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-No tengo miedo.

-Mal mentiroso. -dijo Amy sonriendo y le dio un beso en su mejilla -Tienes miedo de morir. Morir no es malo, el abuelo dijo que morir era bueno cuando hay alguien esperando del otro lado.

-Oh...

-Pero tu no vas a morir. Aún hay mucho que tienes que hacer y Harry no va a dejarte morir.

Severus se tensó ante el nombre de Potter. ¿Cómo era posible que esa pequeña supiera tanto de él, de Potter y de sus sentimientos, cuando ni él mismo los exploraba? Esa niña no tenía mas de cuatro años y hablaba como si tuviera cien.

-Harry está confundido. Pero pronto verá la luz. Papá dice que Harry es muy pequeño para ser tan grande. ¿Gracioso, no?

Mientras la pequeña se acomodaba mas cómodamente en su regazo, y él le acariciaba la espalda ausentemente, Severus pensó en sus palabras. O, mejor dicho, las palabras del esposo de Caroline.

Era cierto que Potter era pequeño para llevar la vida que todos pretendían de él. Esa carga debía llevarla un adulto, no un niño que aún no alcanzaba la mayoría de edad. Potter era pequeño para ser tan grande. No había explicación mas coherente que esa.

-¿Te gustaría ir al Lago? -preguntó Severus de pronto -Hay un Calamar Gigante que seguro te gustará.

-¡¡SI!! -exclamó la pequeña Amy aplaudiendo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Caroline llegó a sus habitaciones, esperando encontrar a los niños almorzando. Un hombre alto, de cuerpo armado, cabellos rubios y ojos plateados ingresó con ella a la sala de estar. Ninguno esperaba encontrar a Remus Lupin regañando a los dos hermanos de Amy de esa manera.

-¿Qué se supone que haces Remus? -preguntó Thomas molesto por la actitud del licántropo.

-Oh... sólo sucede que voy a darme una ducha de diez minutos, y cuando salgo, estos dos me dicen que le dieron permiso a Amy para abandonar el lugar. ¡DIEZ MINUTOS!

-¡Martin y Samantha están castigados! -dijo Thomas furioso con sus hijos. -Si algo le sucede a su hermana, van a vérselas conmigo. Ahora coman y NO se muevan de aquí hasta que no la encontremos. ¿ESTÁ CLARO?

-Si papá. -dijeron los dos niños a coro.

-Parece mentira que tienen 10 y 15 años. -dijo Caroline abandonando la habitación. -¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos dividimos?

-Lo mejor será que ustedes busquen por afuera y yo por adentro. -dijo Remus -Martin no ha estado nunca en Hogwarts y los alumnos no saben quien es podría traernos problemas que lo vean caminando solo por los pasillos.

-Tienes razón. Vamos....

Caroline y Thomas abandonaron el castillo rápidamente. Lo único que deseaban era que Amy no se hubiera adentrado en el Bosque Prohibido. Definitivamente sus dos hermanos iban a sufrir las consecuencias de dejar sola a la pequeña.

Caroline fue hacia el Bosque, mientras Thomas se dirigía al Lago. Entre los dos iban a cubrir mas espacio y la búsqueda iba a ser mas ágil. El rubio estaba desesperado. No podía perder a su bebé. Si algo le sucedía no iba a perdonárselo jamás.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Estaba en brazos de un hombre, que le mostraba el Calamar Gigante y le decía algo, pues ella asentía y se reía feliz. No le gustó nada lo que vio. Ese hombre vestido completamente de negro, desprendía energía no muy positiva que digamos y era un completo desconocido para él.

-¡SUELTE A MI HIJA INMEDIATAMENTE! -le gritó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado y para evitar la posible huida del hombre con su hija -¡SUÉLTELA SI NO QUIERE MORIR!

-¿Es tu padre, Amy? -preguntó Severus, observando al hombre que le gritaba a todo pulmón. No iba a dejarla con él si no estaba seguro de que era su padre.

-¡Papá! ¡Viniste a visitarnos! -exclamó la pequeña sonriendo ampliamente y estirando sus brazos hacia Thomas.

-¿¿¿¡AMY QUE HACES EN BRAZOS DE UN EXTRAÑO!??? -Thomas no había bajado la guardia y observaba atentamente como el hombre depositaba con cuidado a su hija en el suelo. -Ven aquí.

-Él no es malo, papi. -dijo Amy, tomándolo de la túnica -Sólo me mostraba el Calamar.

-¿Quién demonios es usted y por qué estaba con mi hija? -Thomas siseó las palabras de una forma tan amenazante que a Severus le recordó al Señor Tenebroso.

-Ella... Ella vino a mi despacho. Dijo que el licántropo la había dejado salir.

-No se quien es usted pero...

-¡¡THOMAS!! -Severus no supo si alegrarse al escuchar la voz de Caroline, o correr porque iba a verla interactuar con su marido. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡¡Es un profesor de Hogwarts!!

-Oh. -dijo el hombre avergonzado -Lo siento Señor....

-Snape -Thomas lo miró de una extraña forma -Severus Snape. ¿Usted es...?

-Thomas -dijo el padre de Amy seriamente, tomó a su hija en brazos y se fue. -Lo mejor será avisarle a tu tío Moony que ya te encontramos pequeña.

-Lo siento Severus. -dijo Caroline -A veces es un poco exagerado cuando de los niños se trata.

-Está bien, cualquiera haría lo mismo. Amy es una niña preciosa.

-Si. Lo es.

-Entonces... ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará tu marido en Hogwarts?

Caroline lo miró sorprendida, luego confundida, y luego rió como nunca antes. Severus comenzó a molestarse cuando transcurrían los minutos y ella no dejaba de reír, pero no podía dejarla sola tampoco. Adoraba el sonido de su risa.

-No es mi marido, Sev. -dijo Caroline cuando pudo hablar nuevamente.

-Oh... Yo creí que pensabas casarte antes de tener hijos.

-Definitivamente -dijo Caroline sonriendo.

-¿Entonces... él no es el padre de tus hijos?

-No. -Caroline negó con la cabeza -Él ES el padre de los niños, pero yo no soy la madre. Thomas es mi hermano Severus, y los niños son mis sobrinos.

-----------------------------------------------

Harry pasó el día de clase en clase, con muy poco tiempo para meditar sobre lo que había sucedido el día anterior, y ese mismo día. Sólo sonrió cínicamente cuando Severus Snape se cruzó por su camino. Estaba tan satisfecho de si mismo.....

Ahora estaba en la torre de Astronomía, observando el sol ponerse tras las montañas escocesas a lo lejos. La belleza y paz se asemejaban al Paraíso y, si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, le parecía estar en su terraza, viendo el sol caer.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como otra figura se apoyaba en la ventana contigua a la suya, mirando hacia el mismo lugar que él y apreciando la vista con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba? -preguntó Draco después de un largo tiempo en silencio.

-Pensaba.

-¿Puedo saber en que?

-En demasiadas cosas. -dijo Harry aun sin mirar a Draco. -¿Qué voy a hacer mi vida? -murmuró Harry, sin pretender una respuesta.

-Lo que quieras. -Draco se acercó a él y lo hizo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos -Haz con tu vida lo que quieras. Nadie puede decirte que hacer o que no hacer. Eres libre aunque no lo creas.

-Tan libre como tu –dijo sarcásticamente Harry.

-Eso es diferente. –se defendió Draco.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y en qué?

-En que mis ideales coinciden con los planes de mi padre. Pero si no lo hicieran, lo mandaría al demonio y pensaría en mi.

-Muy Slytherin de tu parte. –sonrió Harry.

-Ja. Como si tu no estuvieras haciendo lo mismo. En cuanto me descuide, "alguien" habrá ocupado mi lugar como el Príncipe de la Casa de las Serpientes.

-No seas ridículo. –se rió Harry. –Nunca podría ocuparlo. Mas bien sería el Rey. Hablo parsel, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Sabía que tenías intenciones ocultas!

Draco y Harry rieron juntos, como hacía un buen tiempo que no lo hacían. Estando uno con el otro podían ser libres y hablar de cualquier cosa, sin preocuparse por lo que iba a pensar el otro.

-Draco... –dijo Harry al cabo de un tiempo en silencio. –¿Qué pasaría si decido quedarme y luchar con Dumbledore?

El rubio pareció no haber esperado esa pregunta, pues estuvo meditando la respuesta un largo rato. La decisión era demasiado difícil y, tal vez, de lo que fuera a decir dependiera su nueva amistad.

-Nada supongo. –dijo al fin –Sólo intentaría no tener que enfrentarme a ti.

-Eso te ganaría varios castigos de Voldemort. –dijo Harry sorprendido y sin reparar en el escalofrío de Draco al pronunciar el nombre.

-Puede ser. Pero eres mi amigo. El primero y único amigo que tengo.

Ya no volvieron a pronunciar palabra alguna. Y Harry se encontró imaginando cual hubiera sido las respuesta si la pregunta hubiera estado dirigida a Ronald Weasley. 

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	15. ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin?

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 15: ¿GRYFFINDOR O SLYTHERIN? **

****

Harry había logrado esquivar las conversaciones que todos los miembros del staff de profesores querían tener con él. No tenía ninguna intención de dar explicaciones a nadie, cuando a él todos le ocultaban cosas.

Ahora caminaba hacia la clase de Defensa, para su cita semanal con Miss Caroline. Las clases de Oclumencia eran completamente diferentes a las del año anterior. La profesora parecía ser una buena persona. Era amable y comprensiva con él, y le daba instrucciones útiles para cerrar su mente. No podía comparársela con Snape.

Por otro lado, le daba una gran sensación de seguridad que Remus Lupin estuviera casi siempre con ellos. Aunque se había disculpado algunos días y no había permanecido con ellos, la mayoría de las veces se quedaba sentado en un rincón, prestando gran atención a sus progresos.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, se encontró con que era una de esas excepciones. Miss Caroline estaba sola, sentada frente a su escritorio, corrigiendo ensayos de los alumnos.

-Oh Harry, que bueno que hayas llegado. Estaba corrigiendo tu ensayo sobre maldiciones antiguas. Muy bueno por cierto.

-Gracias. El.. tema es interesante.

-Ya lo creo. –Caroline dejó los pergaminos de lado y le indicó a Harry que se siente frente a ella. –No quiero que te sientas.... mmmm... presionado a hablar conmigo. No es mi intención inmiscuirme en tus problemas. Sólo me gustaría saber como te encuentras después de la pelea en el Gran Salón.

-No lo sé. Es.... extraño.

-Puedo imaginarlo. –dijo ella en voz muy baja –No es fácil decidir el rumbo a tomar. Siempre hay algún costo que pagar por la decisión que se tome.

-Es que... Ron y Hermione estuvieron conmigo siempre durante estos últimos cinco años. Pero ahora creo... no lo sé. No me siento a gusto con ellos.

-Y te sientes bien con Draco. –no fue una pregunta la de Caroline. –Es comprensible. Draco Malfoy es un chico extraordinariamente inteligente y, por lo que veo, se han vuelto muy unidos. Tal vez tengas mas cosas en común con él que con los chicos de Gryffindor.

Harry no dijo nada por un largo tiempo. Sólo miraba a Miss Caroline buscando alguna señal de que se estuviera burlando de él. Al fin y al cabo, ella y, tal vez Remus, eran las únicas personas que no lo habían juzgado. Eran los únicos que no le recriminaban por su amistad con Draco.

-Tu tienes muchas cualidades de Slytherin. –siguió ella –La mayoría de ellos tuvieron que educarse y criarse solos. Sus padres no se preocuparon por ellos. Y, aunque me consta que tus padres te amaron mas que a sus propias vidas, no fue lo mismo con tus tíos. ¿Verdad?

-El Sombrero Seleccionador quiso ponerme en Slytherin.

-¿Y puedo saber por que te negaste? –preguntó Carolina verdaderamente interesada.

-Porque... Hagrid me había dicho que de esa casa había salido Voldemort –Harry notó que ella no le tenía miedo al nombre –Y... mi primer amigo fue Ron y... Draco lo insultó en el Expresso. Cuando noté que él iba para Slytherin, quise ir a otra casa.

-Claro. Lástima.

-¿Perdón?

-Hubiera sido interesante ver el curso que tomaban las cosas si hubieras ido a Slytherin. Tal vez la rivalidad entre Casas se hubiera terminado. Tal vez los demás dejaran de enviar a los Slytherin directamente a ser magos oscuros.

-¿Usted quiere decir que es culpa del resto que los Slytherin sean como son?

-Discriminación, Harry. Esa es la mayor causa por la que un Slytherin se vuelve al lado oscuro. No hay nadie que confíe en ellos. No les queda otro camino.

-Nunca lo había visto así. –reconoció Harry.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¿A qué casa perteneces Harry?

-No lo se Miss Caroline. Últimamente estoy mas convencido de que soy un Slytherin.

-Interesante. –dijo ella y dio por terminada la discusión. –Deja tu varita sobre la mesa y concéntrate.

Durante toda la noche, Harry no pudo dormir. Una y otra vez le daba vueltas la misma duda en la cabeza. ¿Cuál era su verdadera casa? ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin?

-------------------------------

Muy pocas veces su Jefe de casa lo había llamado con tanta urgencia. Una simple nota con escuetas palabras descansaba en su mesa de noche cuando abrió sus ojos grises para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

Draco se vistió de prisa, sabiendo que Severus Snape consideraba un insulto cualquier retraso, sin importar que fueran a penas segundos. Si le decía que debía estar en su despacho a las 8.30, debía estar ahí.

Internamente sabía cual era el motivo de la "reunión". Harry Potter. ¿Qué iba a decirle Snape? ¿O qué iba a reclamarle? ¿Qué no lo hubiera entregado al Señor Tenebroso? ¿O que lo esté llevando al lado oscuro?

Draco no era ningún niño ingenuo. Conocía lo que significaba estar en guerra. Sabía que no podía confiar en absolutamente nadie. Y Snape no era la excepción. Estudió el comportamiento del profesor de Pociones desde que lo conoció, y aún no podía dilucidar si era leal al Señor de las Tinieblas o a Dumbledore.

La lealtad de Snape no era algo que le quitara el sueño, pero su padre le había dicho, en su primer año en Hogwarts, que era un mago poderoso y que debía andar con cuidado alrededor suyo. Nunca debía mostrarle debilidades o puntos frágiles.

Con suaves movimientos se deslizó por las mazmorras, mas frías que nunca por la mañana. A penas al tocar la puerta del despacho de su profesor y Jefe de Casa, la pesada madera se abrió.

Severus Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio, evidentemente esperándolo. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba completamente tranquilo, viendo su pose despreocupada. Pero Draco lo conocía mas que eso. Draco lo había estudiado a la perfección.

Podía notar la tensión que descansaba como una gran carga en los hombros del Slytherin mayor. Podía notar que algo lo perturbaba. Y ya no estaba seguro de que fuera Harry.

-¿Necesitaba hablar conmigo, señor?

-Si Señor Malfoy. –dijo severus haciéndole una seña para que tomara asiento –Ha llamado mi atención el hecho de que, no solo ha forjado amistad con Potter, también lo ha invitado a la Sala común de Slytherin.

-Si señor. –admitió Draco. Había esperado que Snape lo dejara pasar, pero evidentemente se equivocó.

-Quiero una buena justificación, Señor Malfoy. Los alumnos de Hogwarts están divididos en Casas por una razón. Y las Salas Comunes tienen contraseñas para que los "extraños" no puedan ingresar.

-Lo sé Señor, pero Harry necesitaba tranquilidad y, como podrá imaginar, la Sala Común de Gryffindor debe ser desastrosamente ruidosa.

-Comprendo eso. Pero, si el señor Potter necesitaba "descansar", podría haber puesto un hechizo silenciador alrededor de sus doseles en su propia cama y no colarse en una sala ajena.

-No volverá a suceder, Señor.

-Por supuesto que no señor Malfoy porque, de hacerlo, conocería la parte de mi que está reservada exclusivamente para Gryffindors. –Severus entrecerró sus ojos amenazadoramente -¿Entendido?

-Si. Si señor. –Draco se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Definitivamente quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Y tenga cuidado, Señor Malfoy –agregó Severus, cuando Draco estaba abriendo la puerta –Dumbledore le está prestando mucha atención a sus movimientos y, por supuesto, a los de Potter.

-¿Por qué no puede dejarlo en paz? –murmuró Draco para sí mismo.

-Él hace lo que le parece correcto –dijo Severus con sarcasmo, odiaba admitirlo, pero a veces comprendía a Potter.

-Pues todas sus "buenas intenciones" se van a derrumbar en cualquier momento. –dijo Draco antes de irse.

Las últimas palabras del rubio dejaron preocupado a Snape, que creyó entender el significado de ellas. Había solo una manera de que Potter despedazara las esperanzas de Dumbledore. Sólo esperaba no verlo jamás.

----------------------------------

No podía dormir. Sentía que algo estaba profundamente mal. No era algo común en él. Ron nunca tenía problemas para dormir, pero esa noche sentía dentro de su corazón que algo no estaba bien, que alguien no estaba bien.

Se levantó de la cama y observó su reloj. Apenas pasaban las tres de la mañana. Tal vez fuera una estupidez, y no lo merecía, pero se acercó a la cama de Harry para comprobar que no estuviera sufriendo ninguna pesadilla. Nada. El moreno dormía plácidamente.

Haciendo el mayor silencio posible, Ron abandonó el dormitorio que compartía con sus compañeros de sexto año. Las escaleras que llevaban a la Sala común fueron recorridas con la misma cautela. Después de todo, aún no comprendía qué era lo que estaba mal.

La Sala común estaba vacía. Las llamas crepitaban haciendo pequeños chasquidos y dibujando sombras en el suelo y las paredes. No había nadie en los sillones, ni banquetas. Definitivamente estaba loco. Giró y volvió al dormitorio.

En cuanto puso un pie en el primer escalón sintió un gemido. Sonaba a una voz conocida, pero lastimosa y acongojada. Afirmó con fuerza su varita en su mano derecha y caminó hacia la fuente del sonido. Lo que vio no era lo que esperaba.

Hermione estaba hecha una bola sentada en el suelo. La espalda apoyada contra un sillón y sus brazos abrazan sus rodillas. El rostro escondido y su cabello enmarañado cayendo mas desordenado que nunca. Y dejó salir otro gemido.

Ron no sabía que decir, por lo que decidió acercarse en silencio y arrodillarse frente a ella. Aún sin hablar, llevó tentativamente una mano al cabello de su amiga y lo acarició con cuidado, temiendo sobresaltarla. Ella no levantó la vista, pero pareció haberlo reconocido de algún modo.

-¿Ron?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo tanto miedo. -susurró Hermione de forma casi inaudible.

Ron le levantó el rostro suavemente y no pudo dejar de maravillarse por lo bella que se veía, aún con los ojos hinchados de llorar, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y los labios fruncidos.

Aún en silencio, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le tomó una mano y la guió hacia uno de los sillones, donde se sentó y la sentó en su regazo. Hermione lo miró extrañada, pero ron sólo llevó suavemente su cabeza contra su torso y le acarició el cabello con ternura, intentando calmarla.

Hremione se relajó en los brazos de ron, sintiendose protegida. Tan protegida como cuando, en sus tiempor de niñita, su padre la abrazaba después de una pesadilla y le prometía que no dejaría jamas que le hagan daño.

-Gracias. -susurró con el rostro escondido en el torso de su amigo.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Si. Yo... -Hermione levantó el rostro pero Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes que decirme.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. -sonrió tristemente antes de acomodarse nuevamente -Tengo miedo e que Harry se vuelva como Voldemort.

-No... digas...su... nombre. -dijo Ron intentando suprimir un escalofrío.

-Lo siento. -se disculpo Hermione -Está actuando tan extraño, y todo el tiempo se la pasa con Malfoy... Ya no sé que pensar.

-¿Crees que es hay posibilidades de que lo haga? ¿Qué se convierta en mortífago?

-Me llamó.... "sangre su..."

-Y no debes hacerle caso. -dijo Ron furioso, por el evidente daño en los ojos de su amiga -Es una idiotez. A nadie le importa que seas hija de muggles. Y si él tiene un problema con eso, entonces que se vea al espejo, porque su madre lo era también.

-¿Y si nos deja? ¿Y si se une a Vol... a "Él"?

-No lo hará. -dijo Ron apretando mas el agarre a Hermione, pero no estaba tan seguro de tener razón.

----------------------------------------

-¿Dónde vas? -preguntó Draco acelerando el paso para quedar junto a Harry, que caminaba apurado por los terrenos del castillo.

-A ver a Hagrid.

-¿Y a qué se supone que vas a ver a ese semi-gigante? -preguntó Draco con desprecio.

-Escucha Draco. -Harry habló secamente -Hagrid es, tal vez, la única persona dentro de este desagradable mundo que confía en mi lo suficiente como para decirme cosas.

-Eso no es cierto. -dijo Draco tomándolo de un brazo. -Sabes que no es cierto.

-Lo siento. -dijo Harry bajando la mirada -Estoy siendo injusto contigo. Pero Hagrid me pidió que fuera a visitarlo y no puedo negarme. No cuando él fue el único que el año pasado me dijo que era exactamente lo que había hecho y lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Está bien. -dijo Draco sin comprenderlo -sólo quería avisarte que Snape me prohibió que te deje entrar nuevamente a Slytherin.

Con un elegante giro que hizo ondear su capa, Draco dejó a Harry. De pie, en medio de los terrenos, el moreno se arrepintió de haber sido tan duro con Draco. El rubio no tenía la culpa de las confusiones que él estaba sufriendo.

Suspiró audiblemente, acariciándose el puente de la nariz, debajo de sus lentes y reemprendió su camino a la cabaña de Hagrid, preguntándose que era lo que su enorme amigo tenía en mente esta vez.

-¡Harry! -exclamó el profesor de Criaturas Mágicas al abrir la puerta -Ya estaba preocupado. Creí que no vendrías.

-Hola Hagrid. -saludó el moreno sin hacer caso a la mención de la preocupación. -¿Cómo has estado?

-Eh... Bien. Gracias. Pero... me gustaría saber como estás tu.

-¿Yo? -preguntó Harry haciéndose el desentendido -Yo estoy bien. No sé por que lo preguntas.

-Bueno... -el semi-gigante se notaba incómodo -con lo de Sirius en junio y tu tía en el verano yo creí que.....

-Van a pagar Hagrid -dijo Harry con voz helada y los ojos verdes brillando intensamente -Van a pagar por haberlos matado.

-Eh...

-¿Y.... Cómo está tu... "amigo"? El del Bosque.

-Grwapy está muy bien. -dijo Hagrid emocionado -Ya habla nuestro idioma casi de corrido. Tiene algunos problemas de pronunciación, pero.. creo que es normal.

-Me alegra saberlo -dijo Harry sonriendo sinceramente, volviendo a ser el niño de siempre. -Después de todo, me salvó en junio.

-Si... Es muy valiente mi hermanito.

Harry no sabía si echarle a reír o golpear a Hagrid por la expresión de ensoñación que tenía en el rostro. Su "hermanito" era casi una montaña parlante y caminante. No tenía nada de pequeño. Pero, en definitiva, era Hagrid, el mismo que había tenido una cría de dragón como mascota.

Luego de terminar el extraño te que Hagrid le había servido y de guardar en sus bolsillos las galletas que le había ofrecido, se despidió y volvió al castillo, con aire renovado y algo mas liviano, al saber que aún podía tener un amigo allí dentro.

Y entonces recordó a Draco y sus ojos grises tan fríos y distantes cuando se habían separado. Iba a tener que solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente lo antes posible. Los Malfoy eran orgullosos y sabía que él había tenido parte de la culpa.

---------------------------------

Severus caminaba por los pasillos de "sus" mazmorras cuando vio una figura vestida con una capa azul moverse con cautela entre las sombras. No parecía peligroso. No era un adulto. Pero, aún así, debía averiguar de quien se trataba.

Con la destreza que le habían otorgado sus lecciones de duelo en su época escolar y, mas tarde, las entrenamientos entre miortífagos, pronto tuvo al extraño contra una rocosa pared. Aunque tuviera el rostro pegado a las piedras, no tardó en descubrir de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué hace Potter? -preguntó peligrosamente mientras lo soltaba. Pero el chico ni se inmutó.

-La próxima vez, por favor hágase ver y no sea tan rudo. -dijo el moreno sacudiéndose la túnica -Pudo haber arruinado mi ropa.

-Le hice una pregunta. -Snape entornó sus ojos.

-Oh si, lo siento. Iba a ver a Draco. -respondió Harry con naturalidad.

-No puede entrar a la sala Común de Slytherin, Potter. ¿O es que el Señor Malfoy olvidó mencionárselo?

-Si me dijo. Pero pensé que, si nunca me interesó lo que usted opinaba, menos tendría que interesarme ahora.

-No sea irrespetuoso Potter. Tiene detención por el resto de la semana y....

-¿Qué? -preguntó Harry con calma -¿Cuántos puntos va a sacarme? ¿50? ¿100? No se si lo habrá notado, pero NO me interesa.

-Lo escoltaré hasta su Sala Común. -dijo Snape tomándolo del brazo no muy cordialmente.

-No será necesario. -Harry se soltó del agarre -No me gustaría que me vieran en su compañía. Buenas noches "profesor".

Harry caminó hasta perder de vista a Snape y luego tomó un camino que no llevaba a su habitación, sino que era un atajo para llegar a la Sala común de Slytherin. Un camino que Draco le había mostrado y que no creía que Snape supiera que conocía.

Al fin llegó a su objetivo y pronunció la contraseña, sonriendo satisfecho al entrar. Parkinson, Crabbe y Zabini de su curso estaban allí, junto a algunos mas grandes de séptimo año. todos lo saludaron con una inclinación de la cabeza y él respondió de la misma manera, caminando decidido hacia la habitación de Draco.

No se detuvo a golpear, sino que entró directamente. Después de todo, el rubio no le ocultaba nada, o eso era lo que siempre decía. Draco estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, inclinado sobre un par de pergaminos y un libro de Aritmancia. Levantó la vista, lo vio y volvió a su tarea.

-Vamos Draco, no seas testarudo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

-Oh... ahora soy Potter. -murmuró el Gryffindor acercándose a él -Draco, quiero hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no. Y, si me escuchaste antes, sabrás que Snape no desea que estés aquí.

Harry gruñó exasperado, pero no iba a dejar que un estúpido mal entendido lo aleje de su amigo. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se apoyó casualmente en el escritorio y obligó al Slytherin a levantar la mirada, tomándolo del mentón.

-Lo siento. De verdad no quise decir que no confiabas en mi. Me refería a los demás y lo sabes.

-Bien, bien. Ya dijiste lo que querías, ahora vete.

-Oh no... No tuve una agradable discusión con Snape para que me corras de tu dormitorio como si nada.

-¿Discutiste con Snape?

-Si, pero no es nada nuevo. -dijo Harry quitándole importancia -Draco... de verdad lo siento.

-Lo se. -dijo el rubio mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Me perdonas? –preguntó Harry haciendo un puchero y Draco rió sonoramente.

-Harry, no hagas eso. Apestas haciéndote el niño.

-Bien, bien, -dijo el moreno sonriendo, ya que al fin había desaparecido la tensión. –De todos modos traje algo para ti.

-¿Un regalo? –Draco se veía curioso.

-Algo así. –Harry sacó varias botellas encogidas de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa Cerveza de Manteca?

-Fui a Hogsmeade después de ver a Hagrid. ¿Por qué crees que no tengo puesto el uniforme?

-¿ESTÁS LOCO?

-Draco.... no pasa nada.

-¿Y si alguien te reconocía? ¿O te atacaban? ¡Eres un...!

-¡DRACO! –gritó Harry trayéndolo de nuevo –no me sucedió nada. Y, la próxima vez, vendrás conmigo.

-Estás loco Potter. –dijo Draco riendo mientras tomaba una cerveza.

-Y por eso te agrado. –respondió el moreno.

-No me agradas... eres un inconveniente que me persigue.

-Ja, ja, ja. –Harry levantó una ceja y rió irónicamente –Un inconveniente que es tu único amigo, así que mejor trátalo bien o sufrirás un feo hechizo en tu pulcro cabello.

-Ok, me rindo. –concedió Draco –Pero sólo porque también soy tu único amigo. Después de todo...

-Lo se, lo se. Ellos ya no lo son. –dijo Harry refiriéndose a los otros dos integrantes de lo que, hasta hacía poco, era el Trío Dorado.

---------------------------------

Snape se quedó patrullando los pasillos después de ver que Harry se iba rumbo a su Sala Común. Maldito Potter. Ya no lograba intimidarlo y nada que hiciera iba a lograr afectarlo. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de detenerlo o iba a ir directo a las manos del Señor de las tinieblas.

-¿Severus?

-Lupin. -gruñó Snape. Lo último que necesitaba era al licántropo burlarse de él. -¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo. -Al ver que iba a discutir continuó -Sobre Caroline.

-¿Está bien? -preguntó preocupado, sin importarle olvidar su fachada fría.

-¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? No quiero arriesgarme a que nos escuchen.

-Sígueme.

Remus siguió a Snape hasta sus aposentos, donde el profesor de Pociones estaba seguro que nadie los interrumpiría y estarían a salvo de oídos indiscretos. Cuando Lupin se sentó en uno de sus sillones, frente a la ardiente chimenea, él lo imitó.

-¿Y bien? -dijo molesto cuando el licántropo no hablaba.

-Ella no lo sabe. -dijo Lupin y, ante la mirada confundida de Severus, aclaró. -No sé de tus motivos para unirte a Voldemort y mucho menos el por que de tu regreso a la Luz, pero nunca le dije que eras un mortífago.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Severus con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-Porque no quería dañarla. Porque odio ver sus ojos llenos de dolor. Y porque su corazón iba a romperse si se enteraba de algo así.

-Y me lo dices....

-Harry es muy unido a ella. -explicó el licántropo -Y, me parece, que tendrías que decírselo antes de que él lo haga.

-¿Qué ganaría Potter con decírselo? Él no sabe que nosotros fuimos...

-Claro que no. Pero podría decírselo en cualquier momento. En un arrebato de furia contra tí o contra Dumbledore o contra vaya a saber uno quien.

-No puedo hacerlo Lupin. Va a odiarme.

-¿Tan poco la conoces? -exclamó Remus furioso -¿Tan poco que no sabes aún que no es capaz de odiarte? ¡Sólo hay una persona en el mundo que tiene su desprecio y es Voldemort! Y estoy seguro que no lo odia. Debe tenerle lástima, pero odio jamás.

-No voy a decírselo. Jamás. -dijo el Slytherin decidido -¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Nosotros ya no somos lo que éramos. Y seguramente ella me olvidó después de lo que pasó. Le dije las peores cosas que puedan ocurrírsete Lupin, estuve a punto de golpearla.

-Lo se. -dijo Remus con pena -Pero la amas. Y si no se lo dices vas a perderla. No va a gustarle enterarse por otro y, creeme, cuando te digo que conozco a alguien que estará MUY interesado en que ella conozca la verdad.

-¿De quién hablas? -preguntó Severus preocupado. el Señor Tenebroso no podía....

-No es Voldemort Severus. -aclaró -Es... otra persona.

-¡DEMONIOS LUPIN! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR A LAS ADIVINANZAS Y DÍMELO!

-Su prometido, Severus. Díselo y no dejes que se case con él.

Lupin se levantó de su asiento y dejó a Severus solo con la información, sus pensamientos, su temor, sus dudas y su culpa. Estaba comprometida. Iba a casarse con alguien mas.

-----------------------------------------

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	16. Quidditch

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 16: QUIDDITCH.**

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor tocó el suelo, dando por terminado el último entrenamiento previo al partido mas importante del año. La rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin había aumentado con la nueva actitud de Harry Potter.

Harry estaba a punto de dar una charla sobre posibles jugadas a realizar el sabado siguiente, cuando notó que todo el equipo lo observaba con una extraña mirada y parecían susurrar sobre algo entre ellos.

-¿Quién va a decirme que les sucede? -preguntó Harry autoritariamente.

-Emm... bueno... nosotros....

-Elocuencia Ginevra -pidió Harry.

-Mira imbécil -Ron se interpuso entre su hermana y su capitán -lo que queremos saber es para que Casa vas a jugar el sabado.

-Creo que, siendo el Capitán de Gryffindor, eso está mas que claro. Si eso era todo...

-No. -continuó Ron -No está claro y eso es evidente. Pasas todos tus días con Malfoy y estoy seguro de que duermes en Slytherin cuando no regresas. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Potter? ¿Vas a dejarlo ganar?

-Weasley -dijo Harry con frialdad -Lo que yo haga con mi vida o las amistades que tenga, no te incumbe. Debes recordar también que el Capitán de Gryffindor soy YO y debes respetarme. No voy a dejar ganar a Draco. Y, por favor... reaccionen, es SOLO un puto partido de Quidditch. Hay cosas mas importantes por las que preocuparse. ¿No creen?

-Mira Harry -dijo Ginny hablando nuevamente -No estamos diciendo que el partido del sabado sea lo mas importante del mundo, pero... esto es Hogwarts y aquí SÍ es importante el Quidditch.

-Entonces me dan pena -Harry se desordenó el cabello mientras miraba divertido la confusión en los rostros de sus compañeros -Esto es muy sencillo. Si hacen lo mismo que hoy en el entrenamiento, vamos a ganar el partido. Y les aseguro que voy a atrapar la Snitch antes que Draco. ¿Satisfechos?

Un coro de "si" fue todo lo que necesitó Harry para dar por finalizada la conversación. Ahora solo deseaba darse una ducha, para ir luego al encuentro de Miss Caroline y Remus Lupin, para su lección semanal de Occlumencia.

---------------------------------------------------

Severus había estado toda la semana evitando encontrarse a Caroline. Las comidas en las que ella asistía al Gran Salón, él las consumía en sus aposentos particulares. No podía siquiera pensar en verla a los ojos sin correr el riesgo de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla con furia por haberse comprometido con alguien mas.

Siempre supo que algo así iba a suceder. De hecho, le sorprendía de sobre manera que no hubiera contraído matrimonio aún y no tuviera una docena de niños corriendo tras ella, riendo y llamándole "mamá".

El problema es que las pocas ilusiones que había dejado crecer se habían desplomado ante las palabras del licántropo. Y, por mas vueltas que le diera al asunto, no comprendía los motivos de Lupin para pedirle que sea sincero con Cary y que evite su matrimonio con ese hombre. A Lupin nunca le había gustado que estuviera cerca de ella.

Sin dejar de lado su copa de Whisky de Fuego, abrió el album fotográfico con el que se torturaba desde que ella había regresado a Hogwarts. El mismo que habían comprado juntos durante una de sus tardes en Hogsmeade, para "inmortalizar sus momentos felices", como ella misma había dicho.

Había tan pocas imágenes en él.... sólo seis. Seis fotografías que podían decir mas de su vida que cualquier otra cosa, incluso que cualquier persona. Porque Cary había sido y siempre sería la mujer de su vida.

Los únicos momentos en los que se había permitido soñar con una vida agradable y una familia diferente a la que le había tocado de pequeño, se habían esfumado esa noche, en la que ella se había sincerado con él.

Cary había sido la única persona a la cual le había relatado su triste, solitaria e inexistente infancia. Le había contado sobre los golpes de su padre, el sufrimiento de su madre y las bromas crueles a las que lo sometían los Merodeadores desde su primer año en Hogwarts. Y ella lo había escuchado todo, paciente y comprensivamente.

Él, en cambio, cuando ella le contó sobre su familia, sobre sus padres, la insultó, le gritó y estuvo a punto de golpearla, sino fuera porque Dumbledore había aparecido en el momento oportuno y se la había llevado con él. Después de esa noche, nunca volvió a verla.

La había buscado por todo Gran Bretaña al terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Necesitaba encontrarla y decirle que no la odiaba, que su reacción había sido pura y exclusivamente por miedo. Pero, por mas esfuerzos que hizo, nunca dio con ella.

Y así fue que terminó rodeado de oscuridad y maldad, al servicio del mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

---------------------------------------------

Harry estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta del despacho de Miss Caroline, cuando escuchó dos conocidas voces discutiendo. Y se hubiera ido a su dormitorio, o tal vez a la Sala Común de Slytherin, sino fuera porque escuchó su nombre.

-Albus, por favor, tienes que hacerlo. Debes decirle.

-Ya hemos hablado esto Cary. No voy a hacerlo.

-Al menos déjame a mi. -pidió Caroline -Déjame hablar con Harry. Si tan solo pudiera decirle la verdad...

-Es peligroso Cary.

-¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Todo en la vida de Harry es peligroso! Pero si no le decimos la verdad nos va a odiar. Albus, tienes que comprender que....

-No. -respondió Dumbledore comenzando a cansarse con la situación. Él entendía los motivos de Caroline, pero también sabía que si Harry se enteraba...

-No puedes ocultarle todo esto. No puedes seguir manteniéndolo a la sombra. No lo estás protegiendo. No confía en nadie Albus, sabes que eso no es bueno.

-Caroline, siéntate y escucha. No podemos decirle esto por el momento. No sabemos como reaccionaría. No es algo que estoy dispuesto a arriesgar.

-¡Albus Dumbledore! ¡Harry es una persona, no un "algo"! ¡No es un maldito peón de ajedrez y tampoco un miembro de tu orden para que hagas lo que quieras con él! ¿No te das cuenta que cada secreto tuyo lo aleja mas de todos nosotros?

-Caroline, comprendo que lo aprecies. Y créeme que yo también lo hago. Pero esto que me pides es, sencillamente, imposible de hacer.

-Perfecto -siseó Caroline entre cerrando los ojos -Yo voy a decírselo de todos modos. Con o sin tu apoyo voy a hablar con Harry.

Si lo haces, me veré obligado a quitarte el puesto de Profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y deberás regresar a tu casa. -dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

-No te atreverías.

-Sabes que lo haría, aunque no lo desee.

-Eres un maldito viejo manipulador. -la furia de Caroline brillaba en sus ojos de manera inconfundible.

-Cary...

-¡NO! ¡Se lo diré y me lo llevaré conmigo si me echas de aquí! ¡Harry no puede seguir ignorando su herencia!

-No puedes llevartelo. A la muerte de su tía, Vernon Dursley me otorgó su costodia.

-¡ES MI AHIJADO! ¡Es el hijo de mis mejores amigos! Claro que puedo llevármelo.

-El Ministerio de la Magia no va a darte su tenencia.

-Como si alguna vez me hubiera importado lo que esos inútiles piensan. -Caroline se acercó peligrosamente a Dumbledore, dejando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia y le habló mirándolo directamente a los ojos. -Voy a decirle a Harry que es el Heredero de Merlín y nos vamos a ir al Paraíso. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Harry sintió un enorme peso en su estómago y, aunque intentó seguir escuchndo, las voces parecían alejarse. Él era el Heredero de Merlín, uno de los mas grandes magos de la historia.

Pronto, se encontró corriendo, sin fijarse en su trayectoria o a quien golpeaba en su travesía. Nada le importaba. Albus Dumbledore era un mentiroso. Aún le ocultaba inbformación importante. Pero esta vez, Harry estaba furioso, porque no era sobre la Orden o Voldemort, esta vez era sobre sí mismo.

La otra información importante era que Miss Caroline era su madrina y que, por algún motivo que él le atribuía a Dumbledore, ella nunca lo había visitado en la casa de sus tíos. De pronto, a Harry se le vino una idea a su mente.... ¿Miss Caroline dijo que se lo llevaría al "Paraíso"?

Tan rápido había corrido que ni cuenta se dio cuando llegó a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Recobrando la comportura, irguió la cabeza e ingresó, como si nunca hubiera escuchado a Dumbledore y a Miss Caroline hablando de él.

-----------------------------------------------

Hermione y Ron se abrieron paso entre algunos alumnos a la salida del Gran Salón. Esa noche, apenas habían comido. Tenían un objetivo claro y nadie iba a detenerlos. Tenían que hablar con el profesor Lupin.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que Miss Caroline les había facilitado, dieron con un retrato enorme al final de un pasillo casi deshabitado. Ambos se quedaron embelezados con las figuras moviéndose dentro de él.

De pronto, los dos lobos detuvieron todo movimiento y los miraron directamente a los ojos, como estudiándolos y decidiendo si dejarlos pasar o no.

-Realeza. -dijo Hermione.

El retrato se abrió, mientras los lobos reanudaban sus juegos. Ron y Hermione entraron con cautela a una agradable sala de estar, donde podían verse confortables sillones que parecían invitarlos a sentarse.

De una de las puertas, salió un adolescente de unos quince años, vestido con una elegante y fina túnica verde, seguido por Luna Lovegood. Durante unos segundos, la sorpresa fue expresada en silencio, hasta que Martin habló.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?

-Está bien. -susurró Luna. -Son los amigos de Harry, te he hablado de ellos. ¿Vienen a ver a Caroline o al profesor Lupin?

-Al profesor Lupin. -respondió Hermione.

-Bueno, esperen aquí. -Martin dio media vuelta y se metió en otra de las puertas de la Sala, mientras Luna los miraba con curiosidad.

-Ron, Hermione... -dijo Lupin con amabilidad al verlos. -Que bueno que hayan venido. ¿Gustan una taza de te?

-Claro. -dijo Ron, sentándose frente a la chimenea, mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo a su lado.

-¿Martin? -dijo Remus de pronto.

-Oh... lo siento. Los dejo. Tengo que vigilar a Samantha y Amy de todos modos. -luego se volteó a Luna -¿Vendrás mañana?

-Seguro. -dijo la rubia y salió después de darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó una mirada divertida de Remus.

-No quiero escucharte. -dijo Martin, medio sonriendo, medio enojado.

-Yo no he dicho nada. -se defendió el licántropo riendo.

Cuando Martin abandonó la habitación, perdiéndose tras la misma puerta por la que había aparecido por primera vez, Remus volvió su atención a los dos Gryffindors.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Harry. -dijo Hermione, al ver que Ron no podía o no quería hablar. -¿Qué sucede con Harry? Desde que se fue a "ese" lugar, está actuando de modo muy extraño.

-No Hermione. -dijo Remus sonriendo tristemente -El Paraíso nada tiene que ver con la actitud de Harry. Hasta me atrevería a decir que sería peor si no hubiera ido allí.

-¿Pero entonces por qué actúa como si nadie mas que Malfoy le importara? -preguntó Ron exhasperado.

-Chicos... la vida de Harry no fue nunca fácil. Y creemos que, en realidad, demasiado tiempo soportó todo el peso en sus espaldas. Los Dursley, ser huérfano, Voldemort persiguiéndolo año tras año desde que llegó a Hogwarts, la exposición de la prensa... Son demasiadas cosas para un niño.

-Lo que usted quiere decir es que la muerte de Sirius fue "la gota que colmó el vaso"? -preguntó Hermione ganándose una mirada confundida de Ron por el dicho muggle y arrepintiéndose al instante al ver el dolor en el rostro del profesor.

-Exactamente eso quiero decir. -dijo Lupin intentando ocultar su tristza -Sirius era... era un padre para Harry y perderlo fue.... fue mas de lo que pudo soportar. Simplemente no puede, ni sabe como manejarlo.

-¿Y lo maneja trasnformándose en un Slytherin? ¿Actuando como ellos? -preguntó Ron, ajeno al dolor de Lupin, o a la confusión de Hermione -¡Es la estupidez mas grande que escuché en mi vida! ¿Por qué va a relacionarse con los culpables de la muerte de Sirius?

-Eso -dijo Lupin -es justamente lo que él piensa.

-Harry culpa a Dumbledore. -susurró Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo, Hermione! ¿Verdad, profesor?

-No, Ron. Harry está convencido de que Sirius murió por culpa de Dumbledore.

-Pero... no es así... -dijo el pelirrojo cayendo en la desesperación. -Harry tiene que saber que fue culpa de Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado. Él es el culpable de todo, no Dumbledore.

-¿Qué pasó en el despacho del Director en junio? -preguntó Hermione presionando un poco mas.

-Sólo digamos que el profesor Dumbledore le dijo a Harry algunas cosas que le había ocultado y.... No puedo decirles mas que eso, lo siento.

-La Profesía. -dijo Hermione nuevamente -Dumbledore le ocultó a Harry que Voldemort iba a intentar usarlo para obtener la Profesía y por eso...

-Algo así -concedió Lupin, sin dejar de maravillarse por la inteligencia de su ex alumna. Pero ya no pudo decir nada mas, porque el retrato se abrió, dando paso a una furiosa Caroline.

-Voy a matarlo. Voy a tomarlo del cuello y se lo voy a retorcer hasta que no pase nada de aire. Y después... después voy a colgarlo de la Torre de Astronomía, para que todos lo vean.

-¿Cary? -preguntó Remus preocupado.

-¡No tienes una idea lo que el viejo.....! -Caroline se detuvo de pronto. -Lo siento Ron, Hermione, no sabía que estaban aquí.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Hablaste con Severus?

-¿Severus? -preguntó Caroline confundida -No. Hablé con Albus. Juro que pocas veces he tenido tantas ganas de matar a alguien.

-¿No le hiciste nada, verdad? -preguntó Remus, sin prestar atención a los Gryffindors, que los miraban asombrados y sin comprender.

-Claro que no. No es que me faltaran ganas pero.... -Caroline suspitó audiblemente. -En fin, voy a darme una ducha y después cenamos, ¿te parece?

-Perfecto. -dijo Remus sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana era el tan esperado partido de Quidditch. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. El primer y mas emocionante partido de la temporada. Pero había alguien que no tenía su mente en el campo, sino en el cuadro frente a él.

-¿Severus? -la voz sorprendida de Lupin resonó en el pasillo vacío. -¿Buscas a Cary?

-Lupin. -respondió Snape -¿Puedo pasar o vas a negármelo como la última vez que vine?

-Pasa. -dijo Remus haciéndose a un lado -De todos modos yo me estaba yendo a hablar con Dumbledore. Oh... y... los niños están fuera con Thomas, tan vez puedas hablar con ella sin interrupciones.

-Lupin. -siseó Snape a modo de advertencia.

En cuanto el licántropo salió, el cuadro se cerró tras él y Severus notó que no tenía idea de como hablar con Caroline. Demasiadas cosas debía relatarle y no tenía el tiempo suficiente.

-¿Moony? ¿Con quién hablas? -preguntó Caroline entrando a la sala, vistiendo sólo una ligera túnica gris perla.

-Buenos días Caroline. Espero que no te moleste, el... Lupin dijo que no estabas muy ocupada y yo...

-Claro Sev. -le sonrió Caroline -Siéntate. ¿Quieres te?

-No, gracias. Yo...

-¿Todo esto es por Harry? ¿Has tenido algún problema con él?

-No. Bueno, sí. Pero no estoy aquí por Potter.

-¿Oh? -Caroline lo miró intensamente a los ojos, intentando descifrar que era aquello que tanto le costaba decir.

-Cuando te fuiste... esa noche... -Caroline estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo, pero la mirada suplicante de los negros ojos la obligaron a callarse -Yo creí que moría. La única persona que alguna vez se había preocupado por mi me había abandonado y... y era mi culpa.

-Sev.... Yo no te abandoné.

-Lo se. -Severus se puso de pie y se dirigió a una de las amplias ventanas que enfocaban a los primeros alumnos dirigirse al campo de Quidditch -Yo... la mañana siguiente, cuando Lily me abofeteó supe lo que había hecho. Ella nunca había agredido a nadie y, curiosamente, yo fui el primero. Parece que siempre saco a relucir lo peor de todos los que me rodeaban.

-Se....

-Déjame terminar. Sabes que no me es fácil hablar así. -Severus sabía que ahora iba a humillarse y que luego debía contarle el final de todo y la oscuridad de su vida, pero no tenía otra opción si no deseaba que se entere por otro. -Yo te busqué. Desde que terminé Hogwarts no hice otra cosa. Recorrí toda Gran Bretaña y no pude encontrarte. Incluso fui un tiempo al continente. Francia, Italia, Suiza... todos aquellos lugares de los que siempre me habías hablado y...

-¿Por qué no preguntaste?

-¿A quién? -Severus enfocó su vista en Caroline, que tenía un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos -¿Tal vez a Black o a Potter? ¿O Lupin iba a decirme donde te encontrabas?

-Puede que no, tienes razón. -dijo Caroline acercándose a él -Pero Lily sí te lo hubiera dicho. O, por lo menos, me habría informado que me buscabas. Y albus también sabía donde encontrarme. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió preguntarle a Albus?

-No sentía un gran a precio por Albus en ese momento de mi vida. -Severus acarició suavemente el cabello de Caroline, peinando algunos mechones. -¿Dónde estabas?

-En mi casa, con mi familia. -Respondió Caroline perdiéndose en las orbes negras y sin saber como reaccionar a las acciones de Severus.

-Nunca me dijiste donde estaba tu casa.

-Nunca me dejaste terminar de hablar.

La respuesta de Caroline fue lo que trajo a Severus de regreso al mundo real. Había sido bello acariciar su cabello, pero debía guardar las distancias. No sólo porque Caroline estaba comprometida, sino porque cuando ella se enterase de la marca en su brazo...

-¿Sev? -preguntó Caroline confundida cuando Severus se alejó y se volvió hacia la ventana. -¿Sev qué sucede?

-Siento no haberte dejado terminar tu historia esa noche, Cary. Estaba aterrado. -Severus tomó aire y se negó a girar hacia ella -Si.. si algún día deseas hacerlo, me gustaría saber que mas tenías para decirme.

-No hubo un día o una noche en que no me arrepintiera de habertelo dicho en el orden equivocado. -dijo Caroline dolida -Tal vez debí haber empezado por lo que no pude ecirte, por la otra parte de mi familia. Pero no ibas a comprender si lo hacía. Y, como había estado bien con Lily y Remus, yo pensé que...

-¿Y Potter y Black? -preguntó Severus viéndola nuevamente.

-Ellos... no sabían todo de mi. No lo supieron hasta mucho después, cuando Lily me pidió ser la madrina de Harry. Yo los adoraba, cierto, pero no confiaba en ellos tanto como en Lily, en Remus o en ti.

-Oh...

-No sabía que me habías buscado. -dijo ella sonriendo tristemente -¿Qué me hubieras dicho si me encontrabas?

-Te hubiera pedido perdón, te hubiera dicho que no creía en todo lo que te dije esa noche y te hubiera rogado que me dieras otra oportunidad.

Caroline observó la resignación en los ojos de Severus. Era asombroso como podía ocultarle sus sentimientos a todos menos a ella. Su máscara de frialdad desaparecía cuando ella lo miraba. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar a centímetros uno del otro.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? -preguntó Caroline y Severus solo asintió, incapaz de hablar -Bésame.

En un principio pensó que había escuchado mal, que no había comprendido lo que le había pedido. Y sólo se quedó mirándola, esperando que repita lo que había dicho. Pero cuando ella bajó el rostro avergonzada, supo que había escuchado bien.

Caroline estaba a punto de alejarse de él. Sentía su corazón a punto de partirse nuevamente, al ser rechazada por el mismo hombre por segunda vez en su vida. Pero entonces Severus la tomó de un brazo, la giró hacia él y la miró intensamente a los ojos, como deseando ver a través de ella.

Y al fin sucedió, sus labios se unieron y todos los sentimientos enterrados en lo profundo de sus almas salieron a la luz. Todo aquello que creían haber olvidado regresó con mas fuerza que nunca y lo único que pudieron hacer fue entregarse a la evidencia de que su amor seguía presente.

El beso fue completamente diferente a todos los que compartieron alguna vez. Fue cálido y lleno de sentimientos, sí. Pero también fue una explosión de necesidad y pasión.

Antes que cualquiera de ellos pudiera darse cuenta, estaban caminando a tientas hacia el sillón, con las túnicas a medio abrir, mientras sus manos acariciaban cada rincón de sus cuerpos, tan deseosos de mas, como siempre había sido.

Sólo cuando Caroline comenzó a retirar la túnica negra por los hombros de Severus, éste reparó en que no había logrado decirle nada de lo que necesitaba. O, al menos, no la parte en que se había unido al Señor Tenebroso y que no podía dejar que ella viera la marca en su brazo.

Haciendo uso de todo su auto-control, Severus se separó del cálido cuerpo de Caroline y de sus deliciosos besos, para encontrarse con que sus ojos grises lo miraban con temor y confusión. Se arregló la túnica sin mirarla ni hablar y cuando ella se acercó nuevamente, él se dirigió al cuadro de entrada.

-Lo siento, Cary. No puedo hacerlo.

Caroline lo vio partir y todos esos sentimientos que habían florecido en ella se transformaron en la mas profunda pena y el mas infinito dolor. todo lo que comprendía era que Severus aún la odiaba y que aún le temía. Y eso era lo que mas la afectaba. No que él no la amara, no que no la deseara, sino que le temía, tal como había sucedido diecinueve años atrás.

-------------------------------------

El campo de Quidditch estaba repleto. Todos los alumnos y profesores estaban presentes, deseosos de ver el comienzo de la temporada y de disfrutar un buen espectáculo deportivo.

-¡BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH DE LA TEMPORADA! -la voz de Collin Creevey resonó en el estadio y als plateas de alumnos rugieron -¡GRYFFINDOR Y SLYTHERIN SE ENFRENTAN EN LO QUE PROMETE SER UN GRAN ESPECTÁCULO! ¡Y AQUÍ VIENEN LOS EQUIPOS! ¡GRYFFINDOR ES EL PRIMERO EN SALIR AL CAMPO! ¡LIDERADOS POR SU INVENCIBLE BUSCADOR Y CAPITÁN..... HARRY POTTER!

Parecía que el único que no había perdido su fascinación por el Niño que vivió era él, pues en todos los otrossectores del estadio, los alumnos se mantuvieron silenciosos y solo algunos aplaudieron con cortesía.

Debajo, en el campo, los equipos se alinearon para dar comienzo al juego. Con los Capitanes enfrentados, y Madamme Hootch exigiéndoles un juego limpio.

-Aún no entiendo por que se presentan -dijo Harry sonriendo amistosamente mientras tomaba la mano de Draco en el característico apretón de Capitanes -Siempre ganamos.

-Oh... pero hay que darles un juego para recordar... ¿no crees, Harry? -respondió Draco guiñándole un ojo y subiendo a su escoba.

Pronto, los catorce jugadores estaban en el aire y el juego había comenzado. Harry miraba desde arriba como sus cazadores hacían las maniobras planeadas y todo salía tal como lo había esperado.

-¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Esa anotación de la preciosa Ginny Weasley fue increíble! ¿Ustedes vieron como se le agita el cabello cuando vuela? Una visión adorable si me lo permiten....

-¡Señor Creevey! -exclamó McGonagall, pensando en por que habían elegido a ese niño para relatar los parytidos, cuando era obvio que iba a ser peor que Lee Jordan.

Harry estudiaba el cielo sin perder de vista a sus compañeros de equipo. Habían planeado el juego perfecto. Gryffindor iba a obtener la victoria, y él su libertad. Sólo esperaba que su plan funcionase.

Iban ganando por sesenta puntos cuando Ron evitó una anotación de Slytherin, y él visualizó la Snitch. Estaba cerca del suelo, junto a las gradas de Ravenclaw, y tras ella fue Harry.

Sólo le tomó dos segundos a Draco darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y se lanzó en su persecución, sabiendo que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de lograrlo, pero intentando hacer un buen papel. Podía imaginar el orgullo de su padre si le ganaba a Harry....

Harry, con Draco en sus talones, veía la snitch cada vez mas cerca, y la adrenalina lo abrumaba. Todo se decidiría en cuestión de segundos y, aunque le hubiera gustado hacer algo diferente, ya no había tiempo para volverse atrás.

Estiró el brazo casi dolorosamente y sintió a la Snitch escaparse entre sus dedos. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, quedando horizontal a la escoba, para obtener mayor velocidad y lo logró. Las alas doradas le hacían cosquillas entre sus dedos.

Harry levantó la mano, en el momento en que Madamme Hootch lanzaba un silbido, dando por terminado el partido y Colllin informaba a los espectadores de la victoria de Gryffindor.

Todo el equipo se acercaba volando hacia él, pero Harry no les prestó atención. Miró a Draco y sonrió conforme al ver el asentimiento que recibía de respuesta. Luego fijó su vista en Dumbledore, que lo miró satisfecho, luego confundido y, por último, como si lo hubiera visto en sus ojos, se puso de pie, negándop con la cabeza, en forma bastante patética según su opinión.

Draco estuvo junto a él en menos de lo que podía imaginar y, en lugar de dirigirse a tierra firme como todos los demás, ambos salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia el Bosque Prohibido, sin siquiera voltear una vez.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Harry supo que hacía lo correcto al escapar de Dumbledore. Los ojos grises de Draco mostraban calidez y aceptación, aunque había una pizca de miedo e incertidumbre, pero eso era lo que mas lo convencía de que todo estaría bien.

Lo último que escucharon antes de cruzar las barreras de Hogwarts, fue la voz de Miss Caroline, que parecía amplificada mágicamente.

-¡¡¡ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!!

----------------------------------------

** ESTE FUE UN CAPITULO NUEVO.....**

**DÉJENME SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS. AL FIN VAMOS AVENZANDO CON ESTA HISTORIA... AUNQUE LAS OTRAS TARDARÁN UN POCO MAS.**

**BESOS**

**BARBY**


	17. Lord Voldemort

**DISCLAIMER: OBVIAMENTE, NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE. JK ROWLING, Y LA WARNER SON LOS DUEÑOS DE ESTE MARAVILLOSO MUNDO Y YO SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADO PARA DIVERTIRME UN POCO.**

**---------------------------------**

**HP Y LA ANTORCHA DE LA LLAMA VERDE**

****

**CAPITULO 17: LORD VOLDEMORT**

El viaje sobre sus escobas fue mas agobiante y difícil de lo que creyeron que podría ser. Debían volar a grandes alturas para evitar ser vistos y, consecuentemente, atrapados por los miembros del grupo de Dumbledore.

Cuando al fin tocaron tierra, Harry sintió deseos de romper a pedazos su Saeta de Fuego. Y lo hubiese hecho, si no fuera porque era el único regalo que su padrino le había obsequiado, dejando de lado el espejo comunicador que él mismo se había encargado de destrozar en junio.

Draco no parecía tener pensamientos diferentes a los de Harry, pues miraba su Nimbus 2001 con verdadero odio. De todos modos, la apoyó en su hombro y comenzó su caminata hacia la enorme mansión que se erguía frente a ellos.

Harry no pudo dejar de maravillarse por la imperial vivienda a la que se dirigían. Parecía extraída de una de las telenovelas que su tía seguía en la televisión, y que él miraba de reojo mientras vivía con ellos, antes de enterarse que era un mago.

Ambos adolescentes se detuvieron en la entrada del lugar y compartieron una mirada antes de ingresar en ella. Draco fue el encargado de abrir la puerta, tan solo colocando su palma derecha sobre ella, esperando que su firma mágica sea reconocida.

Sin siquiera un chillido, la majestuosa puerta de roble les dio paso, y ambos entraron al lugar.

-Bienvenido a Malfoy Manor. -susurró Draco antes de chasquear sus dedos y que un elfo doméstico vestido con una funda de almohada apareciera.

-¿Amo Draco? -preguntó la confundida criatura.

-Estamos exhaustos. -dijo simplemente el rubio. -Prepara mis habitaciones, baño caliente y comida para dos.

-Si, Amo Draco.

-Vamos -dijo Draco dejando su escoba y quitándose la capa de Quidditch. -Es por aquí.

Harry siguió a Draco escaleras arriba, luego por un extenso pasillo, constantemente girando hacia la derecha o la izquierda, y luego entró tras él a una gran habitación.

-¿Tu cuarto? -preguntó Harry quitándose el calzado y recibió un asentimiento del rubio -¿Y yo donde dormiré?

-Conmigo, por supuesto. -dijo Draco sin darle importancia -Es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Tras esa puerta, hay una habitación para mis amigos. Es algo mas pequeña que esta, pero no creo que estés incómodo.

-¿Aquí? -preguntó Harry abriendo la puerta que Draco le había señalado.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la habitación de huéspedes de Draco. Era terriblemente enorme y su tamaño se equiparaba a toda la planta alta de la casa de los Dursleys.

Una amplia cama con doseles reinaba en el centro del dormitorio y el resto de los muebles estaban estratégicamente colocados para darle armonía y espacio.

-¿Hay algo que no sea de tu agrado? -preguntó Draco desde el umbral -Puedo hacer quitar o agregar lo que necesites.

-Está bien Draco. -dijo Harry caminando hacia la ventana -La habitación es perfecta.

-Me alegra escucharlo. -el rubio caminó hacia una puerta que había junto al closet de esa habitación y la abrió -Este es tu baño. Puedes tomar una ducha o... la tina está llena, los elfos deben haberla preparado.

-Gracias Draco. -dijo el moreno comenzando a quitarse la túnica.

-Ni lo menciones. Pero no te demores demasiado. Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano y, si queremos cenar antes de acostarnos deberíamos apresurarnos.

-Bien. -respondió Harry internándose en el baño, mientras su amigo abandonaba su habitación.

----------------------------------

En Hogwarts, el panorama era desalentador y preocupante. La Orden del Fénix se había reunido esa mañana y, después de haberlos buscado durante toda la noche, nadie tenía noticias sobre el paradero de Harry y Draco.

Dumbledore observaba los rostros de sus seguidores y pensaba cuan equivocado había estado al ocultarle la verdad al chico. Si le hubiese dicho la verdad desde el momento en el que Voldemort había regresado, entonces tal vez....

-¿Profesor? -la voz de Molly Weasley lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Dime Molly.

-Tal vez... tal vez la mujer que se lo llevó durante el verano, ella...

-No. -dijo Lupin desde su lugar. -Idril no tiene nada que ver con su desaparición y ya me han confirmado que no está en "El Paraíso".

-Pero... tenemos que hacer algo -dijo nuevamente la afligida pelirroja. -Puede sucederle cualquier cosa. El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado pudo haberlo interceptado. O el hijo de Lucius pudo....

-Draco Malfoy no sería capaz de dañar a Potter. -dijo Snape rápidamente -En cuanto al Señor Tenebroso... dudo que algo así haya sucedido, pues me hubieran convocado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Dumbledore? -inquirió Moody.

-Seguir buscándolos -dijo el anciano -y esperar.

----------------------------------------

Harry y Draco ya estaban listos. Se habían levantado al alba y habían arreglado sus túnicas a la perfección. Luego de desayunar, se dirigieron por la chimenea al lugar donde habían acordado y ahora esperaban por esa persona.

-Potter -dijo con asco una voz femenina -Draco.

-Bellatrix Lestrange. -dijo Harry reconociéndola al instante. -Voldemort arriesgó demasiado al enviarte a ti. ¿Qué pasaría si decido terminar con tu vida?

-No lo lograrías jamás. -dijo la mujer acercando su mano a su varita.

-Eso está por verse. -dijo Harry levantando los hombros y extendiendo la mano. -El traslador.

-Aquí tienes. -dijo Bellatrix alcanzándole una bota sin suela -Si por mi fuera, ya estarías muerto.

-Seguro... -Harry sonrió con suficiencia -Pero no depende de ti.

El moreno miró por última vez a Bellatrix y se acercó a Draco, extendiendo su mano, para que el rubio pudiera alcanzar al traslador también. Pronto, ambos desaparecieron en una maraña de luces de colores.

----------------------------------

El salón era oscuro y sólo el fuego de la enorme chimenea permitía que algunas formas se manifestaran.

A simple vista, todo era confusión, pero una vez que la visión se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, podía verse el contorno de un gran sillón, elevado sobre una tarima y algunas puertas. Cuando una de ellas se abrió, Harry y Draco vislumbraron una alta y esbeltísima figura acercarse a ellos.

Con un chasquido de su mano, el salón se iluminó, y Lord Voldemort mostró su rostro ante los dos recién llegados.

Harry sentía su cicatriz arder, pero hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para no demostrarlo, pues no deseaba inclinarse ante él.

-Puedo calmar el dolor. -dijo la voz silbante.

-Hazlo entonces.

Voldemort dejó salir de su boca un atemorizante intento de risa y movió su mano derecha, pronunciando un conjuro en parsel. El dolor y ardor desapareció de la cabeza de Harry Potter, y pudo ver a los ojos al asesino de sus padres.

-Por lo visto, el hijo de Lucius te hizo entrar en razones, Potter.

-Piensa lo que quieras. -dijo Harry simplemente.

-¿Te unirás a mi, o has venido a que termine con tu vida? -Voldemort se sentó en el sillón, que a la luz se veía mas como un trono.

-Tengo condiciones. -respondió Harry situándose frente a él.

-Enuméralas.

-No me marcarás, porque no pienso ser un simple servidor que se arrodilla ante ti.

-Es justo. -dijo Voldemort sonriendo internamente.

-No tocarás a Remus Lupin. Ni tu ni ninguno de tus mortífagos.

-¿Alguien mas?

-Tampoco a Miss Caroline.

-¿Quién? Oh... A "esa" Caroline... -Voldemort desestimó la idea con un movimiento de su mano. -¿Qué hay de esa sangre sucia que te persigue todo el tiempo?

-Me da igual. -respondió Harry levantando los hombros. -Nos entrenarán, a ambos. Viviremos aquí, ya que Dumbledore debe estar buscándonos. -Voldemort asintió, mientras Draco miraba el intercambio con interés -Y podré hacer lo que me plazca con quien intente atacarme, sea o no uno de los tuyos.

-Cuidado ahí, Harry -dijo Voldemort mirándolo fijamente -Mis mortífagos están bien entrenados. Te estás sobre estimando. No durarías demasiado en un combate frente a frente con uno de ellos.

-¿Para algo están los entrenamientos, verdad?

-¿Y tu Draco Malfoy? -preguntó Voldemort fijando su vista en el rubio -¿Qué buscas en mis tropas? ¿Qué pretendes obtener de uniéndote a mi ejército?

-El honor de seguir los pasos de mi padre, Mi Señor. -dijo Draco inclinando la cabeza en sumisión.

-Vivirán aquí, en una habitación que los elfos domésticos les prepararán inmediatamente. Serán entrenados hasta que yo decida que están listos, por los mortífagos que yo decida que los entrenarán, a la hora que yo decida. Luego.... luego hablaremos mas profundamente, pues tengo algunas preguntas sobre Hogwarts para ti Harry.

-Seguro. Sólo te advierto una cosa Voldemort. -dijo el moreno seriamente. -No te atrevas a traicionarme.

-Lo mismo digo. -Voldemort dirigió su vista hacia una de las puertas cerradas -Colagusano!

No tendría que haberle sucedido, pero en cuanto Harry vio al cuarto Merodeador ingresar al salón, su sangre parecía hervir y tuvo deseos de terminar inmediatamente con su vida. Porque si Pettigrew no hubiera escapado aquella noche en su tercer año, Sirius hubiera sido libre y Voldemort no hubiera vuelto... Sirius no hubiera muerto.

-Dame tu brazo. -ordenó Voldemort inmediatamente, y utilizó la Marca Tenebrosa para llamar a todos sus fieles.

-------------------------------------

La Orden ya había dado por concluida su reunión cuando el brazo izquierdo de Severus Snape comenzó a arder intensamente. Tan intensamente como la primer noche del regreso de Voldemort.

Una simple mirada al Director de Hogwarts bastó para que el anciano comprendiera la gravedad de la situación. La Marca Tenebrosa estaba reclamando la presencia de su Profesor de Pociones junto a Voldemort.

-Cuídate Severus. -fueron las palabras de Dumbledore. -Y regresa a Hogwarts a salvo.

-Eso espero. -murmuró Snape sin ser escuchado, antes de abandonar el despacho del Director.

No había ni siquiera recorrido la mitad de su camino hacia la puerta cuando Caroline lo interceptó. Y maldijo internamente su mala fortuna, una y mil veces, porque no podía decirle la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Podemos hablar? -pidió la mujer.

-Lo siento Cary, no puedo ahora. Tengo... -la Marca ardió una vez mas -tengo que irme con urgencia.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Miss Caroline preocupada. -¿Hacia donde te diriges?

-Cary, no hay tiempo. Debo irme y no puedo hablar contigo ahora.

Snape sabía que no podía demorarse, por lo que optó por seguir caminando como si nunca la hubiese encontrado, aunque luego tuviera que darle todas las explicaciones necesarias. Eso, claro, si regresaba con vida.

-Ten cuidado. -dijo Caroline y Severus se detuvo, estático, en su lugar.

-¿Perdón?

-No se a donde vas con tanto apuro, pero sí se que tus ojos muestran temor a algo. -le dijo Caroline acercándose y deteniéndose frente a él. -Por favor cuídate.

-Cary... yo....

-Shhhh -ella lo silenció con dos dedos sobre sus labios y el contacto fue casi eléctrico -Ya me lo contarás cuando regreses. Ahora debes irte, dijiste que estabas apurado.

Snape la miró a los ojos, esos lagos grises que lo habían perseguido en sueños desde que la conoció en sus tiempos de estudiante. ¿Cómo alguien tan puro pudo haberse enamorado de él alguna vez? ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera allí, preocupándose por él, después de todo el daño que le había causado?

Con una mano, acomodó suavemente un mechón de cabello tras su oreja derecha y con la otra le acarició tiernamente el cuello, ganándose un suspiro de esa boca tan ansiada por él. Se acercó casi con timidez e inseguridad y colocó un casto beso sobre sus labios.

-Te amo. -le susurró antes de partir por uno de los pasillos, con su túnica negra haciendo un fru-frú.

Caroline se quedó de pie, mirando el lugar por el que segundos antes había caminado Severus y suspiró audiblemente. Tenía una sospecha sobre el destino de Severus, pero no podía estar segura de nada. Lo único que había reconoció con exactitud era un aura negra rodeándolo.

-------------------------------

Cuando todos sus fieles y seguidores estuvieron presentes, Lord Voldemort se puso de pie. Sobre su tarima, podía ver a cada uno de ellos. En su mente se estaba formando el mas perfecto plan y ni siquiera Caroline pudo impedir que Harry Potter se alejara de Dumbledore.

-Mis mortífagos. -dijo llamando la atención de todos -Harry Potter escapó nuevamente de las garras de Albus Dumbledore. -algunos murmullos se escucharon en el salón -Al parecer, el anciano ya no puede mantener a sus alumnos bajo su mando.

Voldemort hizo un pequeño silencio y todos los mortífagos lo miraron expectantes, sin saber si iba a enviarlos en alguna misión, a torturarlos a todos o simplemente a relatarles noticias y planes.

-La guerra ya tiene un vencedor, y ese soy yo. Pues esta misma mañana, he establecido una alianza con el mago que nos ayudará a vencer las barreras de Hogwarts y que nos garantiza la victoria.... les advierto: Tiene mi autorización para acabar con la vida de cualquiera de ustedes si así se le place, así que procuren no enojarlo.

Harry reconoció esas palabras como la señal de Voldemort para mostrarse a los mortífagos y avanzó unos pasos, saliendo de las sombras.

Cuando levantó su rostro, todos los mortífagos contuvieron el aliento. En especial, Severus Snape. Sabía que su hora había llegado. El chico conocía de sus actividades de espía y de sus verdaderas lealtades, y seguramente ya le había informado al Señor Tenebroso.

-Démosle la bienvenida a Harry Potter. -dijo Voldemort, al parecer conforme con las reacciones. -Pueden irse, con excepción de Severus y Bellatrix.

Ambos servidores obedecieron la orden inmediatamente y se quedaron en sus lugares mientras los demás partían hacia sus casas, lugares de trabajo o misiones interrumpidas por el llamado.

-Severus....

-Mi Señor. -respondió Snape intentando no mostrar el miedo que lo consumía.

-Serás el encargado de enseñarles Pociones a Harry y Draco. -fue la orden de Voldemort. -Y... tal vez algunos duelos no les vendrían mal, pero aún no.

-Si, Mi Señor.

-Quiero que busques la manera de pasar el mayor tiempo posible aquí. Inventa algo convincente para el viejo. Ahora, te quedarás aquí unos días.... ya sabes cual es tu habitación.

-Si, Mi Señor. -dijo Snape haciendo una reverencia y abandonando el salón.

-Bella.... enseñarás absolutamente todo lo que sepas de Artes Oscuras a Draco. Luego su padre también va a unirse a ti.

-Por supuesto, Mi Señor.

-Puedes retirarte. -en cuanto Bellatrix desapareció de su vista, Voldemort miró a Harry. -¿Conforme?

-Nada mal, Voldemort, nada mal. -dijo el moreno encaminándose a su habitación, donde estaba seguro Draco lo esperaba para que le relate los pormenores de la reunión.

----------------------------------

**MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA. ES QUE GALA (LA CO-AUTORA) SE FUE AL NORTE A VER A SUS PARIENTES Y SE NOS DIFICULTÓ MUCHO LA ESCRITURA A DISTANCIA. ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN 8POR VIGÉSIMO-NOVENA VEZ).**

**BESOTES ENORMES A: Titania Granger, Ojitosbellos, Seika, micaela, Letty, Irethel, Soerag Malfoy, Liuny, meilin8518, mariblack, vialindapotter, ThP, galindezlmp, **

**GRACIAS POR DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS!!!**

**Barby**


	18. Iniciación

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CAPITULO 18: INICIACIÓN**

Era una locura. Estaba viviendo en un mundo paralelo o alguien le había lanzado un poderoso _Confundus_. No era posible que estuviera frente a frente con el hijo de James Potter. Era completamente inaudito.

El pequeño Gyffindor había llegado a Hogwarts siendo un niño indefenso y deslumbrado por un mundo nuevo y desconocido. Pero ahora se había convertido como el hombre del que había deseado escapar cuando buscó ayuda en Dumbledore.

-Potter. -dijo Severus con desdén. -Me preguntaba si podría intercambiar unas palabras con usted.

-Depende... -respondió Harry sin prestarle demasiada atención. ¿De qué quiere hablarme?

-Es referente a la... iniciación de esta noche.

-Entonces debería hablar con Draco,y él aún no ha regresado de su entrenamiento.

-Potter. -la voz de Severus no daba lugar a réplicas.

-Está bien. -dijo Harry rendido -Pase y póngase... No. Pase y no se ponga cómodo.

Severus estuvo a punto de dejar salir un suspiro de alivio cuando Potter aceptó mantener la conversación. Tal vez no fuera tarde para hacerlo entrar en razones. Él no pertenecía a ese lugar, él debía estar en la Torre de Gryffindor, planeando alguna odiosa excursión nocturna o una nueva forma de romper las normas.

¿Y bien-preguntó Harry impacientándose.

-Este no es lugar para usted, Potter. Regrese a Hogwarts.

-Snape... Usted no tiene ni voz ni voto sobre cual debe ser mi lugar. Y, si a usted le agrada vivir bajo el mando del viejo senil no es mi problema.

-Potter... ¿Es que no piensa en lo que están pasando y sufriendo todos los que se... preocupan por usted?

¿Quién? Nómbreme mas de dos personas que verdaderamente se preocupen por mí, Snape.

-Weasley, Granger... -comenzó Severus, ya desesperado.

-Ellos no cuentan. No saben lo que era llevar esa carga. No saben lo que es sobrevivir por 15 años.

-Lupin.

-Remus tiene inmunidad garantizada. Y lamento si le hago daño, pero tampoco creo que esté sufriendo demasiado, después de todo, nunca intentó comunicarse conmigo hasta que llegó a Hogwarts siendo profesor.

-Caroline. Caroline se preocupa por usted.

-Si... -dijo Harry con una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa. -Ella se preocupa, pero cayó en el mismo error de Lupin. Nunca ante había entrado en contacto conmigo.

-Terminemos con esta idiotez, Potter. Usted debe regresar. No tiene idea de lo que se siente matar a alguien a sangre fría. Las pesadillas lo acosarán por siempre, los rostros quedarán clavados en su alma.

-A pesar de que toda mi vida creí lo contrario, usted es valiente, Snape. -dijo Harry, desconcertando a Severus -Venir a rogarme en nombre de Dumbledore justamente en este lugar... Tendría que tener mas cuidado, podría haber alguien escuchándolo.

-No hay nadie escuchando, Potter -dijo Severus perdiendo su poca paciencia -Ya me aseguré de eso.

-Si usted lo dice...

-Potter, escúcheme bien: El Señor Tenebroso mató a sus padres. Él es el culpable de que haya quedado huérfano.

-No. -dijo harry apretando los puños furioso -El culpable fue Dumbledore, él debería haber convencido a mi padre de ser el Guardián del Secreto. Y Colagusano. El muy bastardo los traicionó y envió a Sirius a Azkaban por doce años.

-No está viendo los hechos con claridad, Potter. Pero yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Es verdad, nadie puede hacer nada. -dijo Harry, y ambos se sumieron en un pesado silencio.

¿Va a delatarme-preguntó Severus al fin. ¿Va a decirle que...?

-No. -Respondió Harry interrumpiéndolo -Usted salvó mi vida en mi primer año, en el partido de Quidditch. Y también el año pasado, cuando avisó a Sirius...

-Tenía una deuda con su padre, Potter -dijo Severus apretando los dientes.

-Puede ser, pero no la tenía conmigo. y, sin embargo, lo hizo. Por eso, yo no voy a delatarlo. Pero... tenga cuidado, porque como usted no me enseñó adecuadamente Occlumancia, Voldemort puede hurgar en mi mente y averiguarlo.

-No me amenaces, Potter.

-No lo hago. Sólo... establezco los hechos.

¿De qué hechos hablas-preguntó Draco abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Pociones, Draco. -dijo Harry enfocando su atención en él. -Snape ya se iba de todos modos.

-Claro que sí. Los veré mañana.

Draco se dejó caer en su cama sin su acostumbrada ceremonia, retirándose cabellos húmedos de su rostro con la mano.

¿Draco-preguntó Harry sentándose junto a él. ¿Esa perra te hizo daño?

-No. -susurró el rubio.

-Draco...

-Sólo... ella me odia y...

-Voy a matarla, Draco. -dijo Harry acariciándo su espalda. -Juro que voy a matarla.

-Lo sé.

-Tienes que darte una ducha y...

-Lo sé. -dijo Draco poniéndose de pie dificultosamente. -No eres mi madre¿lo sabes?

-Muy gracioso.

-De verdad, no te preocupes por mí. toda la vida fui educado para esto. No creo que me haga daño. Mejor dime tu como estuvo tu día.

-Oh... nada del otro mundo. "Él" quiería hablar conmigo sobre Hogwarts y la Orden del Fénix. Sólo que no hay mucha información para dar.

¿Te preguntó sobre el espía? Mi padre siempre dijo que entre nosotros había un espía que trabajaba para Dumbledore.

-Sí, me preguntó. Pero no lo sé. Dumbledore no me confió nunca nada de importancia, por lo que no puedo saber quien es. -Harry pensó unos momentos y luego continuó. -Lo que no sabía era que Snape era un mortífago.

-Yo tampoco tenía la certeza. Lo... sospechaba. Pero no estaba seguro.

-Las cosas que uno descubre cambiando de bando.

-No es como si fuera tan importante¿o si-preguntó Draco caminando hacia el baño con una túnica limpia en sus manos.

-No. Pero sería gracioso decírselo a Dumbledore. Para que vea que no todo es como él cree. Lástima que "Él" lo necesita allí dentro para que le informe de los movimientos del viejo.

-Es una lástima. -secundó Draco, antes de cerrar la puerta.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Esa misma noche, bajo un manto de brillantes estrellas y con la luna menguante de testigo, los animales se escabullían para no ser atacados, o atrapados por los seres que allí estaban esa noche.

Un círculo. Unas treinta personas, vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas que cubrían por completo sus facciones. En el centro, Lord Voldemort.

-Bienvenidos mis Mortífagos. -los saludo el Lord, como acostumbraba -Esta noche, la Marca Tenebrosa no solo brillará en el aire, sino también en el brazo de mi nuevo seguidor.

Draco Malfoy se situó frente a voldemort, arrodillándose y bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Aunque, de reojo, estaba viendo a Harry que lo miraba nervioso y preocupado.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, quiero tus razones para unirte a mi.

-Quiero devolverle el honor a mi apellido. Mi padre está en prisión, y yo deseo seguir sus pasos, uniéndome a Usted, Mi Señor. Usted es el único que tiene la verdad y le juro mi completa lealtad y fidelidad. Creo en que usted será pronto el ganador de la guerra y el que domine al mndo mágico y extermine el mundo muggle. Y quiero servirlo en lo que sea necesario.

-Dame tu brazo.

Tanto a Harry como a Draco se les detuvo la respiración en ese momento. La hora de la verdad estaba allí. Draco estaba a punto de ser marcado por Lord Voldemort, determinando el destino de ambos. Porque aunque Harry no llevara la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, estaba ligado al destino de Draco, su amigo, su único amigo, su hermano.

-Harry, ven. -lo instruyó Voldemort. -Párate detras de Draco. Sostenlo si pierde el equilibrio.

Luego hizo una seña y Draco se puso de pie, con su brazo izquierdo aún en poder de Voldemort. Las demás mortífagos se arrodillaron y comenzaron a realizar un cántico en Latín, mientras Voldemort colocaba su marca.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar el hechizo, ya que era lo mas complejo que alguna vez escuchó. Latín, Pársel y mas Latín. Era necesario demasiado poder para realizar ese conjuro, y sólo Voldemort era capaz de hacerlo. De todos modos, Harry lo memorizó, para investigarlo mas a fondo.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Draco al fin dejó salir un grito de dolor. En un primer momento, el rubio se había mordido el labio inferior y cerrado los ojos, negándose a sucumbir ante el dolor. Pero éste se hizo insoportable y ya no pudo evitarlo.

No sólo gritó desgarradoramente, sino que también cayó desmayado, y si no fuera por Harry y sus rápidos reflejos, se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

En cuanto la Marca estuvo perfectamente labrada en su lugar, Harry fue autorizado por Voldemort llevarse a Draco de allí. Hubiera deseado cargarlo en sus brazos, pero su casi igualdad de estatura y peso lo hacía imposible, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con un sencillo _Mobillicorpus._

En su habitación, Harry siguió los consejos que le había dado Crabbe, sin lugar a dudas porque se trataba del hijo de Lucius.

Depositó a Draco en la amplia cama y preparó un cálido baño con algunas pociones para el dolor. Luego, lo desvistió y lo introdujo en el agua, sosteniéndolo para que no se sumerja y deseando que no despertara, pues el dolor sería insoportable.

Luego de media hora, cuando el agua comenzaba a bajar su temperatura, Harry secó a Draco muy muy rápido y lo metió, desnudo como estaba, entre las sábanas de su cama. colocándo un hechizo que lo alarmara si el rubio despertaba o estaba dolorido, Harry se puso su pijama y se acostó en su propia cama, tardando bastante tiempo en conciliar el sueño.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

En Hogwarts, la incertidumbre era insoportable y preocupante. Nadie sabía que sucedía con Harry, con Draco ni con Severus Snape.

No era fuera de lo común ver a Hermione, Ron y Ginny con los ojos apagados, y sin sonreír. Aunque se hubieran peleado, y Harry hubiera dicho esas cosas de ellos, Miss Caroline y el profesor Lupin les habían hecho comprender que Harry estaba perdido y que toda la culpa que llevaba entro lo estaba consumiendo, que no sabía como manejarlo, y que su amistad con Draco Malfoy no había ayudado demasiado.

Los rumores sobre la desaparición de los tres personajes no se hicieron esperar. El mas escuchado era que Snape y Malfoy habían matado a Potter y que lo habían escondido en algún lugar. Otros, mas osados, decían que ambos lo habían llevado frente a Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado.

Nadie esperaba lo que sucedió durante el desayuno. Nadie podía esperar que un halcón magistral y enorme sobrevolara sobre todas las lechuzas, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y se dirigiera a la mesa de Profesores. Nadie esperaba extendiera su pata hacia el Director, esperando que tomara el sobre rojo que cargaba. Y nadie esperaba que Dumbledore palideciera ante la implicancia que tenía ese visitante.

-Dumby, Dumby, Dumby. -dijo la voz amplificada de Lord Voldemort, silenciando a todos los alumnos ¿Sabes quién me honró con su presencia? Oh si... Harry Potter. ¿Sabes que por fin entendió que no eres mas que un viejo manipulador y senil y se ha unido a mi? No creo que estés sorprendido, pues "Miss Caroline", como se hace llamar, debe habértelo advertido. Es gracioso como funcionan las cosas¿verdad? Voy a contarte un secreto, sólo porque quiero mortificarte un poco mas: Voy a tomar el mando del mundo mágico con su ayuda y luego... luego voy a matarlo. Sí. Es un gran plan ¿no lo crees?.

El _Howler_ se prendió fuego al instante, dejando el Gran Salón en el mas absoluto de los silencios, luego murmullos, y luego gritos desesperados. Los alumnos habían perdido la fe. Habían perdido la esperanza que todos habían puesto, erróneamente, en Harry Potter.

-SILENCIO. -ordenó Dumbledore por encima de todas las voces. -Nadie desespere. Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro del mundo y Lord Voldemort no puede ingresar aquí. No pierdan la fe mis niños, pues nada está dicho y, aunque sea verdad que Harry Potter se le haya unido, confío en que, al final, él también descubrirá que ese no es el camimno a seguir y regresará a nosotros.

Los murmullos empezaban a crecer nuevamente.

-Por favor alumnos. No deben preocuparse por esto. Confíen en mi. -dijo Dumbledore al final, aunque no era muy sencillo hacerlo, cuando estaba completamente pálido -Quiero presentarles a alguien. Durante el tiempo que el Profesor Snape esté ausente, Nymphadora Tonks, una reconocida auror del Ministerio, ha aceptado amablemente el puesto de Profesora Suplente de Pociones. En cuanto al puesto de Jefe de Slytherin, Miss Caroline se hará cargo.

¡Pero ella es una Gryffindor-exclamó uno de los alumnos de séptimo año de la Casa de las serpientes.

-Si me permites Albus -dijo Caroline sin aceptar un no por respuesta, y se puso de pie. -Cualquiera de ustedes que esté en desacuerdo con mi nombramiento suplente, puede hablar conmigo después de clases en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Pude haber sido una Gryffindor, pero les aseguro que no por eso desprecio su casa, que tantas virtudes tiene, tantas como las demás.

Eso pareció calmar un poco los ánimos en la mesa de Slytherin, aunque varios de ellos estaba planeando que decirle a la Profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras durante la reunión en la Sala Común esa noche.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry se encontraba en su primer clase de Artes Oscuras. Lord Voldemort frente a él, disfrutando de cada pequeño detalle. Era tan placentero ver como el niño Dorado de Dumbledore se había cambiado de bando, pero mas placentero iba a ser terminar con su vida en cuanto se hiciera cargo del mundo mágico y encontrara una forma efectiva de matarlo, claro está.

Potter nada sabía sobre el _Howler_, y mucho menos sobre las segundas intenciones de Voldemort. Él tenía un sólo objetivo en mente, y lo iba a cumplir. Iba a vengarse de todos y los iba a matar, uno por uno, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

¿Estás listo, Harry?

-Siempre lo estuve. -respondió Potter levantando la mirada. ¿Cómo haremos para entrenar si nuestras varitas son "hermanas"?

-Probablemente usaremos otras varitas durante los duelos que practiquemos. -dijo Voldemort -Pero por ahora, sólo tendrás que aprender los maleficios.

-Bien.

-Empezaremos con algo pequeño -dijo Voldemort -Para realizar correctamente un _Cruciatus_ debes tener intención de lastimar y debes disfrutarlo. Si no lo haces, nunca podrás hacerlo bien. ¿Crees estar listo para probarlo?

-Claro.

-Tengo un interesante objetivo para tu primer maleficio. Sólo si lo logras, pasaremos a una persona, luego de un castigo, claro. Veamos.

Un enorme y peludo perro negro ingresó en la Sala. a Harry se le heló la sangre. Maldito sádico y enfermo. Era tan igual a Sirius, a no ser por la cola, que era mas fina y tenía la punta blanca.

-Eres un bastardo. -dijo Harry antes de levantar su varita -_�¡Cruccio!_

El perro fue golpeado por el maleficio y se retorció bajo sus efectos. Voldemort podía ver que no era un muy poderoso_ Crucciatus_, pero por ser el segundo que Potter lanzaba en su corta vida, estaba bastante bien, y mucho mejor que Draco Malfoy, según lo que Bellatrix le había dicho.

-Suficiente -dijo Voldemort, y Harry levantó la varita, liberando al perro y respirando con dificultad ¿Qué te parece si probamos con una persona?

-Tu eres el que decide, no se para que me preguntas. -dijo Harry secándose el sudor de su frente.

¡Colagusano!

Esta vez Harry supo que iba a disfrutarlo como nunca. el malduito traidor estaba su merced. La rata cobarde iba a sufrir. Sólo esperaba no dejarlo estúpido esa primera sesión, pues tenía toda la intención de torturarlo cada vez que lo viera.

¿Señor-preguntó el tembloroso hombre, hincándose ante él y mirando de soslayo a Harry.

-Ahora Harry -dijo Voldemort.

Y Harry no se hizo esperar. Junto toda su voluntad de hacerlo sufrir, todos sus deseos de muerte y tortura hacia el culpable de que toda su vida fuera un desastre. El maldito traidor que no hizo mas que correr a contarle a Voldemort donde se encontraba sus padres.

Peter Pettigrew se retorcía bajo las administraciones de Harry, ante la divertida mirada de Voldemort. Sus gritos, resonaban por todo el lugar, demostrando que Harry Potter sabía conjurar su propio y muy doloroso _Cruciatus_.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Esa noche, cuando Harry se retiró a su dormitorio, encontró a un preocupado Draco sentado en su cama.

¿Dónde estabas¿Qué te sucedió?

-Estaba entrenando con Vol... -al ver la reacción de Draco ante el nombre, cambió su oración. -con el Señor Tenebroso.

¿Y por qué no me despertaste¿Qué hora es?

-Draco... -dijo Harry sentándose sobre el escritorio. -Dormiste toda la noche y todo el día porque el dolor del brazo era demasiado. Él lo sabe y no está enfadado. Creo que estará bastante a gusto contigo, siendo uno de los que mas rápido despertó. Dijo que pueden dormir hasta por una semana después del ritual.

-Te vez cansado. -susurró Draco ladeando la cabeza.

-A decir verdad, siento que voy a morir. Estuve todo el día practicando magia que ni sabía que podía hacer.

¿Puedo saber?

-Claro. _Cruciatus_ por la mañana e _Imperio_ por la tarde.

¿Y... perfeccionaste ambos¿En un día?

-Así parece. Dijo que mañana será la maldición asesina. Luego... -un bostezo interrumpió su oración -luego no se.

-Debes ducharte. -dijo Draco haciéndose cargo de la situación, tal como Harry había hecho la noche anteiror. -Luego pediremos a algún elfo la comida en el dormitorio y a dormir.

-Suena bien. -dijo Harry levantándose con pereza.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**GRACIAS A: titania-granger, lun, Irethel, Judith, ojitosbellos, Luz, Kata Higuarshi Evans, mawi, Karla, mica-redfield, HermiArwenPotter, galindezlmp y Ophelia Dakker. **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**BESOS**


	19. Primera Travesura

**  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

**CAPITULO 19: Primera Travesura.**

**   
**

El salón rebalsaba de mortífagos. Uno a uno iban llegando, respondiendo al llamado de su líder. Susurros se esparcían por el lugar, preguntándose que era lo que podía haber inspirado al Lord para llamarlos tan urgentemente.

Voldemort ingresó al salón y observó los rostros cubiertos de sus seguidores. Alguien faltaba. Alguien aún no había llegado. Él había llamado a todos esta vez. No sólo a su Círculo Interno, el mas cercano, sino a todos. Y faltaba uno.

Con un distinguido "plop", el mortífago en cuestión apareció entre los demás. Todos temblaron ante el rostro furioso de Voldemort y se alejaron visiblemente de él.

Supongo que tienes una gran excusa para no atender a mi llamado inmediatamente.

Mi Señor... -dijo la voz temblorosa, que a Harry le resultó algo conocida. -Yo... yo no pude... lo siento.

Aún no lo sientes demasiado. ¡_Cruccio_!

El hombre se retorció bajo los efectos de la maldición. Sabido era entro todos que el último en llegar era merecedor de un castigo, y nadie deseaba un Cruciatus producido por su líder, el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Mis mortífagos... -Voldemort llamó la atención de todos cuando dejó de torturar al último en llegar. -hoy vamos a divertirnos. He confeccionado un plan de ataque infalible. Un grupo irá a Hogsmeade, donde los niñatos del viejo están disfrutando de un día libre, mientras que los demás irán conmigo a Azkaban, a rescatar a nuestros prisioneros.

Los murmullos aumentaron. Y Harry sintió a Draco moverse impacientemente a su lado. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, iba a ser liberado.

Bellatrix, tu estarás a cargo del ataque a Hogsmeade. Llevarás a los recién iniciados contigo. También a Harry. -la mortífaga clavó sus desquiciados ojos en HArry, como retándolo a negarse, pero el moreno solo la ignoró -Los demás, vendrán conmigo.

Si, mi señor. -respondieron a coro todos los que allí estaban, entusiasmados por los planes.

Severus. Tu te quedas aquí, seguramente alguno de los rescatados necesitará pociones revitalizantes. Y no podemos arriesgarnos a que el viejo te reconozca.

Si, mi Señor, por supuesto.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Miss Caroline era una de las profesoras encargadas de acompañar a los alumnos a Hogsmeade esa tarde. A decir verdad, se había impuesto en el grupo, ya que había sido descartada por Minnerva, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y quería estar allí por si algo sucedía.

Cuando regresaba de la Casa de los Gritos, a la que se había dirigido para evitar que algún alumno intentara ingresar, caminando por la calle principal, al comienzo del pueblo, una mano se cerró en torno a su cintura, mientras que otra le tapaba la boca, evitando que grite.

Su cuerpo fue arrastrado a la fuerza hacia un callejón semi oscuro, a pesar de la luz del día y ella se dejó hacer. Ya encontraría un momento para zafarse del peligro, algo le decía que debía dejar que el otro se confíe.

Su agresor la encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared, de forma algo brusca, por lo que su espalda recibió un pequeño golpe. No podía verle el rostro, pero sí supo que era un mortífago en cuanto vio la máscara que se lo cubría y...

Comenzó a temblar entera y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando vio los ojos negros de su atacante. Ojos tan negros como la mas oscura de las noches sin estrellas, como el fondo del mar o como los de Severus.

No temas Cary... -susurró Snape acariciándole el rostro . -No voy a hacerte daño.

Severus... ¿Qué...? -pero fue interrumpida cuando los dedos que acariciaban su mejilla se dirigieron a su boca, impidiéndole hablar.

Hay dos ataques previstos para hoy. El primero es aquí, como distracción. El otro es en Azkaban.

Oh no...

Él planea rescatar a sus mortífagos que fueron encarcelados en junio pasado en el Ministerio.

¿Y Harry¿Cómo est�¿Y dónde?

Lo siento... -dijo Severus agachando la cabeza. -Intenté que regresara a Hogwarts, pero no lo logré. No sólo me odia a mi, sino que a Dumbledore lo detesta. No volver�, Cary.

Sev... ¿Allí es donde estuviste todo este tiempo? -cada palabra le costaba mas, pero necesitaba entender -¿Vives con Él?

Estoy entrenando a Draco y a Potter en Pociones y algunos duelos. -respondió Severus lo mas profesionalmente que pudo, intentando evitar que su voz se quebrara al ver la desesperación de Cary. -No se cuando podré regresar. Lo mejor es que le digas a Albus que busque un reemplazo para mi en mis clases, y que encuentre una manera de pasarle información.

Ya tienes un reemplazo. -dijo Caroline. -Pero eso no importa. Tienes que abandonarlo. No vuelvas a ir. Quédate en Hogwarts Sev...

No puedo... Tengo que irme ahora, debería estar allí preparando pociones revitalizantes.

¿Cómo regresarás?

Hice un traslador. Es algo débil y no puedo volver a usarlo, pero funcionará para regresar ahora.

Está bien. -Caroline suspiró audiblemente. -Cuídate por favor, y espera noticias, porque encontraremos una manera de comunicarnos contigo.

Adiós.

Cuando Severus desapareció, Caroline tuvo que contener sus ganas de llorar y gritar a todo pulmón, porque escuchó a lo lejos el primer grito de un niño aterrado.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Ron Weasley, su hermana Ginny y Hermione Granger se encontraban frente a Zonko, comparando los nuevos productos con los que Fred y George vendían en su tienda en el Callejón Diagon.

Sus ánimos estaban verdaderamente por el suelo. Desde que Harry se había ido, y posteriormente con la noticia de que se había unido a Voldemort, tanto Ron como Hermione estaban perdidos.

Ella solía encerrarse en sus libros, durante todo el día, sin prestar atención a nada mas. Mientras que Ron vagaba como sonámbulo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, esperando que se haga la noche, para encontrarse con su amiga en la Sala Común vacía, y permanecer allí, en silencio, hasta que ella se dormía sobre su hombro, usualmente húmedo por lágrimas.

Ginny los había prácticamente arrastrado hasta Hogsmeade esa tarde. Con la excusa de haber tenido una discusión con su novio, Dean Thomas, les rogó que la acompañaran al pueblo para no sentirse sola. A ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió preguntarle por que no la acompañarían sus amigas.

PLOP

PLOP

PLOP

PLOP

PLOP

Cuando los ruidos de apariciones no terminaban, se voltearon a mirar. En ese mismo instante se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho. Los mortífagos eran alrededor de doce, enmascarados, con sus varitas en mano y dispuestos a atacar a cualquiera.

La desesperación se hizo presente en el pueblo.

Los comerciantes cerraron inmediatamente sus puertas, impidiendo que entraran los mortífagos, pero también los alumnos y magos que paseaban por las calles.

Los profesores corrían y gritaban, intentando reunir a sus alumnos y emprender el regreso a Hogwarts. Entre ellos, la voz de Hagrid era la que sobresalía, convocando a los estudiantes hacia él.

Cuando Hagrid y McGonagall tuvieron a la mayoría de ellos reunidos, comenzaron a darles órdenes de correr al castillo y dar la alarma del ataque. Ellos debían quedarse a buscar los demás alumnos.

Pero miren que tenemos aquí. -dijo la inconfundible voz de Bellatrix Lestrange cuando divisó a los amigos de Harry.

¡Aléjate Bellatrix! -gritó Miss Caroline corriendo hacia ellos.

¿O qué¿Vas a matarme? Creí que no tenías las suficientes agallas para eso...

No te acerques a mis alumnos. -amenazó la profesora, cubriendo con su cuerpo a algunos otros que se iban acercando.

Mientras tanto, los restantes mortífagos destruían todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Viviendas, negocios, carruajes, todo parecía ser víctima de sus ataques. Y parecía que disfrutaban enormemente de poder hacerlo.

Dos en especial llamaron la atención de Caroline y los alumnos. Dos que se movían en sincronización, esquivando hechizos de quienes resistían el ataque. Dos que no parecían ser mayores de edad. Dos que podían ser Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

¿Harry? -preguntó Hermione intentando acercarse, pero Ron y Ginny se lo impidieron.

¡Potter¡La sangre sucia requiere tu presencia! -gritó Bellatrix sin quitar sus ojos de Miss Caroline y sin bajar su varita.

¡ESTOY OCUPADO! -gritó Harry mientras bloqueaba un hechizo aturdidor. -¡_Cruccio_!

Frente a los ojos de sus ex compañeros, ex amigos, ex profesores... Todos vieron como el dueño de una pequeña tienda de túnicas caía al suelo de rodillas bajo el maleficio de Harry. Mientras él... sonreía.

_¡Expelliarmus!_

Dumbledore. -susurró Bellatrix. -¡Todos vengan hacia aquí!

La varita de Harry fue recuperada casi al instante por Draco, que se la devolvió mientras se acercaba, sin bajar la guardia.

Como si el mismo Lord se los hubiera ordenado, todos los mortífagos fueron hacia Bellatrix, esquivando hechizos e intentando salir ilesos. El grupo ahora fijaba su atención en la Orden del Fénix, que acababa de hacer acto de presencia y se encontraban dispuestos a pelear si fuera necesario.

Váyanse ahora. -la firme voz del Director de Hogwarts hizo temblar hasta a Bellatrix. Pero hubo un mortífago que no se acobardó.

¿O qué¿Piensas matarme, viejo loco? -preguntó Harry dando un paso adelante.

¡POR MERLÍN!

¡ES HARRY POTTER!

¡TRAIDOR!

¡ESCORIA!

¡MÁTENLO!

Los gritos de los presentes casi ni llegaron a oídos de los participantes de un interminable duelo de miradas. El poder podía palparse en el aire, tornándolo pesado, como si de niebla se tratara. Nadie habló, hasta que Dumbledore bajó su varita.

Sabes que no lo haré.

Mal por ti, entonces.

Harry se colocó en posición de duelo, dispuesto a terminar con esa estupidez cuando una mano tomó su brazo.

Girando, se encontró con que todos se tocaban sus brazos izquierdos disimuladamente, o que tenían sus mandíbulas apretadas, o los ojos dolorosamente abiertos. todas expresiones de dolor. Dolor porque la marca quemaba. Dolor porque Voldemort llamaba.

Hasta tienes suerte y todo... -dijo Harry antes de agarrarse del brazo derecho de Draco y desaparecer con él y los demás. -Volveremos a vernos, Dumbledore.

**000000000000000000000000000**

El salón donde aparecieron estaba repleto de mortífagos agotados, pero satisfechos. Las dos operaciones habían sido un éxito. Los mortífagos encarcelados habían sido liberados y en Hogsmeade el terror se había expandido, provocando que Dumbledore acudiera a rescatar a sus alumnos y no estuviera presente para cuando llamaran de Azkaban o el Ministerio de la Magia pidiendo ayuda.

Mis mortífagos... estoy orgulloso de ustedes. -dijo Lord Voldemort alzando una copa, demostrando siempre que él era quien mandaba, pues los demás no tenían aún nada para beber. -Hoy hemos logrado dos cosas importantes: la comunidad sabe que somos poderosos y estamos presentes. Y mis fieles han sido liberados.

¡VIVA EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO! -gritó un mortífago lo bastante idiota como para no saber que NADIE interrumpía a Voldemort.

_¡Cruccio!_ -al cabo de unos minutos, Voldemort lo liberó -En el Comedor hay bebida y comida para todos. Festejen mis mortífagos, mis fieles seguidores, festejen y recuperen energías, pues el próximo golpe será aún mas doloroso.

Después de las acostumbradas reverencias y de besar la túnica de Voldemort, los mortífagos fueron retirándose poco a poco hacia el salón comedor, donde los esperaba un banquete.

Una mesa central, repleta de comida preparada por aterrorizados elfos domésticos, bebidas por doquier, tabaco mágico, sillones y sillas. Todo casi en penumbras. Podían verse solo las sombras moverse de un lado al otro, iluminadas a penas por algunas velas y una amplia chimenea.

Harry se sentó en un sillón y Draco en otro a su izquierda. El silencio entre ellos era cómodo, cálido y familiar. Sabían que no necesitaban ocultarle nada el uno al otro. No sólo habían sido designados compañeros para los ataques, sino que además ellos mismos se habían auto-proclamado hermanos.

Desde sus lugares, podían ver los mortífagos mas adultos sirviéndose comida y bebida. La mayoría de ellos comenzaba a embriagarse y Harry pensó que sería una buena idea quitarles sus varitas y jugar un poco con ellos.

-Draco... -dijo Bellatrix obstruyendo la vista de ambos.

-¿Si?

-Tu padre ha pedido verte. -parecía que odiaba lo que estaba diciendo, pues tenía la mandíbula completamente contraída. -Pettigrew está afuera esperando para llevarte con él.

-Bien. -dijo el rubio y se puso de pie para salir.

Harry no dio signos de haber prestado atención a la conversación. Odiaba a esa mujer, la odiaba tanto que sería capaz de matarla en ese mismo momento. Pero no podía, aún no.

-Así que Potter... -dijo ella sentándose junto a Harry en el sillón. -Al fin algo de sentido común ha entrado a tu cerebro.

-Púdrete. -respondió intentando controlarse.

-No se como el Señor Tenebroso te aceptó aquí, pero debes saber que no confío en ti. Sé que algo estás tramando y cuando menos lo esperes, voy a descubrirlo.

-Uhhh. ¿Qué miedo! -dijo Harry riéndose fríamente.

-Deberías temerme. -susurró ella directamente en su oído, mientras una de sus manos le acarició sugestivamente la pierna.

Harry se levantó al instante, como si el simple toque le hubiera quemado. ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarlo? maldita bruja, la odiaba, la odiaba con todo su ser, mas que a nadie.

-No vuelvas a tocarme. -le dijo mirándola a los ojos. -Porque te mataré si vuelves a intentarlo.

-¿No quieres divertirte, Potty?

Bella se puso de pie y lo arrinconó contra una pared. Harry se debatía entre tomar su varita y aplicarle el mas dolorosos de sus Cruciatus, o salir de allí inmediatamente.

-Puedo hacer que la fiesta tome otro rumbo mas... placentero.

Harry sonrió y acercó su boca al oído de la mujer. Realmente toda la situación estaba causándole asco.

-Te mataría antes de tocarte Bellatrix. Prefiero acostarme con Snape antes que contigo... Eras absolutamente desagradable.

Sin mas, Harry se volteó y abandonó el salón, dejando a una divertida Berllatrix atrás. La mujer rió abiertamente. el chico Potter parecía estar tomando en serio su papel en el lado oscuro, pero a ella no la engañaba. Ella estaba segura de que algo tramaba.

-¿Ya no te alcanza con tu marido y con Lucius, Bella? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Severus... Siempre atento... ¿verdad?

-Uno no puede descuidar su espalda, aunque esté junto a compañeros, Bella. Lo sabes.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Potter no va a ceder ante ti. -dijo Snape esperando que de verdad fuera así.

-Eso lo veremos. -dijo la mujer antes de dirigirse hacia algún otro lugar del salón.

**000000000000000000**

En Hogwarts, la situación era completamente adversa. No había nada por festejar. Si bien Hogsmeade no había sido destruido, varias edificaciones iban a necesitar grandes reparaciones. Y sus dueños, atención medica.

Los alumnos ya habían sido enviados a sus Salas Comunes, después de que pudieran enviar lechuzas a sus familias, diciéndoles lo ocurrido y asegurándoles su buen estado de salud.

La Orden del Fénix se reunía esa noche en la sala continua al despacho del Director. todos los miembros de la Orden estaban presentes, mas una "invitada". Caroline participaba de la reunión esta vez, ya que había presenciado el enfrentamiento y debía informar de su encuentro con Severus. Encuentro que la tenía bastante movilizada, y estaba furiosa con Remus por no haberle dicho que él era el espía.

Ahora... el siguiente tema a tratar es Severus. -dijo Dumbledore -¿Caroline?

No puede abandonar la casa de Voldemort. Me pidió que pensemos una manera para comunicarnos con él sin que tenga que salir.

¡PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! -exclamó Moody. -Es como yo digo Dumbledore, son excusas, ahora que el chico se le ha unido, está dejando ver su verdadero rostro y volvió con su amo.

Alastor... ya hemos hablado de este tema antes. Severus ES fiel a la causa.

¿Pero por qué ahora no lo dejan salir? -preguntó Molly Weasley preocupada.

Porque está enseñándole Pociones y Duelo a Harry y Draco. -informó Caroline con dolor.

Hay que sacarlo de allí. -dijo Kingsley Shackebolt. -Corre demasiado peligro. Y no nos sirve de nada un espía que no puede darnos información.

En realidad, hay una manera de que podamos comunicarnos con él. -dijo Caroline mirando fijamente a Albus.

¿Estás segura de que puedes traspasar las barreras de Voldemort sin poner en peligro a Severus?

No lo notará. -aseguró Caroline.

�¿ESTÁS LOCA!

Remus, mi amigo. -dijo Caroline con voz demasiado calmada y dulce. -Te recuerdo que aún tenemos una conversación pendiente y que no te es conveniente contradecirme en esto.

Sigo creyendo que estás loca.

Caroline se hará cargo de la comunicación con Severus entonces. -dijo Dumbledore. -Ahora tenemos que pensar algo para regresar a Harry a este lado...

La reunión siguió por tres cuartos de hora mas, sin llegar a demasiado. Nadie sabía como hacer entrar en razones a Harry. Y todos comprendían el peligro en que se encontraban si el niño no regresaba a la Luz.

Cuando al fin terminó, Dumbledore le pidió a Remus y Caroline que se quedaran en su despacho.

Supongo que querrá que Remus cuide mi cuerpo mientras doy una vuelta por la casa de Voldemort.

No es gracioso Caroline. Se perfectamente lo buena Legillimens que eres, pero no debes confiarte demasiado. -dijo el Director con voz severa.

Está bien. Ahora, lo que me gustaría saber es por qué no me dijeron que Severus era el espía. ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme de este modo?

Eso era decisión de Severus querida. -dijo Dumbledore, mientras Remus se miraba las manos.

Yo le dije que debía decírtelo Cary. -agregó el licántropo. -Creí que iba a hacerlo el día que los dejé solos en nuestras habitaciones.

¿El día que...? -de pronto, Caroline recordó lo extraño que Severus estaba el día en que casi hacen el amor nuevamente. Él le había hablado de su pasado... y la había detenido cuando quiso quitarle la túnica... no quería que viera la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo. -¿Por qué lo hizo Albus, por qué se unió a Voldemort?

Creo que no soy el indicado para decírtelo. Deberás preguntarle al propio Severus cuando regrese. -Dumbledore se quedó en silencio y luego levantó la vista hacia la puerta. -Tenemos visitas.

Ni Remus, ni Dumbledore y mucho menos Caroline podrían haberse imaginado quien estaba detrás de la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

Alto, de contextura musculosa, cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes, un ángel los observó con el rostro serio desde la puerta. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Remus, la desconfianza se hizo presente. El odio hacia el licántropo pudo mas que la historia que sabía que habían tenido y que ya no tenían.

¿Qué haces aquí con "éste"? -preguntó hostilmente.

Moony es mi amigo. Lo sabes, Aramlen. -contestó Caroline poniéndose de pie. -La pregunta es¿Qué haces TU aquí?

Vine a verte. Desde que comenzaste a dar clases aquí que no te veía. -respondió Aramlen. -¿Mi presencia te molesta¿Tal vez haya algo de lo que no quieras que sepa¿O alguien que no quieres que conozca?

No seas idiota. -dijo seriamente Caroline.

No puede evitarlo. -murmuró Remus, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escuchen.

Maldi...

Caroline -Dumbledore interrumpió el insulto de Aramlen y se dirigió a la profesora. -Creo que no nos has presentado.

Él es Aramlen, mi prometido.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A: **Merlín8518, Karla, lun, ojitosbellos, titaniagranger, Mawi, Irethel, galindezlmp y mica-redfield.

**Me gustaría poder contestarlos uno por uno, pero la página se hace muy pesada y además se supone que no se puede...**

**Besos a todos. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**BARBY MALFOY**


	20. El Mapa Merodeador

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Antes que nada, quiero disculparme con todos los que continuen leyendo y que me dejaron reviews. Estuve con algunos problemas familiares y de salud. Ya estoy bien y gracias a quenes me escribieron mail preocupados por mi desaparición. **

**Mi vida está volviendo a encaminarse, así que espero poder seguir con mis ff y empezar con los que había prometido.**

**Gracias por brindarme siempre su apoyo.**

**00000000000000000000000000**

****

CAPITULO 20: El Mapa Merodeador.

Caroline abrió los ojos y sintió que no había descansado absolutamente nada. La última semana, tanto los días como las noches no habían sido mas que ridículas discusiones y peleas. Remus, Aramlen y los niños... si tan sólo pudiera desaparecer.

Había un brazo posado sobre su desnudo cuerpo, rodeándola, manteniéndola acostada, protegiéndola y aprisionándola. Un brazo que tenía su hombro izquierdo firmemente tomado en su mano y que no pensaba soltar. Un brazo que ella sabía a quien pertenecía, un brazo que iba a aprisionarla cada noche de su vida en no tanto tiempo, un brazo que ahora se movía y la acariciaba tierna y suavemente.

-Hola amor... -dijo una rasposa voz en su oído.

-Buen día. -respondió ella secamente.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo? -preguntó el ángel con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba todo su cuerpo sobre ella.

-Déjame, Aramlen. -medio pidió, medio ordenó Caroline al sentir la dureza de su prometido presionando contra ella. -No hay tiempo ahora. Debo ir al Gran comedor a desayunar y...

-Oh vamos.. siempre hay tiempo...

Justo cuando el ángel comenzaba a besar su cuello y sus manos dejaban de ser una simple caricia para adentrarse en lugares solo reservados para él, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡CARY!

-Voy a matarlo. -murmuró Aramlen al reconocer la voz. -Voy a matarlo dolorosa y lentamente y...

En un guiño de ojos Aramlen era el que estaba tumbado de espaldas en la cama, con Caroline sobre él, pero sin intenciones de seguir el juego que habían comenzado.

-Vuelves a _pensar_ algo así nuevamente, y te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

-Amor... no pensarás que...

-No juegues conmigo Aramlen. Eres mi prometido, pero Remus es tan cercano a mi como mi hermano. No te atrevas a amenazarlo si quiera.

Con esas duras palabras, Caroline se levantó de la cama, se enfundó en una bata abrigada y salió de la habitación, para encontrarse con Remus, que la observaba entre divertido y molesto.

-Por tu estado de vestido, anoche hubo guerra...

-Remus...

-Pero por la expresión de tu rostro el ángel no es tan buen guerrero.

-¡Remus Lupin! -lo regañó Caroline, aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Podemos dejar las peleas y discusiones para otro día? Realmente quiero pasar un día sin problemas.

-Con gusto, cariño. -dijo Lupin abrazándola -Me mantendré lejos de él durante todo el día.

-Lupin. -las palabras de Aramlen podían ser tomadas como un simple saludo, pero el tono de amenaza estaba presente.

-Aramlen. -dijo el licántropo con fingida amabilidad mientras se separaba de Caroline mas lentamente de lo que debería. -Estás flaca, Cary. Deberías comer mas.

-Oh cállate. -respondió ella sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa se evaporó cuando sintió los posesivos brazos de su prometido cerrarse en torno a su cintura, manteniéndola contra su cuerpo y marcándola como suya frente a Remus.. -¿Los niños?

-Aún duermen. La "conversación" de anoche debe haberlos dejado agotados.

-Seguro. -respondió ella escapando de los brazos de Aramlen. -Iré a despertarlos. ¿Puedes desayunar con ellos, Moony?

-No tienes que pedirlo. ¿Tu irás al Gran Salón?

-Si, debo hablar con Albus. ¿Qué harás tu?

-Me reuniré con el ED.

-Claro. ¿Aramlen¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?

-Nada en especial. Pensé que como era sábado podíamos ir a algún lugar fuera de este castillo.

-Lo siento -dijo Caroline regalándole un ínfimo beso en sus labios -Tengo miles de ensayos que corregir y clases que preparar. -cuando vio que Aramlen estaba dispuesto a quejarse, añadió -Y no puedo alejarme de Hogwarts, mis sobrinos me necesitan aquí.

-¡Tus sobrinos tienen un padre!

-Un padre que no está aquí con ellos porque debe encargarse de los negocios de la familia mientras yo los protejo.

-¿De verdad estás justificando a tu hermano!

-Mide tus palabras Aramlen, ya te lo advertí una vez.

Con esa última frase, Caroline se encerró en el baño, mientras Remus hacía uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no asesinar al ángel frente a él. ¿cómo era posible que Caroline estuviera con él? Nunca lo entendería.

-Mantente alejado de ella, licántropo.

-Oblígame. -lo desafió Remus.

-Lo haré, no lo dudes. -la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de Aramlen eran completamente diferentes los que mostraba cuando Caroline estaba cerca -Lo haré.

-Te juro que no va a casarse contigo. No me interesa lo que tenga que hacer. Pero ella no va a destruir su vida al unirse contigo.

Remus hizo un último gran esfuerzo y se perdió tras la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones de los niños. Debía calmarse, despertar a los niños y no permitir que el demonio vestido de ángel los perturbara mas de lo que solía hacerlo.

**000000000000000000000000**

Nunca antes se había visto tal incredulidad y desesperanza en el rostro de los jóvenes alumnos de Hogwarts que pertenecían al Ejército de Dumbledore. En el salón del requerimiento el silencio fue lo único que Ron y Hermione consiguieron después de afirmar, a todos los que no habían estado en Hogsmeade durante el ataque, que Harry Potter había sido uno de los mortífagos.

Tanto Ron como Hermione habían pasado los últimos días casi encerrados y sin hablar con nadie mas que algunas palabras con Ginny o Neville. La poca esperanza que les quedaba se les había desplomado esa tarde que vieron con sus propios ojos como Harry Potter había usado un poderoso y oscuro maleficio contra un hombre inocente. Ahora... ahora todo estaba perdido.

Pero luego habían mantenido una seria conversación con Lupin. El ex profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras les había aconsejado como actuar y les había dado a entender que no debían ser demasiado duros con Harry. Sí, se había unido al asesino de sus propios padres; pero también había que reconocer que lo hizo manipulado y furioso con el mundo por los secretos que eran guardados.

Por eso habían reunido nuevamente al Ejército de Dumbledore. Por eso ahora se encontraban haciéndole frente a un grupo de alumnos que los observaban con los ojos tan abiertos que debían doler. Por eso debían incentivarlos a continuar. Porque, a pesar de todo, la guerra aún no estaba perdida.

-¿Están locos? -preguntó Zacarías Smith, llevándoles la contraria -¿Cómo pretenden hacernos creer que tenemos una oportunidad frente al Innombrable y Potter!

-¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A INTENTAR METERNOS EN LA GUERRA! -exclamó Cho Chang.

-Nadie habló de ir como soldados a una guerra. -dijo Hermione con una tranquilidad que no poseía -Estamos hablando de saber defendernos.

-Pero... el ED se formó para aprender Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y llevarle la contra a Umbridge, nada mas.

-Honestamente Chang -refunfuñó Hermione -cualquiera diría que tu tendrías interés en la guerra, después de todo Voldemort asesinó a Diggory.

El silencio reinó nuevamente. Ron la pegó un codazo a Hermione y Ginny abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca se hubieran imaginado que Hermione podía si quiera pensar algo así. Y mucho menos decirlo, pues había sido un golpe bajo y durísimo.

-Disculpen la tardanza. -dijo Lupin al entrar a la sala. -Tuve asuntos que atender.

-Está bien Profesor. -dijo Ron aún atónito. -Estábamos por decirles que usted iba a ayudarnos con los entrenamientos.

**000000000000000000000000**

Harry soñaba sobre una mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego que reía junto a otra de cabellos castaños. Una tenía ojos verdes, la otra grises. La pelirroja era notablemente mas alta que la castaña, aunque estaban sentadas en el suelo, a la orilla de un lago.

Dos muchachos se les acercaban. Uno que podía haber sido él mismo si no fuera por la diferencia en el color de sus ojos. Y el otro, era mas bien flaco y lucía algo enfermo, aunque su mirada era amable y su sonrisa sincera.

Pero justo entonces, alguien extraño se unía al sueño. Una voz que hablaba desde el cielo. Una voz que él conocía pero que, en ese momento, no podía otorgarle a nadie.

La voz lo llamaba, molesta insistente y cada vez mas fuerte... la voz no dejaba de llamarlo por mas que él intentara ignorarla.

-¡HARRY POTTER! -gritó al fin Draco y rió cuando su amigo despertó sobresaltado.

-Estúpido... no es gracioso.

-Díselo al imbecil que está llamando a la puerta hace media hora. -dijo el rubio molesto. -Es para ti y me despertó a mi.

-Lo siento. -se sonrojó el muchacho por no haber escuchado la puerta... pero últimamente estaba todo el tiempo agotado.

Con el paso desganado, Harry se acercó a la puerta. Estaba molesto porque lo habían despertado. Su sueño había sido placenteramente pacífico. Su madre, su padre, Lupin y Miss Caroline parecían llevarse muy bien.

Abrió la puerta intentando controlar su enojo y molestia por haber sido sacado de la cama, pero sólo logró enfurecerlo ver al ex amigo de sus padres del otro lado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? -siseó Harry peligrosamente a Pettigrew.

-El... el Señor te llama.

-Dile que iré luego. -respondió Harry cerrando la puerta.

-Dijo que era... urgente... es... es sobre el Mapa.

-Maldición. -masculló Harry cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

El salón principal de la casa se encontraba completamente iluminado, y solo dos personas estaban dentro. Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort estaban sentados frente a frente. el primero esperando que el mayor se decida a hablar.

-Lamento haber interrumpido tu sueño esta mañana. -dijo el heredero de Slytherin con burla -¿Nuevamente soñando con Idril?

-Mis sueños no te incumben, Voldemort. -dijo Harry con furia. -Lo que yo sueñe me pertenece solo a mi.

-Solo pensaba que podías darle un recado la próxima vez que te visitara en tus sueñitos...

-No soy tu mensajero. Si quieres decirle algo, hazlo personalmente.

-Bien, bien... -dijo al mago oscuro desinteresadamente. -Te he llamado porque Colagusano me estuvo comentado del mas útil de los mapas.

-No lo tengo conmigo, si es lo que quieres saber. Está en Hogwarts, con el resto de mis cosas.

-Habrá que ir a buscarlo, entonces. -contempló Voldemort.

-¿A buscarlo? -preguntó Harry atónito -¿A Hogwarts?

-Creo que no te das cuenta de la importancia que puede tener ese mapa.

-Pero...

-En tu camino hacia tu entrenamiento, dile a Severus que venga. ¡Colagusano!

-¿Si.. ssss... si, Señor?

-Busca a Bella, a Lucius y a Rodolphus.

-S.. si, se.. Señor.

**000000000000000000000000000**

La noche se apoderó de Hogwarts, pero no todos dormían. En los aposentos de Miss Caroline, la guerra había tomado mas fuerza que nunca. No era una guerra normal, nadie atacaba con golpes o hechizos, o al menos no eran maldiciones. Aunque sí estaban presentes los gritos, los reclamos, las discusiones y los celos.

-¡NO VOY A DEJARLA SOLA CONTIGO, LICÁNTROPO!

-Aramlen. -dijo Caroline agotada por la continua situación. -Mis sobrinos están intentando dormir.

-¡Me importa un bledo¡¡No puedes hablar en serio cuando me dices algo así!

-BASTA. -ordenó la mujer. -Estoy cansada de esto. Tengo un deber que cumplir y tu no vas a impedirlo. Remus va a quedarse conmigo mientras lo hago, porque es el único que ha estado presente antes y l necesito a él esta vez. Por favor Aramlen, comprende.

-¿Qué quieres que comprenda¿Qué prefieres a "este" para cuidar de ti, en lugar de a tu propio prometido¿Para qué te casarás conmigo si no puedes confiarme tu seguridad?

-Es suficiente. No quiero escuchar un interrogante mas. Albus ya dispuso una habitación para ti y ahí vas a permanecer hasta mañana. Es una decisión tomada y no tienes opinión sobre ella.

-Pe...

-Vete, Aramlen, antes que decida correrte de Hogwarts.

-Tranquilízate Cary. -susurró Remus en su oído cuando el ángel ya se había ido. -Necesitas estar serena o Él te notará.

-Lo se. -dijo ella dejándose envolver por la ternura y calidez del licántropo. -¿Todo está listo?

-Si. Los niños están avisados y solo podrán entrar si es una urgencia y llamando antes a la puerta. -Remus plantó un beso en su frente. -Sólo ve y acuéstate. Yo cambiaré la contraseña del retrato y estaré a tu lado.

Tal y como prometió, Lupin estuvo junto a ella en menos de cinco minutos. Miss Caroline yacía acostada en su cama, serenando su cuerpo, mientras vaciaba su mente y se concentraba en su tarea.

Por eso, en cuanto sintió la suave mano de Remus haciendo contacto con la suya, demostrándole que estaba siento protegida, dejó su mente vagar por Hogwarts, por Hogsmeade, por el campo. Dejó que poco a poco su espíritu se liberara y se trasladó a donde estaba él, a donde su esencia le decía que esta Severus Snape.

Y lo encontró. Lo encontró acostado en una amplia cama, en una oscura e impersonal habitación. Algunos juegos de túnicas y capas negras distribuidos por el lugar, zapatos y algunas pociones. Pero lo que particularmente llamó su atención fue esa máscara. La máscara blanca que demostraba que Severus Snape se había convertido, de alguna manera, en aquello que ella detestaba.

Dejó de husmear y se dedicó a lo que verdaderamente debía. Despertar a Severus y hablar con él. Severus era la única esperanza para la luz, para la caída de Voldemort, ya que sin él, nadie iba a poder adelantar los movimientos del mago oscuro.

-Sev... -susurró acariciándole el rostro con amor, como solía hacerlo cuando amanecían juntos en sus épocas de estudiantes. -Sev, despierta.

-Cary...

-Si, Sev... soy yo. Despierta, por favor.

Snape abrió los ojos cuando escuchó una voz familiar requiriendo su presencia. Y, por un momento, deseó no haber despertado. Caroline estaba allí, arrodillada junto a su cama, acariciando su rostro como había hecho tantas veces, y con los ojos enfocados en él. Pero algo no estaba bien, porque su piel era demasiado blanca, era casi como...

-¿Qué demonios...? -exclamó alejándose apresuradamente de ella, sin ignorar la dolorida mirada que su comportamiento generó.

-Soy yo Sev... te dije que encontraría una manera de comunicarme contigo.

-Pe... Pero estás...

-Oh.. -dijo Caroline comprendiendo. -No soy un fantasma, ni estoy muerta. Lamento haberte asustado. Es simplemente mi espíritu teletransportado aquí.

-¿No es peligroso? -preguntó Severus acercando su mano al rostro de Caroline. Y le acarició la mejilla, aunque era algo extraño, pues no era corpórea, pero tampoco tenía la contextura de un fantasma, y ella parecía haber sentido la caricia, pues su rostro se inclinó mas a esa mano. -¿No puede sentirte?

-No. Voldemort no se dará cuenta mientras solo sea mi espíritu. -Severus tembló ante el nombre y bajó la mano avergonzado. -Y Remus está cuidando de mi cuerpo en Hogwarts.

-¿Lupin? -siseó Severus con furia.

-Remus es mi amigo y confiaría en él con la vida de mis sobrinos.

-Lo se, lo siento.

-Sev... -susurró Caroline después de varios minutos en silencio, en los que solo se miraron, temerosos de romper la fragilidad de su encuentro. -Regresa, por favor.

-No. -dijo él sonriendo tristemente. -No puedo, Cary. Si fui lo suficientemente estúpido y terco para meterme en esto, debo permanecer aquí hasta el final, espiando y redimiendo mi error.

-¿Al menos prométeme que te cuidarás?

-Lo prometo. -susurró Severus antes de recobrar su usual seriedad -Escucha Cary, Él va a enviar a Potter y Malfoy a Hogwarts a buscar un mapa. Dile a Lupin, él debe saber de que se trata. A nosotros solo nos dijo sus planes y lo ayudamos a buscar la mejor manera para que entren desapercibidos. Enviará a ellos dos porque está seguro de que Dumbledore aún guarda la esperanza de que regresen y no ha cambiado las protecciones del castillo para repelerlos o avisarle que están allí.

-Está bien. -respondió ella del mismo modo. -¿Sabes cuando?

-La semana que viene. No puedo saber la fecha exacta, pero por lo menos es algo.

-¿Algo mas?

-No por ahora.

-Mejor. -Caroline continuó mirándolo hasta que sus emociones la desbordaron y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir libremente.

-Oh no... por favor... no llores. -pidió Severus afectado -No cuando ni siquiera puedo abrazarte apropiadamente.

-¿Por qué me dijiste "eso" cuando dejaste Hogwarts?

-Te amo, Cary. -susurró Severus otra vez. -Pero ahora debes irte. No es seguro para ti.

-Pero...

-Ve, por favor. -dijo Snape cerrando los ojos, acostándose y tapándose hasta el cuello, mientras le daba la espalda a Caroline, que comenzó a desaparecer de la habitación.

Cuando Caroline abrió los ojos nuevamente, los sintió llenos de lágrimas, y supo que tenía sus manos apretadas porque sentía la sangre salir de sus palmas.

-Cary.. te estás haciendo daño con tus uñas... -decía Remus -por favor afloja las manos. Relájate.

-Tuvo los nervios de decirme que me ama pero que debía irme... -susurró dificultosamente entre su llanto -no quiero su lástima.

-Shhh. -Remus acarició con suavidad su rostro. -No es lástima. Estoy seguro de que Severus te sigue amando, Cary.

-No lo se... y en este momento todo lo que quiero es dormir.

-Duerme entonces, cariño, duerme.

-Ven. -susurró Caroline retirando las sábanas y dejando un espacio para Remus, espacio que éste no tardó en ocupar.

**0000000000000000000000**

Durante la mañana siguiente, Harry explicó a Draco todo cuanto sabía del mapa. Cómo lo habían encontrado los gemelos Weasley, como se lo habían obsequiado a él y como lo había utilizado en incontables ocasiones.

-Lo que no comprendo es por que no hacen otro, en lugar de enviarnos a buscar ese a Hogwarts.

-Porque, Draco, Colagusano no fue el único involucrado en su fabricación. -dijo Harry desde su lugar en el sillón. -De hecho, sospecho que Colagusano tuvo muy poco que ver en ello. Mi padre, mi padrino y Lupin deben haberlo hecho todo.

-¿Te refieres a Black? -preguntó Draco con un pequeño temblor.

-Si... Sirius... -susurró Harry.

-¿Por qué seguiste viviendo con los muggles si tu padrino era inocente, Harry?

-Él está... -Harry se detuvo, incapaz de continuar. -Cayó tras el velo del Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de la Magia.

-Oh... lo siento.

-Yo también.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Caroline era parte invitada de una reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Su prometido estaba allí también, pues se había negado a volver a separarse de ella, cosa que molestaba a Caroline cada vez mas.

Todos habían escuchado su relato sobre las noticias de Severus y ahora miraban a su líder buscando una salida, mientras ella intentaba que Aramlen dejara de acariciarla, por lo menos para aparentar estar interesado en lo que sucedía.

-Creo que debemos dejarlos que vengan.

-¿QUÉ!

-Digo -prosiguió Dumbledore. -que debemos dejar que entren y busquen el Mapa. Yo los estaré esperando.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Muchas gracias a: **belen, lun, Irethel, Mawi, ojitosbellos, titaniagranger, jesus, luna wood, mica-redfield, Ophelia Dakker y Alejandra.

**Espero que sigan leyendo, y que no se hayan cansado de esperar por el capítulo. Se que demoramos mucho, pero ya estamos de regreso!**

**Besos para todos los que lean.**

**Barby**


	21. Rehenes

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Antes que nada, quiero disculparme con todos los que continuen leyendo y que me dejaron reviews. Mi vagancia se ha incrementado en forma desmedida, al igual que la de Gala.**

**Gracias por bancarme siempre**

**00000000000000000000000000**

**CAPITULO 21: Rehenes.**

El plan era sencillo y no podía fallar: entrar, tomar el mapa y salir. Todo sin ser descubiertos, claro, pero aún así era sencillo, porque escogieron el mejor momento de todos. La noche.

Cuando todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts se encontraran en el Gran Salón, cenando. Ese era el momento perfecto para que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pusieran en marcha su plan. Y así fue.

Ni bien el sol desapareció en el horizonte, ambos aparecieron en Hogsmeade, muy cerca a la Casa de los Gritos, gracias a un traslador ilegal especialmente dispuesto para ellos.

Protegidos por capas de invisibilidad similares a la que Harry heredó de su padre, avanzaron hacia el interior de la "casa embrujada" mas famosa de Gran Bretaña.

-Así que no hay ningún fantasma...

-No. -susurró Harry. -Eran los aullidos de Lupin los que provocaron la leyenda.

-Mmmmm. -Draco parecía pensativo. -¿Y tu lo sabías cuando me jugaste esa estúpida broma en tercer año?

-¿Eh? -Harry se detuvo al instante y observó divertido a donde suponía estaba su compañero. -No me guardas rencor por eso aún, ¿verdad?

-No es rencor. Es sólo que te saliste con la tuya y...

-Sh... -dijo Harry sin darle tiempo a Draco a notar que se había acercado y se había quitado la capa -No es momento para hablar de eso. Si quieres, podemos hacerlo al regresar.

-No es necesario. Era solo un... recuerdo.

-Bien.

Esta vez sin volver a hablar, ambos caminaron lo mas sigilosamente que pudieron hasta llegar a la salida del túnel. Una vez allí, volvieron a colocarse sus respectivas capas y caminaron por los terrenos verdes hacia la entrada.

Cuando pasaron junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, notaron que el semi-gigante no estaba allí, por lo que supieron la puerta principal aún no habría sido cerrada por Dumbledore. Después de unos minutos, estuvieron junto a ella y se abrieron paso intentando no respirar demasiado notoriamente.

Había dos lugares en donde el Mapa podía estar: en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, cosa bastante improbable, o en posesión de Dumbledore, lo cual iba a traerles grandes dificultades.

Sin siquiera dudarlo se dirigieron a la Torre. Tenían que agotar la posibilidad mas sencilla antes de asegurarse un enfrentamiento con Albus Dumbledore, porque sabían que no había muchas posibilidades de escapar con el Mapa si lo hacían.

La Dama Gorda estaba dormitando cuando Harry se le acercó. Se quedó de pie, frente al cuadro, recordando las millares de veces que lo atravesó, con sus amigos anteriores, con sus sueños e ilusiones.

Después de unos largos minutos, regresó a la realidad. No sabía la contraseña y no podían entrar sin ella. Snape se había "olvidado" de ese detalle. No podía ver a Draco, pero sabía que estaba a su derecha y, a juzgar por el ritmo de sus respiración, estaba impacientándose.

-No podemos entrar sin la contraseña. -susurró Harry. -Tendremos que esperar a que alguien ingrese y meternos detrás.

-Mierda. -murmuró Draco justo donde Harry sabía que estaba.

-¿Harry?

Lord Voldemort hubiera estado orgulloso de sus dos nuevos seguidores si los hubiera visto. En menos de un segundo ambos se habían despojado de sus capas y sus varitas estaban peligrosamente cerca de los ojos de Lupin.

-Una palabra, licántropo. -fue el venenoso susurro de Draco. -Una palabra y te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

-Harry... ¿Qué están haciendo?

-La contraseña, Lupin. -dijo Harry sin bajar la guardia, pero con un tono algo mas cordial que el de Draco.

-No...

-La contraseña.

-¿Para que le entregues a ese bastardo lo que perteneció a tu padre y tu padrino? Para que le lleves el Mapa del Merodeador al culpable de sus muertes?

-El único culpable de sus muertes es Dumbledore. -dijo Harry con desdén.

-¡Ellos murieron para defenderte! Y tu les pagas de esta manera. ¿Por qué no me matas a mi? Pues prefiero morir que ser parte de tu maldad.

-Los jueguitos psicológicos no te llevarán a ningún lado, Lupin. -intervino Draco. -Danos la contraseña o muere.

-¡Expelliarmus! -la voz de Miss Caroline retumbó en el desierto pasillo, mandando a Draco volando lejos de Lupin y Harry. -No creo que sea una buena idea amenazar de muerte a la gente que se encuentra aquí dentro, Harry.

-No de un paso mas o la amenaza se convertirá en realidad. -dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos y apretando su varita.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos tranquilamente y conversamos sobre esto? -preguntó Dumbledore apareciendo por un pasillo lateral.

En ese momento, con sus salidas bloqueadas, Harry supo que, de alguna manera, ellos los estaban esperando. Lo mas probable era que Snape les hubiera avisado, lo que no comprendía era como, pues el mago no había abandonado el refugio desde que ambos habían dejado atrás Hogwarts.

Harry utilizó todos los trucos que le habían enseñado en su entrenamiento. Rápidamente sopesó sus escasas posibilidades y sus posibles salidas. Sabía que la única posibilidad era quitar del medio a Lupin, y a Miss Caroline si era posible, pues estaba convencido de que Dumbledore no iba a dañarlos.

-¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Harry con profesionalidad.

-Si... -respondió el rubio desde el suelo, comenzando a levantarse, dispuesto a luchar para salir de allí.

-No queremos enfrentamientos, Dumbledore. -dijo Harry con el odio iluminando especialmente sus ojos verdes. -Vinimos por algo que es MIO y no nos iremos sin él.

-No puedes llevarte nada de este castillo, Harry. -respondió el anciano con seriedad -Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo.

Ninguno de los dos muchachos dio muestras de que estaban por atacar, pero lo hicieron, atacaron y atacaron con todo lo que tenían, a excepción de los imperdonables, pues sabían que el castillo tenía voluntad propia y podía tornarse feo si lo "enojaban".

Los tres adultos solo se defendían, sin desear lastimar verdaderamente a Harry y Draco. En realidad, Albus Dumbledore solo había erigido una barrera protectora a su alrededor y ni siquiera intentaba repeler por sí mismo los ataques de sus ex alumnos.

Tanto Harry como Draco notaron que era imposible que ganaran. Estaban ya casi seguros que iban a tener que abandonar su misión sin ser cumplida y ya se imaginaban el castigo que Draco iba a a sufrir en manos de Voldemort cuando regresaran.

Lo que ninguno de los tres adultos esperaba era que, cuando Draco volviera a perder su varita, Harry se interpusiera entre ellos y su "amigo" para evitar que sea tocado por algún hechizo y protegerlo mientras recuperaba su artefacto mágico.

Por eso fue que el hechizo paralizador de Miss Caroline le dio de lleno en el pecho, mientras repelía uno que Lupin se había encargado de enviarle.

Draco vio a su compañero caer al suelo y a Lupin acercándose rápidamente para evitar que pudiera hacer algo, pero ya era tarde, Miss Caroline había levitado el cuerpo y lo tenía junto a ella, en el suelo, como si fuera alguna especie de trofeo de guerra.

-Vete... -dijo Harry desde su lugar. -Vete Draco.

-No.

-¡Demonios, Draco, vete!

-Harry... -susurró el rubio mientras retrocedía.

Y entonces, sus plateados ojos se iluminaron al notar que no todo estaba perdido, porque en la intersección de pasillos había una niñita muy parecida a Miss Caroline, una niñita que él supo que sería el pase a la libertad de Harry Potter.

Con una rapidez digna de un mortífago, corrió hacia ella, la tomó en brazos, sin importarle la resistencia que intentaba oponer, y corrió hacia el exterior. Sabía que si lograba escapar con ella, el Dark Lord podía llegar a perdonarle la vida.

-¡¡AMY! -gritaron Lupin y Miss Caroline.

El licántropo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada, varita dispuesta a todo, pero sin poder utilizarla por miedo a herir a la pequeña.

Miss Caroline, en cambio, había desaparecido. En su lugar, un hermoso lobo blanco corría, con el hocico abierto, mostrando ferozmente los dientes. Su pelaje brillaba de tal manera, que Harry supuso que durante el día sería solo una mancha plateada que se movía, encandilando a cualquiera que la mirara.

Draco corrió con toda su energía, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Estaba a punto de llegar al Sauce Boxeador. Con tan solo atravesar la puerta del túnel iba a ser suficiente, pues el traslador de vuelta lo esperaba ahí. De todos modos, sabía que iba a ser difícil. Sentía, mas que verla, a Miss Caroline en su forma animaga, corriendo tras ellos.

Y, cuando podía sentir los colmillos de Miss Caroline acercarse a su tobillo, sus dedos tocaron el traslador, mientras Amy gritaba y pataleaba.

Mientras Draco Malfoy desaparecía en un torbellino de colores, lo último que escuchó fue el aullido lastimoso de la loba.

**0000000000000000000000**

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, estaba en medio de un cuarto oscuro, solo ocupado por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, que aguardaba ansioso el regreso de los dos mas jóvenes de sus filas.

El rubio no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento al sentir la furiosa mirada escarlata posada en él y la niña y, de pronto, deseó que no se le hubiera ocurrido llevar a la pobre pequeña, aunque le costara su vida.

-Quiero una explicación. -dijo peligrosamente calmado el Dark Lord.

-Mi Señor... Harry fue atrapado. Nos estaban esperando. Miss Caroline, Lupin y Dumbledore lograron detenernos antes de que podamos tom... ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Y quién es la niña? -preguntó Voldemort levantando el maleficio.

-Es... es... -Draco inspiró profundamente, intentando aplacar sus temblores. -Creo que es la hija de Miss Carolione.

-¿Ah si? Que extraordinario. -dijo sonriendo de lado malignamente. -¿Y tu sabes quién soy yo, mocosa?

Al ver que Amy no le contestaba, Voldemort se comenzó a molestar.

-Dime... ¿Eres hija de Caroline? -preguntó con odio, sus ojos brillando con furia al pronunciar el nombre. -¡¡RESPÓNDEME MOCOSA!

La pequeña Amy solo lo miró a los ojos mientras avanzaba hacia él y, sin siquiera dudarlo, le escupió la capa. Voldemort la tomó del cuello sin ceremonias y le apoyó la punta de su varita entre sus dos ojos.

-No. -Dijo al cabo de unos segunrdos. -Tengo una idea mejor. ¡Malfoy! ¡Tráeme a Severus, ahora!

-Si, mi Señor.

Voldemort no quitó los ojos de la pequeña Amy en ningún momento, y gracias a ello no notó la mirada de absoluto terror e Severus cuando se encontró con ese panorama.

-¿Mi Señor?

-Ah Severus... ¿Reconoces a esta mocosa?

-Es... Caroline... es su...

-Hija, sí. -dijo Voldemort, y Severus decidió no corregirlo por el momento. -Esta mocosa nos servirá para que el viejo libere a Potter. Pero... la muy irrespetuosa no parece apreciar mi hospitalidad, por lo que tu serás el encargado de cuidar de ella mientras yo arreglo el intercambio.

-Si, mi Señor.

Severus fijó los ojos en Amy y vio que la pequeña estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar. Tratando no parecer cuidadoso, tomó a la pequeña en brazos y se la llevó a su habitación.

-¿Amy? -le dijo ni bien la sentó en la cama, y se arrodilló en el suelo, frente a ella. -¿Amy, estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

-No. -susurró la pequeña, lanzándose a sus brazos -Yo... quiero ir a Hog... Hogwarts.

-Shhh... Te prometo que regresarás. Tu papá y tu tía no te dejarán aquí.

-¿A ti te atraparon también? -preguntó Amy inocentemente.

-No... yo me atrapé solo. -Severus la miró seriamente a los ojos. -Yo voy a cuidarte Amy, pero necesito saber si Caroline sabe que te trajeron aquí.

-Si... ella vio.

-Merlín. -susurró Snape. -Ven, vamos a acostarte.

Severus la arropó lo mejor que pudo. No sabía como, pero iba a tener que liberar a la pequeña antes de que Voldemort decidiera hacer algo dañino con ella. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando un par de delicados labios se apoyaron en su mejilla.

-Gracias. -dijo la pequeña Amy mientras cerraba sus ojos.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos se encontró en una habitación absolutamente desconocida. De todos modos, no le costó demasiado imaginarse don de se encontraba. Hogwarts. El muy maldito Dumbledore se las había arreglado para atraparlo. Solo esperaba que Draco estuviera a salvo.

-Harry...

-Muérete viejo inútil. -dijo Harry girando su rostro para no ver a Dumbledore.

-Harry, por favor... no eres tu el que habla. -dijo Lupin esta vez. -Harry, regresa con nosotros, a la luz, al lugar que tus padres dese...

-¡NO HABLE DE MIS PADRES! ¡NO HABLE DE ELLOS PORQUE YO NO LOS CONOZCO! ¡NO SE SI ES LO QUE HUBIERAN DESEADO PARA MI O NO! ¡Y NO LO SE PORQUE EL VIEJO SE NEGÓ A SER SU GUARDIÁN Y POR SU CULPA MURIERON!

Lupin negó tristemente y salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha, dejando a Potter con Albus Dumbledore y Miss Caroline. La mujer aún no había pronunciado palabra alguna y miraba melancólicamente por la ventana.

-¿De verdad crees que el camino que estás tomando es el correcto, Harry? -preguntó Caroline desde su lugar, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Claro que sí. Al menos... al menos Voldemort no es un hipócrita. No me miente ni me oculta nada con el rpetexto de "hacerme el bien".

-Es cierto... Voldemort no te oculta nada... las ironías de la vida...

-¿De qué demonios habla? ¡No se haga la sabia conmigo!

-Voldemort te oculta tantas cosas como Albus, Harry. Es solo la razón tras ello lo que los diferencia. Pero no voy a convencerte de lo contrario. Supongo que Voldemort va a exigir tu liberación a cambio de Amy.

-Yo no negociaré con Tom. -dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Está dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de su hija? -preguntó Harry a Caroline.

-Claro que no. Si lo que deseas es regresar con Él, no hay nada que pueda hacer yo para evitarlo, considerando que tiene a Amy con él.

-Caroline... no tomes decisiones que no te corresponden...

-Lo siento Dumbledore -dijo la mujer irónicamente. -¿Quiere llamar usted a Thomas y decirle que su hija fue secuestrada por un mortífago y que en este momento está en los cuarteles generales de Voldemort? Le aseguro que no será una conversación agradable.

-Entiendo tu posición Caroline, pero no puedo permitir que Harry regrese con Voldemort.

-¿Es que no entiende? Harry va a regresar con Voldemort quiera usted o no. Ahora o después. Y lo único que lograríamos con retenerlo es que Voldemort dañe a Amy, cosa que NO voy a permitir jamás. -sus ojos relampaguearon con furia antes de dirigirse a Harry. -¿Entonces?

-Quiero volver.

-Bien. Haré los arreglos. -dijo la profesora antes de salir de la habitación.

**000000000000000000000000**

Cuando Draco despertó de su inconsciencia, tres días después de haber intentado robar Hogwarts, su padre estaba a su lado.

-¿Draco? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si... ¿Qué...?

-El Señor estaba furioso contigo. Sólo te permitió vivir porque trajiste a la niñata. ¿Cómo se te ocurre escapar de Hogwarts y dejar a Potter ahí?

-¡¡era la única posibilidad! ¿Crees que para mi fue sencillo?

-No importa eso ahora. Esta noche es el intercambio de rehenes. Lo mejor es que te des una ducha y tomes la mayor cantidad de pociones revitalizantes que puedas. El Señor dijo que puede haber un enfrentamiento.

-¿El intercambio? ¿Dumbledore aceptó...?

-Parece que el viejo no tuvo nada que ver en la decisión o los arreglos. No se con quien fueron, pero Potter regresa esta noche.

-Bien. -dijo Draco satisfecho.

**0000000000000000000000000**

La calle principal de Hogsmeade nunca se había visto tan desierta como esa noche. La Orden del Fénix había ocupado su día en advertir a los vecinos que lo mejor era partir y regresar por la mañana, pues sucesos desagradables estaban por suceder. Y así, el pueblo enteramente mágico se convirtió en un pueblo fantasma.

Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie, esperando. Junto a él, Caroline y Remus Lupin, que tenían entre si a Harry Potter. Detrás, el resto de la Orden. Arthur Weasley aun no podía digerir que ese niño que él había considerado un hijo o un sobrino, estuviera ahora ansioso por regresar con el hombre que había matado a sus padres. Las vueltas de la vida eran inexplicables.

El primer "pop" asustó a varias personas, al resonar en el vacío pueblo como su fuera amplificado. Luego, muchos mas le siguieron. Pronto estaban las dos fuerzas, una en frente a la otra, encabezadas por sus líderes.

-Dumbledore...

-Tom.

-¿Todo bien, Harry? -preguntó Quien no debe ser Nombrado.

-¿Y dónde está Amy? -preguntó Caroline.

-Así que su nombre es Amy... interesante. -dijo Voldemort enfocando su vista en la mujer. -¿Sabes que es una niñata muy mal educada? No contestó ninguna de mis preguntas. ¿O es muda?

-Amy no habla con la gente en la que no confía. -dijo Caroline riendo.

-Claro... imagino... se me hace perturbador verte de esa forma.

-Púdrete.

Los ahogados gritos de asombro de ambos bandos solo hicieron reír a Voldemort, que no quitaba sus ojos de Caroline.

-Vamos, ¿por qué no complaces a tu padre? Muéstrate.

-Eres un imbécil. -dijo Caroline al tiempo que un halo de luz la rodeaba, dejando en su lugar a la conocida figura de Idril Silimaurë -Y no eres mi padre. Mi padre está muerto.

-Ahora sí... es que... que te muestres como si fueras humana y con ese nombre tan... tan... muggle es... poco digno de una reina.

-No me hagas enfadar Tom. -dijo el ángel avanzando. -Quiero a Amy ahora.

-Entrégame a Potter.

-¡Harry! -lo llamó Idril sin dejar de mirar a Voldemort a los ojos. -Tom...

-¡Dale a la niña! -exclamó Voldemort a Snape, que estaba unos pasos detrás suyo.

Severus avanzó despacio, con Amy bien asegurada en sus brazos. Sus ojos aún no creían lo que veían. Cary era ese ángel. Su Cary era la misma mujer a la que él insultó a principios de año. Ahora comprendía por que no la había encontrado cuando la buscó. Salió de si mismo cuando se encontró con los ojos mas plateados que pudiera ver jamás, mirándolo tan inexpresivamente que sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Lo siento, Sev... -dijo ella simulando susurrarle a Amy, y sin mirarlo. -Intenté decírtelo, pero...

-No te preocupes. Está bien.

Severus regresó rápidamente a su lugar, mientras que Harry tomaba el suyo junto a Draco, detrás de Voldemort. La pequeña Amy temblaba en los brazos de Idril, mientras su cabello también se volvía rubio platino, dejando ver a la pequeña Larien.

Harry cerró los ojos con impotencia. Ahora comprendía muchísimas cosas. Ahora entendía esa extraña conexión que sentía cuando hablaba con Miss Caroline. Idril y Caroline eran la misma persona. Iril era su madrina. Idril había cumplido su palabra de cuidar de él y no dejarlo solo durante el año, mientras que él había hecho lo impensado, se había unido a Voldemort. En ese momento, y solo por un segundo, Harry deseó regresar en el tiempo y cambiar su decisión. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Grimmauld Place era el escenario de la discusión entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Albus Dumbledore intentaba traer la calma, pero nadie parecía escucharlo, por primera vez en su vida.

-¡CALMA!

-¡Albus! ¿Cómo puedes dejar a esa mujer enseñarle a los niños? -lo increpó Molly Weasley -¡Es la hija de Tu Sabes Quien! ¡Él mismo lo dijo!

-Te estás equivocando, Dumbledore. -agregó Ojoloco Moody. -Esa mujer es peligrosa.

-¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAN? -exclamó Lupin. -¡¡IDRIL NO ES PELIGROSA!

-Lo soy. -dijo Idril desde la entrada a la Cámara, seguida por Aramlen. -Pero no para los niños. No pienso hacerles daño. No PUEDO hacerles daño aunque quisiera.

-¿Qué...?

-Los ángeles no podemos lastimar inocentes. -dijo Idril con tranquilidad. -Y no se preocupen por mi parentesco con Voldemort. No lo considero mi padre realmente.

-¡Albus... exijo que la retiren de su cargo! -exclamó McGonagall -Nunca me gustó esta mujer...

-Oh, por Merlín. -suspiró Idril sonriendo tristemente. -Esto es ridículo.

-No creo que hayas venido solo a dejarte insultar... -dijo Albus ignorando a los demás.

-No. Es cierto. Vine a informarte que voy a ausentarme por unos días de mi cargo.

-¿Irás al Paraíso?

-Si, pero solo a buscar lo necesario.

-¿Necesario? -inquirió Dumbledore.

-Voy a buscar a Sirius. -respondió Idril asombrando a todos.

-No hay que despertar a los muertos. -dijo Mundungus Fletcher atemorizado.

-Sirius no está muerto. -aseguró ella.

-Tu no irás a buscar un maldito mago que no es mas que un...

La objeción de Aramlen se silenció automáticamente cuando Idril giró con asombrosa velocidad y puso una larga y platinada espada sobre su garganta.

-No me contradigas, Aramlen. Y NUNCA insultes a mis amigos.

-Pero... no...

-Soy tu Reina, Aramlen. -dijo furiosa y todos dieron un paso atrás o se achicaron en sus asientos. -No puedes decirme que hacer, aunque seas mi prometido.

-Es peligroso.

-Lo se. -dijo ella relajando el ambiente al bajar la espada. -Pero no voy a quedarme sentada viendo como Harry destruye su vida.

-Por eso dejó que se vaya. -susurró sarcásticamente McGonagall, pero fue escuchada.

-Dejé que volviera con Él porque era lo correcto. Yo debo protegerlo, pero Harry tiene libre albedrío. él es quien decide que hacer con su vida, yo solo puedo guiarlo y acompañarlo. No puedo interferir.

-¿Entonces por qué interfieres rescatando a ese... mago? -exclamó Aramlen.

-No es interferir. Es pagar un favor. -respondió ella sin prestarle demasiada atención. -Harry aún conserva pureza en su corazón. Esta noche, durante unos segundos, deseó cambiar su decisión. Eso es suficiente para mi. Estoy convencida de que regresará al la Luz.

-Estás loca... -dijo McGonagall poniéndose de pie. -Y tu estás desquiciado si la apoyas en esto, Albus.

-No necesita mi apoyo, Minnerva. Ella puede hacer lo que le plazca.

La única respuesta que obtuvo Dumbledore fue el portazo de Aramlen cuando salió furioso de la Cámara de la Orden del Fénix.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Gracias a saray89, titaniagranger, meilin8518, lun, Judith0aragorn, mica-redfield, Irethel, Mawi, belen y ojitosbellos por sus reviews.**

**Besototes.**

**Barby Malfoy**


End file.
